Burn
by compass54
Summary: "I'm going up to see that bastard right now and ask him if he feels good about what he's done! I might even punch him for the hell of it!" Uh oh, and now their offices are going to be right next to each other! She wants nothing to do with him. He thinks she's wonderful. Danger and mystery will bring these two together so their love can ignite. ExB AU AH Rated M for later lemons.
1. Chapter 1 - Hot Manuscript

_**Well, here we go again. It's been three months since my last update. Sounds like you're hearing my confession! Well, sometimes it is like that.**_

_**I hope you like this one. I won't dare to go to the extremes I did with my first fic. There will be some angst but no terrible separations this time.**_

_**Edward and Bella will always end up happy in my stories.**_

_**Thanks to beachlover, my very patient prereader, who is coming along for the ride again. Honestly, she must be loony for putting up with me but I can't do this without her now.**_

_**I will probably update Fridays Australia time, so most of you will get it Thursday and there will be an extra one this week - that is if I get some reviews.**_

**Chapter 1 - Hot Manuscript**

**_Bella_**

There was a very soft knock on the glass of my door. I looked up to see Mike Newton and immediately felt fear in the pit of my stomach. The sense of déjà vu was horrible and the scene I was replaying would kill me if that's what this was. Oh Christ, there it was in his hand, just like before. The sight of the unmistakable parchment envelope had me instantly breaking out in a sweat.

No, no, no, please no, he did not; he didn't take my only potential client right from under my nose when I was this close to signing her. That cocky son of a bitch! He had fooled me, I was sure he had no interest in this one and I stupidly let my guard down at a critical time.

With an apologetic smile, Mike gently placed the envelope on my desk before retreating backwards and quickly disappearing. My hands were shaking as I took out the letter, reading the blurring words as the blood pumped at my temples. Yep, they had signed her, that damn Cullen crest emblazoned across the base of the page like some medieval victory sign.

I was feeling a mixture of rage and defeat, wanting to tear the letter up and burn it, pretend I never got it, but I folded it back up, trying to compose myself with several deep breaths and walked out of my tiny office, the one with the shitty view, the one I was about to lose. I was going up to see the bastard and ask him if he felt good about what he had done and I might even punch him for the hell of it.

I locked my door, stood tall and headed over to the elevators. There always seemed to be one of these damn things available for me, trying to entice me upstairs, and I punched the button for level 20, right next to the shiny engraved plaque for Cullen Publishing.

I strode straight past the receptionist, Jessica, who only glanced at me before returning to her typing, and stormed up the hall to the man in the huge corner office. Unfortunately, my big entrance failed. He was leaning back and swiveling in his chair, running his fingers around the inside of a thick rubber band, his widescreen monitor turned sideways as two men on the other side of his desk watched seriously and nodded. I could see him talking but his office was so well soundproofed that I couldn't hear a thing. I caught his eye and he held up a hand and waved while his face burst in a huge cheeky smile. Cocky son of a bitch – he knew why I was here. I showed him my index finger and his hands clutched his chest. That was all I was going to get for now. I certainly wasn't waiting for his stupid meeting to conclude so I turned on my heels and walked back into the elevator, frustrated I didn't even get to blast him, the bastard!

Someone got in on level 15 and gave me the strangest look. I realized I must have been muttering to myself, a nervous habit I'd picked up since Cullen Publishing tried to destroy me. Well, maybe that was a bit too strong. They were just very good at using my exceptional skills at finding new talented authors and promptly stealing them from me. The thief in question was one Edward Cullen, son of the owner and heir to the crown, so maybe losing this office would be the best thing for my career so he couldn't keep tabs on my clients any more.

I put the key in the lock, opening up the silent space and looked at my incredibly clean desk. At university, I always pictured myself with chaotic clutter all around me, with manuscripts piling up and phones flashing with voicemail. The reality was different. The reality…yeah this particular reality was about to change when I would be working out of my apartment after the end of the month. Maybe I could be a mobile editor, meeting the client in his or her own space and maybe I would find a more personal connection, just like Edward Cullen did with his sexy, schmoozing, charismatic approach.

Bastard!

Who was I kidding! Once I couldn't afford to rent a small office like this I was finished.

That's the fucking reality.

The thought made my eyes fill with tears and I did something I never do, shutting the blinds so no one could see in and sat down, wallowing in pain while I looked at my shitty view. I only had two scientific manuals to edit now – that's it. I really was looking at the end of my business, a business that started with so much promise.

There was a knock at my door and I wiped my eyes to ready myself for battle because I knew it was the thief himself, come to gloat. Damn, I had to get up and let him in because I couldn't see out.

It wasn't Edward.

Before me was a very tall young man, much younger than I was, with an expensive looking briefcase that did not match the outfit he had on. His old jeans and shirt was just a little too short for him as if he had outgrown them. He had a mop of black hair and he had a look that was familiar, like the indigenous people near where I grew up, the Quileutes.

He took an anxious step back when he saw the look on my face and I had to apologize, telling him I thought he was someone else.

"I'm Seth." He said it as if I was expecting him and then stood there nervously looking into my eyes. It was feeling a little weird in the quiet of my oh-so-not-busy office.

"Would you like to sit down Seth? How can I help you?" He sat with the briefcase in his lap, clutching it with his huge hands.

"I have a story here and... it needs some work. I was told to come to you because you are a good editor." His eyes darted around my office uncertainly, looking incredibly uncomfortable and completely ridiculous on my standard visitor's chair that was too small for his huge frame. I had to stop myself from giggling. At least I'd stopped sniffling.

"That's nice of you to say that. I've actually just finished with my last client so I do have some free time."

"I know." The corners of his mouth turned up ever so slightly and I started wondering who this person actually was. _Just how do know I have free time, Seth or whatever your name is?_

"You know?"

"Yes. I knew you would have a vacancy for me." Ookay, this was getting quite strange now. "So will you work on the story?"

God he was keen, but I needed this job and so help me, strange or not, I was going to make sure I signed him if the story showed promise. I think I could make a saleable read out of anything and a dollar a sale would really help my dwindling bank account.

I smiled at him as if we were old friends. "Of course, Seth, I'd love to. I can start reading straight away. Do you live locally?"

"No." _OK._

"So…we would be communicating by email then?" It was like pulling teeth to get a full sentence out of him.

"Probably, I trust you to make the improvements." _What, probably? What?_

"Are you…asking me to go ahead and start editing it?" Now I was mystified.

He nodded. "Yes." _Why did this suddenly have a rotten smell about it? Was he for real?_

"Seth, I'm an independent publisher so you would need to sign a contract for that, binding both of us exclusively."

"Alright."

I let out a long breath. OK now I get it. Edward Cullen is going to come through that door any moment, telling me I've been punk'd and that this is not really happening. So disappointing, but I'd play along. It would probably be the only fun moment in an otherwise hideous day and I still had some sense of humor left, amazingly.

I stood up like the perfect little secretary and moved to my filing cabinets. "I'll get you a contract, Seth. Will you have your legal people take a look? I shouldn't be recommending…" He put his hand up to cut me off.

"No, I said I trust you." _Well of course five minutes with me would tell you I'm completely trustworthy in punk'd land._

"OK, I'll just show you where to sign then." For a second I felt like a loan shark, luring this young man into a sea of trouble. "Write your full name on the line above and put today's date right there." I pointed to the signature line, feeling stupid.

"Yes that's fine." Christ he wrote his name and signed it. They were going all out.

"Oh and I'll need your email address and your cell number."

"I'll email you." _Right, of course you will._

"No problem at all, Seth, here's my card." He took it and then there was another awkward silence. I looked down and saw myself rubbing the palm of my hand with my thumb. That's my really nervous and frustrated habit that doesn't come out very often. "Are you going to email me the book?"

"Oh, no sorry, take the briefcase Miss Swan. It's the only copy, so please take care of it." He handed it to me and I nearly dropped it, not expecting the weight of the paper in there. If this was real, I'd be terrified.

"You did say 'the only copy' and it's on paper?"

"Yes."

"I don't understand Seth – the only copy?" This was silly now and I was losing interest in their stupid prank.

"The computer was…lost." _More silence. Jesus._

"Right, well do you have any questions?" _Let's wrap this crap up._

"No." He just sat there again, looking at me, probably trying to kill some time because Edward was surely about to arrive any minute. "Uh…I'll leave now, if that's OK with you, Miss Swan."

"Oh sure Seth, you'll email me your details tomorrow?"

"OK, bye." He got up and walked out. He actually left without any proper answer or explanation, leaving me at a loss. My mouth fell open and it stayed that way. _What the hell! _

They didn't leave me waiting long though because soon there was another knock at the door and I jumped up to see which one of them it was – punk'd time!

"Did you forget something? Oh Edward it's you and lovely it is to see you." The cocky bastard tried to look surprised.

"Who's the guy?" God he was sickening.

"I don't know what you're talking about." _What did he expect me to say?_

"What is he doing out there?" He was peeking out the blinds and doing an unbelievable job of looking worried. He was good.

"Why don't you mind your own business?"

"OK, you're angry."

I snorted. "And you are a lying bastard, Edward."

His shoulders slumped like I'd hurt him. "Oh, that's a bit harsh. It's not personal Bella, it's just business. I have a job to do."

"One time might be business, but three is personal, and I really need to know how you did it." I was furious now and I took a step toward him, looking up at him, challenging the answer before he even delivered it. "Did you sleep with her?"

He acted as if he was appalled. "No, of course not! I would never do that! We get the same manuscripts as you do and when you start to show interest… well we trust your judgment."

"So you steal them from me?"

"Bella, it's just easier to convince them they'll make money when we have the track record behind us." _You are kidding me._

"You just said that out aloud, Edward Cullen," I said glaring at him. "You know perfectly well they would make more money with me. I can get them 30% for an e-book. What do you offer for paperback, eight percent?" I took a step forward and he moved back towards the door.

"Seven, but they get more for hardcover." _He thinks I'm stupid!_ "Anyway, the print runs are much larger than your little audience."

"More for hardcover!" I was standing up to him, ready for a fist fight at this point. "Just how many new authors get a shot at hardcover Edward? Do you tell them that any books printed but not sold will cost them?"

"We're not trying to rip them off, Bella." God now he was glaring back, shaking his head. "They can read the contract and quite frankly, we know how to sell books."

I puffed myself up in front of him. "I think…I can predict how well a book will sell, Edward. We don't need corporate America to sell books anymore. I could run your whole business out of this office!" Yeah that would have been great if I could have made a success out of my own business from this office.

Why is he smirking at me? Fucker! "Don't worry, my father has no doubt you could. Let me take you to dinner, please. You can tell me off while we eat."

"No!" One day I'm going to say yes and he'll shit his pants backpedaling.

"A drink then."

"No, I have a new manuscript don't I."

"Anything interesting?" _That's it - I can't stand this any longer!_

"Just get out of my office right now!"

"Carlisle wants to know if…"

"Tell him no!"

"How do you know…"

"Fuck off Edward! Out now or I'm calling security!" I pushed on his chest.

He looked defeated all of a sudden and held my hand to his chest. "It's really not personal, Bella. Please believe me."

I pulled my hand away, because for a moment, he looked sincere and it rattled me. "But it's the same outcome for me isn't it?"

He actually had a tender look in his eyes. "I'm sorry." He put his hand out as if he was going to touch my arm and I stepped back.

"Just go."

He looked at me for a moment, sighed, then left and the door gently clicked shut, leaving me in the silence and gloom. I let out a deep breath and shook my head. The bastards were close to beating me and I'd have to accept Carlisle Cullen's offer to edit for them. They had starved me into submission and it was all for nothing, giving up a good job at Macmillan's to start my own business and follow my dream. So…fucking…depressing.

**_Edward_**

"I'm worried about her, Dad. You didn't see her face. She looked like we've trampled on her soul." I was in my father's office, trying to illustrate how this plan of his had affected a young woman who deserved better.

"Oh Edward, stop being so dramatic, I'm going to offer her a huge salary. She just needs to come to terms with the fact that it was a stupid idea to go out on her own so young. You'll talk her around." He's so matter of fact. Does he realize just how far she's fallen?

"She hates me. I saw it in her eyes and she flinched and jumped back when I tried to comfort her. Is this really worth it?"

"I want her. You know she's a natural at what she does and we need that kind of young talent if we're going to succeed in the digital world. God knows I don't want the opposition getting their hands on her. I want her with us." Jesus he treats her like a product.

"I'm not talking about that. She was so vibrant when she moved here from Macmillan's. Now she's beaten and she needs to know she didn't fail. We fucking stole her success from her."

"It's business son. You won, she lost, end of story. She'll be fine." Fuck.

"I told you she hates me, me personally, not just Cullen Publishing. She thinks I went after her." He'd really set me up as the bad guy here.

"I'll tell her it was all my idea once she's ensconced in the office next to you. How's that?" He put his arm around me in that condescending way. "Now come up with something, son. You need to pull out all stops because I want her here within the month."

"She just said she has a new manuscript, Dad."

"Well find out who it is and sign them quickly! You'll be fine, Edward. It's what you do best." He actually nudged me in the direction of my office - sometimes he could be such a prick.

How the hell was I going to make peace with her when she thought I was that asshole she couldn't trust? It didn't matter that I had no choice in the matter, I still lied to her, telling her I wouldn't touch her clients while I was going behind her back and telling them it was too risky to choose someone so inexperienced. It didn't take much really.

Whatever friendship we started when she moved into the building was long gone now. She really despised me and I didn't blame her. We backed her into a corner so I could see why she wouldn't give me the time of day, and now my father expected her to accept his offer when we were the ones who drowned her in the first place. I was guilt ridden about the whole thing, especially since I should have fought harder against his plan to make her submit and join us, but the truth was I liked her more than I cared to admit and I wanted her close to me, even if she hated me. I'd take any tiny crumb from her in preference to never seeing her again.

Maybe I'll go down later and ask her to dinner again.

**_Bella_**

I put the fake contract in my top draw and packed up early since there were no messages or emails and I felt lonely so I rang Jake.

"What are you doing tonight? I need a few drinks and a good fuck."

"You're so romantic Bella; you just sweep me off my feet."

I started to giggle. "Are you interested or not?"

"Ah, Thursday is boys' night. We're going to the Collins Pub."

"Oh, that's right, Thursdays, I forgot, maybe another time."

"I could come round later." I could hear the smirk in his voice.

"No, don't worry. I don't want you to think I'm using you."

He laughed. "I'm not complaining! I told you, no strings attached works for me and we do have an agreement. Look I could be there by say 11:30?"

I loved his enthusiasm and even though we both knew this sexual relationship was going nowhere, I looked forward to seeing him and I smiled. "OK, 11:30 sounds good."

I looked around my empty office and my eyes landed on the briefcase. I wonder why Edward didn't say anything. Did he realize he'd pushed me too far and now he felt guilty about the prank? Well, it _is_ a very nice briefcase, so I decided to take it home and he could whistle if he wanted it back. It was mine.

When I got home, the first thing I did was look in the fridge for something to eat. I found some left over noodles, which still smelled good, and they went straight in the microwave in last night's bowl. This was becoming a pattern, me coming home on my own, with no plans, eating some form of take away and feeling sorry for myself. When I was at Macmillan's, we were always going out somewhere, but it seemed since I started the business, my life outside of work had stopped. At 26, I should have a boyfriend, getting serious even, and instead I used a 22 year old for sexual release without emotion, always at my apartment. What did that say about me? Who knows, but a few glasses of wine would numb me enough to forget about it for a while. The first one chased the noodles down nicely but when I poured the second I had to find something to do. Staring out at the rain was just going to make me more depressed.

Then I saw the briefcase and it interested me. What was in there that was so heavy? I flicked the latches and it made a lovely noise. Inside was something silver, like a fire blanket. When I opened it, I found a box inside. I then lifted the lid and saw it contained something like a ream and a half, maybe 700 pages! The first one had only one word 'Fire'. I took a sip of my wine and turned it over, placing it face down in the lid of the box and finding a full page of justified type and half-inch margins, paragraph breaks but no chapter title and no page number. I quickly fanned the pages and saw more of the same. No…page…numbers! Just what was this? Was this the real prank, a huge novel out of order that I had to reorganize? Was this the final test before Carlisle offered me the job he knew I was unable to refuse?

I could not help myself, I had to see what was in front of me, and so I started to read. An everyday life appeared in the words, commonplace and normal but written in detail as if the writer was looking from outside, observing but not experiencing. As I read, I felt the calm of total absorption take me over, for this was no ordinary story. I was already hooked and nothing had happened yet.

The writing began to shift, as if another author had taken over and the commonplace soon became compulsion, when withdrawals were setting in and there was a pressing need for the next fix. This was definitely written about a male planning something heinous and I worried that I was about to read the details of a rape. It was horrifying and mesmerizing at the same time, like watching a car crash.

Every page I turned, I placed carefully in the lid on the left and I found no discontinuity, every page seemed to be in order. It must have been around the 30-page mark when the drug of choice began to show itself. The work began to become sexual, deviant even, the complex rush associated with thrill and release leaping off the page. There was no way this person would be able to stop and _I_ couldn't stop because I wanted that same release. Jake could not get here fast enough now.

It was fire, the key was in the title, this man's sexual obsession was watching and causing fires and I realized the writer either intimately knew a true pyromaniac or was one himself. No one could merely Google this stuff. Evading capture was a big part of the excitement; the dirty secret was almost orgasmic itself but he was unable to drag himself away from the flames, putting himself in extreme danger from the actual fire or the law as he savored the fire's destructive beauty while he came in his pants. His flames licked, kissed, embraced, climbed and attacked and it was pornographic.

How would you rate something like this? I'd never felt these kinds of feelings from something that wasn't human but yet I could understand it so easily. He _made _me understand it.

I was beginning to see a way to split the chapters. The shift back to his everyday self created a break that was interrupted by something tripping the next event. It was hard to tell how fast time was passing but the events were increasing, showing a mental state that was disintegrating as the normal was present for less time while the evil became stronger. Was it evil? I would have to read a lot more before I could make that judgment.

Shit! Suddenly he made a mistake by spilling propellant on himself when a feeling so strong pulled me out of the work. I was about to pee my pants because three hours had gone past in a blink. I ran up the hall and just made it, sitting down to the feeling of blessed relief. This hasn't happened to me since I was a teenager, when I discovered the classics and lost whole weekends to their lure.

I quickly returned to the book and I realized I hadn't taken a single sip of my wine and the pile on the left must have been 150 pages. I was powering through something I never wanted to end.

Was he burned? Was this where I'd find out he was writing about someone who was killed in a fire? I didn't get what I expected because instead of this being a bad thing, he wrote of the exquisite torture of withstanding the feeling of being burned for as long as possible. This was the pinnacle of the deviancy and I was now out of my depth. I couldn't understand how this kind of agony could make you orgasm. I'd read plenty of S&M but there was no way this could be pleasurable.

He wrote how unpredictable fire could be, how you could never be a step ahead of it because of its intelligence and playfulness. He merely tried to guide it, embracing its nature and accepting its true force. Now I couldn't tell if he was courting capture or fire or death itself but I needed to find out, I yearned to see him write it, but he'd pulled himself out of the situation at the last minute and escaped.

A new paragraph would switch him back to the normal self and a brand new day, albeit a bandaged new day. Instead of welcoming this relief, I wanted to skim until I could see the telltale signs of him changing, needing my own fix, because I knew maybe next time it would get him as there was no margin for error and he was putting himself right in the middle of the error zone.

I wanted him dead but I needed him to explain the appeal and make me understand it. I also wanted to fix him. Christ I was so invested in the character already that I knew he would stay with me for years. Where had Seth or the Cullens obtained this manuscript?

I kept reading, totally enthralled, until there was a knock on the door. It was 11:30 already! I opened the door and pulled Jake inside roughly; kissing him with a passion I hadn't felt in years. He was impressed with my eagerness and stiff within seconds and we fucked each other stupid on the couch and then on the bed. Tonight I let myself go like an animal in heat, having multiple orgasms, thinking of predators ravaging me. I didn't even kick Jake out; I fell asleep, totally spent.

The next morning I awoke just as his shower was finishing. Jake came out naked, rubbing his hair with a towel and smiled when he saw I was awake. He dropped the towel on the bed and quickly dressed while I watched his 22-year-old perfection.

"Did you take something before I came over last night, Bella?"

"I was reading porn. Did you like it?"

"Did I like it…fuck can we do that again?" He grinned.

"You bring that cock and I'll bring the porn."

"Hmmm, I like that you put that image in my head right before I go to work. It's going to be a hard day today. Literally! You ring me alright?" He picked up the towel and threw it at me, leaving without a kiss. That was fine with me. It wasn't his kisses I needed - I was going back to my book.

_**Well, what do you think? Please leave me a review for a quick chapter update.**_

_**Before you bash me, yes this is a Bella and Edward love story. Jake's just convenient temporarily and, hopefully, won't cause trouble between them.**_

_**It will just take Bella a little while to accept Edward as anything but the enemy.**_

_**I hope you are all reading 'Dancing in the Dark' by jaxon22 - genius.**_

_**Also did you catch 'The Twelve Days of Christmas' by pattyrose  
and her outtakes for 'An Indecent Proposal'?**_

_**Really going to miss 'In Your Room' by LayAtHomeMum - seems to be winding up now.**_

_**Can't believe I only just discovered 'Sex Gods and Single Girls' by bannerday - so funny  
or 'Accidentally in Love' by Missus T  
or 'Missing in Action' by xxxKittyMasenxxx**_

_**If you haven't, you must read all of them.**_


	2. Chapter 2 - Jumping to Conclusions

_**Sending out big love for the favs and follows and reviews. **_

_**As promised, here's an extra chapter for the week and from now on expect an update every Friday or Thursday, depending on which part of the world you live in. **_

_**Beachlover won't send me back my checked chapters because she knows what I'm like based on the last time when I uploaded nearly the whole story at once. **__**Girl, I really am thankful I've got you on board from the start of this story to check my writing and my crazy behavior.**_

_**OK, let's see who Bella's best friend Rosalie hooks up with while out boozing on Friday night.**_

**Chapter 2 - Jumping to Conclusions**

**Bella**

I was maybe 300 pages in when I realized what a powerful story I had because I still couldn't put it down. I was beginning to think that the Cullens had nothing to do with Seth's visit, because they'd never let this out baby of their hands. Then why did he sign a contract like that when this was obviously a bestseller, mysterious, frightening, and monstrous and definitely panty soaking, well for me anyway? The sexual fervor he had for the obsession was compelling and it became more and more obvious that Seth's story was about someone he knew well. He must have had an uncle or a father figure of some sort with a huge problem. It had to be someone older because this kind of sexual deviancy took years to develop.

We had studied a few biographies of sexual predators at MIT and they all had a similar story. Challenged home lives, often with brutal or drunken parents, coupled with a flawed personality, usually an insular type. It created a time bomb, triggered by a seemingly simple event like a death in the family or a chance meeting with someone or something that fit the fantasy, suddenly bringing it to life. They often played it out in their heads for years before actually crossing the line into illegal activity.

Just the way he had written it begged the question, was this Seth's work or was someone else writing it or dictating it to him? The kid who came into my office seemed barely capable of conversation, let alone this kind of graphic insight into a mentally unstable mind. I had a million questions for him and I desperately wanted him to ring me or email me. This wasn't the confessional, so if I was reading a true story and this person was out there, then that was something I would have to speak to my father about.

Questions swirled in my head – could I even publish this? Would there be court proceedings holding it up as evidence? My first signed publishing contract in three months may be worthless. Dejected, I put a sheet of colored paper on the pile on the right and gently lifted the left hand pages back over into their home, making sure nothing was out of order. I had to get into the office and scan it. Even if I never published it, I could not lose it because I knew this was one I would read again and again. I placed the box back in the briefcase, wrapping it lovingly in the fire blanket.

I checked my email, hoping he had contacted me, and saw a notification from the bank. I logged onto internet banking to get the message and I waited while the page loaded, not sure what this was. Shit, shit, shit! The bank had charged me a $30 fee because my account was overdrawn! My insurance and utilities bills had both hit the account and there were insufficient funds to cover them! My pulse rate spiked, as this had never happened before, so I immediately transferred $1000 over from my savings account, now my only source of income. As I paid the bills, I felt the tears coming but I shook them away as I realized this really was the end. I had to grow up and face it - my business was finished and I needed an income.

I made a coffee and checked my phone, hoping for anything from Seth. There were three texts from Edward asking me if I was ok, if I was ill and if I'd call him back, nothing else, no message from Seth yet. I called Edward to get him off my back.

"Bella, why don't you answer your phone?" _Here we go._

"Maybe I've been screening your calls, Edward. I'm busy."

"I've been worried about you; there's been no sign of life in your office."

"Aren't you on level 20? Do you just come down to check up on me?"

"You were very upset with me last night. I wanted to know you were OK and I think your client's looking for you."

"My client?"

"Well you said you had a new manuscript and it was the same guy from last night. I just assumed…"

"Where was he?"_ Oh, do not tell me I missed him!_

"He was hanging around outside your door. I don't think he'd been home because he had the same hoodie on, unless it's his favorite." He snorted.

"The guy I saw last night wasn't wearing a hoodie."

"He was outside your door when I came in, Bella. I thought he'd just left your office."

"He had a white t-shirt on, Edward. He was incredibly tall."

"I didn't see that guy, only the one in the hoodie. Actually, he gave me the creeps a bit. You sure you want to get involved with him?"

What did he mean? Yeah, Seth was a little creepy, but not his looks. It was only in his conversation or lack of that made him seem strange.

"What did he look like?"

"I couldn't really tell, but it looked like he was trying to cover himself up. I didn't see his face."

"I'm coming in. If you see him again, can you tell him to wait, please?"

"Only if you'll have lunch with me." _Oh, not today, Edward._

"I can't, I'm going to be busy." _And I don't go out with married assholes._

"Bella, you have one client. How busy can you…" I cut him off, _rude bastard_.

"Thanks for reminding me that Cullen Publishing killed my business!"

I heard a quiet groan. "I want to apologize properly, how about dinner?"

"No!" I ended the call – _cocky-client-steeling-schmoozing-annoying-son of a bitch_.

I showered, threw on some fresh clothes and brushed my hair out, pulling it into a ponytail. At least it had stopped raining for once and there were even little patches of blue sky. I didn't bother with my suit today, just jeans and a shirt.

It would take me a while to scan the pages because I'd have to keep breaking it up into batches. My OCR software was great at picking up text but you had to scan it at hi-resolution otherwise you got a whole lot of squiggles and nonsensical characters which would then take you forever to sift through and turn into English. It was better to take the time up front and get an accurate result.

The office was just as gloomy as when I left it with no flashing light on the phone. I took the top 30 pages and fed them into the scanner, plugging it into my laptop. I chose the OCR scan setting and hit OK. It took about five minutes to run them all through and process the recognition, and I saved it as 'Fire1' before turning them over in the lid and starting the next lot. I was a little nervous about the scanner jamming so I watched it like a hawk.

As I was saving 'Fire4', there was a knock at my door and the man himself, Carlisle Cullen, was standing there with his oh-so political smile. He must have had work done on his teeth recently because they looked peculiar and definitely too white. The sparkling star would show itself any time, complete with a little 'ting'.

"Isabella Swan, how are you dear."

"Fine thank you Mr. Cullen." I gave him my most appropriate business-like smile. I felt the urge to slap him and pound on his chest but I knew I could not burn my bridges with this man because I was going to need him soon if I wanted to keep my car and pay my rent. The deal was a year and then I'd dump him and his empire as soon as I got on my feet again.

"My son tells me you are giving him a hard time, refusing his invitations and now hanging up the phone on him. He thinks you hate him."

I steeled myself for whatever was coming but I was going to be honest. "Mr. Cullen, he took my last client yesterday and you and I both know what that means. I have nothing left."

"I heard you had a new client." He said it so casually, as if they weren't preparing to steel this one as well. _It's just business, yeah right!_

"Yes, I'm scanning the manuscript now." I smiled at him again. I _can_ be polite.

"A paper manuscript - any good?" He was positively salivating.

"Uh, I haven't read much yet, but it's promising."

"Have you given my offer any more thought?"

I took a deep breath, ready to hit him with my rehearsed speech. It was heart wrenching to have to use it finally but I held my head up. "Yes, I have Mr. Cullen, but I'm only coming to work for you as senior editor and you'll pay me a hundred grand to start." His eyes narrowed but I could see a tiny smirk.

"Is that up for negotiation?" _Oh shit, he was calling me._

I was ready with my comeback. "Not really, I know that's what I'll be worth to your company."

His face lit up and the gleaming teeth came out to play, sparkling away.

"Then we have a deal Miss Swan, or can I call you Bella now? I assume you can start immediately?"

"I still have a commitment to my last client, Mr. Cullen."

"So make a recommendation on the book. Cullen's can sign them if you think it will sell." He waved one of his hands in the air dismissively.

"I'm afraid I can't do that." _Are you ready, Carlisle?_

"Why ever not?" He raised one eyebrow.

"He already signed with _my_ company. I'll be handling this one on my own." He tried to hide it but he was surprised and impressed. _Ha, ha, Bella got one!_

"How long will you need then?"

"At least two weeks full time, maybe more."

"It's that good?"

"I think so."

"Well you can come upstairs; the office is waiting for you. You can edit it there." He was trying to control every move I made.

"Ah no, my rent's paid up until the end of the month."

He looked at me, sizing me up. "I can't help you any further, Bella. I know you're a stubborn woman but it's time."

He was right and it was time I faced it. I sighed. "Alright you win, Carlisle. I'll come upstairs."

"Good girl." He seemed happy but not as smug as I had expected so I asked.

"So I can have the two weeks, Carlisle, just to finalize everything?"

He came over to me and tapped my shoulder. "Of course, we'll still see you I hope. I might have a couple of little things I need your help with in the meantime."

I nodded, "I'll be around."

**_Edward_**

I could see my father at the receptionist desk, discussing something with Jessica. If he was back this quickly, she must have told him to get lost. Then he strutted up to my office and smiled as he stuck his head in.

"You must be losing your touch, son, I don't know what your problem is. She said yes to me, Edward, she'll be in that office in two weeks, and then we'll see how far we can push this company and move with the times. We're going for top ten, did I tell you?"

God he was so pleased with himself it was sickening. What did he do to her?

"Are we signing her new client?"

"No, he already signed with _her_. I'm giving her two weeks to work on it."

I felt my eyes bug out. "He signed with her! I thought she only met him yesterday!"

"Too slow, son, you're slipping." He grinned at me, showing me he didn't really mean it. He was in a great mood because he loved to win and he had finally won his prize.

It really pissed me off when he first asked me to sign her clients, to give it my utmost priority. I didn't understand, but then the books we took from her sold, every time. She had a gift for spotting a good story and who knows what we could have done with them if she'd been editing for us. I don't know why he didn't offer her some work really. He had this mystery freelance editor he used and I'm sure Bella could have done the work with amazing results. We didn't have to kill her business to have her work for us.

I leaned back in my chair, feeling the relief when a big project is at its end. Now I could stop stalking her, watching her office and making small talk with the people who went in there. I knew the ones she had repeat meetings with and I targeted them, giving them the stats on what they could achieve if they went with Cullen's and bringing them upstairs to see our setup, showing them posters of the covers of bestsellers with our name as the publishers. My sister had done a very good job on our offices and I made good use of them.

I followed this up with a call, asking them if a one-woman operation could provide the kind of service they expected or reach the audience we could. As soon as I heard uncertainty, I knew a meal in one of our favored expensive restaurants would do it. It was too damn easy really, and the more I did my father's bidding, the worse I felt. Bella was a good person who did her job well and she deserved the success we gained from her insight. She was so bright and bubbly when she first arrived in our building but each time she lost a client, something went with them and she began retreating into a shell I don't think she even knew surrounded her.

It was terrible what we did, what I did, and it weighed on me but now it was over I'd make it up to her if it killed me.

**_Bella_**

I finished the scanning and ran the contract though too, placing it back in the drawer. I felt a sense of relief now that everything was backed up and I transferred it all to a couple of other places, just in case.

With no sign of Seth, I went home and began researching the sickness of pyromania. It was a rare impulse-control problem, like compulsive stealing (kleptomania) and intermittent explosive disorder (explosive temper, not blowing things up). Two others were surprisingly more common - pathological gambling, and something called trichotillomania where you wanted to pull out your hair.

There were many theories about children who lit fires graduating to become pyromaniacs as adults but the studies showed that these kids were more likely to become violent, serial killers or murderers. There were no conclusive findings because there were very few live pyromaniacs to study.

To be a pyromaniac, an individual must have repeatedly deliberately tried or succeeded in setting fires. They would exhibit outward emotional symptoms before setting fires like changes in voice, excitement and facial expressions minutes or hours before an event. Fire fascinated them to the point of experiencing pleasure, tension relief or gratification while watching, setting fires or viewing their aftermath. Our boy had all of the above but I'm not sure gratification was a strong enough word for what he experienced. He literally got off on fire.

I decided I could not make a clear decision on the work until I read every page and the challenge before me became clear. The 715 typed A4 pages were too long for a book and I would have to compress it down to at least half before I could even start the editing process. I could pull out the best events and make them build to a crescendo if that was where it was going.

It was now Friday night and I couldn't face another solitary evening in this apartment, so I rang my best friend Rosie. She would no doubt be out drinking, still looking for Mr. Right. I was expecting voicemail to kick in when a male answered, 'Rosie's phone!' Then I heard her scream and say, 'Give me that, you!' but I could hear there was a kiss going on before she answered.

"It's me, where are you?"

"Come down, we're at the Last Supper Club! I've met a hot new guy and he has a cute brother. Come on! I hardly ever see you any more!" Oh boy, she's singing the words so she's had a few. 'Cute brother' huh – that's interesting. Miss Hale never called anyone cute, so this guy must be worth meeting. Anyway, she was tying one on tonight so maybe she'd need rescuing.

"Yeah, OK I'll see you there. Stop drinking now Rose, OK?" I heard the sound of the phone crashing to the floor and her laughing.

"Oops, sorry about that, see you soon!"

I quickly showered and added some product to my hair to tone down the frizz. Then I stood in front of my wardrobe looking for the perfect 'meet the cute brother' outfit. It was still chilly out so I decided on jeans, a white tank and a soft red cardigan, which I could remove in the heat of the club. Red high heels and matching lipstick would finish the ensemble perfectly. I did simple well these days, and with a little eyeliner, mascara, and a spray of perfume, I was out the door.

The traffic was still heavy going into the city and it took me a half hour to get there. I parked down the street and could see there was still a long line to get in the club. Great. Just as I was locking my car, I saw Rosie leaning heavily on a man, her arm round his neck. She looked smashed. He opened the car door and placed her in the front passenger seat, securing her seat belt before going round to his side. He looked up back towards the club and I saw his face. It was Edward Cullen, taking my drunken friend home! He started his expensive looking car and pulled out so fast there was no way I could follow. What was he planning? My imagination went wild as I thought of him taking advantage of her. He was married for Christ sake and that made me even more furious! I rang her to warn her but it went to voicemail and I told her to ring me back straight away. Then I rang Edward with the same result and I was about to scream down the phone at him when I saw him speed past me again and pull up in the same spot outside the club. He'd driven round the block in a flash. Another huge man was waiting who got in the back seat and they sped off again.

I threw myself in the car and gunned it to try to follow them but he drove like a maniac and I lost them within minutes. Oh Rosie, five minutes earlier and I could have saved you from getting caught up with that man.

…

I awoke to my phone ringing. It was Rosie.

"Oh thank God, Rose, are you OK?"

"I'm better than OK, sister! What happened to you last night? I only just saw your message."

"I got there just as you were leaving with Cullen but he took off so fast I couldn't follow you! You didn't answer your phone and neither did he!"

"Do you know them?"

"I know Edward. He works in my building."

"Edward's such a sweetheart, Bella. He took us for coffee before going to my place. He wanted to make sure I was sobering up."

"So…did anything happen?"

"Hell yeah, I've never felt so fully fucked before. I mean literally. He's very well endowed and..." I heard her whimpering sigh, telling me she was distracted, and I suddenly felt nauseous.

"OK, I don't need to hear any more."

"I think I'm falling in love Bells, he's everything I've ever dreamed of."

"God Rosie, you only met him last night! Don't you think you need to slow down a bit? He might not even ring back." I was hoping he never did ring her back or I'd have to tell her what I knew about him, that he was married and what he'd done to me. I could not let my Rosie Hale get involved with him - she was too good for that.

"Oh he'll ring back alright. This one feels different. _They're_ different and I want to be around people like that. Both brothers are so nice, I can't believe they don't have girlfriends. You just don't meet nice guys with that kind of…fuck, he's sooooo sexy. I'm definitely falling in love."

She sighed and hummed at the same time while I warred with myself about what I should do. I decided she'd probably never hear from him again. In the meantime, I'd contact the bastard and make sure of it.

"What are you doing today, Bells?"

"Uh, nothing, just reading, I've got a really good one this time. It's…hot."

"_Yeah baby_, can I read it?"

"Uh, it needs some work before its fit for human consumption - soon girl."

"Can't wait. Hey, do you want to try a double date with the two Cullen boys? I'm sure they'd be up for it."

"I don't…no probably not." _No definitely not._

"Why? Don't tell me you're still screwing that kid! Are you?" _Oh God, here we go again._

"Sometimes - I'm not hurting anyone, am I?"

"Except yourself and maybe him. It's time to move on to a real man - I'm telling you it's something else!"

"I'm hanging up now Rosie. I have work to do."

"Bye Bells! I'll ring you!"

**_Edward_**

It was still strange waking up in my brother's apartment, alone and now single, but it was worth it to get rid of my ex wife. I gave her the apartment in the settlement and it was money well spent because if we had stayed together, she would have bled me dry eventually.

Unfortunately, now I was almost 27 and a bit out of practice because I hadn't dated for ages. Tanya and I been together for four years. In other words, I'd just wasted four years of my life with nothing to show for it, no kids and now no apartment. Actually, it was a bit like a time warp, me crashing at Emmett's apartment and it made me chuckle to myself.

Ever since I moved in with him he'd been on my case about getting laid and last night I let him drag me out thinking he was giving me my first lesson in how to pick up women. I just sipped my light beer and watched him in action, having looked around and found no one who interested me. All the girls looked too young, too sweaty, too vulgar or too loud and Emmett was much more entertaining. He was soon chatting to the best-looking girl in the club, the blonde with the great boobs that all the guys were looking at. He made it look effortless and I would have asked him what he said to her but she never left his side. She was nice, smart, funny and confident and I could see he was into her. The two of them were embarrassingly amorous until he started buying shots and everything went downhill fast. She was falling asleep, he was slurring his words and he was supposed to be showing me how to pick up women! Obviously, the first lesson I learned was 'don't get plastered and if you do make sure you have backup.' In other words, me.

I was chuckling to myself again when I noticed my phone was still dead. I plugged it in while I made a coffee and soon I heard the chime of a missed call.

Wow, that's a first, Bella Swan actually called me! What time was it? Hmmm, that was during the 'get the two horny individuals some coffee and hope to God they don't end up vomiting in my car' part of last evening's entertainment. I pressed send and of course, it went to voicemail. I couldn't remember the last time she actually answered one of my calls. She was constantly screening me, so I was very curious as to why she rang me last night. I just left a message saying I was returning her call and drank my coffee.

Suddenly I heard the key in the door and my brother came in, squinting and looking decidedly grey.

"Well, well, well, here he is! How did it go?" He did not look well.

"Man, just don't ask and I won't tell. She's…Jesus, she's unbelievable."

"I got the impression the feeling's mutual Em. It's just a pity she can't handle her drink." I heard the beep of an incoming message on my phone.

"Fuck, who cares." He grinned. "I reckon that's her only flaw. She's so perfect - man I want to marry her."

"Whoa! Just remember your little brother's disaster of a marriage before you leap into the unknown!"

He shook his head imperceptibly, looking at me like I was an alien and then waved. "I'm going to sleep now Edward. Do not wake me unless it's her."

I laughed at him and went to see whom the message was from. It was from Bella, threatening me to stay away from her friend, Rosalie Hale, or she would kill me. It went on and on, punctuated by capital letters, aggressive, intimidating and sexy as hell. I loved strong women, especially ones who would try to protect their friends like this. I was suddenly like a little kid getting attention, any attention from her was good, even if she was shouting at me, and my face broke out in a huge grin.

I decided I wanted to play, sending a one-word text back, 'NO' and I waited. It took a minute before I heard the beep that put another smile on my face.

"YOU WILL STAY AWAY FROM HER OR I'LL MAKE YOUR LIFE HELL!"

You're so wrong Bella; you ignoring me makes my life hell. This is much better. I needed another infuriating single word that did not really address her text. 'SORRY' I pressed send and waited. This time it was three minutes and I'd almost given up.

"SORRY YOU WILL STAY AWAY OR SORRY YOU WON'T?" Yes! The angry little kitten was getting ready to attack me again. What's another one? I know!

I sent 'CAN'T' and after a minute the phone started ringing.

"Stop this ambiguous bullshit, Edward! You will stay away from her! You owe me you asshole so keep away from my friend!" God, she's amazing.

"I told you I can't Bella." I had to hold back the laughter.

"Why not?"

"It looks like my brother's already crazy about her so since I live with him, I'll probably be seeing more of her, that's all." There was silence. Wow, I'd shut her up.

"I saw you with her last night. You put her in your car." _Ah, so that's what happened._

"Well I thought Emmett might not be up to the task."

"So you didn't sleep with her?"

"Ah no, I merely took them to pump some coffee into their system before they went to her place. Then I came back here."

"Oh…wait, why do you live with your brother?"

"My ex wife took the apartment when we divorced and my brother's a good guy. He's letting me stay here."

"Oh…well how long have you been divorced?"

"Twenty nine days. You really need to catch up don't you?"

"I'm sorry, I…"

"…Jump to a lot of conclusions when you should ask a few questions?"

"Apparently I do."

"Well, Bella, please feel free to call me and scream at me any time you want, by text if you prefer. I kinda like it."

"Oh God."

She ended the call totally mortified – it was the most fun I'd had in months.

**_See, he's not that bad, Bella. You might like to rethink the reason he's been asking you out since he met you, huh?_**

**_Haven't been reading anything new because I've been getting great chapter updates from my current favorites._**

**_I did have a question for you though.  
Who is the perfect actor to play Fifty in the movie?_**


	3. Chapter 3 - Fresh Start

_**Oops - forgot the disclaimer before where I say that Stephenie Meyer owns all these characters. She does. I just want to take them to play somewhere different for a while.**_

_**In the last week, you have blown me away with your support for my little fic. Thank you for the favs, follows and especially the reviews. Every single one is precious. **_

_**A special big thankyou to LayAtHomeMom who has helped so much by getting the word out. Honestly the authors in this world are the most supportive people around - most of them trying to struggle with life, work and kids while writing, but they still find the time for some encouraging words and a rec to help others.**_

_**Now my prereader, Beachlover, has suggested a 'bonus' chapter would be fitting because you've all been so great and I agree with her - I always do, thanks girl - so here you go.**_

_**Guess who's having a sleepover at Bella's unexpectedly?**_

**Chapter 3 - Fresh Start**

_**Bella**_

Christ, I was so humiliated I still had my hands covering my face. I stamped my feet hard on the floor because I had acted like a complete tool, attacking him for no good reason for once and God knows he would never let me live this down.

I kept going over what Rosie had said and I don't think I jumped to conclusions, did I? She did say Edward was a sweetheart so how would I know she was actually with the brother?

The man was no gentleman. He could have quickly corrected my silly mistake but he continued to play his maddening texting game, probably laughing at me the whole time.

Surprisingly, I snorted, seeing the silly side of this shambles. Edward _was_ funny and no one had ever bantered via text with me before. I kinda liked it as well.

…

With no particular plans, I got to work reading the book, but without other characters, and no mention of location or time, the work was slowing down, becoming repetitive and I started to feel it needed to move on. I highlighted huge sections for abandonment and started to skim, looking for the warning signs of the start of the next incident.

It came out of nowhere.

The language changed and the vivid detail was back. He described his shaking hands holding a packet of matches someone had left on the table in a run down bar where he was drinking. The matches had a symbol, a red circle with a squared off representation of a golden dog, like a terrier, and two words 'Lucky Dog'. There was no mention of why he was in the bar or how he had got there but the tension was back and the compulsion to burn something was so real you could touch it.

I was smiling because he was back, the monster I should hate but whom I secretly loved had reappeared. He was savoring every moment and I could sense something bad was going to happen, something bigger and hotter than he had tried before.

He drove to this place, whatever the Lucky Dog was, and watched from his car. He described a large parking lot and a building lit up so it had to be nighttime. Then he drove into a nearby forest, knowing some trail where he could hide. He talked about his breathing and heart palpitations as he threw items in a box and raced through the forest towards the back of the building.

He placed the box gently on the ground and rearranged its contents. Then he positioned it against the wall and removed one of the matches, smelling it before lighting it. He dropped it into the box and rushed back towards the trees, counting to fifteen before stopping to turn around. Something in the box exploded, sending flames shooting upwards and outwards along the walls. He described the color and look of the smoke and the way it trembled as it engulfed the side of the building. Then he wrote about his love, the flames, as they danced slowly and then fast, climbing and consuming the smoke in their lethal path. I was right there with him, watching the flames coat the building with living color, red, gold and white. It was a beautiful thing in my imagination, this burning building, an extraordinary sight.

Suddenly he described explosions, the sounds of glass breaking and people screaming in darkness, trying to find a way out of the blaze. It was gut wrenching, living the horror they experienced but he was euphoric, transfixed in his observer's spot and as he pulled his zipper down he came in his jeans.

A cold sweat rushed over my body and I breathed in a sharp breath as I shut the laptop.

This was different. Christ. He had just crossed a line with me writing something so evil. This kind of work was a hard limit of mine and I would not be part of his crap for anything. Tears sprang from my eyes, just as they had when I read accounts of the monstrosities that took place during the Second World War, about kind, gentle Jewish people heard screaming as they realized the trap of the gas chamber, burning their eyes, their lungs and their life. Here I was reading the Gestapo officer's own personal account in total rapture as the murder took place. It was the worst kind of horror and Mr. Pyromaniac – I think you just lost my business. He could find himself another editor, someone who thought murdering innocent people was a suitable subject for a novel. It wasn't for me.

I went straight to the fridge and found the leftover bottle of wine. I pulled it out before really thinking about what I was doing. This drinking alone had become a habit, one I would have to deal with and soon, but tonight I needed a glass or two to help me sleep and hopefully not dream about those poor souls screaming and burning to death. I took my very full glass to the couch and grabbed the TV remote. Maybe something would take my interest.

…

Sunday morning was fresh and clear and I stretched, having had a blissfully peaceful night's sleep. I was happy, thinking about my two weeks off to do whatever I wanted before I started at Cullen's. Unfortunately my savings wouldn't stretch very far and everyone I knew was working like crazy, so I thought a visit to my mother or my father might be in order since I hadn't seen either of them in a while. Mom was in Florida, living her mid-life crisis with a much younger husband and Dad was still in Forks, still single and still police chief. I didn't have to make up my mind about anything right away so I decided to go and have a good coffee and actually sit down to read a newspaper, a real newspaper, the perfect start to my holiday.

I was sitting on a very comfortable chair, with my legs up and my coffee beside me, the huge paper stretched out. This was a happy place of mine but I found myself daydreaming about my conversation with Edward yesterday and the fact that Rosie had said he was a sweetheart.

I wish I had seen that side of him.

The Edward I knew was arrogant and cocky, persistently so. He constantly asked me out, knowing I'd say no, just to irritate me. I was so busy attacking him and pushing him away that I didn't know anything about him. I'd missed the fact that he'd been recently divorced and I didn't even know he had a brother, let alone one nice enough to attract the likes of Rosalie Hale, the-most-picky-girl-in-Seattle. Emmett Cullen was a man I had to meet.

I found myself joyful at the thought of Rosie enamored so quickly and I envied her. She would be a no show for a while but I wished her the best of luck. She deserved a break with men.

I glanced up from the paper, feeling a tingle go down my spine, and not in a good way. My ex boyfriend, James, was standing there staring at me, as if he had seen me only last week. My heart started pounding and I wanted to look away, to pretend I was someone else, but he came straight over and sat down.

"I thought you might have contacted me, Bella." He smirked and touched my leg. I automatically flinched.

I wondered if he could see me shaking. "And I thought you might have at least left a note before you took off again so I guess we're square. It's been six months without any sort of contact so what could you possibly want?"

"Maybe a little compassion for starters. I told you I was deranged."

"Yeah well you told me a lot of things, James. I think you make shit up to escape responsibility. You want to commit but you just don't have the guts." It felt good finally to say it to him. I worked him out during the months of separation, seeing him for what he was – flawed, needy and definitely not for me. I had spent too much of my life caring for others to want to prop up his fragile ego all the time. Dealing with my fruit loop mother also taught me you could not change people so I was glad when he left. He should have handled it better, but in the end I got the chance to be me for a while, just Bella Swan, not somebody's girlfriend, and I found out I wasn't perfect but I was strong.

Even though my nervous system was showing otherwise, I was completely over this man and damn happy I could admit it to myself.

He just looked at me, as if we was waiting for me to answer some unspoken question and I stared back, owing him nothing and waiting for him to leave.

"I'm sorry, Bella." He raised his shoulders as if he was stating the obvious.

"Oh that's nice, James, a little late maybe, but lovely to hear you say it."

"Do you despise me now?"

_Fuck, has the man forgotten the hell he put me through? Emotional torture didn't even cover it. Despise? No he wasn't worth despising._

I just shrugged. "I don't have any feelings for you one way or another really. You are just someone I was with in another lifetime. It's all gone now."

He was still giving me that strange look, as if I was avoiding answering some unknown question he had just asked. Maybe he wanted me to hate him, to make him feel better.

"Are you seeing someone? Is that why you haven't called me?"

"James, you are ruining my perfect Sunday morning. Why don't you get your coffee and leave?" _And never return._

"Are you, Bella?"

"No, OK! I'm not seeing anyone and I'm quite happy about that!"

He grinned. "Quite happy?"

"Jesus, James, I swear if you don't go away, then I'm leaving, so which is it going to be?"

He held his hands up. "I'm going, I'm going, I'll see you round OK?"

"Ah, no I don't think so."

"Oh, I _do_ think so." The smirk was back.

"Just go!"

He chuckled and walked out without even buying a coffee, turning briefly to wave.

"Uugh!" I breathed deeply, trying to calm my nerves before going back to the paper. There was no way I was letting him get to me. Five minutes later, I gave up. He _had_ ruined my perfect Sunday morning. I couldn't concentrate on a single sentence in front of me.

I walked back to the apartment, ready to finish my two scientific manuals, the last work I had to do for my business, and then I would go visit my Dad in Forks. At least he would be sympathetic. Seeing Mom would be too much to endure right now.

…

Monday and Tuesday, I worked my ass off to finish, only stopping to sleep and go next door. My neighbor, Mrs. Cope, had asked me to feed her two cats and she always tried to feed me in the process. She left me little meals with instructions and she liked me to heat the food and eat it over there to keep the cats company for a while. She called them her 'Kiss Cats' because they had big black puffy eighties hair around their white faces with blacked out eyes, one of those eyes marked like a star. They were both beautiful unusual specimens with good natures and they liked me for some reason. They didn't ask much of me, just a change of a litter tray and a few runs up their fluffy bodies before they retreated back to wherever cats go. I suspected they lived on Mrs. Cope's bed most of the time.

By Wednesday, I had everything done and emailed off. All I had to do was pack up the office and hand the keys back. I was sad but resigned to the fact that another chapter in my life was over, one I'd revisit better prepared sometime in the future. I'd been spring-cleaning my apartment all day and I had bags of papers and old junk ready to go downstairs. The chicken casserole in the oven was starting to smell fantastic and I was feeling proud of myself because it was the first thing I had cooked in a while. I heard the buzzer for downstairs.

"Hello."

"Bella, its Edward. Dad asked me to drop off the employment contract. Do you want me to bring it up?"

"Uh…" I looked round the apartment out of habit and was pleasantly surprised at how good it looked. Thank God, he didn't catch me in a mess. "Sure, come on up Edward."

I opened the door and waited for him to come out of the elevator and we both said the same thing "I'm sorry," and then laughed.

"I hope you're not saying sorry for the other day, Bella. I thought it was very admirable, sticking up for your friend like that."

"That was terribly embarrassing. I did enjoy your funny texts though. Come on in." I chuckled, thinking how strange this was talking to him like a normal person.

"No, I should have explained, but it was just too good playing with you. I'm the one who should be sorry." I could see he was holding back a laugh himself.

_Could we be civil to each other?_

He smiled at me and for the first time I noticed what a beautiful smile he had. It was real and honest and nothing like his fathers. He looked around the apartment and nodded. "Mmmm, something smells good. This is nice. How long have you lived here?"

"Two years. I thought I would have been able to buy something by now but…"

He shook his head, grimacing. "I should have told him to stick it. I never meant to hurt you like this."

"No I shouldn't have said that. I knew what I was getting myself into believe me. I just never factored in that you'd be so good at your job."

"I don't understand." He really seemed to mean it. Carlisle hadn't told him.

"Uh...just come and sit down, Edward. Do you want to help me eat this casserole? It's almost ready."

He looked around again. "No boyfriend?"

"Not lately. It's been just me for a while." The corners of his mouth turned up and he just looked so different, softer somehow. He really was a very good-looking man.

"Yeah I know what that's like, Bella. Are you sure you've got enough to share?"

"I always cook extra, a bit of a habit of mine."

We sat together, sharing the meal and it felt good to cook for someone again. He complimented me and said that his mother made a dish just like this when they were all still at home and I found out there was a younger sister too, Alice. I laughed when he told me how Emmett was taken with Rosie and that she had stayed over already. They were quite noisy apparently and that didn't surprise me.

When he tried to apologize again, I stopped him to tell him my side of the story. I'd been at Macmillan's for three years when I got the call from Carlisle Cullen, asking me to meet him for lunch, where we talked about the books I had edited and he ended up offering me a job. My ego was over inflated and I turned him down, thinking I was ready to go out on my own. He told me about the office in his building, offering to keep an eye on me but he said if I didn't make a go of it within six months, then I had to come to work for him for at least one year. I agreed, thinking I was going to be expanding my business by the six-month mark, not closing it down. Edward just listened, leaning forward on the table, never taking his eyes off me. I'd never noticed he had the most beautiful expressive green eyes with cute little crinkles at the corners and a jaw chiseled from granite, covered by a delicious day's growth.

"Go on, Bella. You knew he was always going to get you one way or another didn't you. He never loses something he really wants."

Oh shit, I was ogling him! I'd obviously stopped talking and completely lost my train of thought. He had never had this effect on me before, probably because I never looked at him properly before. Rosie was right - he _was_ cute.

I cleared my throat. "What about you? You got divorced, I thought you were still married and that was the main reason I freaked out when I thought you were with Rosie."

He snorted. "The main reason, so what were the others, Bella? Tell me what you think of me, I probably deserve it."

He stood to clear the plates and I could see he was thinking about leaving. "No I'll do that, I'm on holiday now! You could help me with those two bags of trash to go downstairs though."

"No problem, I'll take them and thanks for dinner." He grabbed the trash and moved toward the door. "Will you bring back the contract or do you want me to come and collect it?"

"Please don't leave and don't be mad with me! I don't know who you are Edward! It's just going to take some time to get used to you being someone other than the enemy. You've been pretty devastating to my business you know."

He looked serious. "If I could take it back I would, Bella, I don't want to be your enemy. Anyway, you still have one client left. What's the new book like?"

"You know I was sure you set me up with this one because everything about it so strange and mysterious. You had nothing to do with it, did you?" He shook his head in confusion. "If Seth ever contacts me, I'm telling him to find another editor. I'm not the right person for this one."

"What's wrong with it?"

"It's…I'll tell you about it when you come back. You are coming back. Just go down the stairs and exit to the left." His eyes crinkled again, curious.

He was gone for five minutes and I thought he might have got lost when the buzzer sounded again. I opened the door and he was at the top of the stairs, running his hands through his hair. "You didn't even check who it was!"

"What's wrong – I knew it would be you!"

"That guy was down there, the one in the hoodie!" His eyes were on fire and he was obviously anxious.

"What?"

"I called out to him but he took off! I'm not comfortable with this, there is something not right about him! Have you got any family you can stay with until we find out who he is?"

"No I don't. Look don't worry about me, I'll be fine."

"Except that you let people in without knowing who they are! He could be a psycho, Bella! I'm sticking around in case he comes back. I want to talk to this creep." He started pulling at his hair again.

I felt like arguing with him but I liked this other side of Edward Cullen, looking after me and worrying. No one had done that for me in a long time.

I made us a coffee and we settled on the couch where I started to talk about the book. I didn't say anything about my sexual response to it but I did admit that I felt it was too personal and detailed to be fiction and that the kid who presented me with it could not be the writer. When I told him about the writer's reaction to the fire his eyebrows raised while he coughed and when I described the last scene I had read before abandoning it, he grimaced and ran his hand through his hair again.

"I'm staying here tonight…on the couch. That guy's got something to do with the book and my father wouldn't be happy if I let anything happen to his star senior editor, would he!"

He didn't wait for me to agree, he was soon on the phone with his brother, telling him what was happening and then I could hear him telling Emmett to stay away, that he would handle it. God they were alike, both wanting to save the damsel in distress. I could see why Rosie said she wanted to be around people like that - they _were_ different.

He came over to me, amused. "Emmett wants to come over and beat him up…any opportunity to get in a fight." I laughed at the thought and I'd never even met Emmett. Rosie would love this little piece of information.

Going to bed was…awkward. I gave Edward a t-shirt and some of James' pajama pants I still had. They were a little short and I smirked. He didn't say anything, but I think he understood from the smell that the ex-boyfriend had not been around to wear them for a while.

He insisted I go with him into the office in the morning, where I could sign the employment contract and pack up my office. I left him watching TV and said goodnight.

I lay in bed, thinking about the huge day I had, finalizing the last of my work, all the spring-cleaning and de-cluttering. It had been like a fresh start but now a cloud was hanging over me. I smiled at the thought that I wasn't going to have to face it on my own for now.

The next morning, I tiptoed out to the living room to see if he was still there. He was asleep, and I noticed how long and thick his dark eyelashes were. He was so peaceful and beautiful that I didn't want to wake him but we had to get going so I poked him gently on the chest, noticing how hard he was - Edward worked out.

He wouldn't let me drive. He took me in his Audi, which had that gorgeous new leather smell. It was spotless and sexy as hell but as soon as he took off, I gripped the door ledge. The man drives like a lunatic! He sped through the traffic to Emmett's for a fresh set of clothes where we found my best friend putting on her heels and drinking a coffee.

"Don't you go home anymore Rosie!"

She beamed, "It's closer to my office, for your information. You want a coffee?"

I shook my head and looked at her smugly. "Yeah, sure it is girlfriend."

Edward joined us, freshly shaved and dressed in the palest pink shirt, black tie and pants, carrying his suit jacket over his arm, grabbing his keys and wallet. She looked him up and down, winked at me and smirked. "Well I need to get to work you two. Don't do anything I wouldn't do!" Then she was humming as she left, looking effortlessly beautiful. My mouth fell open as we left to go down to his car.

"What is your brother like, Edward? She's never this happy first thing in the morning!"

"Emmett's exactly the same. He has a grin permanently on his face but he won't divulge any information. I think she is very special to him already. I know he's constantly texting her and laughing when he gets a response."

"Wow, Rosalie Hale has a boyfriend!" He was waiting for me. He'd already opened the door and I was daydreaming. "Oh sorry!" He smiled that beautiful smile again and I felt something long forgotten stir inside me. When he went round to the driver's side, I shook my head to clear my thoughts and breathed in the fantastic smell of the car. I could get used to this car if I could survive his driving.

When we arrived at the offices of Cullen Publishing, a very concerned looking Carlisle greeted us. "You're late, but you're off the hook because Emmett told me what happened. Are you all right Bella? Do you have any idea who this person is?"

"I couldn't tell you Mr. Cullen, Edward's the only one who has seen him but it has been three times now so it's a little disconcerting."

"I think you should involve the police."

"That may be premature, since he hasn't come near me, nor have I seen him, so what do I tell them?"

"That's not entirely true, Bella. He _was_ near you twice and he did track you to your apartment."

"OK, Edward. I'm going to go visit my father tomorrow. He's the chief of police up in Forks and I think I'll stay with him until I start my new job." He raised his eyebrows at the thought of my father being a cop.

"Good idea, but you stay with her again tonight Edward. Maybe we should speak to your father." Now I know where the two brothers got it from.

Edward kept me company while I packed up the office and I was surprised how little I had. He was on the phone constantly, schmoozing with clients and I realized why he was so successful. He was mainly reminding them of their next meeting which usually consisted of a lunch or dinner and without notes, he remembered all their details, even personal stuff like a birthday coming up. He made them feel special and I could tell he was getting a positive reaction out of everyone on the other end of the line.

"How do you do that?"

"What?"

"Remember all that stuff?"

"I don't know!" He didn't realize what a gift he had.

We took my meager three boxes and the small multifunction to his car before heading upstairs where a gorgeous girl was recounting a story in Carlisle's office.

"Alice!" She and Edward embraced. So this was the sister, nothing like Edward, short and petite.

"Is this Bella?" She smiled at me and I instantly saw Edward's smile. Yeah, now I could see the resemblance. They nodded and she grabbed my hand, taking me over to the office next to Edward's and closing the door. "Are you happy with this? I can change anything you want you know. I tried to envision what you would need but I just ended up getting you better stuff than the two boys. It will be our little secret." She put her finger over her mouth and I was already smiling. She was great - just as charming as Edward was and I suspected Emmett was the same. I just had to meet their mother.

"Have they invited you to the party yet? You will get to meet _all_ the staff. It's Saturday, June 16th at our place at Matthews Beach. Dad has a new ski boat and _I'm_ driving this time! You have to come and you can bring a plus one if you have one. Do you have one? I don't, poor me, but you are so pretty I bet you have to beat them off with a stick! What are you two doing tonight? Dad said Edward was staying with you. I'm so glad he finally got rid of Tanya. He is just like the proverbial knight in shining armor isn't he? I might come and join you! We'll get take away OK? I'll pay."

I had to laugh. She was excellent. "That's a lot of questions and statements, Alice. I like your style girlfriend."

"That's funny, because I have a really good feeling about you! I have to dash to see another client, but I'll be back in the PM for a sleepover. Tell Edward I'll bring him a change of clothes and he's driving. Am I sharing your bed, Bella?"

God, she was full-on. "Uh, yes, I suppose you are, Alice."

She flitted off and I was left leaning against my new desk, completely blown away by the powerhouse I had just met. Edward came in grinning and leaned with me.

"So – my sister…"

"Is joining us for dinner and she's staying overnight. She said she would bring you a change of clothes for tomorrow. The rest is a total blur!"

"You're so lucky; I wish I could blur her out. So Bella, please - will you let me take you to lunch?"

"You know what, I'd love to Edward."

That was the first time I was dazzled by Edward's megawatt smile.

_**A/N - Thank God she can see he's trying to be nice. Maybe there's a little hope for these two after all?**_

_**Bloody hell - Alice is tiring isn't she? I'm going to have to find her a boyfriend to give her a distraction. Otherwise she'll drive me nuts.**_

_**Give me your feedback in the form of a review. I will love you forever. See you Thursday or Friday - time zones - whatever.**_


	4. Chapter 4 - Alarm

_**Stephenie Meyer owns all these characters. I just wanted to take them to play somewhere different for a while.**_

_**I'm still trying to survive one of the biggest weeks ever at work and here is the only place I've enjoyed myself. You guys have made everything OK with your wonderful reviews and you don't realize how much joy I get when I see a new fav or follow. I can't thank you enough.**_

_**Big thanks to Beachlover for every fix and piece of advice she gives me. She stops me from getting too crazy.**_

_**OK, lets get on with it. The fun's about to start!**_

**Chapter 4 - Alarm**

_**Edward**_

I couldn't wipe the smile off my face. After months of invitations, she finally accepted and I was so caught off guard, I couldn't think what to do at first. I wanted to make a good impression on her, wracking my brain for the perfect spot. Then it came to me. I rang The Pink Door and told them I needed one of their 'specials'. They always found me a table, even at the last minute, and I expected it with the amount of money I'd spent there.

The owner kissed me on both cheeks and took Bella's hand in both of his, remarking on how well her name suited her. It was true, last night I'd spent more time with her than ever before and the more she talked, the more I watched, realizing just how beautiful she really was. When she woke me this morning, I had a vision of what it would be like to wake up to her, all sleepy with fluffy hair.

They seated us immediately with an excellent bottle of red that I didn't bother to try first. She looked at me smugly and I felt guilty that this was actually a big part of my job. They brought us four tiny dishes followed by another four and I insisted they expected us to share, eating straight off those plates. She obviously enjoyed it and every so often a little sauce would end up at the corner of her mouth, just begging me to lick it away. My fascination with the way she ate must have been obvious because she said "What!" and when I didn't answer; she speared a piece of ravioli, offering it to me, saying I'd hardly eaten anything.

I looked away to break the spell she had over me and tried to make small talk. She talked about her home town of Forks and what she'd experienced growing up with a cop for a dad. I could tell she loved him very much but when she spoke of her mother, I got the impression things had not been good between them for a long time.

Then she asked me about Tanya, telling me Alice had mentioned her name, and I snorted, thinking carefully about what to say. I just decided to tell her the basics - that we'd been together for four years and married for two of them. I told her we had met when she was still in college, before I was working for Cullen Publishing. I said that things had changed once we got married and that Tanya had stopped working and started getting involved in the social set, doing charity work and acting like the wife of a rich guy. She thought she had married into a wealthy family that was going to fund her life of fun. When everything blew up and I told her how it really was, she quickly moved on to someone else who was older and richer.

Bella was quite moved, responding that she'd wasted two years on and off with her ex boyfriend so she knew how I felt. I was happy to leave it at that because there was no reason for her to know what happened between Tanya and me.

"I saw my ex-boyfriend last weekend for the first time in six months. He ruined my perfect Sunday morning reading the newspaper at the coffee shop."

I was surprised and delighted that we shared this simple pleasure. "Really, I used to love doing that on Sunday mornings."

"Did you? I was nervous as hell seeing him again but I can honestly say I felt nothing and I'm glad I found that out."

I laughed. "Is that what it's like? I can't imagine feeling nervous around Tanya. Looking back, I wish I'd never met her now." I felt suddenly sad, remembering the pain of the breakup and she must have sensed it because her tiny fingers reached out and touched my hand. I looked down where she touched me, shocked by the warmth of this compassionate gesture.

"There's no point in looking back, Edward. You can't change anything - you can only move forward. Just think, who would have thought we'd be having lunch together today? You would have died if I'd said yes two weeks ago."

Did she really think that? "No I wouldn't, Bella. I've wanted to take you out for months," I said indignantly. "I didn't keep asking you just to hear the sound of my own voice you know." She looked away, silenced. "I'd almost given up."

When she looked back, her deep brown eyes were penetrating mine. "I'm so glad you didn't." Oh my God, does she realize how happy she just made me? She was telling me she liked me, so something had changed.

I squeezed her hand and then moved my chair out. "Come on, I've still got two meetings before our date with Little Miss Powerpack. Let's go." She laughed. I think she agreed with the name I had given my sister.

She was quite shocked when I stood to leave. "Don't we have to pay?"

"I pay, it goes on my tab. I eat here a lot."

The owners hugged both of us before we left and kept saying Ciao Bella! Ciao Eduardo! She started giggling at my silly sounding name and before I knew it, I'd grabbed her hand and kissed it, telling her I'd had fun. It was the biggest understatement. She seemed surprised by my action and lost her footing for a second before grabbing my upper arm, so I wound her arm around mine to lead her back to the car, you know just to make sure she didn't trip or anything.

**_Bella_**

That had to be the best lunch date I'd ever been on. I felt like the most handsome attentive man had just romanced me, especially when he kissed my hand and then placed my arm in his to walk to the car. It was so utterly charming and felt incredibly special. I realized I had been wrong about Edward when all those times I thought he was trying to annoy me he was genuinely asking me out. If only I had known he had separated from his wife and was seriously going to divorce her, I would have looked at things differently, looked at him differently. He must have thought I was a proper bitch being so dismissive and yet he never gave up. Now I felt like pouting when he had to leave for his meetings.

Carlisle knew I had a few hours to kill so he had me reading a new short story for the afternoon, one of the little things he needed my help with. It was bland and uninspiring and I wrote a brief report, telling him not to bother.

I rang my Dad to tell him what was happening and I could feel the anxiety in his voice. He was determined to come down until I said I had two guards watching me tonight before I came up to Forks for the rest of the week. He agreed he thought the book was probably the connection and he told me to bring up the manuscript and the contract so they could dust them for fingerprints. He must have told me to be careful ten times and I felt the old irritation bubbling up but I told him I was looking forward to seeing him.

As I hung up, the 'powerpack' appeared out of thin air, talking on her phone and giggling like Tinker Bell. Just her presence made me feel energized. She didn't work for Cullen Publishing but she seemed to take over like she was the heart and soul of the place. I just had to meet their mother – Mrs. Cullen _must_ have been a potent life force to produce this brood.

"Come on Bella, it's time! Where's our driver?"

"Right here girls. You ready?" Edward put his arm out for us to lead the way and I swear I felt a tingle when he touched my back gently as we got into the elevator.

Edward's peak hour driving was crazy. He changed lanes like a professional racing driver all the way home and when we both complained he just said he knew his car's dimensions and to get over it, so when it was time to get the take-away, I insisted on taking my little Mazda instead.

We went to my favorite, the local noodle bar, where we picked up noodles with veggies and an order of chicken and one of beef with some sauces thrown in. After picking up a six-pack of beer, we packed the food around Edward's long legs in the front.

Edward was not what you'd call a great passenger, telling me to look out for this and that, so when he called out I didn't react as I should have. A dark colored pick up had crossed over the center line and was heading straight for me. "Bella hit the gas!"

"What?"

"Put your foot down, NOW!"

Everything happened so fast. Edward grabbed the side of the steering wheel, swerving us out of the collision course and then straightened us up. Alice screamed from the back, "What the fuck! What an asshole! Did anyone get a license plate?"

Edward's head was turning from the rear, to me and to the road ahead. "No he's spun out! Christ he was lucky, I don't think he hit anything! Let's just get out of here Bella!" My heart was thundering in my chest and my legs were weak. I had panicked and braked and now I was stationery, still half way in the lane, unable to function to pull over or enter the traffic. Someone sounded their horn at me and I jumped. "Bella please let me drive. Just pull in a little bit more and we'll swap." I managed to move the car forward and then Edward was out around to my side before I could blink. "Come on, hop out."

He rubbed my upper arms, and then helped me into to the passenger seat. "Don't step on the food, ok?"

"I'm sorry, nothing has ever happened to me like that before. You guys could have been killed." As soon as I sat down, it was obvious that my breathing was erratic.

He leaned close to me, looking me straight in the eye and I felt his soft breath on my face. "Bella, just breathe and calm down. Nothing did happen so let's just go home and forget it." He rubbed my knee before taking off and I loved the fact that he was tactile, expressing his feelings with his hands. Unfortunately, it wasn't enough. I was still shaking when we got into the apartment and I went straight to the kitchen to get my eight-year-old scotch. I poured two fingers and drank it neat before pouring another one. Edward came over to me.

"What are you doing? You don't need that shit when you're in shock. Come here." He enveloped me in his arms and rubbed my back, soothing me instantly as I held on for dear life. "It's OK, Bella, you're safe." My breathing returned to normal and I melted into him, absorbing his scent and enjoying the feel of his hard body.

We sat at the table and just picked at the food. He and Alice had beers but I declined, still ashamed by my show of alcohol dependence. Alice kept saying she thought the driver meant to hit me but Edward said they must have pushed the wrong pedal, that they seemed to be speeding up when they should have been breaking. I just kept reliving it, knowing if Edward had not been with me, then I'd be mangled up in a blue Mazda right now.

"Wow, Bella, life's pretty exciting around you! First you've got this weird stalker and now a near car accident! What have you got planned for us next?" Alice just said it straight. She held nothing back.

"I honestly don't know Alice. Do you want us to take you home?"

"No, I'm up for the challenge! I like a bit of a thrill on a Friday night! I'm in for whatever comes!" It broke the tension and we all chuckled.

"Could you pass those noodles please Edward; I think I need to eat something."

"Girls, I think we all do."

"So Bella, this guy who may or may not be waiting down there, Edward tells me he has something to do with this book. What's it about?"

_Just go for it._ "Its…it's an erotic thriller Alice. Yeah, that's the genre basically. It's a very sexual novel."

"So it's porn! Is it good?"

Edward ran his hands through his hair. "Enough Alice, you've only just met the poor girl. Leave her alone."

"No, it's OK, Edward. I'm an editor and half the stories I read have some porn in them - I think porn's a good thing. It stimulates the imagination and you learn heaps of good stuff to try out."

I heard Edward softly say 'Jesus' under his breath.

"This guy…he gets off on fire and the way he describes it is pretty graphic. He ejaculates when he starts a blaze."

"Can I read it?" Alice was almost touching me she was leaning forward so far. Edward looked preoccupied.

"I have to warn you I gave up half way through it. It got to a point where I couldn't read any more and I can't see how to sell it to mainstream America. What do you think, Edward, would you be interested in reading it?"

"Huh, no I'll pass. I was thinking about you driving tomorrow. Why don't you go on the bus to Forks? I could drop you off and your father could pick you up at the other end." I sighed. God he was still worried.

"No way, Edward, it takes forever and you have to change buses about forty times. I want my car with me so I can make a quick exit." I touched his forearm. "But thanks for looking after me."

He leaned close and said quietly, "I feel very…protective of you."

I barely whispered back, "I know and I kinda like it. Just don't overdo it." We both smiled. He really was a sweetheart.

…

Alice and I had been lying in the bed, talking about the almost car crash.

"Bella, is there something going on between you and my brother?"

"No, Alice. Really, he's been drawn into this because that loser turned up. He's just looking out for me."

"Hmmm, OK."

"He's much nicer than I thought he would be."

She turned on her side, facing me. "Edward's always been nice and now he's away from that viper, he can start over. I just wish she never got her teeth into him so young. She thought she was going to be Queen Tanya Cullen. Even Mom couldn't stand her and Mom loves everyone."

"Alice, four years is a long time. Didn't anyone warn him before they got married?"

"Oh yeah, Emmett tried and Edward wouldn't speak to him for weeks – we all shut up after that. Edward was very loyal to Tanya and he did not take kindly to any criticism of her, but…when she cheated on him, Bella, I thought he was going to kill her when he found out."

"He never said anything about her cheating; I thought the other guy happened after they split up, he just said that she was after his money."

"Yeah, well he wouldn't. He never says anything bad about her but I saw how much it hurt him. God I could just smack her! Fancy doing that to my brother, if I ever met someone half as nice as Edward…well I just haven't yet."

"I like the way you guys stick up for each other. I wish I had a brother or a sister."

"Oh, Bella you can be my sister. I don't have one either."

…

I was dreaming about the book. I knew it would happen eventually, smelling smoke in my sleep and hearing the noise that was both familiar and terrifying. That particular noise was pulling me out of the dream. Then there was banging, as if someone was trying to knock down the door of my apartment. I felt it shudder through the walls.

I jumped out of bed, amazed to see real smoke and red flashing lights illuminating the dark apartment as I staggered out of the bedroom, still half asleep. The fire alarm was blasting so loudly that I couldn't hear what Edward was calling out to me. He put his hand up to keep me away. Then he opened the door and there was a firefighter yelling 'Get out now!' He disappeared but soon another firefighter replaced him who pushed past Edward to do a scan of the apartment. He picked up a coughing Alice from the bed and carried her out, wrapped in our blanket. In a state of total panic I watched him, unable to move, coughing uncontrollably as the burning sensation hit my lungs. He yelled out at Edward something about stairs and then Edward grabbed his blanket off the couch and pulled me out the door. "Come on! It's coming!"

Edward supported my pathetically limp body as we followed the firefighter down the stairs and out the front door. A man rushed down past us, knocking my shoulder and Edward yelled at him. None of my muscles was working and my vision was blurry from the liquid pooling in my stinging eyes so I clung to Edward's t-shirt. He was coughing as well and my ears were ringing but I could hear a voice screaming out numbers on a radio. We were met out front by another firefighter, asking us which apartment we had come from and if there were any more people left in there. Edward spoke to him and I watched the man write down our names, flinching as Edward wrapped us both in the blanket, telling me to take deep breaths.

My eyes peeked out above the blanket and I looked back at my building and the plumes of black smoke that poured out from the underground garage as flames licked up to the ground floor. The stream of water aimed at the ground floor apartments was enormous, knocking over shrubs and destroying the whole garden. There was a huge water slide running down into the car park and I thought about my poor little car melting down there. It would be a miracle if it survived. Edward's car was on the other side of the street but he had no keys. We had nothing with us except two blankets.

The three of us huddled together and watched the inferno rise up the side of the building while Alice's coughing rapidly worsened. A medic came over and helped her to an ambulance where they shoved an oxygen mask onto her face before tightening some stretchy straps over the back. It was total chaos and I clung to Edward, unable to concentrate on anything but the warmth from his body with the incessant alarm still ringing. Then we could hear more sirens, another fire truck arrived, and six firefighters jumped out and ran into the building. Two more ambulances also pulled up and two firefighters with loud speakers began hurrying everyone down the street away from the building. They must have known what was about to happen, because there was an explosion, blowing the windows of the corner apartment out and putting a stop to the alarm. I jumped and then clung to Edward, feeling relief but the ringing in my ears soon replaced the alarm. We just stood near Alice, mesmerized and holding onto each other, feeling comfort from running our hands up and down each other's backs.

There was a great crowd of people down here coughing now and the medics were earning their money. I called out to my neighbor, Mrs. Cope, who was crying, and asked if her cats were OK. She yelled back that she couldn't find them and the firefighters would not let her anywhere near the place to look. My heart ached as I thought I might have caused this, bringing that damn book into their world and I was worried that Edward and Alice had put themselves in danger again by trying to protect me.

Just before dawn, five of us went together to Northwest emergency where they checked us for smoke inhalation and we all had to have oxygen masks. They admitted Alice to a bed for further observation and we phoned Emmett to tell him what was happening. I had no idea if anyone had been badly injured or killed in the blaze.

It was after seven when he turned up with Rosie, Carlisle and a woman I presumed to be Mrs. Cullen, every one of them looking more terrified than I felt. I was just glad they brought clothes because my pseudo pajamas of t-shirt and boy shorts stunk of the fire. We all smelled like burning building.

Now I got a good look at Emmett, I could see he was like a giant version of the other Cullen men, thick biceps and a chest most guys would die for. The palest blue eyes set off his dark curly hair beautifully and he was so definitely Rosie's type. They rushed to Alice's bedside while Rosie hugged Edward and then stayed to comfort me. I changed and asked if I could make a phone call and when I came back out, Mrs. Cullen was with Edward, talking intimately to him and brushing her hands through his hair. I'd walked in on a very personal moment, so I turned to walk away.

"Bella, come and meet my Mom. Mom, this is Bella." She looked at me with a gentle, welcoming smile, apparently unaware that I nearly got her son killed.

"Bella, I'm so sorry this happened. Have they checked you out properly? Are they taking good care of you?"

"Mrs. Cullen, I don't know what happened to Alice, it seemed like only a few minutes before we were out of there."

"Sssh." She said, smoothing my hair. "Firstly, please call me Esme and don't fret about Alice – she had asthma as a child so her lungs are not as strong as yours and Edward's. We've spent many a night in this hospital so I'm sure she'll be fine. It's just precautionary really."

I sighed. "I don't know if that makes me feel better or worse."

"Well none of this is your fault. These things happen every night in a city like Seattle. Have you thought about where you might go from here? We have spare rooms at our home and you are very welcome to stay as long as you need." I saw her eyes flick to Edward and when I turned, he was shaking his head at her but he quickly stopped when he noticed me turn.

"Bella can stay at Emmett's with us. I can move into the study and she can have my room." He smiled as if he had everything sorted out.

"No, I've just phoned my father and he's coming down from Forks to get me. I'll go back with him." Edward's face dropped and I suddenly regretted making the call.

"Are you sure? Won't the insurance people want to talk to you? They'll want to talk to everybody who was in the building last night. Maybe you better stay for a few days."

"Your father is welcome to stay with us as well, Bella, while you get things sorted out."

I glanced at Edward before looking at Esme. "Thank you very much Esme, but I know he will want to go home."

"As you wish dear, I'm going back to check on my baby now."

We stayed in the hospital, repeating what happened interminable times. The police came and took statements from the three of us and I was waiting when I saw Mrs. Cope again.

"Oh, Bella, are you going to be OK? I'm going to my sister's."

"Yeah, my dad's coming. Any news on the cats?"

"No, nothing, no-one saw Luna or Pisha but I'm going back now to call for them. I just hope they're ok."

I squeezed her hand. "Good luck Mrs. Cope."

After a few minutes, Edward came out looking exhausted, sat with me and held my hand.

"Why are you leaving when you really need to be here, Bella? Are you scared?"

I put my head on his shoulder as the tears came. "I'm scared something is going to happen to one of you. Just being around me is putting you in danger." He placed a finger gently under my chin to make me look at him. "My father taught me never to believe in coincidences, Edward. First the car came at us and then the fire - a fire for Christ sake!"

"I don't know if that's true but I don't want you to go. I want you here with me." He gently placed his forehead on mine.

Suddenly someone was clearing his throat. "Well little brother, Alice has been telling me what an interesting evening you three had. How come we didn't get an invite to join in the fun?"

Edward stood and ran his hands through his hair, a gesture I now recognized he made whenever he was frustrated. "Not now Em, just leave it."

Rosie handed us all a coffee, sat down and put her arm round me. "Oh, Buzzy Bee, what are you going to do now?"

"Charlie's on the way."

"Oh cool! Has he still got the stash and the uniform?" She looked up at the boys. "Bella's Dad is tall, cute and he has a gun on a belt round his hips - I want to marry him." She exchanged a smirk with Emmett and I chuckled.

Half an hour later, Charlie rushed in and his look of relief was obvious. I raced to him and he squeezed me tight.

He _was_ in uniform and Rosie took great delight in the full hug.

"Dad, this is Edward and Emmett Cullen."

"Edward, thank you for looking after my girl, but I think I should take it from here. It's a police matter now." They shook hands, a little icily, eyeing each other.

He shook hands with Emmett and pulled back. "Hey, watch the circulation there boy. I'm not as young as I used to be." Emmett laughed at him when Charlie opened and closed his hand.

I took Charlie in and introduced him to the rest of the Cullens and Carlisle complimented him on having a brilliant and talented daughter.

"She sure better be 'cause it cost me enough to educate her." Carlisle chuckled and Esme looked at me lovingly. I don't know what I was expecting from her, but it wasn't this. She was just so nurturing and accepting - I wondered how she could have hated anyone, let alone her daughter in law.

"I was just telling Bella if you need a place to stay, then we're just at Matthews Beach, not far out of town. Please take us up on the offer if you need to."

"Well thank you Esme, I want to thank the whole family for your concern for my baby but I need to get her away from this sicko before anything else happens."

"Do you think it was a pre-meditated fire?"

"Ah no, I'm not saying that exactly. The insurance investigators will clear that one up. I just want to be sure she's not in danger before I let her back in the big smoke, I mean city." He squeezed my hand and looked at me just like when I was a kid.

When they discharged me, Edward stood, looking devastated. He pulled me into an exam room and yanked the curtain across.

"Do you know when you'll be back?" he said with his finger gently touching my hip. Yep, that tingle is real.

"I don't," I said looking disappointed. "I guess it depends on what he finds."

He nodded. "Well, I'll let you know if we can get back in to get our stuff."

"Oh, that's right, I'm so sorry Edward!" He put his finger on my lips and smiled. Then his hand cupped the side of my face.

"I'm going to remember the last few days for a very long time."

I laughed. "I bet you regret dropping off that contract now."

"I don't regret anything because you finally let me into your life. You cooked dinner for me, I stayed over twice and you even let me take you to lunch. You met my entire family and they like you, Bella. There's only one thing that would make it perfect." He really had the cutest smirk.

"And what's that Mr. Cullen?" I smirked right back at him, looked up into his breathtaking eyes and unconsciously moved a little closer.

"This." He slid one hand round my waist and one into my hair, leaned down and looked at my lips. In that moment, I willed him to kiss me, the anticipation making my hands go straight up his back. He felt the 'yes' in the movement, turned his head ever so slightly, and kissed me, no tongue, just a sweet, sweet, lingering kiss while his arm pulled me even closer. I opened my eyes to another small kiss and a blazing smile at the end.

Knees – don't – work.

**_A/N_**

**_What did you think? Some of you made some pretty scathing comments about the Cullens. Do you still feel that way?_**

**_Haven't had a chance to read anything this week - too busy - but I'm going to start A Pound of Flesh by Jaxon22 and then read or re-read everything she's ever written. I'm hooked on her now after Dancing in the Dark._**


	5. Chapter 5 - Jimmy Hunter

**_Stephenie Meyer owns all these characters. i just wanted to take them to play somewhere different for a while._**

**_Love and kisses for the great reviews! I'm completely blown away with the kind words and encouragement you give me. This fandom rocks!_**

**_OK let's get straight to it, we need to find out who Seth is!_**

**_..._**

**Chapter 5 – Jimmy Hunter**

**_Bella_**

He must have felt me go because both hands went straight to my waist, encircling me and holding me firm. I kept my hands on his chest and looked up to find him grinning at me. "Hi, are you OK?" Damn, he knew what he'd done to me even with a fairly chaste kiss and I felt the blush coming. I nodded, trying to hide the fact that I was floating, continuing the kiss in my head when he touched my cheek with the back of his fingers. He was sort of grinning and pouting and God he was cute. "I'm going to miss you. Do you think your Dad would mind if I ring you?"

I shook my head. "I'll get you the number." His eyes bore into mine and then he sighed, grabbing my hand and pulling the curtain back. He pulled me towards the door but dropped my hand when he looked through the glass panel as my father was watching right there when we came out of the room, with one eyebrow already arched. Edward went straight to the counter, grabbed a pen and a card and returned, handing them to me. I wrote the number and handed it back as he rubbed my thumb with his and thanked me. No one else would have seen it but I felt it tingle and smirked with the secret. I would have loved to kiss him again, to pull him back in that room and kiss him stupid, but it was time to go.

Dad and Edward shook hands as Rosie embraced me goodbye and I joined my father to leave. Emmett put his hand out and Dad's hand flew up. They both chuckled and then shook hands. As we walked out, I turned back to Edward and he waved once before putting his hands in his pockets, smirking at me. Emmett came up to him, put an arm around his shoulder and said something in his ear before Edward pushed him off. I stopped and watched them, neither one of us ready to walk away.

Only my father calling me made me snap out of it, and I waved one last time before I left.

As we drove out of Seattle, I replayed everything in my head, the way he looked at me, holding me while his soft lips met mine. It wasn't passionate, but it had feeling and he was communicating without words. He was telling me he really, really liked me and Jesus, the feeling was mutual. How was it possible that this had happened over such a short space of time? Was it because we had been together in extraordinary circumstances or would we have gravitated towards each other anyway as soon as he was no longer my client-stealing enemy? My father clicked his fingers in front of my face.

"Earth to Bella."

"Huh?"

"You're humming to yourself, kid. Mind if we take a little detour? I'd like to see the damage before we go home."

When we arrived at the apartment block, I could see his cop eyes processing the scene. I just sighed – the blackened walls made me want to cry. Some parts were still smoldering and there was a fire truck parked out front. Yellow tape, red plastic hats and signs were everywhere. A firefighter was rolling up a huge hose and Dad went straight over to him, asking about what they had found out. I guess Dad being in uniform helped because the man was pointing and waving his arms around, giving him lots of information. I just stood back and left them to it because Dad would translate for me after. They shook hands and Dad clapped him on the back before joining me.

"What did he say?"

"Well, it started in the underground parking lot. They're pretty sure a faulty air conditioner was to blame. The right hand corner there, that's taken the biggest hit and there's major structural problems to sort out, so you won't be coming back to live here for a while. If you look carefully where the blackened parts are, you can see that the fire only got part of your apartment. See the blinds in your living room are still there but your bedroom is definitely gone."

I saw his eyes well up and he suddenly grabbed me and squeezed me. We stayed like that for a minute before he cleared his throat and left one arm around me while he looked over the building.

"They're just geniuses these guys, containing a fire like this while getting people out to safety, it never ceases to amaze me. They are heroes, every one of them. I wonder who put the call in because they must have arrived on the scene pretty quick to keep the blaze this well controlled."

I could feel the emotion building fast. "Let's go Dad; I don't want to see this anymore."

"Oh, sure kid, you ok?" I smiled and nodded. "Which way do you want to go home?" I laughed because that was what he always used to say when we were at the end of a holiday or trip. Sometimes it was to make me learn to read a map but usually he just wanted the end of the journey to be still fun and part of the adventure, not the sad bit.

"Uh, we haven't been round the bottom road for a while. Let's go through Aberdeen."

"No ferry today, Bella?"

"Nup, let's just drive."

"You had better ring your mother." He handed me his cell.

"Did you tell her? She's probably…uugh…freaking out!" He made that hand movement, the one that means 'not my fault'.

I rang her and as soon as she found out I wasn't injured or burned, she prattled on about her week and what Phil was doing as if nothing had happened. She had no concern for the fact that I had no possessions, not even a credit card or phone. I ended the call as I usually did, as if I'd been talking to a stranger.

"Was she always like this, she's incredible?"

"She lives in her own little world, Bella. I don't know why you're so surprised. Don't let her get to you, please." He squeezed my hand.

I sighed and looked out the window, losing myself in green forests but thinking about green eyes.

"It's going to make this very difficult." _How long had he been talking to me?_

"Sorry, Dad, what's going to be difficult?"

"I really wanted to get a look at that book."

"Oh, just take me to the station and I'll use your computer. It's up in the cloud and on email. I always back up."

"What's the cloud…should I know what that means? I have a laptop now you know."

"_You_ have a laptop!" I chuckled. "Do you bring it home?"

"Yes, I have broadband and Wi-Fi. I'm technogically savvy."

I had the biggest grin - technogically savvy. "Dad, I really missed you."

He smiled at me but he looked as if he knew he had missed something. God love him, I bet he struggled with the world of online research he would need for his job.

We were heading north on the 101 now, into the forest, then turning at LakeQuinault before skirting the coast. I waited for him to say it, and he did. "Beautiful LakeQuinault! We must go and stay there sometime!" He said the same thing every time we were on this road, and we'd never done it. The ocean soon came into view, bringing so many memories back of the fun we had during high school. I remembered screaming, as someone would throw you into the freezing water, hiking that always ended up with me falling over something, ripping my jeans, and nights when we built a fire on the beach and innocently started to play with the opposite sex. I had a vision of Edward and some not so innocent play on that beach.

When we finally arrived in Forks, I felt sad and empty to be here. Some lunatic had frightened me into fleeing my life, just when I found a man who was strong, decent and beautiful when there weren't that many of them around.

The house looked the same. My father was not a renovator and certainly not a homemaker, so nothing ever changed. It was tidy enough on a casual glance but I bet there was no food in the cupboard, spare toilet paper or laundry soap. I never knew how he got by. He offered to take me to the diner so I knew my suspicions were right. I'd be at the Thriftway tomorrow with a cart full of groceries.

There was a blinking light on the answering machine when we arrived back from dinner and I let him hit the button. It was Edward, asking if we had arrived in good shape and saying he'd call back tomorrow. My insides screamed at me but I tried without success to act cool.

"Go on, why don't you call him? He's obviously got a soft spot for you and they seem like nice people."

I beamed at him, grabbed the phone and ran upstairs, just like when I still lived here. Then I realized I had no idea who to call, so I tried Rosie. She handed the phone to him - he was standing right next to her.

"Hi."

"Hi yourself."

"No more catastrophes?"

I giggled, "Not yet, but it's still early, anyway they only happen when you're around."

"Do you want me to stay away from you?" I could hear the smile in his voice.

"Not after that kiss, Edward." I cooed.

"Yeah, it kind of stayed with me. I'd like to try that again." _Damn right, you would._

"Come on, time to go, lady!" It was Emmett in the background.

"Uugh, I have to go. They're going to Rosie's because apparently I'm cramping their style. I'm going to be all on my lonesome tonight."

"Can I call you back on the land line?" I asked hopefully.

"Sorry, we don't have one, Bella. We just use our cells."

I sighed. "Oh, Edward."

"It's OK, I'm going to get another phone tomorrow. Oh, and I got my car with my spare key so don't sweat it, please."

"Did you see it? We went there after the hospital. It's not really that bad."

"It looked pretty bad to me. We're going to have to find you a new place to stay."

"I wish I was there." I'm sure he could hear the longing in my voice.

"Hmmm, me too."

"How's Alice? Is she still in hospital?"

"She's fine, Bella, they discharged her about four. She just has to take it easy for a day or so." I heard him sigh. "Sure OK! Rosie's giving me the face now. I really have to go."

"Bye Buzzy Bee!" Rosie bellowed.

"Bye Edward," I pouted.

"I'll call you tomorrow, Bella."

"I'll look forward to that."

I fell on my old bed, my mind filled with images of Edward alone in their apartment. He wouldn't be lonesome if I was there with him. This thing we had between us, whatever it was, was moving forward fast and I knew what we'd be doing if I was still in Seattle. He had a lot going for him as far as I was concerned. He was single, gorgeous, protective, generous and very interested. Now all I needed was to find out what was under those clothes.

…

Someone knocked on my door and I realized it was late. "Want a coffee or are you sleeping all day, kid?"

"Sorry Dad, I'll get up." He closed the door quickly when he saw my bare shoulders and I realized I had nothing to put on. Oh, well, I'd be trotting out Rosie's jeans and t-shirt again.

Charlie's laptop was open and sitting on the dining table, ready to impress me. It was a Mac – _well good for you, Daddy_.

"Here's your coffee, kid. You want to show me this cloud? I'd like to get started on the book."

"It's just called the cloud, Dad; it's really online storage in this case. I'll log in and download it for you." I quickly checked my email, hoping for anything from Seth but again there was nothing but spam and I felt myself slump. Charlie stood behind me, watching everything I did intently and I suddenly felt very self-conscious. "Um, Dad, this story…it's pretty out there. I'd feel a lot better if you read it alone. How about I go and pick up some groceries and I need to get some clothes. What I'm wearing is all I have."

His face dropped. "Oh, baby girl, I'm sorry. I've just launched into police mode when my child has no clothes. I'll take you." _Jesus._

"No Dad, I'm not looking over my shoulder here every minute. I don't even know what this guy looks like." I challenged him with my best glare and his eyes narrowed.

"OK, OK! He wouldn't know you're here anyway, take the truck and my phone. You can use my card to buy whatever you need but don't be long and you be careful."

Shopping in Forks had not improved. I really needed to go to Port Angeles but he'd kill me, so I got some Levi's, three shirts, a jacket and a pair of sneakers. I found some nice underwear unexpectedly but had to settle for a large t-shirt to sleep in. This would do until I got back to Seattle and I was going back as soon as I could. I bet Edward would like my new underwear, especially ripped off me and tangled up in the sheets or on the floor. I grinned. These constant horny thoughts about him were surprising, but it gave me something to focus on, something other than fires and strangers.

I was at the checkout when the phone rang. "What are you doing? You've been gone for hours! You _can_ check in with me you know!" He sounded angry with me! I know how much he cares, but I'm not fucking seventeen anymore!

"I'm just paying for the groceries! I'll be back in ten minutes, alright?"

"I need to know you're safe!" He yelled down the phone.

"Alright!" _Right back at ya, Chief!_

The girl staffing the checkout raised an eyebrow at me. "Sounds like the jealous type."

"I'm sorry?"

"Your husband, he sounds a little jealous." _Still with the bitch eyebrow._

Glaring at her, I handed over the card, then shook my head and closed my eyes, remembering why I got out of this Podunk town the first chance I got. No one minded their own business and they made stupid assumptions based on their mediocre lives. Forks was still a hole.

As soon as I entered the house, I could feel the tension radiating off him. He walked immediately out to the truck and picked up the remaining bags of groceries but said nothing.

"What's the problem? You're not still mad about the fact that I didn't call you - are you?" I asked him in disbelief.

"Do you know how much it cost me to send you to MIT? I saved every penny so you would get a good start!" _What the fuck?_ "This is filth, Isabella, this person is a sick twisted sexual deviant - is this the kind of work you choose to take on now?"

I needed to take a few breaths. There was no way I could retaliate at the level he was at or it would be all out war.

Very quietly, I responded. "Dad, he didn't tell me anything about the story. He just said it needed work."

He was mirroring me now. Solemnly, he said "What is the name of the author, Bella?"

I suddenly realized I did not have a surname. "Shit!"

"Come again?"

"I have to find the contract. I don't _know_ his full name. Just hang on."

I pulled up an attachment to an email I'd sent to myself the day I scanned everything. I scrolled through the pages until I found the name. "Seth Clearwater."

He looked at me, waiting for some explanation, and then spoke. "Is this some kind of joke, because I'm not finding it very funny, Isabella?" He started pacing like he was about to start an interrogation.

"He wrote it himself. Look, I scanned the page with his signature, Dad! I don't understand what's wrong!"

He took off into the living room and started rattling through some drawers. He pulled out a photo and stamped back over to me. "Is this him?" I looked in amazement as I saw my father, his best friend and Seth. I couldn't speak, I just nodded.

"So Harry Clearwater's young son comes all the way down to Seattle and gives you a manuscript."

"Uh…yes…he did." I still could not process what was happening.

"Right, well let's go and see him and get him to explain it then, shall we? I'm damn sure Harry doesn't know the kind of people he's mixed up with because there is no way Seth wrote that garbage. Christ he only turned 18 this week! He's a good kid!" He was already dialing Harry's number.

I made him wait while we at least packed away the items that we needed refrigerated and then we were straight in the truck on the way to La Push. I was in a bit of a daze until a thought pulled me out of it – I didn't even have a legal publishing contract because Seth was a minor when he signed it. All I had left now was confusion.

The heavens opened up on the way and the forests looked black, heavy and threatening. When we arrived on the outskirts of La Push and hung a right, I could barely make out the house because the trees had grown so big. I couldn't remember the last time I came to Harry's but when I saw him sitting on the porch, he looked exactly the same with his shoulder length grey hair. He smelled woodsy when he hugged me and called out for someone to boil the kettle.

He and Charlie stayed on the porch, I guess so Charlie could fill him in before he spoke to Seth.

I walked inside, as there was not enough room on their porch for the three of us in pouring rain. It brought back memories of freshly caught barbequed fish and Dad's laughter, lying about the size of the fish he'd caught. Suddenly Seth was in front of me, all six and a half foot of him. Was he only 18? The last time I saw him he was maybe eleven, just a little kid really. He nodded and politely smiled but didn't make eye contact.

"I'm sorry I didn't recognize you the other day, Seth. You should have said something." He just shrugged then opened the screen door and mumbled something before Harry and Charlie followed him in.

"Sit down Seth." He looked like an animal sensing a trap. "It's okay, son, you're not in any trouble. We just need to find out who wrote the story you gave to Bella. It wasn't you, was it?"

He shook his head and looked at his father.

"Jimmy gave me 200 dollars to take it in to Bella. I said what he told me to say and that's all I did, then he brought me back."

"Jimmy who?"

"Jimmy Hunter. He's an older guy who sometimes surfs at FirstBeach. He said he knew Bella and wanted the book to be a surprise."

Dad and I looked at each other. I lifted my shoulders and shook my head. The name meant nothing to me.

"What do you call 'older', Seth, was he my age?"

"No, like 25 or 30."

Charlie frowned. "Jimmy Hunter, that name rings a bell for some reason."

We were all quiet until Harry handed us a mug of tea each. "I'm not sure about this Charlie, but wasn't Brad Hunter's grandson called Jimmy?"

"Who's Brad Hunter, Dad?" I asked. "Is he the man you used to go away with to fish?"

"Yeah, he knows every river and stream in these parts and he knows where the big ones are hiding. He's been retired for years now - one of the best park rangers we ever had."

Harry chipped in. "He was a damn fine builder too, built cabins for hikers to use when the weather got rough. He was more of an artist than a builder really, making little roundhouses, all dovetailed and notched together. I think he retired down south somewhere to build himself a house. Didn't he go down to LakeCushman?"

Dad nodded in agreement, scratching the back of his neck. "Jimmy Hunter, that's right, he was a funny little kid. He spent all his summers with his granddad. He was quiet, _real_ quiet. Most kids will answer if a cop asks them a question, but little Jimmy…he never spoke. Do you know him Bells?"

"No, I don't remember him at all." I shook my head. "I only met Brad once or twice when he dropped you off. I'm not sure I'd recognize him either."

"Well he said he knows you. I'm going to see if I can find that photo they took for one of the camping magazines. I'm sure I've still got it in a box in the attic."

"Why do you keep old camping magazines in your attic Dad? You should throw that stuff out." I regretted saying it as soon as I saw the look on his face.

"He was my friend, Bella. Don't you keep pictures of your friends when they are recognized for doing something…significant? Those cabins he built have saved people's lives."

I apologized – I hadn't stayed with my father like this for a long time and I realized I was acting like my teenage self, telling him how to run his life again. If I wanted him to stop treating me like a child then I would have to do the same, back off and accept him.

-bURN-

"There you go, I told you I still had it - 1997! 'Olympic Northwest Park Ranger, Bradley Hunter completes construction of the first of his huts. The huts are available as shelter to hikers during unforeseen weather conditions in the Forks/Lake Crescent area. The timber yurt (based on the more portable home used by the nomads of Central Asia) may be used for overnight protection due to its sturdy construction and insulation. Another two are due for completion during the next 18 months.' See there's a picture with him and Jimmy."

I looked at the magazine and saw this amazing little roundhouse with a sloped roof and a door but no windows. Brad was standing alongside the open door where a young fair-haired boy, around 10 years of age, looked up at him.

"That's a shame; you can't really tell what he looks like can you? I'll do some more digging to see if I can get a better picture or more information on him."

"I wonder why he says he knows me?" I was still looking at the picture. He looked like a normal kid. "How does a kid like that turn into a pyromaniac?"

"I just hope it's a work of fiction, Bella."

I wasn't so sure…

…

The phone rang at eight on the dot. It was Edward.

I was hoping you would call, Mr. Cullen."

"Yeah, I was hoping you would answer, I miss you." My insides clenched. "Are you coming back soon?"

"I don't know yet. We had a few breakthroughs today. We actually think we know who wrote the book. It's the grandson of one of Dad's fishing buddies – Jimmy Hunter – but Seth says he said he knows me."

"You found Seth?"

"Oh yeah, Seth Clearwater, he's one of Dad's friend's youngest sons."

"Wow, so it all seems to stem from Forks?"

"I know, it doesn't make any sense," I said. "I don't know these people so I don't know if the book is real or made up."

"Well you should hope it's made up, Bella."

"I'm not sure you could make this up Edward. You can make up facts and everyday emotions, but this - I don't see how it's possible."

He was quiet for a moment, pondering what I'd said. "What's the plan then?"

"Dad's going to try to find out what he can about this Jimmy character. What are you doing?"

"Ah, we've been watching the Mariners lose to Chicago again. Chris Sale was pitching."

"Dad fell asleep watching it."

"I don't blame him, it was boring. You should come back because we need some excitement around here."

I laughed at him. "You're crazy Edward Cullen."

"Yeah, I am a little crazy at the moment."

"He's crazy for you Miss Swan!" I could tell he was trying to mute the phone with his hand. I still heard 'Eff off Emmett,' and I could tell there was some shoving going on. I felt myself starting to giggle at the dynamic between these two grown up men who were still just like teenage brothers.

"I just have to go murder my brother now. Can I call you tomorrow from the office so I can speak to you without Bigfoot around, say five?"

"I'll be here." I tried to put on my sexiest voice. "Hey, Edward, I'm still thinking about that kiss."

"Not more than I am, Bella, believe me."

This reminded me of phone calls I had in this house many years ago, only the boy on the other end of the phone isn't pimply or geeky – he's perfect.

_**...**_

_**Do you hate me for separating them just when they are starting to connect? I'm sorry but Charlie was never going to let her stay in Seattle was he!**_

_**I think Beachlover is agreeing to give me some recs for you and believe me she has great taste in fanfiction, so go check every one of them out as we go along. **_

_**This week it's the WIP - Tip of the Spear by Robsmyyummy Cabanaboy. Nearly 1300 followers can't be wrong. Only 10 chapters are up and I only read two of them before realizing I was getting completely sucked in and had to stop to get this chapter ready to upload today. I think I know what I'm doing tonight.**_

_**Love to you all and please leave me a review!**_


	6. Chapter 6 - Insurance Claims

******_Stephenie Meye_**_r owns all these characters. I just wanted to take them to play somewhere different for a while._

**_Beachlover told me another bonus chapter was in order because of the lovely reviews and the new followers and favs that have joined us. Thank you to each and every one of you for making this so much fun! _**

**_OK, better get on with it. Let's meet Jasper._**

**_..._**

**Chapter 6 - Insurance Claims**

**_Bella_**

"Come on, sleepy head. I need to pop into the station and you have a call to make!"

"Dad! I'm on vacation, remember?" I yelled. "Who do I have to call?"

"It's Monday morning, young lady, and you need to call your insurance company to get that claim started. This stuff does not happen on its own Isabella, so I've left the number by the phone. Now get up!"

OK that _was_ important and I should have been on top of this stuff, so I dragged myself out of bed and trudged down the stairs, needing a coffee and something to eat before I launched into insurance claim talk. It seemed every waking moment lately, I had something bad to consider and it was draining me, especially when my mind kept drifting to a man who was three hours away. Those thoughts were much more appealing, and I'd already conjured up a fantasy Edward and fantasy sex that was, well, fantasy sex. My fantasy Edward had a way with his hips and last night my fingers were on his ass cheeks, yanking him towards me as he filled me and fucked me, one leg wrapped around his leg and the other I used to push up to meet him, generating just the right amount of friction. Our activities culminated in a rocking orgasm, one I felt guilty about with my father in the next room but I told myself it was medicinal - I'd be less snappy and more cooperative today.

I let out a huge breath to clear my sex-riddled thoughts and poured a coffee. I opened the fridge and found the waffles I'd bought yesterday, the only things that could cheer me up right now. The smell of them in the toaster filled the house with happy memories and I grabbed the phone in a much better mood.

I gave up on my first attempt, unable to pick the right number from what seemed like hundreds of choices. The system gave up on me and actually said 'goodbye' down the line. When I managed to finally reach the correct department, they were playing hideous nineties music, so I munched away on the waffle and just as I stuffed my mouth full, a smooth southern drawl came on, "Hi this is Jasper, how may I help you?" I tried without success to swallow. "Hello, are you there?"

"It's Bella Swan," I said, trying to form actual words and not choke. "I'm calling about the fire in my apartment block. I think I've lost most of my stuff."

"Do you have a policy number for me, ma'am?"

Swallow. "No. I had to leave in the middle of the night in my pajamas and I forgot to grab the policy on the way out." Oh God, why did that come out? I have to stop being so sarcastic.

He snorted, ignoring my cynicism. "Right, that's no problem, ma'am, just give me your full name."

"Isabella Marie Swan."

"Thanks Isabella, can I call you Isabella?" Oh great, I hate it when they say that, he's one of those people working off a written down call procedure, a customer service non-person.

"It's Bella...Uh, are you in Washington?" He _had_ to be in a call center.

"Yes, ma'am, I'm in downtown Seattle, are you looking for another office? I can get you a number."

"No, I just…I need to make a claim."

"I gotta tell you Bella. I can't imagine what it would be like to see your home in flames. Were you hurt?" _Oh, that sounded genuine, I bet that's not on the sheet in front of him - maybe I'm wrong about this guy._

"Uh, no, the firefighters got us out quick. My friend had to stay in the hospital though. She suffered smoke inhalation."

"That's tough, does she live with you?"

"No, she and her brother were just staying overnight."

"Dang, I bet they wished they'd stayed somewhere else that night." He chuckled. "What's their names?" _He's just full of surprises - I know saying 'dang' to the customers can't possibly be encouraged! I'm starting to really enjoy this guy._

"Alice and Edward Cullen."

"Ok, so are you alright? You got a place to stay?"

"My Dad came and picked me up. I'm at his place."

"Yeah, they like to rescue us, don't they, even when we're all grown up. I bet you need to get out of there don't you?" _And he's a mind reader._

"You got that right. It's like being a teenager again."

"Well, Bella, I know it might not seem like it, but you're a very lucky gal." _Yay! I'm the 100th customer to raise a claim this week! I get a free hamper and a gift card for Wal-Mart!_

I was cracking up at my stupid joke and I had to stop it and start being serious. "What you mean 'lucky'?"

"I've got all your details right in front of me and you made a smart move when you took out that renters insurance. That means you can claim everything that you lost. You also videotaped your possessions to back up the items you insured so this is like a dream claim for me. If you gimme an hour to make a few calls I will let you know exactly how quickly we can get you set up again. Can I call you back on this number?"

"Yeah, I'll wait for the call. I've got stuff to do here."

I couldn't help myself, I just had to know. "Hey, Jasper, you've got that whole southern thing going on. Where are you from?" I smiled as I gulped down the last piece of the waffle.

"Well, I'm from just outside of Houston, ma'am, SugarLand." Christ I was going so well and then we had to say that. Thankfully, a couple of deep breaths helped me to control myself enough to stop laughing out loud or to spit the waffle on the phone or the table and I managed to end the call without insulting him further.

The man was true to his word. Within an hour, he phoned back and he knew more about the fire than I did. He told me the fire destroyed my car and explained the process for me to make a claim for a new one. He said there was a vacate order on the whole block but that there was limited access under supervision today and tomorrow for people to retrieve their possessions. When I told him I was three hours away, he asked me to designate someone who could call by and pick them up and he said he could make contact with them for me. I told him to call Edward at Cullen Publishing in the city and he said he could grab the number before I could even offer to look it up.

What a find Jasper was. Here I was sitting up in Forks stuffing my face with waffles and he was phoning half of Seattle to sort out everything for me.

"Bella, just make sure you keep the receipt for everythin' you buy, every cent you spend findin' a new apartment, movin' costs, connection and utilities, I mean everythin'. Make a scrapbook or keep it all in a shoebox, but keep it all in one place and we will sortcha out in no time. You'll have the claim forms in your inbox in about…30 seconds."

"I've got to tell you, Jasper. You've impressed me this morning. You're good at what you do."

"Oh, thank you kindly. I've also sent you a couple of links. Read over them then call me back if somethin's not clear. Otherwise, I will contact you when I get your claim. Do you have any questions?"

"Uh, do you have any details on how the fire started and can my two friends who were staying with me file a claim on my policy?" I could hear him tapping on his keyboard.

"We're not handlin' the building claim…let me see. Cause is listed as an electrical fault so we're good to proceed with the contents claims. Regardin' your friends, it really depends on what they are claimin'. My direct number's on the email so you can ask them to call me. Alice and Edward Cullen, right." I breathed out in relief. This guy was great. "Yes! God, you really are wonderful, Jasper."

I'm sure he laughed at me with a southern drawl. "Thanks Bella. I'll speak to you soon."

The cruiser was already back by the time I opened Jasper's email and Charlie was impressed that I'd done what he asked.

At four o'clock the phone rang. It was Edward. "Guess what, I have some things for you!"

My face burst with a smile. "What do you have, Edward?"

"I have your handbag and the briefcase. It survived the fire! I've also got your laptop but I think it's fried."

"Oh, don't worry about the laptop. The main thing was the handbag. You are the best! Did you go over there?"

"No, Alice went, and guess what else! She ended up going to lunch with Jasper, the insurance guy!"

"Get outta here! He's really nice Edward! Why was he there?"

"I don't know but he couldn't get me so he rang her and offered to meet her there. I think he wanted to see the devastation himself."

Oh God. "Is it really devastation?"

"Yeah, sorry, the fire totally burned the bathroom and bedroom and everything else is covered in black soot. Alice said the kitchen cupboards are melted like Salvador Dali designed it and the rest is water damaged so you are going to have to replace all your things. Listen I have a meeting at 3 o'clock on Wednesday so I won't go back into the office. I'll come up there to bring you your stuff. Are you free?" Am I free? Squeal!

"It's too far to come all the way to Forks, Edward. How about we meet half way?"

"How about dinner at Sequim?"

"OK. I can't wait to see you!"

"Me too."

"Hey Edward, can you do me a favor? Can you charge my iPhone to see if there are any messages from Jimmy Hunter?"

"Sure, what's your pin?"

"0913 – it's my birthday – same for voicemail."

"I'll definitely remember that number."

Alice rang that night, telling me what the damage looked like first hand and gushing over Jasper in her attempt at a Texas accent. They were going out again on Friday night. I told her to go for it as I thought he was intelligent and charming and that she could do a whole lot worse.

I had a haircut on Tuesday morning and spent the rest of the day trying to find something nice to wear for my date with Edward. It was three by the time I returned home with my new shoes and dress and layered hair, feeling excited that I only had one more day until we'd see each other. As I was opening the front door, a courier van pulled up out front. I watched the man sort through packages in the back and then bring two boxes up to our porch for signature. I was very curious when I saw the return address for Cullen Publishing, thinking Carlisle might be sending me some work, but was shocked when I opened them, finding my handbag, laptop and the briefcase. There was a handwritten note taped to the laptop.

"Dear Bella, here are the items I was going to deliver. I don't want to waste any more of your time." That's all it said, ending with him signing one word, 'Edward'.

I took out my cell, finding it fully charged, and I rang him to find out what he meant. It went to voicemail so I sent him a text. An hour went by and I rang him again, still getting voicemail, so I phoned the office number and Jessica answered. She told me he had already gone for the day, apparently he left early on Tuesdays to play water polo - I didn't even know he played. I'd just have to wait until he finished later but I had an ominous feeling something was wrong. He'd been so sweet and friendly on the phone and this note was cold and final, like he didn't want to see me again.

I checked my phone and found only one message. It was from my mother, asking me if I was OK, making me question if she was mentally challenged. I'd told her the phone was still in the apartment so why wouldn't she phone the house, or Charlie's cell for that matter? Anyway, she could wait - I needed to talk to Edward.

He didn't call back and I said nothing to Charlie, hoping Edward had some legitimate explanation. Wednesday dragged without a single call and by Thursday evening, I thought I was going crazy. When the phone finally rang, I nearly jumped out of my skin with excitement only to find it was Rosie.

"I have a proposition for you Miss Swan."

"What would that be Miss Hale?"

"Um, would you like to take over the lease on my apartment, just temporarily until you find somewhere? I'm not locked in or anything, the lease has expired so I'm only paying month to month."

"Don't you need it?"

"Well, I'm kind of living with Emmett – we haven't spent a single night apart since I met him, Bella, and Edward's moving back in with his parents. That leaves my place empty for now and you wouldn't have to get sheets or towels or anything until you get sorted. Sound like a good deal?"

She had rendered me speechless because a million questions raced through my head. Why was Edward moving out? I'm sure I remembered him saying, 'She can stay at Emmett's with us,' the _us_ meaning with_ him_. Was he there in the room with them right now, having asked Emmett to use Rosie to get me quickly out of the picture?

"Are you there B?"

_Snap out of it Bella - it's not her fault._

"I'm…I just don't know what to say Rosie; I can't believe how good you are to me! I have to start at Cullen's on Monday so I could move in on the weekend. Are you really sure?"

"I'm sure about Emmett Cullen. Honestly, Bella, I've fallen in love with him." I heard her giggling. "Will you stop that, you big…" The sound of her screaming and laughing could not put even the tiniest smile on my face as the mood I was in colored the way I saw her happiness today. She was one of the last of my single friends, the only one I could absolutely count on, and even though she did deserve a good man, the crap she'd been through and the fact that she picked faults with every guy she dated made me sure she would never find someone to fall in love with. In a way, I relied on it.

Apparently, it was just me now – still - who would never find anyone. Edward Cullen didn't want to waste any more of my time. God, how was I going to start at Cullen's when I had no idea what I'd done to get the cold shoulder from him?

I desperately wanted to ask Rosie if she knew anything about Edward but with Emmett right there, it felt wrong, so we ended the call with her telling me to use the spare key she had given me and she promised to catch up during the next week to tell her all about the new job. _Yeah, that was going to be interesting._

I lay on my back on the bed, going over every interaction between Edward and me. I couldn't find a clue to indicate what went wrong and I found myself tearing up. Maybe he had decided I wasn't worth putting up with all the mystery and chaos in my life at the moment. I wouldn't blame him but I wished things were otherwise. The tears continued to trickle down my cheeks as I lay on my stomach feeling sorry for myself. When the phone suddenly rang again, unrealistic hope filled me until I saw who the caller was.

"Ah, so you do have your phone! This was your last chance and then I was ringing your Dad." He sounded cranky but relieved.

"I've only just got it back, Jake. I'm up in Forks because there was a fire in my apartment."

"Yeah, I drove past and saw it. Are you OK?"

"You mean apart from losing my car and everything else I own?" I wiped my eyes because this was really setting me off now.

"Oh shit! Is there something I can do? Do you need somewhere to live?"

"That's kind, but no, I'll be staying at Rosie's - I'm moving in on the weekend."

"Uh oh, she can't stand me. You won't be seeing much of me anymore."

"That's not true Jake. She can't hate you from one meeting."

"Oh, she hates me alright. I felt the venom, Bella."

I knew Rosie had trouble understanding my peculiar friendship with Jake.

"She won't be there anyway. She's moved in with her boyfriend."

"I don't envy that poor bastard."

"Jake, just…"

"Ok, Ok, so I'll come by and make sure you get settled in."

I sighed. "You know you should stay away, I'm bad news at the moment. It seems every piece of negative energy in the cosmos is being drawn into my world so save yourself and keep clear."

"Uh oh, I know that tone, Swan. What's really happened? Tell me it's not about some jackass guy."

That's when I lost it, blubbering and telling Jake everything about Edward and how I didn't know what had happened.

"You certainly know how to pick 'em. This is Cullen, right? You already knew what he was like and you still went out with him! This is the kind of self-destructive behavior we have been talking about for months you know. It sounds just like James all over again to me and I don't want to rehash the reasons with you why some men don't call back or why they leave without notice. Christ, Bella, you are a beautiful, intelligent woman. This world's got to be fucked up if someone like you can't find a guy who's normal and stable and mad for you."

I sniffled, unable to respond. He was so right in everything he said. There was someone out there for me, someone normal.

"Promise me if he calls you will fucking tell him off or hang up or something. Do not engage him in any way. He's your enemy, remember? Look I'll come up tomorrow night and see my Dad and then I can drive you back to help you move your stuff." _My stuff_, we could move it on the back of his bike.

The laugh that came out of me was almost hysterical. "You're such a good guy Jacob Black. Why did you have to be born nearly five years younger than me?"

He laughed. "You need someone young and hot like me to remind you to stop being a sarcastic, cranky old bitch." My face collapsed and the tears poured out again. I heard his intake of breath. "It was supposed to be a joke, Bella. I didn't mean that, truly I didn't. I'm really sorry."

"It's OK, Jake, it is true. I appreciate you being honest with me, I do."

"Shit, Swan, you really are a mess. I'll come up there and cheer you up, don't worry."

-bURN-

"I'd prefer to take you down there myself and check out this apartment of Rosalie Hale's!"

"Dad, she's got secure underground parking and it's an offer I can't really refuse when I'm starting on Monday. Look, I'm getting sick of talking about this now – the fire was ruled accidental so your theory of coincidences has been severely challenged."

Charlie was tapping his fingers on the dining table when my phone rang and I gasped in anticipation of a call from Edward, only to be disappointed again. It was my new boss Carlisle, asking me to meet with him at 8:30 on Monday morning before meeting the heads of department. He sounded genuinely concerned for me when he said Edward had told him about my losing everything and he wanted me to start on Monday in appropriate attire. He gave me his little lecture about dressing for success and I rolled my eyes, thinking how controlling he was going to be for the next year.

Then the man surprised me. He told me that Alice was available on Sunday to take me shopping and that we could use a Cullen business credit card. When I told him I would repay him, he scoffed at the idea as if I'd offended him and he said to purchase a week's worth of good quality office wear and to accept Alice's advice on what to buy. He was still a very controlling man, but I was surprised that he would care enough to personally make this call and help me out like this. I felt the tears well up yet again as I thanked him and promised to call Alice.

"Who was that, Bella, and why are you crying again? Maybe you're not ready to be on your own yet." God I loved my father, but I had to get out of here soon.

"Just stop it, Dad." I pleaded. "That was Carlisle Cullen and I'm emotional because he's being so kind to me. He's going to give me some money to get some decent clothes for work."

Dad seemed to be as surprised as I was. "Well that is nice of the man! You make sure you thank him politely missy!"

"Didn't you just hear me thank him, Dad?" He just shrugged. Did he ever really listen to me? Crap, I was getting worse every day I stayed here now. I back chatted just like a junior in high school.

"OK, so Jake is driving you back on Saturday afternoon, is that correct?" I nodded. We'd been over this three times now. "Alright, I'm happy with that then but I want you to promise me you will be vigilant. If anyone looks at you sideways, I want to know about it and I want Jake to keep an eye on you. By the way, what has happened to Edward? I thought he'd be the one wanting to drive you home." I cringed at the question, not wanting to respond, but he kept his eyebrows up, cop style. He was actually interested in this answer.

"He hasn't called for days so maybe I was mistaken, thinking it was something it wasn't. I don't think he likes me."

He frowned at me. Charlie prided himself on being able to judge people quickly. God if he only knew how wrong he was this time when his daughter had been unceremoniously dumped via a hand written note without any explanation.

"Well just give the man the benefit of the doubt until you know for sure. I like this Cullen family and I for one _do_ think he likes you."

...

_**A/N - OK sorry, I suppose you hate me right now. Men can be idiots sometimes - and so can we, girls.**_

_**Beachlover's rec this time is the WIP 'The Other Side of the Fence' by Edward's Eternal so go check it out - 30 chapters are up and more than 1800 are following. Very intriguing. **_

_**She is looking for a completed story to rec next.**_

_**I blew through the 10 chapters of **__**Tip of the Spear - now I can't pick my favorite addition.**_

_****__**Have a great week - I'll upload another before the weekend.**_


	7. Chapter 7 - Dressing for Success

**_Stephenie Meyer owns all these characters. I just wanted to take them to play somewhere different for a while._**

**_Thanks so much for the reviews and the new followers! I loved hearing your take on Edward's behavior and it was great meeting those of you who PM'd me._**

**_Thanks again to Beachlover who has been correcting my Aussie English. I'm so surprised at the little differences - it's like a different dialect._**

**_Okay, so Bella is about to start work for Cullen Publishing and she needs to get ready!_**

**_..._**

**Chapter 7 - Dressing for Success**

_**Bella**_

Billy, Jake, Charlie and I had a late lunch at the diner on Saturday before we left for Seattle and the subject of Brad and Jimmy Hunter came up. Dad had obviously filled Billy in on why I was in Forks because he knew about the book and I shuddered at the thought we might be discussing its sexual nature in front of Billy Black.

When Dad asked Billy if he had managed to find anything out, he said it was common knowledge on the reservation that Jimmy came to surf and camp in the forest. They knew him as a tree hugger, a gentle person who cared for the environment, sometimes seen bringing out garbage bags full of campers' discarded rubbish. He never made a big deal about it; he just did what he could. The La Push crowd accepted him but his visits had become more infrequent as he got older.

Dad said that Jimmy's mother was Brad's only daughter, named Piper after the Piper's Bellflower that grew in the national park. She was only eighteen when Jimmy was born and because Brad was a very private person, the fishing friends never pushed him for information about who the father was. Dad had been able to see the birth certificate this week and she had listed the father as unknown, so without speaking directly to Brad, he did not have a lead. Dad was sure the father had not been in their life anyway and because we were talking about someone who may have passed through as a tourist 25 years ago, he was probably not important to finding more information on Jimmy. No one in Jimmy's family had a record of any sort – they were all squeaky clean.

It looked like the only way we were going to find out anything about Jimmy Hunter was if he contacted me himself. Finding out he was a gentle person who cared the way he did made me feel a little less anxious about going back to Seattle, but how did Jimmy know me? If he was the mystery man in the hoodie, then he certainly knew where I worked and lived. Was he someone in my apartment block who found out I was an editor who needed the work? That didn't seem right, only Mrs. Cope knew how depressed I was about my failing business. Oh, and Rosie and Angela, my other girlfriend I used to work with at Macmillan's. God I had not seen her for weeks - I'd have to call her and invite her over for a drink and a meal.

"Hey Bells, you asleep?"

I smiled at him and stretched. "Huh, no, trying to make some sense of my fucked up life."

"We're just coming up to Bremerton. Let's get out on the ferry for some fresh air."

I was standing by the railing, watching the skyline of Seattle come into view, when Jake handed me a sweater, pulling another one on over his head. He really seemed a lot older than his years sometimes and I wondered why neither of us had ever felt a romantic attachment when we should have been perfect for each other.

"You know I've been thinking about your fucked up life Miss Swan. You just need to lighten up and let some more people into your world. You should make the effort and get out a bit more because you'll never meet Mr. Right inside your apartment. How about an evening class?"

"Oh piss off, Black, you're so patronizing!" I smacked him on the arm and it soon launched into a full on smacking match, one I'd never win. We dissolved into laughter and then caught our breath. I looked out at the city and sighed as I realized I _had_ discovered someone in my apartment, someone who made me feel wanted like no other man ever had, only to shut us down for some inexplicable reason, and now I had to face him every day at work and pretend it didn't kill me. Fuck my life.

-bURN-

Alice arrived the next morning at 8:30, announcing that Rosie was also coming on the big shopping expedition. Edward was dropping her off as he was working today due to a big week ahead of him. She didn't see my nervous reaction to the mention of his name and she greeted Jake with her usual bubbly style.

"You're very tall Jake. Do you play basketball?" _Jesus, Alice, really?_

He tried to laugh but I could see he was nervous. "No, I fix cars actually. Do you know what time Rosie was arriving here?"

When Alice said they were supposed to arrive at the same time, he folded up his bedding in record time, kissed me on the cheek and left. I didn't blame him; I would have asked him to go home last night if I'd known she was coming.

A few minutes later, Rosie walked in and I think the air temperature dropped with the look she gave me. She must have seen Jake on the way out.

"He stayed here? Not in _my_ bed Bella!" She could be a righteous bitch sometimes.

"Yes he stayed, on the couch if you don't mind." I glared back at her. "He went all the way to Forks to drive me home. He's a good friend Rose and you're not being fair when you don't know him like I do."

"Ladies, ladies! 10 points for super good stare downs but I have important business to discuss before we hit the sale at Nordstrom's!" Alice handed me the invitation to the staff party at Carlisle and Esme's place and it said 60's dress. "Do you two have to buy something for this?"

"Am I invited as well?" Rose was surprised and delighted. "Do I get an invitation too?"

"You're Emmett's date silly! All the family is coming! Didn't he say anything about it?"

"Oh, yeh, maybe he did mention that but he said the 16th. Oh crap that's this Saturday!"

Rosie immediately dragged me to her wardrobe, saying I could wear anything I wanted and she pulled out an orange and white geometric maxi dress and a pair of flat wooden sandals for herself.

"I have no idea where to start Alice!" Rosalie Hale had so many clothes I don't know she ever decides what to wear.

"Well you're either a hippy or a mod basically. Mom picked it because a lot of this stuff is back in fashion and she _loooves_ that period. She already has her Jackie Kennedy dress back from the cleaners. Look, I can see a perfect outfit for you right in front of me - très Côte d'Azur."

"French Riviera? Why is that 60's, Alice?" I didn't get the reference at all.

"Ever heard of Brigitte Bardot, Bella?" Alice was pulling out white Capri pants and a crème colored crocheted sleeveless top, laying them out on the bed. "She was the sex kitten of the 60's, only what she wore then is pretty tame now. Got any nice beachy sandals, Rosie?"

Rosie threw a tiny pair of sandals on the bed. "See if they fit!" They were nude leather with just one band round the front with an electric green and blue stripe. They were a tiny bit big but still acceptable.

"Yay, I know exactly how to finish this off, it's a snack, and it won't cost hardly anything! Come on, let's go!"

Bargain hunting hoards packed Nordstrom's, but that did not deter Alice Cullen. She flitted around the store, pulling out pants, dresses and skirts before telling me to try them on to see how they fit. She turned me around and pulled on the shoulders, hem and waistline, humming away before disappearing. I sat down, hating the thought of fighting with crowds to comb through the racks when she appeared with probably 20 outfits. She looked like some pack animal, laden down with goods.

"These are all petites, Bella. I know you are a little taller than five foot four, but believe me they will all look fantastic on you. They're all fully lined as well. Here, try these first."

When I came out, she had three shoeboxes, very high pumps in nude and black and crème high strappy sandals. I put on the black pumps with the black pants I was wearing and a sleeveless white silk shirt with silver shiny appliqué snowflakes on the collar. It was finished off with a skinny tied loose hanging bow.

"That's gorgeous, where did you find that?" Rosie liked this one – surely she wasn't going to buy more stuff.

"Now let's see the jacket?" I put the jacket on and the satin lining made it feel heavy and expensive. "Great, that's a keeper, now the crème skirt and jacket, hmmm, with the eggplant shirt."

An hour later, I had another four skirts, two pairs of pants, two dresses and six silk blouses, either with three quarter sleeves or sleeveless.

"I can't buy all of this, Alice. This is ridiculous."

"Why, you have to wear something and everything here is smart and sexy without being overtly sexual. You look like you're not trying too hard. Anyway the boys in the office will enjoy it, especially Edward." Alice shot me a knowing look and then broke into laughter.

"No one's going to be looking at me, you nut case. I'm an editor, not a model."

"Well tell that to those yummy boobs and long legs of yours, baby! He's a man, Bella, he'll definitely be looking."

The next hour and a half was a whirlwind of jewelry, stockings, make-up, hair products, underwear, shorts, sandals and t-shirts. She told me to buy two huge chiffon scarves in blue and green and a necklace with a large silver cross that looked like petals, inlaid with blue and green ceramic.

Rose and Alice had heaps of their own bags as well when we finally went back to the car. I had just spent $3,000 dollars on clothes for myself on the Cullen credit card, not to mention what I spent of my own money. "Your father is going to flip out, Alice!"

"Come on Bella, Dad appreciates that clothes cost money. He has a wife you know, and you don't see him or Edward getting about in cheap suits. You got a very good deal here today and he likes his staff to look successful, so don't worry about it, please. Hey, are you hungry? I'm ready for lunch - I'll just see if Edward wants to join us!"

Before I could protest, she was on the phone with him.

"I don't know somewhere downtown I guess! No it's just me, Bella and Rosie. You sure? I could pick you up! No? Ok, well I'll drop Rosie home after we finish up. Uh, probably about four, so if you want me to grab anything you forgot I can get it then. All right, all right! I'll see you back at Mom and Dad's later - jeez. Will you be back for dinner? I'm just asking; you don't have to bite my head off, Edward. See you later." She heaved a sigh. "God he's been ghastly for days now. Do either of you know what's wrong with him?"

I shook my head and looked in the rear vision mirror to see Rosie looking out the window. I heard her say 'no' but her expression said she definitely had something she was keeping to herself.

Just as we were arriving at Rosie's place (or my place – this was going to be confusing for a while) my phone went off. It was James. I considered letting it go to voicemail when I remembered him pestering me in the past until I phoned back so I let out a breath and answered.

"When were you going to call me? Do I have to wait forever?"

"I have no idea what you mean," I said honestly. "Why would I call you?"

"Well, firstly to tell me your apartment burned in a fire. I still care about you."

"I don't see how that has anything to do with you James. I'll be just fine."

"Where are you going to live then? Are you staying in Seattle?"

"I'll be at Rosie's temporarily until I can find something more permanent."

"Is she still at the same place?"

"Yes, why?" He was getting annoying now.

"And what are you using for wheels?"

"Enough with the questions, James, you're not back in my life and I have people waiting on me at the moment so if you don't mind we'll have to leave it there."

"Jesus, you're still a bitch aren't you!" I looked at the phone, wanting to smash it in that second.

"Oh forget it James, I have to go." I ended the call in a huff.

"Was that James Hampton?" Rosie was getting ready to go into battle.

"Yeh, he popped up the other week," I said in exasperation. "I really didn't think I'd hear from him again."

She snorted. "He had better not start harassing you again."

"It's alright, Rose, I'm not scared of James." I glared at her. "He's just a dickhead."

"You got that right. Why did you tell him where you were living?"

"Oh shit, I did, didn't I? It just slipped out." Fuck.

"Come on you two, let's get these bags inside." Alice rolled her eyes at us. "I want to show Bella how to put this together for the party."

The Capri's and crocheted top looked good over my new nude bra. As Alice said, "Just a little suggestion of what's going on underneath. It's not tacky, just interesting."

She teased up my hair very high and wound the ends around the beehive like structure before pinning them in place. Then she wrapped the two chiffon scarves around, leaving them very wide. "You choose on the night which color you want on the outside." She tied them at the back of my neck and let them fall over my shoulders. It matched perfectly with the necklace.

"Is that it?"

"Yes, Bella, were you expecting something more?"

"No, it looks good _and_ it's really comfortable."

"Oh, there is one more thing – eyeliner – lots of eyeliner – and then more eyeliner." She and Rosie chuckled, playing with my long scarf ends.

We all laughed as I hugged them and thanked them both for a good day as they left. Wow, I had actually enjoyed shopping for once. I fell on the bed on top of all my new clothes, the smell pervading the bedroom. My fingers caressed all the silk and satin lining, feeling more quality than I had ever bought before. She must have been able to sniff out the cheapest of the sale items because there were quite a few tags listing over $800 as the original price and I'd only spent $3,000 of his money on everything. _Only $3,000! Squeal!_

Feeling good for a change, I searched through my iPod playlists for some 60's songs. Dad had some old singles we used to play and I'd downloaded a few of my favorites. Hmmm, what was that song we always used to sing? There it is…Manfred Man.

_There she was just a walkin down the street__  
__Singin do wha diddy diddy dum diddy do_  
_Snappin her fingers and shufflin her feet_  
_Singin do wha diddy diddy dum diddy do_  
_She looked good looked good she looked fine looked fine_  
_She looked good she looked fine and I nearly lost my mind_

As I danced, I decided to try out the eyeliner to see if I could do something a little less Amy Winehouse, and a little more Adele, and I found that following the lines of my eyes about a hundred times and extending up slightly did a reasonable job. Then I started playing around with colors for my lids and ended up with blue blending into green…

_Before I knew it she was walking next to me__  
__Singin do wha diddy diddy dum diddy do_  
_Holding my hand just as natural as can be_  
_Singin do wha diddy diddy dum diddy do_  
_We walked on walked on to my door my door_  
_We walked on to my door then we kissed a little more_

_Whoa oh, I knew we was falling in love__  
__Yes I did and so I told her all the things I'd been dreamin of_

_Now we're together nearly every single day__  
__Singin do wha diddy diddy dum diddy do_  
_We're so happy and that's how we're gonna stay_  
_Singin do wha diddy diddy dum diddy do_  
_Well I'm hers I'm hers, she's mine she's mine_  
_I'm hers she's mine wedding bells are gonna chime_

I realized I'd been staring at the eye liner for the whole of the last verse and tears were streaming down my cheeks. I was singing in a little girl voice, broken and miserable. I don't know whether it was the green on my eyelids or the lyrics about staying together, being in love and getting married that set me off but it was all about loss and loneliness and Edward Cullen.

I sat back down on the bed and bawled my eyes out, not really understanding the force of the emotion that was pouring out of me. Rosie's doorbell, a sweet little sound, interrupted me and I dragged some tissues with me to the door. When I looked through the peephole, I wasn't sure whether to laugh or cry.

"What are you doing here?"

Jake was standing at my door, looking like he was carrying a huge burden, one hand up against the wall and eyes facing the floor. When he looked up, I saw sadness and something else in his eyes – he was nervous.

"I really need to talk with you. I wanted to get this out on the drive down from Forks but I'm a gutless prick when all is said and done. Shit, have you been crying?"

I shook my head. "I think everything caught up with me all of a sudden tonight. I don't know if I'm ready to face him tomorrow at work."

"Christ, Bella, you need to switch that shit off and be happy that you got out before you got really hurt. You promised me we would never see breakup Bella again, remember? You are going to be a big shot as of tomorrow so you'll just have to get it together!"

He was right. I promised him I would never let myself fall into that kind of depression again. Getting over James Hampton had made me stronger than this. I needed to remember the pain and never go there again.

"I'll try," I said, blowing out a huge breath. I did need to turn it off because tomorrow I had to be friendly and polite so Edward would think I wasn't affected by his shitty rebuff. I dabbed my eyes and lifted my head. "So what do _you_ need to get out? You know you can talk to me about anything."I rubbed his back tenderly. "I'm always here for you just like you are for me."

He sat down on the couch and exhaled. "It's…shit this is harder than I thought it would be…I've met someone, Bella. I've got a new girlfriend."

I was surprised at first, and then the same bittersweet feeling came over me. It was like Rosie finding happiness with Emmett. I wanted it for them but their happiness left me with nothing.

I sucked in a breath of courage to smile and look as happy as I could. "That's wonderful news, Jake, really. You're a lucky son of a bitch! Tell me more. Tell me everything."

"Uh…Bella, why do you look like a reject from an Austin Powers movie?"

I wiped my eyes again, starting to cry now from laughter. It was so easy for tears to turn from one extreme to the other - hysterics was a funny thing. "I'm going to a 60's party and I was trying on my outfit," I sniffled.

"You do look pretty ridiculous – were you laughing or crying when you saw yourself in the mirror? No wait, did something fly out of that thing on your head and sting you?" He yanked on the end of my scarves. "Promise me you'll check the mirror closely before you go to your party because I know you don't do much make up, but shit, someone needs to monitor your use of that eyeliner. I think it overflowed 'cause it's running down your cheeks."

Now I really cracked up. I could imagine what I looked like.

Alice Cooper's daughter.

"Shut up, Black!" I foolishly smacked him. "Tell me who this girl is."

"I met her in an Italian cooking class just over a week ago."

"You are such a liar!"

"No, I know, I'm trying to learn to feed myself, and I _like_ Italian so I thought why the hell not?"

I shook my head. Jake was the last person I thought would be doing a cooking lesson. I thought he ate nothing but bacon, eggs and steak.

"Yeah, why the hell not, so who is she Jake?"

"Her name's Lauren and she's the sweetest thing you ever saw, Bella. Honestly she just shines so much I had to ask her out and now it's like every time I see her it gets better and better." His face lit up and he looked so young and optimistic.

"Oh Jake, I'm so glad for you, really." I sat down with him and put my arm round his shoulder.

"It does mean we can't see each other any more…you know, for sex." He grimaced as if it was the hardest thing he'd ever had to say, so I rubbed his back again.

"That's ok; I'll just go back to being a nun again. You could bring her round to meet me sometime. You two can show me how to make something Italian. We're still going to be friends, aren't we?"

"Always, Bella, you know I love you."

"Yeah, ya big softy, I love you too."

...

**_A/N - How do you think she is going to handle seeing Edward again? Drop me a review and let me know._**

**_Sorry I didn't clear up what was going on with Edward. It won't be too long - promise._**

**_Rec of the week is mine this time and I don't need to read it to rec it because everything she writes is great._****_  
_****It's brand new and from PattyRose - titled 'The Cullen Legacy'**

**_Summary: Legacy - A gift; sometimes unknowingly left behind. Bella met Edward_****_  
_****in a London pub, never imagining where each would be 7 years later: he a**  
**Congressman fueled by ever-growing political ambition, she the woman with an**  
**explosive secret that can end all his dreams. But Bella might soon find that**  
**revenge isn't all it's cracked up to be and that Edward might have his own**  
**dark secrets.**


	8. Chapter 8 - Torture

_********__Stephenie Meyer owns all these characters. I just wanted to take them to play somewhere different for a while._

_********____****__****__********__Thanks again to everyone who reviewed, fav'd and followed - big kisses to each of you._

_**This fic is pre-read and fixed by Beachlover who realizes there are some words that are ingrained in my Aussie vocabulary and no matter how many times she tells me, I just can't see that they're wrong.**_

_**Ok, it's time to find out what's been going on in Edward's head!**_

_**...**_

**Chapter 8 - Torture**

**_Edward_**

I just have to get through two days, just two. Fuck, I'm not going to get through it. No, I have to; I have to get out of this car and go up there and face her without ripping her a new one. My father would kill me and everyone in the office will think I am losing it again.

It looks like my only alternative is just to act as if nothing happened between us. She is just a colleague, the new senior editor. She has a job to do and so do I. We'll deal with the crossover later, much later if I have anything to do with it. I'll request Garrett. Dad will agree to that. He comes with me all the time now.

Fuck the elevator is at 10 already! Just breathe Cullen, try to slow down the heart palpitations and get through it. You're a grown man now, so man up. You know what you heard and you know what you saw so you are going to forget her. She's not for you. She is definitely not for you.

Anyway, I have nothing to worry about. I sent the stuff and I said all that was necessary in the note. She stopped calling me back so she got it - end of story – move on. "Oh, hi Jessica."

I have to tell myself that I'm glad I found out early before she could damage me. And I would have been damaged. The draw was already that strong. I would have fallen in so deep…shit I don't even think she's here! I can't see her anywhere! Oh, thank God, maybe she turned him down and I'm saved.

Fuck, she's in with Dad! I have to get my shit together right now because we have to join them in twelve minutes and I still have a call to make. I need coffee, a double, no maybe a triple shot. Then at least I'll have a legitimate excuse for the pulse rate, the shaking hands. No, then she'll know, I'll go for an herbal tea instead, that might calm me down.

"You Ok, Edward? Do you need some help?" Fuck, she has materialized in front of me, genuinely worried I'm going to spill shit everywhere – and I am. Get it together, Cullen! Where did she come from anyway? She's supposed to be in with my father and we still have twelve minutes. Space and time are playing an evil game with me. Where's my goddamn phone?

"Come on you two, we need to get started. Did you get hold of Paul, Edward?"

Did I? I had twelve minutes to get a coffee and make one phone call. I am not going to get through this.

"Could only leave a message, Carlisle, I'll try again after the meeting."

"Alright, well just come on in…Edward?"

"Sure I'll be right in." I'll be right in, I'll be right in.

I counted to ten, went in and sat down, the last one to arrive. There was no hand shaking and Carlisle introduced her as if she was already well known. She met Kate from promotions, Peter the legal counsel and Felix who was in charge of liaison with our art agencies and printers. She smiled sweetly at each of us and I got nothing more, nothing less. She was all business today, polite, cordial and very very fucking gorgeous.

I blamed my sister for the outfit since I knew Dad had given her the task of choosing some appropriate work wear but she must have foreseen the reaction I would have to a cream pencil skirt and matching jacket. Bella looked spotless and fresh; the look that drove me wild, so I knew my sister meant to torture me. Bella's hair was pulled back in a ponytail, exposing that neck I'd been obsessing about and a pair of earrings that moved whenever she spoke. I couldn't stop looking at them.

"Edward?"

Was it my turn? Had he asked me a question?

"I've signed four. I have two more lined up for this week."

"No, Edward, you need to introduce Bella to Charlotte and fully explain how you work." He was frowning and shaking his head at me faintly.

"Oh, right. I think Bella already knows how we work." She snorted and looked at me properly for the first time today but I couldn't discern her expression.

"Maybe tomorrow, would that suit you Edward? I've got a big afternoon planned."

"I'd better explain," Carlisle chimed in. "I've just dropped a huge project on Bella. I have asked to her to scrutinize everything we only sell in print and make it available for sale as an electronic version. I'm afraid Jane, Garrett and Maggie will have to keep going autonomously for a while yet, but she's going to give them their guidelines today. Bella will be working closely with Mike to set everything up, training him in the technical aspects initially, so I want each of you to give any requests from Bella your highest priority."

Everyone nodded and I think from the looks exchanged we all felt sorry for her. God he threw her straight into the fire.

"OK, well done everyone. Let's get back to it shall we? Edward can you stay?"

Oh great, it sounded like I'm in trouble and about to receive a lecture. I closed the door and sat back down.

"Is there something wrong with you, son?" Shit, it _was_ obvious, probably to everyone.

"No, Dad, I'm fine."

"Fine, Edward, you're a long way from fine. What time did you leave here last night anyway? You know I like you dedicated but you need some rest as well."

"I have to go tomorrow night. I wanted to catch up and get ready, that's all."

"Alright, let me know what Paul says. I need him on board, and come home for dinner and an early night tonight." I just nodded.

I came out of the meeting room and saw straight into her office. Newton was sitting in her chair, probably setting up access for the new laptop, and she was leaning against the desk next to him, chatting away, just like we'd done together a week ago.

Newton shot me a look as if I'd asked him for something but I shook my head and went into my office, the one right next to hers. Just before I sat down, I got a glimpse of her slim ankles and the high-healed sandals Alice would have picked out that matched the outfit perfectly. She must have seen me out of the corner of her eye because she stopped chatting and stood, peeled off the jacket, looking for somewhere to hang it. I'd seen a hint of what she had on under the jacket but I didn't know a little sleeveless silk top could flow over a body like that. She smoothed her hands down the skirt and I think my tongue hit my desk.

I am going to go home tonight and kill my sister. No I can't, then she'll know that I fell under Bella's spell and she'll start on me, trying to convince me to calm down, take a few precautions and give life a try. Maybe if I was normal, I would start fighting right now to stake some sort of claim, but I'm not normal. I've been burned and I still haven't healed well enough.

She's not for you. She is definitely not for you - end of story – move on.

I turned my back on her and started making calls.

An hour later, her three editors joined her, all taking notes as if she was letting them in on the secret of eternal life. Every now and again, there would be laughter and once I saw her with both hands over her face, shaking her head. When the hands came down, the blush was resplendent…and captivating.

I'd like to make her blush like that.

"You look hungry, Edward. We're going out for a bite, want to join us?" said Garrett optimistically from my doorway. "Otherwise it's me and three chicks now." Yeah, like he wouldn't love that.

"No, I'm working through. I have too much shit to do before we go. You ready yet?"

He looked at me, cautiously nodding. "I thought you were too. Why don't you come and take a break? You look like you could do with it."

I shook my head. "Not today, ok?"

He shrugged and walked back into Bella's office. He helped her put on her jacket, and she smiled at him as she pulled out the ponytail, glancing at me before they all walked out. I felt my fists clench. I suddenly wanted to kill him just for touching her, for even having the guts to touch her like that.

By 4:30, they were gone and she was in with Dad again. They came out and he had his hand on her shoulder in a congratulatory manner, as if she'd done well on her first day. I deemed the gesture highly inappropriate.

She ducked into her office, grabbed her stuff and quickly left with a tiny smile and wave. When she disappeared from sight, I let out a huge breath, relieved the torture was over.

That night in my room at my parent's house, I pulled out an album of photos of Tanya and me, to remind me never to make that mistake again.

I beat her into the office on Tuesday. I told myself I could do this. I was calm and it was only one more day. Maybe I could look at it like a recovering alcoholic, getting by one day at a time until I felt better. That would work.

She walked in like a woman on a mission, wearing a little black pantsuit and completely ignoring me. The laptop came out and she placed it on the desk before bending over to plug in the power.

It was the juxtaposition of our desks. I had to look somewhere and it was the only interesting thing in my direct line of sight.

I defy any straight man alive to look at the curve of that ass and not wonder about the lack of visible underwear lines. She should have been wearing a sign on her ass that said 'I'm wearing a thong, everyone – that's why this looks so good.' It would at least stop me wondering about it. No, the sign would have to go on the jacket really, if the sign was on the pants, I'd have to lift it to see what it meant. Fuck, I _am_ losing my mind.

The plugging in of the mouse and the monitor prolonged the agony and I didn't realize I'd been leaning back on my chair to get the perfect viewing angle until it suddenly reached the point of no return and I had to loudly grab for the edge of the desk to stop going completely back. "Fuck!"

She heard it, she turned around and found me looking through my bottom desk drawer before I popped up and smiled. Again, there was no expression on her face. She just waved back as if I was just the idiot guy in the next office.

The jacket came off and I groaned at her silky sleeveless white fucking adorable button up top with a skinny loose bow tied under the collar. Sophisticated and cute in one piece of clothing – another fresh look to drive me mad. I noticed the new hair cut as well, more layers and some reddish highlights – no ponytail today, just shiny and straight.

Maybe I could take Paul's job in New York. He might like a change of pace to see how the west coast operates.

I took Charlotte in to meet Bella just before lunch, which was pointless. Bella knew how we worked, better than we did. The whole thing was over in 10 minutes and then I had to watch Newton fawning over her all afternoon. Mike working 'closely' with Bella was not going to sit well with me.

Garrett rocked in at four as usual to take me to water polo, this time to end my torture for the rest of the week. I was going to have to make a decision about what to do because it was obvious I could not continue with her next to me like this. The feelings were growing, not subsiding.

Garrett stuck his head in her door. "I'll see you next week, Bella."

"Are you traveling?"

"Yeah, Edward and I are off to Chicago and New York - my books, his contracts."

She looked disappointed. "Aren't you coming to the party?"

"Oh, that's right, 60's night! I'll get something to wear in New York. See you there!"

"Come on let's go!" Even Garrett talking to his boss was annoying me now and I grabbed him by the back of his jacket and shoved him towards the elevator. "Bye Bella."

Thank God, I'm finally free.

"Hey Edward?" Jesus, she actually spoke to me.

"What Bella?"

"Good luck!"

I turned and smiled, suddenly angry and wanting to have it out with her. Why did she have to say something nice to me?

"Yeah thanks, we'll give it our best shot!"

"I'd like to give her my best shot." Garrett was walking backwards, eyeing Bella.

I pressed the button for the elevator. "She's your boss for Christ sake. Put your dick back in your pants. Anyway, she's already taken, Garrett, so leave her alone."

"That's not what she told us at lunch yesterday. She said she hasn't had a boyfriend in a while - I reckon she's dying for it." He did that annoying thing, like chewing non-existent gum, and I could feel the anger building. "Maybe I'll give it a shot at the party."

"Didn't I just say she has a boyfriend? I mean it Garrett, back off. She's a friend and I don't want her getting hurt." I glared at him. "She has a lot of bad shit going on in her life right now and she doesn't need your attention."

"Attention?" He glared back. "Sounds like you don't want me treading in _your_ territory, Cullen. Maybe you gotta little crush on Miss Swan, huh?"

I grabbed the front of his shirt and crashed him up against the side of the elevator. "Just leave her alone! Understand!"

"Jesus, Edward, I understand, alright! Christ almighty!"

My heart was racing and my breathing was ragged. I had almost attacked my colleague and friend.

What the hell was I doing?

**_Bella_**

I arranged to have dinner with my friend Angela Weber on Thursday night. When she heard about the fire, she insisted on cooking, bringing over bags of groceries, none of which we used because once we started drinking, the two bottles of white wine she brought turned into dinner.

We talked about the book and the fact I'd lost interest when all my attention was now taken up with my work at Cullen Publishing. She said she'd have a look at it to see if I should pursue it or file it away as a lost cause. Then I started to talk about Edward. I needed to vent because Rosie's silence seemed to be warning me that I didn't want to know what had gone down - another layer of mystery to keep me awake at night.

Angela was in her usual pose, sitting cross-legged on the couch, her gold colored hair pushed to one side, constantly twisting and pulling at it. "So, let me get this straight. The guy's really hot, but he's been a total asshole to you all year, then when the stalker dude appears, he turns into this protective hero, starts hanging around like 24/7 and he's all affectionate and boyfriendish." I nodded. "Once you go to your Dad's he cools it, like almost straight away, saying he doesn't want to waste any more of your time and won't return your calls, so you can't ask him why."

"Yep, that's pretty much it." My head was fuzzy. We really should have had dinner. "And now he's just one sheet of glass away, aaaall day." I sighed.

"Is it tense in the office? Like has he said anything to you?"

"No, I may as well be invisible. We had a couple of meetings where it got a little tense I guess, but when I looked him straight in the eye he just shut the hell up. He brought in this girl, Charlotte, who he's supposed to be training, and he has no idea how badly she's crushing on him. The body language…Christ it was so embarrassing. I swear she hangs on every syllable the man utters. She's like this blonde poodle waiting for a bone."

"Maybe she's waiting for a boner!"

"That's not funny, Ang. If he starts taking her out…Shit I don't know how I'm going to handle it." I looked down at my hands. I was getting overemotional now and I could feel the tears starting.

"Oh Bella."

"I just wish I understood! Why would he play with me, dangling the carrot after all these months and then pull it away like that? Do you think his father asked him to smooze, schamooze me so I'd agree to join Cullen's?"

"I thought you said you'd already agreed and he was dropping off the contract."

"Oh yeah, that's right, there's no logical reason for Edward's dangling carrot!" Now I started to giggle. "It is a mystery, another fucking mystery. He's gone from saving my life one day to completely ignoring me the next."

"Uh, saving your life? I think I missed some information here!" Her eyes were huuuge.

"Oh, I forgot that part." I waved my hand in the air. "We were in my car getting noodles and someone lost control of their big truck and drove straight at us, nearly killed us, really they did. If Edward hadn't grabbed the wheel and steered us out of the way, it would have been a head on for sure, for sure, for sure it would have."

"Was that before or after the fire?" She frowned, draining the last of her glass and the last of the wine.

"Duh Ang, my car was burnt in the big fire, silly." I tried to drink mine but somebody already drank it.

"Oh sorreee, it's getting really hard to keep up with the adventures of Bella Swan." She chuckled and leaned her head back on the couch, closing her eyes.

"Maybe it was too much for him, having to look after little old me."

"Noop, sounds like the opposite my lovely. He just wants you when he can protect you but once you're safe, he like loses interest. Don't knock it, at least he's around when you need him."

"But he's not around, is he, and I feel like I need him."

"You don't need anyone, Bells." She waved her hand over me. "Look at you, you're stunningly beautiful and you've just cracked a job as a senior editor. I'd kill for that job, babe! I'll probably be 35 before they give me a shot at it. You've got everything going for you and you don't need some guy who blows hot and cold all the time."

I knew she was right, I didn't need the hassle. If I looked at it objectively, I'd just traded James' mood swings for Edwards. Maybe it _was_ me being attracted to the wrong sort of guy.

"You're a good woman, Ang." I touched her arm tenderly. "You always make me feel better."

"Yeah, it's just a pity I always forget to cook dinner!" I tried to laugh but it didn't get past a ripple in my chest. I was too drunk and it was time for sleep.

...

_**A/N - Poor Edward! He is such a mess - and Bella in her new wardrobe driving him nuts, still half in love with him and completely oblivious.**_

_**Hahaha next up is 60's night at the Cullens!**_

_**...**_

_**Recs this week are from two fantastic authors -**_

_**Tip of the Spear's Robsmyyummycabanaboy. She's chosen High Fidelity by Ireen H**_

_**and In Your Room's Layathomemom who picked The Single Game by AwesomeSauce as an oldie but goodie**_


	9. Chapter 9 - 60's Night - Part 1

_**Stephenie Meyer owns all these characters. I just wanted to take them to play somewhere different for a while.**_

_****__****__**Speculation and confusion! I thought I put the clues in there to tip you off but only a few of you guessed right. **_

_****__**There was so much to reveal in this chapter that it has blown out to a silly amount of words. It is so close to completion that Beach said you needed half now, so this week there will be 2 posts! **_

_****__**Welcome to 60's night- part 1 coming up!**_

_**Big thanks go to Beachlover, my hard working beta, who has put in some serious time with me this week to get this right - thanks Beach. **_

_**I need to warn you there's some drug use towards the end of the chapter so once the party get's going you might want to skip it if that sort of thing offends you. I'm not condoning it – it's just what happened that night.**_

_**...**_

**Chapter 9 – 60's Night – Part 1**

_**Bella**_

"Hi Jasper, thanks for picking me up, it's really good to meet you." He was blonde with longish hair, so different from what I expected, and he was tall and lanky, the complete opposite of tiny Alice.

He shook my hand and greeted me with a gorgeous smile. "That's ma pleasure ma'am. You don' look like ya sound, Miss Bella. You look very…"

"Am I older or younger?"

He chuckled. "I was gonna say small. I had a picture of a big boned woman in ma head."

I was mortified. Please tell me he didn't tell Alice what a bitch I was to him. "God Jasper, I was so aggressive and sarcastic and you were amazing. You made me feel like everything was going to be OK. I'm so sorry."

"Don' worry 'bout it. I deal with those tools all the time maself. I just try to be real 'cause most people I deal with are freakin' out about somethin'."

"Well you were great and I am really sorry."

"Please don' apologize any more. Y'ready? It sounds like it's gonna be quite a party." He smiled and flicked his eyebrows up.

"Yeah, let's go. Alice is doing my hair and makeup. I gave it a go the other night and I ended up looking like Marge Simpson. By the way, wherever did you get those pants?" They were incredible. I couldn't decide if they were the most hideous or coolest things I'd ever seen.

"I know, I reckon the diagonal stripes are gonna start strobin' after we have a few drinks don' you?" I laughed. "I figured they were enough of a statement for me to get away with the black t shirt. I've got a long scarf but I'm not getting' it out 'til I see what the others are wearin'."

I started laughing. "You're going to look like a blonde Mick Jagger!"

"That's what I was goin' for ma'am, ya like the Stones?"

"I love the Stones!"

"Well the iPod's plugged in so let's crank it Miss Bella and get in the party mood!"

He was fun. Driving north out of town on Interstate 5 in a black Mustang did put me in the mood. With Jumping Jack Flash in my ears and the wind on my face, I decided I was going to forget about everything and enjoy the night. After several more Stones' classics, we reached the turn off near Green Lake and headed east towards Matthews Beach.

"Have you been there before, Jasper?"

"No, last time we met in town after work; we've only had two proper dates so far and it seems a lil early to be meetin' her folks actually. I'm as nervous as a cat in a room fulla rockin' chairs." I laughed at the image in my head. That cat would be shitting its pants.

"Well don't worry about that, they're great. Esme Cullen is the perfect mom and Carlisle…he's, well he's nice too."

"Ya say that with some hesitation, Bella," he said inquisitively.

"He just keeps surprising me. He's more supportive and agreeable than I thought he would be." He'd been amazing with me all week.

The house was on Lake Shore Boulevard and while it wasn't quite lifestyles of the rich and famous, every home had its own private jetty and most had expensive looking boats. The Cullen's place looked new, a beautiful combination of stone and timber detail.

Alice was out the door as soon as we parked the car, skipping over what looked like a floating bridge. "Wow you look crazy, Alice!" I could see Jasper appraising her svelte figure in her one-piece outfit, the pants and sleeves flaring out past the knees and elbows and a zipper that ran right up the front with a dangly peace sign hanging from the top. The yellow, black and white paisley print suited the outfit perfectly. It looked like she wore no underwear as it hugged her body perfectly and Jasper's hands immediately found her waist as he kissed her cheek while her face lit up.

"I didn't know you had bangs! You look so different!" She did, she looked incredible.

"Oh yeah, I just usually flick everything away from my face. I can smooth it into a bob if I want. Come on in and I'll show you Emmett's work." She grabbed Jasper's hand and pulled him gently behind her. He turned back and smiled at me.

"Emmett designed and built this house for Mom. They knocked down our old place, which was about a quarter of the size and built this mother. We all grew up right here but it feels like we moved."

I was amazed. We walked over the wide bridge, looking down at a jungle of ferns and shade plants, which created a garden for the lower level. There must have been substantial excavation to create this dramatic drop. The front doors were open and a huge circular dome roof was the first thing you saw, pulling your eyes up to a massive skylight. It lit up the entry and poured light down an open circular space into the lower level. There were living areas off each side of the foyer, one with a magnificent timber bar. Alice took us around to the left where I looked down at the way two wide timber staircases hugged the space in another circular shape.

It was dramatic and beautiful.

There were several bedrooms off the hallway and Alice took us into her room on the right, put my bag on her bed and then opened a room to the left and placed Jasper's bag inside.

"Jazzy, you're sharing with Edward and Bella, you're in with me." _Did she just wink at me?_

"Is Edward here?" I asked nervously.

"No, he and Emmett left to get booze and pick up Rosie." I felt both relief and disappointment flood through me but I squashed it back and took a calming breath.

"Is that Bella?" Esme was coming up the hall as we came out. "How are you dear, my husband has nothing but good things to say about you? And this must be Jasper! Welcome to our home you two!" She hugged us both and it did feel very welcoming. She didn't seem stressed about the party at all.

"Where's Dad? Can he entertain Jasper for a while? I have to do Bella's hair."

"He's in his den, why don't you take Jasper in to meet him and I'll show Bella around." She linked my arm in hers and walked up the hall towards a family kitchen.

"Do you want me to do anything, Esme? I can peel and chop pretty well."

"No, no, no. This evening is for the staff to enjoy a night off. Come and I'll show you how clever my son is." She took me downstairs to what she named the entertainment level and we walked out to the back past a stainless steel kitchen where some catering staff were assembling trays of little rolled up things and packing bottles of booze in the massive fridges. I wondered why Edward would be out buying some with all this available. Maybe he wanted something special.

The back of this area was completely open to a huge patio and the biggest barbeque I'd ever seen. This led to the pool and then a grassy area sloping right down to the water where it looked like they had a fire pit. Esme led me past the pool and turned around.

"See, the whole thing is a U-shape and gives us complete privacy without excluding any section from the view. We have our more informal party rooms down here but we've still got the den and the living room upstairs for family functions." She waved to Carlisle who we could see talking to Jasper and Alice and he smiled and waved at me. "There's another level below where we can pull in the boat and the kids' water equipment." I had to stop a snigger as I thought of kick boards for swimming lessons and floatation devices when she was probably talking about jet skis and kayaks and water skis.

"He sat Carlisle and me down to get our wish list and a week later came up with this design. He even turned the whole building on the block slightly to pick up more of the southern sun. It's unique and totally Emmett, I just love living here." Her face showed pride as she looked up, pride for the home and her son's vision.

She looked at me nervously when we started back towards the house.

"Speaking of sons, you wouldn't happen to know what is wrong with Edward would you? You two looked like you were getting close last time I saw you so I thought you might know if something happened to him. He moved in here in such a rush and he's been in a foul mood ever since."

So he was being weird with everyone, not just me. I shook my head. "Why don't you ask him?"

"I have, but he refuses to talk about it. I'm worried about him."

"I'm sorry I can't help you, Esme. I thought we were getting close too, but he suddenly stopped taking my calls last week and now he ignores me. I have no idea what's happened." I turned away and looked out at the water.

"How very odd. Oh well, I guess I'll find out eventually, but he had better not be surly tonight." From the look on her face, I could tell she was ready to tell him off if he spoiled her evening.

"Carlisle said this is a kind of birthday party for him as well."

"Well, we thought we should make a fuss this year, since the divorce is finally complete." She smiled as if this was the best news she had ever heard.

"Do you think his problem might have something to do with Tanya?" I asked hopefully.

Esme's high-pitched laugh stunned me and she shook her head. "No, no, she's well gone! She's no longer a problem to him!"

Alice was waiting at the top of the stairs as we ascended. "They're talking cars, Mom. I didn't know Dad had a Mustang back in the day." Esme sighed as if she was reliving some fond memory.

"He loved that car, but we had to get rid of it when Emmett came along. It was just too hard to get that 10 pound lump in and out of the back of a two-door car." She chuckled.

Alice was bouncing with nervous energy. "Mom, I really need to get Bella's hair done, can I take her?"

"Of course, let me know if you need anything. I like _your_ hair by the way, darling." She ran her hand over her daughter's shiny bob.

Alice had been teasing my hair for five minutes before she started forming a style, like molding cotton candy into a shape. She combed it across my forehead before sweeping it round to the back and holding it in place with her hands while she studied my face.

"Oh my, do you trust me, Bella?"

"I can't do it myself Alice, you do whatever you think."

"You have such beautiful eyes and fine features. I keep thinking Audrey Hepburn from Breakfast at Tiffany's. Just hold on for a minute, I'll be right back."

She returned with Esme and a full-length black dress. Esme's hand went up to her mouth and she nodded enthusiastically, and then left the room in a hurry.

"Try this on and forget the other outfit, believe me."

I put the dress on. It had a high neck at the front and cut away shoulders. It was a little clingy, but it didn't feel tight, actually fitting me perfectly and really comfortable. I wouldn't be kicking up my legs tonight because it made you walk in a certain way, slightly restricted. It was a little short too, coming up around my ankles and Alice pushed a pair of pointy black kitten heeled shoes at me.

"You're the same size as Mom used to be."

"Oh is this Esme's? It's beautiful."

Esme appeared. "Yes it is beautiful." She put a necklace on me, six rows of silver baubles and stood back to admire. "A dress like this needs to be brought to life by a beautiful woman, Bella. Here, let me Alice."

She took over the hairdo and before I knew it, I had the perfect French roll at the back and they were wrapping a towel around my shoulders so they could hit me with hairspray. Then Esme looked at me, shaking her head slightly, smiling with tears in her eyes and left us.

When Alice finished my makeup, I really didn't recognize myself. In fact, I could be anyone I wanted tonight. I had no ties and I felt confident and ready to meet new people. I was getting excited for everyone to arrive.

As we came out of the bedroom, Rosie and Emmett were coming up to their room with their bags. She looked at us and her mouth dropped then it turned into a beaming smile.

"Alice, you look incredible and Bella you look freaking hot, girl! I thought you were just wearing my stuff. Did you buy this? It's gorgeous."

"No, Esme offered it to me and it fit so I thought why not."

"Turn round and let me see your hair. This reminds me of something, a movie?"

Alice and Emmett said in unison, "Breakfast at Tiffany's!"

"It's Mom's favorite movie of all time. She said she picked Dad because he looked like George Peppard." Alice was looking at Emmett for agreement. "Dad's going to get laid tonight!" she sang before Emmett put his hand over her mouth.

"I don't think these girls want to hear that little one. Just keep it zipped up, will ya?" Alice took off giggling and he looked at Rosie, putting his arm round her and raising his eyebrows.

Rosie grabbed my hand and smiled. "Jeez I've missed you Bells. It's getting late so we have to get ready but I'll see you downstairs soon. God you really do look beautiful."

"Go, I'll be there. I missed you too." She seemed different, lighter. Had I misread that look I'd seen on her face last weekend? Maybe Emmett just took up all her time and she forgot about me.

Emmett leaned over and winked at me. "My brother is not going to know what hit him when he sees you in that." Then he quickly kissed Rosie and they took off up to the end of the hall.

Alone all of a sudden, I decided to wander around and see what else was on this level. The family kitchen and dining room led to a massive living room with wonderful views of Pontiac Bay. It was quite formal with a huge fireplace and a piano at one end with lots of single chairs, suitable for reading from a vast collection of books housed in built-in timber shelves. I stopped, drawn in to see what they had, and found it to be a very traditional collection of classics, but some of them were first or second editions. I could easily spend the entire night in this room, so I quickly dragged myself away.

Looking over towards the other side of the U, I could see Carlisle, Jasper and Edward playing pool. My pulse rate elevated, as I steeled myself, walked back through the kitchen and opened the door to the room. Edward had his back to me taking a shot and I noticed his pants, dark green with thin vertical white stripes. I was studying his ass when Jasper broke into the moment.

"Hey Miss Bella, you changed! You had pants on before."

Edward's head snapped up and he turned round. His eyes roamed over me slowly and he seemed to be holding on to the pool table for balance. He wore a black Steppenwolf t shirt and some woven indigenous looking belt through the loops of the pants that tied and hung down with beads at the ends. His normally tamed hair was a riot as if fingers had been running through it and I wondered what it would feel like to get my hands in there.

It seemed like we stared at each other for an eternity, stuck where we stood, until Carlisle called out.

"Are you taking the shot or not Edward? Hi Bella, I see my wife dressed you this evening. You look lovely, dear, but you need long black gloves to finish that look."

I wrenched my eyes away from Edward and looked at him. A giggle rippled up my throat when I saw he was dressed as Captain Kirk from Star Trek, complete with stretchy pants and boots. His gold long sleeved top showed he was in good shape. I couldn't help myself, I just had to salute. "Eye eye Captain, I'll get them from the ship's stores shall I?"

He walked over to a panel on the wall and pressed a button, holding a finger up to tell me to wait. "Carlisle to Esme, come in, over." Through the speaker came her voice.

"Yes captain, over." I saw Edward roll his eyes and take the shot. Jasper chuckled.

"We're looking for a set of black gloves for Miss Golightly."

"Oh, I can't believe I forgot! I'll bring them straight out. There are people pulling up out the front Carlisle." Esme quickly appeared in a red sheath dress showing she definitely looked after herself as well. She had a matching pillbox hat with several strands of pearls and she wore long white gloves. She smiled lovingly as she handed me my gloves.

Within an hour, the house was buzzing with people in mini skirts, white boots, shiny slim suits with pants a little too short, chest hugging shirts with huge collars and all sorts of hippies. It must have been an open invitation to everyone who worked on the account. It was quite strange having Captain James Kirk introduce you to the printers and logistics people, the big bookstores, Amazon, and the art agency. He had to raise his voice a few times as the crowd chatter got louder over what I was sure was the soundtrack from The Spy Who Shagged Me. The more drinks the waiters brought out the louder everything got. The food was secondary; these people were here for the free drinks.

I also met the two staff members from New York. Paul and Gianna were the odd couple. He was Edward's east coast counterpart in the company, tall, dark and handsome, well I think he was as he wore a long black wig with a scarf tied round his head but I think I saw black eyebrows. His low-slung cowhide pants had a fringe running down both sides and he had on a very provocative vest with no shirt underneath. I couldn't tell if he was 30 or 40 but he was damn attractive.

Gianna was short and busty. Even as a woman you could not take your eyes off her chest because the lace up ribbed dress she had on couldn't contain her breasts properly. You were scared that they were going to come bursting out any minute. Only someone as funny and blessed with such a sharp intelligence could pull off an outfit like that. I liked her instantly and could not wait until the day we'd collaborate on a story.

She was the other senior editor in the company and she and Paul ran their own show, looking after select east coast and foreign language clients.

Carlisle repeated the same thing to everyone I met, how I'd identified all the titles that had no electronic version and how we were going to deal with the massive task of conversion and upload for sale. Really, it was just all database analysis on my part. Felix had made all the calls and secured the agreements from the printers to provide the electronic artwork and for Amazon to do the conversions for us. He was a doer with good contacts and Carlisle was lucky to have him.

All I had to do was make sure the correct links went into to the fields in the database and upload it again. I made it sound easy but it was going to be long meticulous work.

What Carlisle didn't tell them was that I had also found there were a percentage of printed books that weren't even available for purchase online or how hard I fought to get him to agree to release the electronic version at the same time the paperback was available online or in-store. He just kept raving on about what a godsend I was to his business and how hard I had worked in my first week.

The meet and greet had become tiresome and I was looking around for someone a little more laid back to talk to when I noticed every one of my friends had disappeared from the room, so I made an excuse and left to go find them. I went up the stairs and heard Jimmy Hendrix playing. I opened the door to Carlisle's den and found the music on in an empty room. Then I heard the muted sound of The Doors playing up the end of the hallway and as I got closer to the sound, I smelt it, the unmistakable aroma of marijuana on fire.

The door was ajar slightly, so I pushed it and found another party going on. The two bedrooms at the end of the hall adjoined via wide double doors that opened the space right up, creating the perfect party room. I took in the balcony with its smooth timber detail and wrought iron where Alice and Jasper were in a passionate kiss.

The first thing I noticed was the eyes. Every person in the room had red eyes except me and I closed the door behind me, thinking it would contain the smoke and the smell when someone handed me a joint. I looked up from the hand and found Garrett, my editor and subordinate, stoned to the eyeballs, swaying to the sounds of Jim Morrison. At first, I felt I should turn around and flee back to the people out of it on legal stuff, then I thought fuck it. All these people are doing it and I hadn't had a smoke in a while.

"Careful, this is some pretty heavy shit." I nodded and took a big hit, thankfully not coughing my lungs up. It hit me almost instantly and I smiled, enjoying the familiar floating feeling. This shit wasn't heavy for me, it was invigorating and I took another drag before breaking into laughter as I realized I was holding it with my glove. I handed it back, peeled them off and walked into the other room where the music was coming from, only to see Edward, sitting back on a chair with his eyes closed while his apprentice, Charlotte, stood behind him, playing with his hair. The jealousy hit me, making my lungs suddenly fill with air and he must have heard me because he opened his eyes and looked straight at me, still enjoying the head rub. His eyes gradually took me in from head to toe and then back up before he closed them again, frowning as if he was in pain. He was obviously pissed off with me for crashing the private party so I went to the balcony to open the door for some fresh air.

"No!" Emmett called out to me. "Not that door, the smell will drift down to the party. Use the other one Bella."

I hadn't even noticed the people in this room until now. Emmett and Rose were dancing very close while Kate and Felix danced separately, twisting and turning their bodies to the rhythm of the music looking lithe and sexy. Gianna came out of the bathroom rubbing her finger under her nose and Paul was off in the corner swaying on his own, checking the playlist for the next classic.

He took too long to decide. The music stopped playing and Edward jumped up and pushed him out of the way to choose his own song. "I'm fucking going to sleep here! We need some dance music!" He just had to bend over at the dock. That perfect ass was going to drive me nuts.

When Green Onions by Booker T and the MG's started playing, Alice skipped into the room, clicking her fingers to the music, and swinging her shoulders to the 60's beat. She beamed at me and I noticed her eyes were clear and not red so maybe she doesn't smoke. She danced with her brother for a minute before Edward's hips and the dangly beads on his belt hypnotically drew me in and soon everyone joined us. Charlotte positioned herself right next to him as Edward lit another couple of joints and passed them on while we danced. His eyes were on me but I felt other hands on my hips. Garrett was maneuvering me so my back was against his front.

Suddenly Edward's two hands were in front of me, offering me to take them, while he glared at Garrett. I took them and watched as he moved one arm forward and one back, rocking his shoulders and hips in time with the music. His eyes bore into mine as if we were the only two dancing. God the man could be captivating when he wanted to be because I fell straight into his magic. Maybe it was the drugs, but I'd do anything he said right at this moment.

As soon as the song finished, Edward pulled the remote for the dock out of his pocket, pointed it over his shoulder, and pressed a button and Creedence Clearwater Revival's Fortunate Son started. Emmett whooped and grabbed Rosie, twirling her around before clapping to the beat. Edward shoved the remote back in his pocket and took my hand again. The way his body moved made me light headed and he linked our fingers, rolling his arms forward in circles, still swinging those sexy hips. Everyone else just clapped and danced separately, except Charlotte who looked lost. She looked down at the floor and then left the room.

As the song was finishing he was back at the ipod and Alice called out for someone else to have a turn. He asked her for just one more and she narrowed her eyes at him and then smiled and nodded. He slid his hand round my waist and grabbed my hand, holding it close to his chest. The Troggs' "With a Girl Like You" came on and Edward held me close, every part of his body moving me, his hips and legs nudging me wherever he wanted me. He threw his head back and sang to the song, smiling and enjoying the last of his requests.

He whispered in my ear that he wanted to play me a special 60's song and I nodded, not knowing what he meant. Then he took me by the hand down the hall to his bedroom and sat at a very expensive looking keyboard, turning it on and stretching his long fingers. He began to play Riders on the Storm, a song I knew well from Dad's collection. He played beautifully, almost the same as the original, with all the love and soul The Doors had put into it, and I closed my eyes, losing myself in the incredible sound, the feeling amplified by the weed and joy of just being with him again. I let my hands run over his shoulders feeling the muscles move as he played when he shifted over slightly and asked me to sit. It was amazing feeling the rippling movements through the soft t shirt and then I don't know what happened, my hand was in his hair, he stopped playing and his mouth was on mine while he held the back of my neck, pulling me closer to him. He breathed like a starving man who had finally found food and the sound and the sensations of his tongue on mine made me moan into his kiss.

Abruptly he stopped, looking shocked and fighting with some internal demon. He breathed out a breath full of hurt and stood to leave.

I took a chance because I just had to know. I touched his wrist lightly.

"Edward, please tell me what happened to us."

**_...to be continued on Thursday._**


	10. Chapter 10 - 60's Night - Part 2

**_Stephenie Meyer owns all these characters. I just wanted to take them to play somewhere different for a while._**

**_All I can say is thank you Beachlover for helping me get this ready in time because you all are very impatient! When people start mentioning pitch forks and torches in reviews, then I've found I can type really fast!_**

**_So let's just get on with it shall we - it's time he answered her question._**

**_..._**

**Chapter 10 – 60's Night – Part 2**

_**Bella**_

"Edward, please tell me what happened to us."

I saw his fists clench and for a moment, I feared I should have kept silent.

"I think we should get back."

"You don't think you owe me an explanation?"

"No, Bella, why would I think that?" I dropped my hand, disappointed as his eyes narrowed on me.

"I don't understand you, Edward. You seem to like me, so what's holding you back?" He snorted, hard, then shook his head and looked right at me, taking a step closer.

"You…you fucking did my head in and I don't do failure well, Bella."

"How!"

"You really don't want to get into this now." He said it slowly, like a threat, and promptly walked out.

I sat there on the stool, hearing the muted music playing down the hall and occasional laughter. I had no idea what has just happened or what he was trying to tell me. I was only aware of my heart racing and my lips still tingling because fuck, the man could kiss.

I wondered what to do now. In my current state, I could not convincingly hold an intelligent conversation on business but I didn't think I could handle another smoke. I was ravenous, so I slipped through the crowd and headed for the kitchen.

"What can I get you, would you like a drink?" a skinny waiter enquired.

"Um, have you got any finger food left and maybe a beer?"

He smiled. "Sure, no problem, I'll bring it to you. Where will you be?"

I looked around for somewhere to sit peacefully and spied the sun lounges by the pool.

"I'll be just there." I pointed and he nodded, commenting on how beautiful it looked outside.

I sunk down into the padded lounge and put my feet up, taking in the incredible house surrounding me. It really was private, their own little cocoon right on the water, lit by the soft rippling light from the pool.

"Here you go, Bella."

I looked up and saw Emmett handing me a beer and opening his own before turning. "Oh, thanks, man." He took his own plate of food as the waiter handed me mine. "We had exactly the same idea. You got the munchies too?"

I laughed and nodded as he sat down on the lounge next to me and put something in his mouth before chewing and making a contented noise. "You know it still feels weird being here in a different house. It even makes the view of the bay look different."

"Oh Emmett I love this house. Congratulations. Your mother is over the moon with it."

"Yeah, well a lot of love went into it. Took nearly two years to get it right and there's still some things I'd change but you know, you have to stop somewhere."

"I love the bridge over to the house and the big circular entry. It just has that wow factor."

"I do love circles, Bella; they just work for some reason. Not too many people dare to use them these days so I got a chance with this project to feed my creative urges. Mom gave me full reign really."

"What was it like before?"

"Uh." He looked up and around to get his bearings. "We'd be under the deck right now. The block sloped from the road down to the water back then so the deck was on stilts. The old house was weatherboard and while Mom always kept it nice, the location right on the water was taking its toll. Just lucky I can design and build, right?"

"You should be very proud of it, Emmett."

"Actually right here is where most of our parties took place when we were in college. Shit we had some nights down here."

"You didn't go away to college?"

"Nah, we all went to college in Seattle and lived at home. Dad said he'd pay so we didn't have to start work with a huge debt but he wouldn't pay for student accommodation. I know it seems strange but they gave us a lot of freedom."

"I assumed you all went to Ivy League schools."

He snorted. "Not the Cullens, no we all went to Nathan. You can walk there from here. Where did you go?"

"Forks High School and then I got into the writing school at MIT. I found out I'm a much better editor than a writer," I said as I snorted. "I know all the rules and the language, but my imagination is not good enough to make a living out of it."

"I think you're lucky if you find one thing you're good at." I nodded in agreement with that one.

"Hey, where's Rosie. Is she coming out?" I still hadn't talked to her.

"Uh, she's having a little nap. God she burns out quickly, has she always been like that?"

I nodded again - amused that he knew this already. "Yeh, she likes to think she can drink, but after about three or four, she's a lost cause. She skiffles!"

"She what?"

"Disappears, goes to bed without saying goodnight. It's just a thing that we say."

"Skiffles, shit I like that!" He laughed away to himself, looking back at his plate.

It was quiet for a while as I watched a boat cruise past.

"Look, Bella, I hope I didn't do the wrong thing last week, you know, after that stupid shit with Edward."

I sat up and turned to him, eager to catch any information. "Oh God, please tell me what happened, Emmett! She hasn't called me and Edward will barely speak to me."

He snorted. "Edward shouldn't have involved her as far as I'm concerned. He asked her a few questions about your friend Jake and she wasn't sure what to say so she kind of clammed up. When Edward flipped out and moved back here, she tried to blame herself but I asked her not to say anything. I told her not to worry about it because Edward is an idiot sometimes and that I knew you two would be fine."

"We're not fine, Emmett. He's all over the place with me and he basically ignores me most of the time."

He chuckled, shaking his head. "Trust me, Bella, he's not ignoring you. He'll come round when he sorts his own shit out. Anyway, the forces are conspiring against him faster than he can fight back." He made an arc in the air with his arm, still holding the beer.

"Christ, what does _that_ mean?"

"It means that my sister and mother have taken a shine to you and the fact that they put you in that dress this evening shows they're serious. Dad proposed to Mom the night she last wore it."

I looked down at the dress, horrified that I was wearing such an icon. "Oh no, I feel really scared now. I could have burned it or spilt something on it and ruined it!"

"Don't worry about it. It's the message it sends more than the actual dress – Mom's big on symbolic gestures and Edward will understand. In fact don't look now, but he's watching you from a window upstairs."

Of course, I had to glance up and I saw him for a fleeting second before he moved back out of sight.

"What is his problem?"

Emmett grinned at me. "He's got a stick up his ass but he'll work it out." The whole thing was driving me mad. I just picked at the rest of the food on my plate.

He dropped the subject of Edward and continued asking me questions about my life, family, college and what it was like working for his father. He made me feel special and I could see how Rosie had fallen for him. He seemed like a genuine person, very comfortable in his own skin. Emmett was just a nice guy all round.

I was suddenly aware of the increase in volume behind me and we both turned round to see couples slow dancing to When a Man Loves a Woman. Emmett sighed in frustration, but I thought it was great that the elders were getting into it. I just watched them, thinking how nice it would be to have a man to dance with me like that.

Emmett jumped and we both turned back to see Alice, Jasper, Paul and Edward all holding blankets, one of which had already landed in Emmett's lap.

"We're going to start the fire Em. Want to come?"

Edward was holding a blanket out to me. "It's getting colder, Bella. You'll need this out here." Emmett glanced at me sideways, a hint of a smirk on his lips.

"Sure Al, it's getting too loud to have a reasonable conversation anyway." He stood to leave but I stayed, unsure if I'd been invited to go with them or not. I'd snuggle here on my lounge under the blanket for a while and take in my surroundings. They walked away, Edward hesitating for a moment before going with them towards the water.

It felt wonderful being outside under the blanket and I closed my eyes as the next song came on, Etta James' At Last. I was humming to myself along with the song when I heard my name gently called.

"Aren't you coming down with us?" It was Edward with his hand out.

I took his hand, a little confused. As he brought me up he coaxed me close with his other hand on my waist and we ended up chest to chest, looking into each other's eyes. The warmth of his body radiated through me and I yearned to keep him near, even if only for a few minutes. "Please dance with me Edward, I love this song."

Without saying a word, he moved my hand to his chest before pulling me closer with the other. "Me too." I rested my head on his shoulder as we moved back and forth and I felt a tingle as his hand moved softly to my lower back. It seemed like we were joined – every inch of him down to his knees was touching me, guiding me with the strength of his body that he used so gently.

The song didn't last nearly long enough for me and the surreal moment was over as soon as Stand By Me started playing. He straightened up as if he'd been leaning down onto me and then he released me. One of my hands had traveled up and was now hanging onto the back of his shoulder. The other one I left flat on his chest. Could he tell I didn't want this to end?

"Come on Bella, let's go." He had both hands on my arms now, ready to push me away.

I shook my head. "Please tell me what I did, Edward. I need to know."

He grimaced, not wanting to speak. "Don't you get it? I don't want to ruin the evening and it is going to be ruined if we start this." He stood close to me, overbearing and beautiful.

"How bad can it be, Edward?"

He snorted and started to walk back down to the others, leaving me frustrated and bewildered. Then he turned, running his fingers through his hair and began to storm back at me. I backed up because he looked menacing now.

"You remember that first night I came to your place, what I asked you?" He was glaring at me now, furious and barely controlled.

"I don't know, no!"

"Well I remember every damn word that came out of your mouth. I asked you if you had a boyfriend and you said 'Not lately. It's been just me for a while.' That meant no, right, I don't have a boyfriend?"

"That's right, I _don't_ have a boyfriend and it _has_ been a while." _Jesus, this is about Jake!_

He was building up to something and I saw his fists clench for the second time this evening.

"Well how about you explain your relationship with Jake because he sure as hell sounded like a boyfriend with the messages he left on your phone!"

Fuck, I could feel every ounce of blood in my veins straining against the beats of my heart. I tried to calm down and just answer the question.

"Jake and I care about each other, that's all. He's not my boyfriend, just a friend."

"Don't fucking lie to me again! I may have been out of the game for a while but I know a booty call when I hear one!"

Shit, shit, shit, I could just imagine what he would have said on the phone.

"What gives you the right to delete my messages? You're judging me without knowing all the facts."

"OK, I agree I _was_ doing that at first, so I asked Rosie and you know what she said?" I just cringed inside, knowing this part. "She said nothing, like a deer caught in the headlights - she opened and closed her mouth without any words coming out, so I think they were all the facts I needed, don't you? That's when I packed up your stuff for the courier!"

I thought about what I should say and I tried to keep cool. "You should have asked me, Edward. She can't stand Jake. In this case, silence meant nothing."

"Oh, but there's more!" His arms flew out and his eyebrows raised. "I did start to question it when I heard your messages and read your texts to me. I even replayed the booty call message in my head to see if it sounded like a joke call because he was laughing so hard when he left it. I kept thinking, why would a boyfriend not know for days if his girl had nowhere to live?" He leaned forward, clasping his hands together. "I still had hope at that point, believe it or not, so I offered to drop Rosie off when you went shopping. I thought I would come in and say hi, but you can see in from the road, Bella. I saw him kiss you goodbye and when he hightailed it out of there, she seethed his name as she spotted him leaving. That's when I knew you were with him and it was over between us."

"You're assuming you know everything, when you know nothing, Edward."

"Just let me get this straight with you, Bella. I don't do chicks that have multiple partners. I've been there and done that and I won't break that rule ever."

"How dare you say that to me you arrogant…" I could really feel myself working up for something bad. "You have no idea how I live my life and you have no right after a mere week to judge me like this!"

"A mere week? I have been pursuing you ever since you came into our building! Every time I asked you out, you had some excuse but you never used the boyfriend card to get rid of me and no one ever came to pick you up for a date as far as I saw! You were always there working! I was convinced you were single and I stupidly, so stupidly put myself out there! Christ, you had me so fooled I was fucking falling for you! Did somebody tell you I was easy to play? Did you enjoy it, Bella?"

I slapped him across the face.

I didn't mean to and it scared me to death.

Moments passed, maybe minutes, while he held the side of his face, staring at me in shock, and then stormed off into the house.

I dropped back down on the sun lounge, hoping what just happened had not happened, but my stinging hand told me otherwise. The track changed to What a Wonderful World and I snorted at how out of place it seemed.

Alice was soon at my side. "Bella, did you just slap my brother?" I think she was ready to take me on. All the Cullens would line up to have a go now.

I took a deep breath. "He just accused me of cheating on him and I didn't. I would never do that to anyone, ever." The tears were beginning now. "He asked me if I enjoyed it, Alice. How does he know how to stick a knife into you and twist it like that?"

Alice sat down with me and placed a couple of stray hairs around my ear as I sobbed and tried to wipe under my eyes. She looked out at the water and sighed. "She did this to him, that bitch of a wife. She's the cheater, the one who makes him expect that poor behavior from everyone. For what it's worth, when he finds out he was wrong he'll be beside himself. He'll come around, don't worry, that is if you still want him, and you do don't you?"

I nodded, still crying. "I've tried but I can't hate him, Alice, and I _do_ still want him. He's the most annoying, infuriating, judgmental man I've ever met but I can't get him out of my mind. What am I going to do?"

"Just be patient, Bella. I have a very strong feeling about you two. I know you _will_ be together just as I knew he'd never stay married to Tanya. Come on, let's go down to the fire and forget this for a while. It's beautiful down there."

I sat up, sniffling, and she placed the blanket round my shoulders. I let her guide me down to the fire, on the last of the grass before the sand. From down here you could see up the bay and the moon's glow illuminating in the expanse of black water. This incredible beauty made me feel even sadder for some reason.

Emmett sat forward, "You OK? What did he do to you?"

"We're not talking about it right now, Emmy. It's time for a little break from the fighting." She sat me down and rubbed my back. Then Jasper smiled at her sweetly and she joined him, sitting in his lap as he surrounded her with his blanket.

"There's two theories to arguin' with a woman and neither one works." Jasper really didn't talk that much but he came out with these gems every now and again. Alice giggled and hugged him tight. I was too miserable to laugh at the moment.

"Fighting, from Edward, that's awesome!" Emmett fist pumped. "Yeah, there's definitely hope for him now! I've seen more emotion come out of him in the last few weeks than I have in…fuck…years. You need to stick around, Bella, its fun when you're here."

He couldn't make me stop sniffling yet, but at least the tears were drying up. I'd kill for a tissue.

Emmett turned round and pointed up north towards the other side of the bay. "See up there where the flashing light is, Bella? That's Saint Edward State Park, where they got his old-fashioned name. Dad took Mom up there in the old motor boat one September evening and, as they like to tell us, that's where Edward was conceived."

Alice pointed at Emmett. "Hey they conceived me in Alice, Texas, on one of their crazy driving holidays with you boys."

Jasper pulled her back, looking straight in her eyes. "I know Alice. It's south west from where I lived, pretty close to the border with Mexico, darlin'."

She rubbed noses with him, quietly answering, "I just knew we had some cosmic connection Jazzy."

I wanted to stop blubbering so I joined in. "What about you Emmett, where did they conceive you?"

"He doesn't have a special story like us, do you Em."

We all jumped and Emmett said, "Shit, Edward, where did you pop up from?"

"It's low tide. I went for a walk to the park and came up the beach." He sat down in a chair, brushing his feet off and nodding his head toward Paul who had fallen asleep without any of us noticing.

Alice tried to stand up but Jasper wouldn't loosen his grip on her. "Paul!" She giggled and kissed Jasper's nose. "Let's get him inside, Jazz. I'm getting cold anyway." She raised her eyebrows suggestively and he smirked while releasing her, letting his hand linger for a moment on her ass before standing. Jasper lifted Paul, wrapping his arm round his shoulder and managed to walk him up the slight hill, Alice holding the blankets.

"Woo, this boy's shit the bed drunk!" Jasper called out and I heard Alice's giggles fading into the night air.

The track changed to I Got You Babe by Sonny and Cher and I guess this one fit perfectly with Jasper struggling to hold Paul up.

I chuckled at the sight and then stared out at the water, trying to look anywhere but at Edward. It was awkward and I was nervous about what he was going to say to me next when he'd been so angry when he left. Was he going to assault my morals again just for shits and giggles this time? I couldn't face him if he perceived me that way. He was wrong on so many levels, so ready to believe the worst when the opposite was true.

Emmett was leaning back, also scanning the water, moving his head and shoulders and humming quietly to the song. Nobody spoke, and I let myself imagine what it would be like if it was calm, like nothing had happened and I'd known these two for years.

The track changed to The Temptations singing My Girl and Emmett sat up. "Well, I think it's time I checked on _my_ girl. Thanks for the smokes tonight, Ed." He stood and squeezed Edward's shoulder. "Just like old times, huh?"

Edward smiled at him. "Will you check on the state of that room?"

"We're sleeping in there so I'll fix it in the morning before we come out. Hey Bella, you water ski?"

"I've only tried it once, Emmett. I fell down a lot." He laughed and placed his hand on my head.

"You'll be good. Alice is driving tomorrow and she's safer than either of us, or Dad for that matter." He leaned down, squeezed my hand lightly and then waved at Edward. "I'll see you at breakfast."

Now it was just the two of us and the silence was deafening. I tried to focus on the sound of the waves coming into the shore, tiny and regular, slapping the sand. Then he spoke softly.

"Why couldn't you just tell me, Bella? I need to know for my own peace of mind why you had to lie."

I looked at him for a few moments before speaking. "You don't seem to think much of me, Edward. I already told you I didn't lie but you don't believe me so what's the point?"

His hand hit the arm of his chair. "Are you really going to keep this up?" His hands went to his hair, the frustration bubbling to the surface again.

"Are _you_! I have never cheated on anyone, Edward Cullen! My mother did that once and I saw it crush my father, so I couldn't do that to someone and I'd never put up with it either! I can tell you've been hurt, but there's no reason to take it out on me. I've done nothing to be ashamed of."

"OK, tell me who Jake is then."

"I told you, he's someone I care about."

"Enough to sleep with?"

I rose to get up. "You're not going to listen are you? The jury's in before you've heard the evidence."

He grabbed my wrist and then gently let his hand slip away. "Please stay. I will listen. I need to hear this for my sanity."

I sat back down and he leaned forward, his body language telling me he _was_ open to talk without excessive emotion.

"Jacob Black and I grew up together because our fathers were best friends, still are, but Jake's four years younger than me, so we were never in sync romantically. When I was fourteen, he was only ten if you know what I mean, but we get along great so we kept this private friendship going where it was just the two of us. He never went out with my friends and vice versa."

Edward was still leaning forward, his expression meant nothing particular to me but at least he was quiet.

"When Jake left Forks and came to Seattle, I looked after him for a while. He slept on the couch until he found his own place and I was like his big sister - no that's the wrong word - we were both very lonely. Most of my friends from Macmillan's shunned me when I left and Jake knew no one in Seattle, so we spent a lot of time together. One night we had a few drinks and started whining about our pathetic sex lives when we came up with this idea to have sex with each other, you know just for the release."

Edward's hand came up, covering his face under his nose and over his mouth. I couldn't tell if I'd piqued his interest, if he was horrified or just trying to control what words came out.

I let out a long breath. "There were guidelines we adhered to in this arrangement, Edward, and we were tested for STD's before anything happened. We would call each other if we were horny and it happened only if we both wanted it. It was as if when we met specifically for sex we were two different people. You might find it hard to understand, but Jake comes over other times just to watch a movie or talk and stays on the couch. In fact, he rarely ever slept in my bed. We never went out as couple and we kept it to ourselves. Really, Rosie is the only one who knows and she doesn't want to understand it, the fact I could love someone without being in love with him."

Edward pressed his palms together in front of his face and he blew into them. I still couldn't fathom what his reaction to all this was.

"It's pretty sad really when you think about it. After going out with James and being basically abandoned, I have been very picky about men and in six months you were the first guy I let in to my world. It's funny because Jake just met someone special too and he came over the other night to tell me that the sex between us was over. The timing would have been perfect if you hadn't…you hadn't…dumped me for no reason."

I actually heard the howling sound before I realized the torrent of tears that was about to unleash itself. The pain in my sinuses told me it wasn't worth fighting and I let it take me. Edward was off his chair in a flash, kneeling in front of me and running his thumbs over my cheeks.

"Please don't cry, I'm so sorry, I wouldn't hurt you like this for the world. I'm not sure I fully understand but I believe you. I knew it, all the time I knew you weren't capable of the things that were right in front of me. I knew it wasn't true."

I put my arms round his neck and let the tears soak into his t shirt. After a minute, he pulled my chin up, smiling and looking from one eye to the other, seeing the truth in my eyes. He leaned in for a kiss but I put my hands on his chest to keep him away, shaking my head and laughing.

"I can't kiss you like this, Edward. It's too gross."

"Blow your nose on my t shirt – I don't care." He grabbed the shirt, pulling it up for me and I got a look at his chiseled chest. Fuck. I shook my head, saying that was worse and asked if we could just go inside.

He sighed but took the blanket from me and we walked up the hill, separate but a little closer than we had been.

"What time is it anyway?"

"I don't know, but she's playing Burt Bacharach, so they won't be far behind us. I think this party's over."

We went upstairs to find someone had swapped Jasper's bag with mine, placed in the middle of Edward's bed. We looked at each other, and then he snorted and shook his head. "That pixie, I bet she planned this all night."

I went straight to the bathroom and blew my nose, then I wiped my raccoon eyes, feeling worn out and exhausted from crying. "Edward, I'll go out on the couch, I really don't mind."

"Like hell you will! I do have some self-control you know, you stay with me!" He startled me. "I mean please stay and just sleep next to me. I'll be good."

He took my hand and we sat down on the bed. His finger gently ran down my cheek and he looked at me sincerely. "Did you realize how badly I was failing at trying to stay away from you, Bella? I couldn't, I kept coming back because more torture was better than not seeing you."

I looked at his handsome face, his tormented expressions as he spoke, and I pushed his hair back, watching it fall forward immediately.

"It's funny you should say that because even though I was really hurt, I couldn't stay mad at you. I kept hoping whatever it was had nothing to do with me, and that soon you'd just call and apologize for being a moody shit. Then you completely ignored me in the office and I couldn't work you out at all." He looked at me, shaking his head.

"If you only knew, Bella. Oh God, I am really sorry." He put his forehead on my shoulder and I ran my hand over his head.

"Well I'm very sorry for slapping you. I didn't plan it if that's any consolation." I put my cheek to the top of his head, trying to soothe him as much as I could.

He looked up at me and then snorted. "It was probably the best thing you could have done. It kind of brought me to my senses. I realized I'm tired of trying to stay away from you, Bella. I very much want to try and work it out if you'll give me a chance."

"You'll have to accept the thing with Jake you know. I can see that it's hard for a normal person to understand, but it is what it is and I'm not ashamed of it. He is important to me, but just know that he's not important to us. That part of the relationship is over for good and I would never cheat on you. It's not in my makeup to do such a thing."

He grimaced and I could see he was struggling. "I guess I'll get my head around it. I'll try."

I suddenly had an idea. "Let's start again, Edward. Let's pretend we don't have six month's history and all this crap behind us." I couldn't resist. I had to put my finger in the tiny indent in his chin that had been calling out to be touched and I felt his arm go round my waist. "We can reveal our personal secrets honestly and appropriately, when we need to, like normal people. We can build some trust and work on whatever this attraction is between us in the meantime."

_God that is a sexy smirk._

"Do you want to start dating? Is that what you mean?" He started tracing the way my hair swept over my forehead, making me lose concentration.

"Uh yeah, that's exactly what I mean, Edward. Let's find out about each other and whether we're compatible before we find out, you know, if we're compatible." He burst into laughter, looking happier than I'd seen him in a while.

"Sounds like a plan, a very good plan in fact. Now come on, we need to get some sleep."

"What I really need now is a shower. I smell of hair spray and dope and beer and smoke and I'd prefer to smell of you."

He suggestively raised a single eyebrow and smirked. "After you woman, just don't use every drop of hot water, OK?"

"Yes sir, whatever you say." I curtsied.

I stood to get my toiletries and he lay back on the bed with his arms behind his head watching me. I tried to be demure but he saw me take my panties, a shirt and shorts from my bag and I'm sure I heard a deep growl come from him.

When I looked at him lying on the bed like that, my brain filled with fantasy Edward thoughts and I imagined him naked, almost exactly like that while I rode him into oblivion.

I have to say, it looked pretty fucking good.

...

_**A/N**_

_**Would you have stayed with him that night or kicked him out to the couch?**_

_**Drop me a review and let me know.**_

_**I hope you enjoyed 60's night. It will be interesting to find out how these two feel about each other in the morning.**_

_**Beachlover's recs this week are both fantastic WIP's**_

_**Deviant by planetblue - "He pissed me off and then he turned me on. Spectacularly."**_

_**Push by xXKiwiCullenXx - "Inspired by "Push" by Matchbox 20. I remained in my hiding place taking in the older motorcycle, his messy wind blown bronze hair, leather jacket, worn jeans, biker boots and white t-shirt. He was a like a modern day James Dean."**_


	11. Chapter 11 - Ski Party

******_Stephenie Meyer owns all these characters. I just wanted to take them to play somewhere different for a while._**

******_Wow, that generated a lot of feedback! It was about 50/50 as to whether you would kick him to the couch or forgive him. One thing's for certain, you all hate Rose!_**

******_Beach has really earned her money this week - wait, what, don't I pay her for this? I really should._**

******_OK, let's have some fun! How long will it last!_**

**...**

**Chapter 11 - Ski Party**

_**Edward**_

"Kitchen to Edward! Are you awake? Kitchen to Edward!"

Stupid fucking intercom system. She just _had_ to wake me, didn't she, when I was having the best dream about a beautiful soft warm body next to me.

I groaned, opening one eye and realized it wasn't a dream. The scent from Bella's shower last night mixed with the smell of my sheets created something new that was intoxicating and unique. She was with me, cuddled up to me asleep, right where she belonged. She even smelled like she belonged here in my bed.

The two weeks of hell were miraculously over and I tried to find the right word to describe the feeling: bliss, ecstasy, euphoria. Yeah, that was all in there, but it was more than that. It was delight, sheer unadulterated delight at seeing her next to me and I felt happier than I had in years.

I have to admit it was an unusual way to start over, waking up in bed together. We'd agreed that we'd date, get to know each other before getting physical. It was what she said she wanted and I knew it was the best way for us to move forward. It was a good plan and there was no rush, we had all the time in the world.

And I was going to need time.

My family already liked her, hell my father showed her off so proudly last night you would have thought she _was_ his daughter, so having this particular girl as my girlfriend was going to be a very different experience for me. I think they tried their best for a while with Tanya for my sake but when Alice makes her mind up about someone, it's hard to get to her to change and she's the driving force behind all the family activities so…let's just say Tanya never felt like a Cullen.

Mom putting Bella in the 'proposal dress' was supposed to send me a big message last night but it was really Bella who forced me to deal with what had gone wrong with us. The slap, yeah it shocked me at first but it achieved a couple of things. First, I stopped ranting and then I walked away and cooled off enough to realize she was too important to me to let this go on without letting her give me _her_ side.

I was certainly not expecting the explanation she gave me. Never would I have dreamed up what came out of her mouth but I knew straight away that she was telling the truth because she had the kind of face that shows everything. She is an honest girl. I already knew that and for the life of me, I don't know why I hadn't given her the chance to show me.

I learned a big lesson right then that everyone is different and you cannot base anything on someone else's behavior. I was about to start learning all about this girl in my bed and I'd never looked forward to anything more in my life.

"Kitchen to Edward!" Damn, I had to lean so far that I lost contact with the warmth coming off her body and she whimpered, a little sound that showed she wasn't happy being torn apart either. I pressed the minus sign five times to shut down the volume and spoke softly. "Alice, fuck off, I'm sleeping."

"Do you know where Bella is, Edward? We can't find her anywhere."

I couldn't help smiling. "I think you know exactly where Bella is Alice. She's right here with me." I could hear clapping even though she wasn't pressing her button. I could hear it all the way up the hall from the kitchen and it made me chuckle.

"Edward, do you want me to leave you alone or are you coming skiing with us."

"I don't know Alice. I don't want to wake her just yet." _In other words I want to cuddle some more._

"Alice, over and out."

Stupid fucking intercom system. I turned the thing off. Now we would only be disturbed if the fire alarm sounded. Oh, shit that was an errant thought. That's exactly what happened the last time I slept at her place.

I rolled back over and positioned myself as close as I could but it wasn't the same. I didn't have the full body contact I had before and I couldn't maneuver her without waking her up. I settled for the next best thing, touching her soft hair that was…Christ it was everywhere, the most out of control bushy mess, nothing like her normal beautiful mane and yet it was _her_, another facet in the jewel that was Bella Swan. God if we ever had kids, their hair would have no chance.

_Jesus, Edward, you're getting a little ahead of yourself._

She stirred. I thought she was waking up but she moved just enough to fit back against me. A perfect fit. It must be some kind of ratio that I can Google later. Her knee found its way between my legs and she sighed to herself humming softly. I'm going to have to make a list of the things I like about her now. By the end of the day, the list will be down the hall and out the front door, so I'll use my iPad. Then I can send her messages that will make her smile and maybe she'll do something else I like for the list - what a win-win that would be.

I buried my face in the mess of her hair, the softest, fluffiest, most fragrant mess anyone ever had attached to their head. Maybe she'd let me brush it before I take her to bed one day. That would relax her and she'd be cuddly again. She's definitely a cuddler in bed and I like that too. I'm thinking this feeling _is_ more like bliss and euphoria. I'm certainly feeling different this morning, it's like nothing could go wrong.

The next time I woke up, she was playing with _my_ hair. I had both arms wrapped around her and she was leaning her head back, smiling at me and pushing my hair back over my ears. I could have told her it was a lost cause but it felt too damn good even to think about stopping her.

"Morning Edward, how are you feeling?"

"Pretty good, you?" I couldn't help my hands; they just had to surround her tiny waist.

"I feel amazing." _I totally agree with that._

"You ready to go skiing today, Bella?"

"Hmmm." She stretched like a cat and yawned. "Yeah, I'm up for skiing."

"Do you want to use the bathroom first?"

"Just to pee, I won't be long."

"OK."

"You need to let me go, Edward." _Hmmm, there's a mischievous smile if I ever saw one._

She squirmed to get out of my hold. "Oh yeah, sorry." Shit, I had embarrassed myself already and I'd been awake less than two minutes.

She stood and stretched again and the little pair of shorts she wore rode up showing the cutest ass cheeks.

_Man…where's that list._

I heard the door close followed by a loud 'fuck!' and as soon as the toilet and hand washing sounds ceased, she rushed out, finding a tube of something she squeezed on her hands and rubbed through her hair, turning to me. "Sorry, Edward, it's all yours."

I grabbed some boxers and board shorts, knowing the more protection I had for my junk the better on a day like today. I quickly used the bathroom, changed and cleaned my teeth, thinking she would need to get back in here to do whatever girls do when they take all that time to get ready.

When I came out, I got a shock when she was already in a bikini. I really tried hard not to check her out since this was day one and hardly appropriate but Christ, she'd been naked in my room while I was oblivious and brushing my teeth.

She already had her hair pulled into a ponytail, the mane was under control and she was rubbing some lotion into her upper arms and shoulders. Her hips seemed to shimmy as she rubbed the stuff in and there was no wobbly bits except for, shit, up top.

_Look away, Edward, look anywhere but there. _

I cleared my throat. I really like rings on the side of bikini bottoms and I'm not exactly sure why, but these were definitely very nice. They pinched into the flesh on her hips just enough to make you think they were doing something towards holding the bottoms up, quite fascinating really.

"What's up?" she asked, jutting her hip out, examining the ring for some imperfection. She was wasting her time and I was still staring.

"Nothing, you got ready so quickly." She just shrugged at the comment.

"Do you think you could cream me, just on the top of my back please?"

_That is a question for the list. I have a totally inappropriate answer for that and it would be rude of me to use it._

I nodded and she handed me the lotion, smiling before turning around and holding up the ponytail. I squeezed some on my hands and rubbed them together, feeling like Fagan from Oliver Twist ready to get my hands on some valuable item just brought to me by my minions.

Her skin was so pale that she needed a sun hat the size of Texas to keep its beauty intact. It was soft, so soft in fact that I felt my big hands would do it damage. It was like baby skin. She didn't seem to feel the damage though, as she made a sound like a cat enjoying it.

"That feels so nice, can you do it down just a little further please. That's where I think I'll burn the most."

_God, that curve is sensational. I really need to start that list. _

She smiled. "Thank you, Edward, would you like me to do you now?" I nodded, unsure what she'd asked me.

_I think I just reached my limit._

Her hands were probably normal size for a woman but they felt very small as she rubbed the lotion into my shoulders, round my neck and down my back. I think she was humming. "We should give each other a massage one day, Edward. We'd learn a lot doing that you know," she said with a surprisingly innocent smile. Then she turned her attention to my chest, coating me and using both her hands to spread the lotion outwards and down my upper arms before running her hands down to my board shorts. I wanted to close my eyes to enjoy the sensation but I couldn't take my eyes off her working on me with so much concentration on her face, biting her lip. Then she took my hand and held it palm up, squeezed on some lotion and told me to do my own face while I watched her complete hers in one sweep outwards with both hands. I did mine the same way as I watched her pull a long cotton top over her head, step into some flip flops, grab her towel, sunglasses and look at me, ready to go.

"Are you taking your phone? I thought I'd leave mine here."

I shook my head still unable to verbalize a response and tried to drag myself out of my delirium.

I thought making the bed might help but she immediately went round to her side and we finished the job within seconds. Then I went to my dresser and lifted out a t shirt.

Suddenly she was pouting. "Are you wearing a shirt?"

I stopped as if I'd done something wrong. "Yeah, why?"

"Oh nothing. Do we have time to get something to eat?"

I pulled it over my head. "Sure, they'll just be at the jetty. We can go down there anytime we want."

"I feel like a boiled egg today. Do you think that would be OK?"

_There's another thing for the list, suggesting things I forgot I liked._

"I haven't had boiled eggs for years. Do you have toast fingers?" I grabbed a towel from the linen closet on our way to the kitchen.

She smiled nodding. "Mmmhmm. Dad used to call them soldiers."

"OK, done, but I'll make it. You sit down."

She walked over to the sink and looked out the window, then leaned over further and laughed. "Jasper's a really good water skier! Come and see!"

I had to drag my eyes away from the impossible distraction of her ass as the shirt rode up. "Where? Oh, he's not _that_ good." Alice was spinning the boat in a tight circle, whipping Jasper right out. He _was_ on one ski. She kept turning around to watch him as he threw one arm out laughing.

"I suppose you're better are you?" She made the mistake of poking me gently with her tiny finger to challenge me, and I do like a challenge.

"I'd like to be." I grabbed the finger and bit it gently before pulling her to me, kissing her possessively. She moaned into the kiss, threading her hands into my hair while her tongue danced up close to mine. Here's another thing for my list. She kisses me like an angel. In another lifetime, I would have carried her to the bedroom right then to claim every inch of her but spontaneous sexual freedom wasn't a strong suit of mine these days. We had some ground to cover before I could let myself go like that. Never mind, so far each kiss had been better than the last and I could feel myself thawing every minute I was with her.

Nevertheless, I now had to impress her with my egg boiling skills, so I pulled back, put my finger under her chin and gave her a final tiny full-stop-kind-of-kiss. She understood, opening her eyes, dropping her arms with a little sigh and moved to fill the kettle with water. "Are there tea bags?"

I pointed to the cupboard above and to the right of the stove, where the mugs and hot drink stuff were kept. I opened the fridge and pulled out an egg carton before grabbing the small saucepan. "Do you want one or two? I'm having two."

"Just one please."

"OK, do you prefer it hard or soft?" Gulp. Did I just say that?

"It really depends on what I want to do with it." One of those dainty eyebrows rose up and she had all my attention right now. "But with soldiers I like to see it ooze out a little bit before I put it in my mouth." Her tongue came out and licked her bottom lip. "I usually bring it to the boil and then turn the heat off, keeping the lid on for three minutes while it simmers. I think if you leave the heat on too much, it can explode and I don't like to burn my fingers when I hold onto it, you know to get right into it so I don't miss any of the white stuff."

Fuck me, there's a twitch in my dick. I watched every word come out of that mouth and this was one conversation I didn't mind memorizing.

I can't wait to watch her eat this egg.

I realized there was more to this breakfast and put four slices of toast on to cook. "Do you have butter on your toast?"

"Yes please, I use the harder bits of the toast to dip into the soft part. By the time I've dipped it in a few times it always seems to have gone hard, so I get all the rest of the white out and spread it on the soft leftover toast and sort of eat it like pizza. Does that seem weird?"

I'm not sure what I just heard. I just like watching her speak. I'll need to see it to understand because it sounds kinky and it's an egg for Christ's sake, a boiled egg, that's all. Fuck, I need to concentrate on something other than what's going on in my pants.

"No, Bella, it doesn't seem weird. I think everyone has their own way of eating boiled eggs. They'll be ready in…two minutes." The toast popped and I spread them with butter before taking a sip of my tea.

"How are you going with your book? Have you found the author yet?" It seemed like an appropriate change of subject and I could get us set up to eat while she chatted.

She sighed. "No, Dad rang during the week with an update. The boys on the res are going to contact him if they see Jimmy at the beach at La Push. He camps up there sometimes apparently. Dad said there is no police record, no traffic tickets or bank accounts on record since Jimmy was 17 – it's bizarre. He did find out that the grandfather, Brad, is camping and hiking in the NorthCascadesNational Park up near British Columbia, consulting for the National Park Service, documenting species of wildflowers against figures they had from thirty years ago. He has no specific return date and he's off the grid, so now Dad's going to try and track down Jimmy's mother."

"Have you seen him again, Bella?"

"I haven't seen the guy you saw since I moved and really, I've lost interest in it now. I don't have a legal publishing contract so what would I do with the book anyway?"

"OK, I suppose so, but you should be careful. I'm glad your father still seems to be on the case because I'd like to know one way or another who this person is." I suddenly felt terrible. I'd left her alone when she needed me and the guy who I thought was the boyfriend had picked up the slack in my absence. I really should meet him and thank him. I'd just have to avoid thinking of them together because that would do my head in again. It was going to take me some time to get used to the whole 'friends with benefits' thing.

"I know and I am being careful. The security's pretty tight at Rosie's."

"Here's your egg. Not too runny but still oozy…I hope." I smiled at her, hoping my enthusiasm would cover any mistakes in the finished product. Her hands came together and her shoulders scrunched up. Then she leaned over and kissed my cheek, blasting me with her natural scent and the incredible smell of whatever she put in her hair.

"It doesn't matter. It will be good because you made it." She stopped and stared at my face and gave out a little noise and tiny sigh. "You really should wear your hair like that all the time, Edward. Do you always need to tame it for work?"

Of course I did. My hair was out of control most of the time and I'd tried a lot of product to get it into some semblance of normality for the working week. I couldn't act like a professional with bed hair.

"Yes I do! This is the weekend mop and I'm not proud of it."

She snorted and touched it, still trying to push it back.

"Well I like it, a lot. If you had it cut just a tiny bit shorter, you could get away with it. I know it would work."

God, she was interested in my hair. I guess that's a good thing because I really like hers, especially since I don't have to wait an hour for her to do something with it. I spent interminable hours waiting around for Tanya and this was unbelievably refreshing.

Now the egg - she sliced the top off lovingly and poked the spoon in gently. The yellow oozed out and she beamed at me. Fuck, I wanted to kiss her so bad just because she liked my boiled egg. She cut off two skinny pieces from the crusty edges of the toast and dipped one in, without spilling any of the yellow. She took a bite and she moaned. I watched as she dipped it in deeper, getting way more egg this time.

"Edward, aren't you going to eat yours? It will go hard!" I'd lost my appetite for food. This fascinating girl was all I needed to sustain me.

She repeated the process with the other piece, then she used the spoon to scrape every last piece of that egg out on the toast. I swear there wasn't a molecule left. She hummed quietly to herself while she did it and then folded the toast in half, taking an enormous bite and spilling a good dollop on her chin. I helped her with a napkin because, well, I just wanted any excuse to touch her, and she giggled - the most beautiful sweet sound I ever heard anyone make while eating a boiled egg.

It hit me. I very nearly screwed this up with her, lost her friendship and the possibility of more. The thought did something to my heart and suddenly I felt cold and empty.

"I'm so sorry, Bella. I've treated you badly in the last couple of weeks. I want to make it up to you. Will you please forgive me?"

She cupped my cheek with her tiny hand and looked from one eye to the other. "Edward, this is us starting again, remember? None of that happened so there's nothing to forgive." She leaned forward and kissed me lightly on the lips. It's hard to stop the involuntary action of grabbing when she does this – almost impossible really. I focused on eating my eggs that had cooled and gone hard, the exact opposite of her warmth and softness. Jesus, I'm comparing her to my boiled eggs now.

We cleaned up the kitchen and left immediately. I was at a loss not having to go ahead on my own or wait for some adjustment or reapplication of make-up. This was freeing, like going out with the guys, and I tried to hide my amusement.

She put her hand on my arm. "What do we say to your family, Edward, about us I mean?"

"I don't think we have to say anything, do you? It's really nobody's business but ours."

She looked at me uncertainly and bit on her lip. "Uh, they're pretty interested in your love life, Edward."

"In what way?" I could imagine. Alice couldn't keep out of it.

"Well, both Alice and Emmett were sort of coaching me last night, telling me everything would be alright. I think they'll be watching, especially since I spent last night in your bed."

"What do _you_ want to do?" Personally, I could easily spend the entire day holding her hand. That would send the message I want to give out.

"Why don't we just act like we're friends, we're not fighting but we're not starting a relationship." The mischievous smile was back. "That should screw with their heads a little."

"I didn't know you were such an evil woman!" Her hand came up to her mouth to stop laughing. "OK, Bella, but you know that means no touching or kissing and no furtive looks."

She looked sad for a moment, as if having to give up any physical affection would ruin the day and it would, as far as I was concerned. We'd see how long it lasted.

The boat was flying past as we arrived. Emmett let go of the rope and breezed in, almost up to the dry sand, and stepped out of the ski with his hands raised in the air. Show off. Alice brought the boat round and called out to me.

"Come on birthday boy, can you still ski?"

I flicked her the bird and took off my t shirt as Garrett tossed the rope up to me. Emmett handed me the ski, which I slipped on and promptly lifted my thumb up. Alice gunned the boat and it yanked me straight into the air. Thank God I made a decent landing because my new girl was watching and after my brother's textbook arrival, I was feeling a little competitive. I kept lifting my thumb and Alice hit top speed, taking us up into less crowded water where I gave her the OK sign. She flung the boat to the right and the left, allowing me to jump the wake and get serious air. The girl could really drive the boat these days. She was smooth with acceleration so the rope kept taught, giving me confidence there would be no stacks on this ride.

We whizzed past our jetty where various people waved and I saw Garrett talking to Bella who was now wearing only her bikini and sitting on a deck chair next to Rosie. I'd warned him to keep away from her but he looked like he was still going to try and it was time I set him straight. She stood and waved at me and when Alice flung the boat around I put my hand above my head, showing her I was ready to come in. I wasn't going to take a chance of doing something stupid like hitting the beach at full speed and looking like a dickhead, so I threw the rope early, ending up in waist deep water and pushed the ski in front of me. I took the ski up and placed it on the jetty, grabbing my towel and wrapping it round my hips. Alice brought the boat round, killing the throttle and the motor idled, still spitting water out the back.

"Come on Bella, your turn!"

"I've just had breakfast Alice! I think I'll wait for a while!"

"What about you Rosie, you haven't had a turn yet!" She shook her head before Emmett picked her up and raced into the water with her.

"See it's not that cold!"

She screamed and smacked him, her blonde hair stuck to her face. He raced back laughing, splattering everyone with water and grabbed two skis and a life vest, tenderly slipping her into it and doing up the straps before kissing her soundly. I sat in her chair so I could glare at Garrett who had angled himself towards Bella even though he was watching Rosie.

Bella was giggling to herself and stood up to get a better view. Christ the view I had was outstanding.

"I hope you're not going to laugh at me? I'm not very good." She wasn't even looking back at me as she spoke because her eyes were trained on Rosie. I took advantage and kept ogling her. I couldn't touch today but I could look.

"You'll be fine, Bella, it's _supposed_ to be a laugh."

"Yeah at my expense when I fall down." She turned and sat back down, the smell of the sunscreen assaulting me even in the fresh air.

"We won't do that, I promise. Alice's driving is so smooth she'll probably pull you straight up and you'll be off. You watch Rosie."

Rosie was now floating in the water, the jacket riding up around her neck and the skis sticking out of the water in front. Emmett was spotter, calling out to her to keep the skis straight.

"Just let it pull you up, babe. Don't try to get up on your own, ok?"

"This better be good, Emmett Cullen or you're history!" she screamed out, obviously nervous.

"Come on babe, you'll love it!" he called to her.

Alice pushed the throttle forward quickly and soon Rosie was out of the water, if a little unsteady at first. Alice took the boat again up north and they disappeared.

"Are you going to have a go?" I really wanted her to try it and she nodded. I grabbed another life jacket and handed it to her, not wanting to show everyone the intimacy of putting it on her directly.

"Uh, Bella, you can't really ski in that bikini. If you fall you could lose it." I searched through the tub for a spare pair of shorts, finding something I thought would fit. "Here you go, put these on." I think they were my old shorts, patterned with weird lines and stripes that had faded with use.

"They're a little loose, Edward. Are there any others?" She was pulling the waist out as I was ogling her belly button and tummy up close.

She gave up waiting for an answer and accepted the slightly loose shorts. They were still ok and they would last for one water ski trip. It was better than the alternative. At least Rosie had a one-piece swimsuit so it couldn't completely come off.

Soon they were flying past heading south and Rosie was doing well. I could see Emmett waving his hands and calling out to her, training her on the signals to relay to Alice. Bella's face lit up, seeing her friend having a good time and she jumped a little, getting excited for her own ride. Alice maneuvered the boat past us and Rosie let go, coming to a smooth stop in the deep water, laughing and screaming out to Emmett. He dived in to her, helping her off with her skis and soon they were both on shore. Rosie lifted both her arms with a 'Woo-Hoo! That was awesome!' and Bella smiled at her friend, clapping and jumping for joy.

"OK, Bella, thumbs up means faster and thumbs down means slower. When you want to come in you raise one of your hands over your head, or you can just touch your head and we'll know. Bend your knees a little bit, keep the skis parallel to each other and try not to let the ski's turn to the side on your first ski. Got it?"

She nodded and I took her out to put her skis on, setting her up the same as Rosie. Then I swam over to the boat and climbed on the back. Jasper, Alice and Paul were on board.

"You staying on board, Paul?" I'd seen the way he looked at her last night as well and I don't forget shit like that.

"You kidding me? While you keep bringing these beautiful women out here I'm staying right where I am." He smiled at me, nodding his head towards Bella, and I almost admitted my intentions right there. I glanced at Alice who was suddenly watching me intently so I said nothing and turned back towards Bella.

"Is she ok, Edward?" Alice called.

"Yeah, she's fine. She's done this once before, so just be gentle, Alice. I don't want her getting hurt."

Alice snorted and asked if she was ready. I called back "Yeah go!" and she gunned it, smoothly and perfectly pulling my girl out of the water. I could hear Bella screaming with delight and I remembered the disaster we'd had this time three years ago when Tanya tried it. She didn't want to have a good time, not like this girl did today.

She leaned forward and back a few times before she put up her thumb. "A little faster Alice, she's a bit unsteady." As soon as the speed was right, she stood up straighter, leaning back and beamed as she went along. We headed north and Bella was still laughing, enjoying the fact she hadn't fallen down. As Alice turned the boat, she was a little unstable but she managed to right herself and kept going back towards the house. I was so proud of her. She was magnificent until the final approach when the shorts started creeping down and she felt it, looking down and wondering what to do. One hand tried to pull them up but the damage was done. They vibrated down her legs, distracting her and as we went past our house, she lost balance, a ski hit the wake before catapulting her into the air and she tumbled on top of the water a few times before coming to a stop.

Alice killed the throttle and I dived off the back of the boat, terrified she'd hurt herself in the fall, and swam like I was doing the hundred to get to her. Suddenly I watched the neighbor's Labrador swim out to me, take something in his mouth and swim back.

"Edward, that dog's got my bikini bottoms!"

"Stay right where you are! I'll get the shorts. Are you ok?" She nodded and I swam over and retrieved the shorts, trying to hand them to her without getting too close, knowing she had nothing on under the water. We both broke into hysterical laughter.

"Shit, Edward, do you think anyone saw?"

I was still chuckling. I know I should have had the same reaction as she did but I was just so happy she was ok, I didn't really care. I shook my head and told her it was all over too quick, that she shouldn't give it another thought.

Alice had taken the boat slowly over to pick up the skis and was now idling close to us. Paul and Jasper both hung off the side, grinning. "Miss Bella that was one of the best crashes I've seen in ages. Did you damage anythin'?"

"Only my pride, Jasper!" she called back, still smiling.

"Oh, dun' worry 'bout that. You couldn't 'a stopped that one from happenin'. Once the shorts started to go south, you wah histry." Thank God he said that. Maybe she'd try again now, knowing it wasn't her fault.

"It's my fault; I'm the one who put her in those loose shorts." And it was all my fault. I hadn't been paying proper attention at the time and she could have hurt herself badly.

"Oh stop blaming yourself, Edward. Come on board you two, Jasper wants to have a ski and I want to spot, so you drive."

Jasper pulled Bella out of the water and the shorts nearly came down again. "Ain't you just a piddlee'o thang!" She giggled.

I groaned, thinking she would be mortified if she lost them in public. I pulled myself up and headed for the wheel, putting towels on the seats and telling Bella to come up and join me. Jasper jumped into the water immediately, putting on the ski, and soon Alice called out, "Gun it baby!"

It took a second and a couple of wobbles before he was out of the water. Deep-water starts on one ski were difficult to master but soon he was raising his thumb to the sky. I took him south, doing a big sweep of MossBay before heading back to the house. It was a long ride and he never looked like faltering, taking long sweeps across the wake. Bella didn't seem interested in his skiing. She kept turning her seat towards me and watching me drive. Every now and then I'd turn to her and she was always smiling. Maybe she'd forgiven me for the incident with the shorts. As we came in past our jetty, Jasper managed one of the most perfect exits I'd ever seen. As I steered the boat round I saw him slow up to the sand and step out of the ski, flipping it up and catching it. The guy was good.

The smell of cooking steaks was overpowering in the air. Dad was using his special Cullen rub and the whole place smelled mouthwatering. We pulled the boat in and tied up. Rosie picked up the sodden bikini bottoms by one of the rings, holding them away from her in disgust. "You better wash these, sister, there's a lot of dog slobber there, but he didn't put any holes in them." Bella raced straight up to her and took them before heading up to the house, still yanking the shorts up. I saw Mom meet her at the back door and they exchanged a few words before I watched them both laughing. They headed off somewhere together, probably the laundry.

Lunch was wonderful, steak and salad with a few leftovers from last night, and then Mom came out with a cake and surprised me because my birthday still wasn't until Wednesday. Everyone sang and it reminded me that the unhappiness that had plagued me for a while was now over. I had so many things to look forward to, especially with this happy, positive girl who would soon become my girlfriend if I had anything to do with it. So far, every trait she had was going straight to my list.

_**Bella**_

After a great deal of arguing, I finally convinced Edward how unnecessary it was to drive me home and then have to come back. Rosie and Emmett were going my way and Rosie wanted to stop in and pick up some more of her clothes anyway. When he knew he had lost, he pouted and put his arms around me, refusing to let go until they were buckled in and the engine was running. How things had changed in one weekend.

Rosie handed Emmett her swipe card to enter the underground parking lot, something I'd never done before. As we waited for the door to rise, my phone beeped with a message. I grabbed it immediately, hoping it was something cute from Edward, but finding an unknown number. It was a picture message entitled 'BYE BYE'. I pressed ok and the image filled the screen.

It was a picture of Mrs. Cope's two cats, her beautiful 'Kiss' cats, both looking curiously into the lens. Did she have a new phone and wanted me to know she had found them? I wasn't sure how the 'BYE BYE' fit in but I was very pleased if they had turned up. Maybe she was leaving Seattle. I continued to study the photo, smiling as I remembered some of the mischievous things they would do to get my attention, pouncing on me and batting me with their fluffy paws. Then the phone started ringing and I saw it was James. I huffed to myself but I answered, thinking there was no way he could bring me down from the great mood I was in.

"Is this your way of telling me you have a new number or are you moving again?"

"I don't know what you are talking about James."

"The cats from your old place, what does 'Bye Bye' mean?"

"I don't know. I just got the same thing sent to me. You don't know what it means?"

"No. Sorry I thought you must have sent it because the old duck wouldn't have my number. I'll let you get back to whatever you were doing. Don't mind me."

"Ok, goodnight James."

"Bye Bye, Bella."

Weird.

"What's _he_ want?"

Emmett was already up at the top of the stairs and we heard him say, "Hey, what do we have here!"

"What is it babe?"

"Bella were you expecting something?"

I reached the top step and turned to my door. There was a cooler sitting right up against it, like a delivery of food.

"That's not mine, Emmett. It belongs to somebody else."

Rosie breathed out in exasperation. "I'd love to know who let's these people in here!"

The three of us stood there wondering what to do with it because there were no labels or delivery details. Emmett pulled it away from the door to look at the other side then leaned over and lifted the lid off, filling the hallway with a foul burning smell. "Fucking hell! What _is_ that?" he said as he leaned into the box to get a better look. "Is that…fur?" His mouth opened wide and he grimaced like he was appalled at what he was seeing. Rosie flashed past me and stood half way down the stairs.

The word 'fur' made me recoil and back up against the wall. The terrible stench combined with that word filled my head with the most horrible vision and I wanted to scream at him to get away from it but no words would come out. I literally couldn't speak. Then he put his arm right into the box and looked like he was going to pull something out. Adrenalin must have kicked in to unlock my voice and I screamed, "Don't!" too late as he pulled out a long fluffy tail and I saw the beginning of it's scrawny singed backside before I felt the watery feeling in my mouth. I was going to vomit. I heard Rosie scream and we both raced down the stairs with the pulse at my temples throbbing and bile erupting up my throat. I barely got the entry door open before I threw up all over the first shrub I saw.

Emmett was right behind us, still holding the poor burned animal up by the tail. I couldn't believe what I was seeing and we both screamed at him to keep away.

"Christ what is wrong with you two? It's just a stuffed toy! Did you honestly think I would touch a dead animal?" He gave the toy cat a jiggle, sending a shiver up my spine and raising every hair on my body.

Rosie was furious. "Fuck you Emmett Cullen! You knew that's exactly what we both thought!"

"Oh you are just a couple of pussies," he said laughing at us. There was not one thing funny about this whole situation and I dragged my phone out to show him why.

"I just got this message as we pulled in downstairs, Emmett. It's a photo of my neighbor's cats, the ones I used to feed when she went away. They were missing last time I spoke to her, you know after the fire. Still think this is funny?"

Emmett's lips repeated the words 'bye bye' a few times and handed the phone to Rosie. They looked at each other nervously and Emmett said, "Grab some stuff. You are coming to stay with us."

**_..._**

**_A/N Dun dun dannnh!_**

**_Just for my info, how would you have reacted if the contents of that cooler were real and dead?_**

**_Rec's for the week are "In Plain Sight" by dishie_**  
**_and "Firefly in Summer" by primarycolors - one of my all time favs._**

**_Happy Easter everyone - stay safe if you are travelling_**


	12. Chapter 12 - Sunburn

**__********_Stephenie Meyer owns all these characters. I just wanted to take them to play somewhere different for a while._**

**__********_So the dead cats in the cooler did a few people's heads in, huh? I am so glad I did not go there after all_****__********_.  
_**

**_Thanks once again to Beach for all your advice and help with this fic._**

**_OK, let's find out a little more about Edward's past._**

**_..._****__********_  
_**

**Chapter 12 - Sunburn**

**_Bella_**

It took me a solid 15 minutes to reassure Edward that he did not need to come down and look after me. He kept asking me to give him James' number and telling me to call the number that sent the message with the image. We had already tried it twice and it just rang without going to voicemail. I could tell he wasn't happy, but he backed off when I said the shock and the vomiting had worn me out and that I really just wanted to go straight to sleep. I promised I would text James the moment I got off the phone and he said he would see me in the morning. James didn't respond.

Rosie had offered to drive me to work and we were just about leave when I heard the unmistakable purring sound of the Audi's engine coming up the street. I raced to the window and watched him pull in, get out and jog in as my insides squeezed. The buzzer sounded just as I reached the panel and I may have pressed the button a little too eagerly because when I said hello, his response was, "Hey, that was quick!"

I remembered him saying I hadn't checked before letting him in that first night, so I showed him how careful I could be. "Who am I speaking to?"

"It's Edward."

"Edward who?"

He pressed the button but said nothing. I'm sure he was thinking up something clever to say. "Apart from being worried about you, I really missed you this morning so I wanted to drive you to work, but if you've forgotten me already…." I pressed the entry button and held it down, wanting him here right this second.

He was chuckling when I opened the door and I breathed in his fresh smell of cologne. "Oh, Edward, what are you wearing?"

He looked down and shrugged. "Don't know, just the usual." Then his green eyes looked me over from the ground up. "You look stunning by the way."

"See you guys, then!" Rosie was heading out the door, hopping while putting on her heels. I didn't pay much notice with this delectable man in front of me.

"No, I mean what are you wearing that smells so good?" His head angled and his mouth opened, a slight smirk appearing on his lips.

"You like it? I found it when I was unpacking. I bought it in Paris ages ago but I think it's still good."

"Oh it's still good, believe me." I thought about shoving my face right into his freshly shaven manliness and memorizing the smell when his hands enclosed my waist and he walked me backwards through the door.

"Will you tell me what happened after I hung up last night?" He was smirking now with one challenging eyebrow and I nodded a little too late as the door closed itself. He was still holding me and I found my hands on his upper arms, those arms I'd been watching all day yesterday, when he hissed. "Careful, I'm sunburned. I should have reapplied that sun block."

"Yeah, me too. That's why I'm wearing this shirt. I've got a white life jacket mark and the rest is pink."

"Oh, have you, poor baby." He kissed my cheek, and then moved down to my jaw, just giving me a taste of what I wanted from him.

I spoke directly into his ear. "Uh…it's my lips that need kissing, Edward. They're really burning right now."

"If you insist," he mumbled into my neck before standing up straight and moving my hair behind my ears. He kissed me gently once on the lips, hardly touching the fire that burned there. Then his eyes roamed all over me and I saw his chest rise and fall as if he was having difficulty controlling his breathing. He glanced at the front door and then launched at me, crashing his lips into mine while both arms surrounded me, pulling me into the heat of his body. My hands ran up his back, hot from the sunburn, and I tried without success to stop my fingernails scratching. The noise he made was a growl or a grunt and I wasn't sure if it was lust or if I was causing him pain. Then his tongue told me the truth. I responded, pulling his hair and noticing it wasn't plastered down like he usually wore it to work. He'd remembered what I'd said and my delight in this information made me kiss him even harder. I literally melted into the man, our bodies both radiating so much heat from the kiss and the sunburn. It was fucking amazing.

Suddenly he broke away, pushing my shoulders, wide eyed and panting.

"Fuck, Bella, this was a really bad idea."

"Why?" How could this be a bad idea? He was single, unbelievably attractive and smelling of amazing French cologne. Kissing this man was a very good idea. My pulse told me so.

"We have to go. We'll be late if we stay any longer and I…I just wanted to make sure you were safe." His hands were now running through his hair.

I exhaled my disappointment. "God you have so much control, Edward, I was just starting to enjoy your surprise visit!" We did have to go, but five more minutes of his tongue on mine wouldn't have made us late.

"I don't, that's the problem. I don't have any control, Bella, not here when we are alone." _Oh, that's better; I can use that to my advantage. _

I gently traced his collar and tie, and then smoothed my hands over his chest, being very gentle with his sunburn and looked into his almost frantic eyes.

"Maybe you could come back for dinner and we could work on your lack of control."

I saw a flash of anger but he softened and then smiled at me. "You said you wanted to date, Bella, to work on the attraction between us, and I totally agree. How about we go to a restaurant I know instead." I sighed, immediately regretting what I said about waiting.

"Hey, come on, did you speak to James?" I just shook my head, and he put his finger under my chin, making me look up at him. I suddenly felt like a spoilt child. "What about the other phone number?"

"No, no answer from either." Why can't he see that kissing me some more would make this whole thing go away?

He put his arm round my shoulder and kissed my hair. "Will you come with me and supervise my new hair cut at lunchtime? I value your opinion." I nodded and he kissed me gently again before we left.

-bURN-

"Good morning Edward, good morning Bella! How was the party?" My, Jessica was perky this morning.

"We had fun but it looks like we got too much sun yesterday. How was your twenty first?" I had wondered why she and Mike weren't at the Cullen's party.

"It was great! Thank you so much for the tickets, Edward. I just can't wait to see Hollywood! That was the best present ever!" I'd never seen her so animated. She was usually quiet and a little stuck-up but today she looked at Edward as if _he_ was her present. Her eyes roamed to his hair and I felt a pang of jealousy.

"I'm sure you'll love it. Jessica."

"You bought her plane tickets to California?" I asked, surprised at this level of generosity.

"The company did, Bella, not me personally. It's not really a big deal." He just kept walking towards his office, not realizing that it would be a big deal to a 21 year old with a little crush on her boss.

I plugged my laptop in to start up and went to the kitchen for a tea. Charlotte walked in and as soon as she laid eyes on me, she turned and walked out without getting anything, not saying a word. Great - this is going to be awkward because I've stumbled into a no win situation through no fault of my own. As soon as they find out I am dating Edward, they will probably all conclude that I've set my sights on the boss' son and that I've been actively pursuing him. I mean just look at the man. No one would believe I'd been turning him away for nearly six months. I'm having trouble believing it myself.

Jane arrived for a meeting with Charlotte, Edward and Carlisle, and then Jane left with Charlotte. Maybe this was Charlotte's chance to get a contract signed on her own. I just thanked God she was gone so I could concentrate on my work.

The morning flew with meetings and calls to the printers. I liked the way Felix worked. He was a very courteous man but he was firm when he needed to be and it looked like this was going to happen quickly.

I heard someone clear his throat and looked up to see Edward leaning against the doorframe, pointing at his watch. The white fitted shirt and marine blue tie…shit, I had a flash of them flung over the chair in my bedroom.

Did I really suggest he cut that head of sexy hair? I excused myself to Felix and we left to head down the street to the salon with me determined to make sure they cut just the right amount off in exactly the right places. They seated him right away for a discussion with Emily who had the whitest hair I'd ever seen with a layer of hot pink underneath. The t shirt she wore accentuated her D cups and I saw Edward's eyes check them out a couple of times. I instantly hated this girl.

She was running her hands all though his hair, pulling it back from his face and messing it up. "Who did the color? Did you have this done in Seattle?"

"I…I don't color it. I just usually go to the barbers."

She started pulling up chunks of his hair and examining them closely. "Oh my God, it is real! OK, what are we doing today? Don't tell me you want it super short, 'cause I won't cut this hair like that."

"Uh, Bella's the boss. You just do as she says." Emily turned and looked at me as if I was his mother, accompanying her little son for his cut. She was still lifting the hair in sections between two fingers, assessing the different lengths and the boobs were grazing the top of his shoulders. I looked down at them, willing them to move back and somehow it worked. She was suddenly staring at me with her eyebrows raised.

"What did you have in mind?"

I put on my polite business smile and said, "As you can see, its chaos. He usually plasters it down with product and I want a look that kind of pokes its tongue out. You know, a little bit cheeky. This part always falls forward so I think the sides need to come off but not too much and it needs to be blended into the top which I want as long as possible. He can still use a little bit of product - definitely not too short at the front or down the back of the neck. I want the sides to blend into more length there and I want it to still feel soft." She was smirking at me and Edward's mouth had fallen open. Shit, had I rambled on too much?

"OK, shampoo time!"

Edward screwed up his face. "Uh, can you just wet it? I need to get back to work pretty soon."

"You don't want me to shampoo it? You'll still be charged for a shampoo you know."

He shook his head. "I don't care, just wet it and cut it."

"No problem!"

Emily with the D cups seemed to push those babies onto Edward at every available opportunity. Once, I even caught him with his lips pressed together and I could see the vibrations on his torso as he was holding in a laugh. When he glanced my way, it made me hide a laugh as well.

However, Emily with the D cups was very good with her scissors and she followed directions well. She had managed to tame the sides without going too short and the cut took years off him, making him indeed look cheeky. I wondered if he'd get a little cheeky with me tonight after the restaurant. She removed the cape and brushed him off before applying a small squirt of product and showing him how to give it some 'movement' on top. Then she combed the front up like a wave before pulling at it to make it a little more natural. It gave him a forehead and with the green eyes and the sunburn…Jesus.

She was still picking around the edges. "It's very unusual. It sort of starts out blonde, then turns into all different colors. What's the beard like? Is it multi-colored as well?"

Edward nodded and I interrupted. "Uh, sorry but we're on a deadline. You did exactly what I wanted Emily, it's a fantastic cut." She smiled at me and blasted Edward with a huge grin and her card at the front counter when he gave her a twenty-dollar tip after paying for the shampoo he didn't get as well.

When we entered the elevator, he checked out his reflection, pulling at the front of his hair and when he saw me smirking and watching him, he shrugged and smiled back. He leaned down as his finger ran along my jaw and he surprised me with a kiss. "Now," kiss, "I feel good enough," kiss, "To be seen in public with you, Bella Swan."

What did that even mean? What did he think he looked like before? His mind was a mystery to me.

I saw Carlisle walk up to Edward's office and exchange a few words before looking over at me. I tried to look busy and appear as if I'd just glanced up because he had crossed into my line of sight. I had no idea what Edward had told them about us and I wasn't sure Carlisle would be happy about a relationship in his office.

He smiled at me and walked to my door. "Am I interrupting?"

I already knew what he was going to say. The lecture would start with his expectations of commitment and hard work from his staff and then he would move on to destructive office romances and how they could never work. Fuck, I almost had my resignation letter written in my head.

"Of course not, please come in."

"I like the new haircut, Bella. I'm glad you convinced him to get rid of the old schoolboy style. However did you do it?"

My mouth opened and closed like some fish.

"Uh…" I tried to form intelligent words. "I told him I liked what he calls the 'weekend mop' better than the plastered down version and that if he cut it a little shorter, it would look much better. Maybe I should have asked you first…" Carlisle started to chuckle.

"Not at all! You're a good influence on him, Bella." I let out a breath of relief and unfortunately he saw it. "I believe you are having dinner together at Wild Ginger this evening and I've told Edward to use the company credit card. You two will no doubt be discussing business, won't you, and he needs to start living a little." Then he winked at me as he stood to leave and then said very quietly, "Oh, and Bella, the poor boy took what happened to you very badly since he tends to blame himself for everything. You haven't told him yet have you."

I knew what he meant and I shook my head.

"You might like to use this evening to enlighten him then. It will be one less thing his mother has to worry about." His mouth opened wide showing that sparkly smile. Ting!

I sighed. "I promise I will. Thank you Carlisle."

I had meetings with Felix again for most of the afternoon and it was three o'clock before I checked my phone. James had returned my call, obviously reacting to my asking him if anything unusual had happened at his place last night. When I called him back, his voice was tense and preoccupied as he asked me exactly what had happened.

He sounded disgusted when I told him about finding the stuffed cat in the box and how I thought there had to be a connection to the image we had both received, saying he had no idea who could have done such a thing. When he asked me what kind of toy cat it was, I snorted, thinking I was being funny by saying it was a 'burnt one' but it fell completely flat when there was silence on the other end of the line and I instantly felt stupid and insensitive. When he eventually spoke, he said he wanted to see me as soon as he could to confess something he should have told me weeks back. He said not to worry but we should get it out in the open in the next couple of days.

Great.

Now I felt anxious all over again. Staying with Rosie and Emmett and having Edward drive me around had lulled me, making me lose sight of all the weird goings on around me. I asked him to come over on Tuesday night, especially since Edward couldn't object because he would be at water polo, and we left it at that.

Edward and I caught a cab down to Wild Ginger after work where, once again, they greeted Edward like a well-known customer. They seated us upstairs where we could look down on the rest of the restaurant in an out of the way table for two. I ordered a ginger martini just because it sounded interesting and Edward got a local draft beer, making a toast to 'day two'. Then he gently took my hand across the table and looked at me with such satisfaction I blushed feeling so well looked after.

"Seriously, Bella, I meant what I said in the elevator. Every day you seem to be more beautiful than the one before. When I saw you in that dress at the party my knees literally went weak." God, the man could make me feel like a princess.

"Hey my knees went weak when you first kissed me at the hospital." I shook my head, thinking that seemed like such a long time ago. "I think that may have been our first day two."

"It was day three, I remember it very well." He suddenly looked sad. "I'm so sorry I acted like an idiot, Bella. I should have just asked you about Jake."

"Look, Edward, I would have probably thought exactly the same thing. As I said, it's in the past and we've moved on so that's all that matters. We're going to be honest with each other from now on aren't we?" Please say we are.

"_I_ am." He nodded as his hand ran up to my wrist and his fingers encircled it. It conveyed honesty and caring just as he meant it to.

"And you'll have to trust that I am too. There _is_ something I need to tell you, that is, if you want to hear it."

A tiny frown appeared, he rested his forehead in the palm of his other hand and his fingers crept into his hair, bracing himself for the worst. "What is it?"

I shook my head to dispel his fears. "I was pretty emotional when you took those last couple of clients and I led you to believe that you'd finished my business. I took all my frustrations out on you."

He took my hand again, and rubbed circles on the back with his thumb to tell me to go on. "Oh God, I'm so sorry, I can't imagine what that must have been like."

"Stop please, Edward. You need to know all the facts. The truth is I was never going to make it because I'm lousy at closing the deal and getting contracts signed. I should have been finished a long time ago but your father has been keeping me afloat with freelance work. I've done two novels for Cullen Publishing."

His eyes bugged. "You're the freelance editor?" I nodded. "So you did 'Oxygene' for us?" I nodded again, "And 'Flitting Down the Aisle'?"

"Yes."

Edward was shaking his head, looking completely stunned. "He's made nearly a million dollars from 'Oxygene' already Bella! No wonder he wanted you. The prick could have told me! Christ the reviews on the preview chapters for 'Flitting Down the Aisle' were incredible. Kate's gone into overdrive promoting that book. It looks like it's going to be a best seller as well."

"I hope so. Now I'm officially working for him he's going to use the success of the two books to get more clients by using my name."

He slapped the table with the palm of his hand and his eyes roamed over the table's contents as if he was looking for some sort of answer. "Cunning old bastard, he had this so planned out!"

I leaned over and placed my hand over his. "Anyway, I'm sorry I made you think it was your fault, because it wasn't."

His whole face softened and his eyes seemed even more beautiful. "Bella, you're an amazing editor! That's another thing for the list!" He seemed to smile to himself.

"What list?" _Huh?_

"Uh, nothing," he mumbled and put his hand up for the waiter. "You ready to order?"

"Yes, I'm starving, since I had to watch you get boobs stuffed in your face instead of eating at lunchtime." He groaned and put his hand up to his forehead as if he was shielding his eyes and looked down at the table. Then he moved the hand away and looked up at me like a cheeky little boy who had been caught out and then he burst into laughter.

"She…was…priceless." He breathed in and out to recover and then continued to laugh, which started me giggling. "I really hope she didn't notice when I couldn't help laughing. It was almost offensive."

I looked at him smugly. "You didn't find it one bit offensive, Edward Cullen. You enjoyed it, I saw you. Christ you're going to be disappointed in mine if that's what you like!" I kept on giggling but he stopped, shaking his head very slowly.

"You're wrong. There's nothing about you that I find disappointing, quite the contrary in fact." Jesus, he made me blush again. "And the other thing I like is this." He brushed the back of his hand over my cheek. "That's very very sexy, Bella."

Okay, maybe I'm not worried about blushing any more.

We ordered satay skewers and then he tried to persuade me to reconsider when I ordered the Laksa, saying it was too hot. Pfft, I love hot food. He chose the house special, the fragrant duck, and I have to admit it smelled great and those steamed buns looked fantastic. I must have been eyeing them off because he sliced off a piece and held his fork out for me to try. Yum.

The Laksa was sublime, just the right combination of sweet, sour and salty. As I kept eating, however, the heat kept rising and before I knew it my lips, mouth and throat were burning. I was fanning my mouth when the server placed a jug of ice water on the table. I think I drank most of it while Edward chuckled to himself, shaking his head.

We ate the rest of the meal in companionable silence and I started to feel disappointed that he wasn't going to open up. I thought I'd started things when I told him about my being their freelance editor but he was giving me nothing in return. I felt like the comment he made about girls with multiple partners was the key, but I had no idea if something had happened since he left his wife or if she was the cause of his problem. I determined there was only one way to find out.

"Edward, why did you stay with Tanya all that time when you knew she wasn't right for you?" His hand covered his mouth and he leaned on it, considering what he wanted to say.

"No one knows this, only Mom and Dad, OK?" I nodded, dying to hear something, anything to give me an insight into his mind.

"She got herself pregnant."

_Oh, that's not what I wanted to hear._

"Nobody gets themselves pregnant, Edward. Was it yours?" _That might explain a few things._

He nodded. "She stopped taking the pill for three months and I didn't know. She trapped me, Bella, the bitch trapped me. She didn't like what she'd chosen to do in her career, so she made the decision on her own to have a child. I was still only 24 and I was now stuck with this girl I hadn't made my mind up about yet."

"So you have a baby together?" I was trying desperately to hide my disappointment with the direction this conversation had taken.

He shook his head and I could see his eyes change with emotion.

"I really wanted that baby, once I got used to the idea. I was so happy, we got married straight away and I took her off to France to romance her and start over. I had this whole honeymoon trip planned, to see Paris and then go down to Provence, drive around, relax, eat great food, have great sex and just be happy, you know?"

I nodded, imagining sharing time with him just like that.

"She miscarried on day three of our honeymoon while were still in Paris and she blamed me for making her take the long flight and for walking her around the city. I may have killed my child with that stupid decision."

_Wow, that was unfair!_

"Oh Edward, I'm sorry but women miscarry for a million different reasons. It wasn't your fault."

"Well that's how she made me feel, constantly crying and howling. The guilt was overwhelming and I wanted to make it up to her so I did everything she wanted. I bought the apartment and started working with Dad, which actually turned out to be the best thing she ever pushed me to do. I clicked with the job and soon starting making bonuses for signing clients. She chose to stop working, saying she wanted to get pregnant again and I just went along with it."

"Did she…did she fall pregnant again?" _Tell me she didn't._

He snorted, shaking his head. "No, but she spent a shit load of money on herself: clothes, jewelry, you name it salon treatments, personal trainers, golf and tennis lessons. She would be nice to me for a week and I'd know she'd maxed out my credit card again. I was earning good money and we were still struggling."

"I can't believe she wasn't working. So was it money that made you finally split?" _Keep him going, Bella, but don't push him too far._

He looked at me again, trying to decide whether to answer.

"Something like that. Hey you don't want me going on about my ex-wife. If you're finished, let's get out of here and go for a walk."

_I tried not to sigh. It was going to be two steps forward and then one back with this man._

We walked out on the street and headed down to towards the bay. When we reached Second Avenue, he smiled as if he'd just thought of something and grabbed my hand to take me up the street, into a side street which led to an alley. There was nothing to indicate something was there except a wooden door and a plaque that said 'Bathtub Gin & Co.'

"What is this place?" I have to admit it looked a little seedy.

"You'll see." He pushed open the door, letting me go through into the tiniest bar in the world. There was a staircase going downstairs and a bar with a zillion bottles behind it, very few stools and only a couple of tables. "Oh good, let's sit at the bar." I moved forward, questioning if we had stepped through that door straight into the past, into prohibition.

"Isn't this cool?"

"Yeah, it's amazing, and really old." I still couldn't believe we'd just come out of a very modern Asian restaurant and now we were in old world Seattle. I expected to see gangsters wearing striped suits, fedoras and toting machine guns.

"What do you like to drink, ma'am?" The lone barman's question seemed to imply that rather than taking my order, he was going to suggest something.

"Um, I like bourbon. That's my favorite." I looked to Edward for encouragement and he nodded his head and grinned.

"And do you like sweet or sour?" The bartender's smile was delightful. He really enjoyed his job.

"I think sweet, yes, sweet please." The smile bounced right back off me.

"Coming up, and you sir?"

"Something hot and sweet please. Surprise me." Edward gave my hand a little squeeze and his eyes seemed to study my face.

The bartender rubbed his hands together, mumbling 'hot and sweet' repeatedly to himself, looking over the vast selection behind him while Edward played with my hair gently and said, "We'll just have one, then we can catch a cab back."

I ran my hand up his back and noticed it was still hot. "How's the sunburn? It feels like you're cooking."

"It's still got a sting in it but it's a little bit better I suppose. I'm definitely going to peel."

"I could rub in some aloe vera when we get back if you want."

"Hello who?" I started to giggle.

"Aloe vera, Edward. I used it last night and mine is much better today."

"Yeah…maybe. Oh here is yours!"

"Apple schnapps, bourbon and sweet vermouth, ma'am." I took a sip and it was perfect, sweet bourbon with a kick.

"That's yummy, thank you!" I handed it to Edward who tried some and then nodded his approval.

"And for you sir, we have Austrian Chocolate Liqueur, Drambuie and hot cream with a touch of vanilla!" The waiter's beaming smile showed he was very proud of this concoction. "I'm going to try a little bit of that myself." He drank one out of a shot glass and then held his thumb up.

"Oh yeah, that's amazing." Edward licked his lips. "Now that would be the perfect nightcap." He put down the tall curvy glass and faced the handle towards me. "Try that, it reminds me of you."

"Why do you say that?"

He looked at my hair and very sweetly pushed it back over my ear.

"Chocolate and cream, the perfect combination." _Oh God, I'm blushing again._

It really was delicious. The booziest, chocolaty warming nightcap there ever was. "You're a genius Mr. Bartender."

"Doin'…maaa…best!" He held up his hand like a gun and made a clicking sound with his mouth before moving on to his next customers who looked as spellbound with the place as I was. It was a great end to a date, another perfect date with Edward Cullen.

We caught a cab back because Edward was worried about being over the limit. Lucky for me, Emmett and Rosie had already gone to bed so I motioned for him to sit on the sofa while I went over to make him a coffee. He leaned back, obviously tired, so I grabbed the aloe vera from my room and took it over to him with the coffee.

He opened his eyes and smiled as he accepted the cup, drinking half of it before placing it on the coffee table. He glanced at the tube of lotion before looking into my eyes and slowly pulled his tie off, leaving it next to the cup. He seemed to be nervous, I guess because he thought this would hurt, having put up with it for the whole day already, but he began undoing the buttons of his shirt from the collar down. I stopped him, shaking my head and taking over.

I spoke just above a whisper. "Just relax. I'll make sure it doesn't hurt."

He took in a deep breath and nodded, allowing me to undo the rest of the buttons before opening the shirt, revealing how badly he was burnt. I squeezed some of the lotion onto my palms and warmed it up. Just as I was about to touch him he said, "Careful, it's as sore as it looks."

I nodded again, very gently touching the delicious dusting of fair hair on his chest and when he didn't flinch; I moved my hands outwards, running over his pecs. This was a personal fantasy of mine, being able to touch an amazing body like his, entranced as I watched my hand glide over the skin. I'm sure he was mesmerized too as he watched everything I did. I just let his reaction guide me, stopping if I heard a hiss.

He looked up sleepily when I had to stop for more lotion and then his eyes followed my hands as they warmed it up again. I moved a little closer so I could do his neck and now he watched only my face. I moved over to his shoulders, pushing the shirt back and down his arms. I didn't take it off. I wasn't sure he would want that and I didn't want to ask in case he said no. If he said no it would be the end and I was enjoying this too much.

My face was close to his now but I didn't want to look at him directly. It was almost too much when he looked so sexy, almost just-fucked with his new haircut. My fingers glided down his upper arms, feeling the strength and shape and my palms glanced over his chest at he same time. Oh fuck, I just creamed my panties. I looked up into his perfect green eyes and his face was soft and contented, like he somehow approved of me.

His hand came up, guiding my jaw with just the tips of his fingers and our lips met gently for a tiny kiss. Then he moved it to my neck and into my hair while his thumb trailed along my jaw. I smelled the chocolaty coffee on his exhale as he deepened the kiss just as tenderly. It was slow and our tongues emerged to answer every question between us, sensual and consenting, neither one of us trying to dominate. Fuck, it was an amazing kiss, a kiss that promised we'd have no problem with attraction. It said 'yes let's fuck' on so many levels my head was swimming with filthy thoughts of what I wanted to do to him, to get him naked as soon as possible and into my bed. Lost in my fantasy world, my boobs automatically pushed against his chest, my hand traveled down to his fantastic abs and I hardly noticed him breaking away until the kiss ended too soon.

I opened my eyes to find him pulling the shirt up and stuffing his tie in his pants pocket. "I'm sorry, I can't do this," he said, looking overwhelmed and frightened.

"Edward, what's wrong?"

He looked anxious as his hand found his hair. "Nothing's wrong…it's just…I don't…oh Christ, I'm so sorry. Please, Bella, don't make me talk about this now."

The look on his face was heartbreaking and my hand automatically went out to touch his jaw. He squeezed it for a moment before pulling it back down. When his eyes came back up, he looked like a little boy, battling with a secret he was too scared to tell. "I have to go. I'll see you tomorrow," he said quietly before walking towards the door, giving me one wave as he left.

_Really? _

I fell back on the couch, horny and frankly annoyed that he'd left me like that. Apart from my confusion and yeah anger, my lips were still tingling, a pulse inside me was still going and my panties – shit I have to get to the bathroom and deal with that before I stain their couch! What a waste!

As I peeled off my clothes and ran the shower, I kept thinking about what he said. What did 'I'm sorry, I can't do this?' mean anyway? Can't do what? Can't do sex? Can't get it up? Can't bear to kiss me anymore? He was certainly a good actor if that was the case. I checked my breath and sniffed my hair but I didn't seem to smell bad. This was fucking with my head. What could have happened to make a man who could kiss like that turn down a woman who was obviously attracted to him sexually?

He seemed like such an affectionate person and yet whenever we'd had what I thought was a passionate kiss; he'd backed away somehow, every time. Therefore, wasn't the most likely answer staring me in the face? He'd apologized because I wasn't doing it for him. He didn't get an erection. He left in such a hurry that I couldn't be sure.

I went to bed teary and as I thought over our short time together and it seemed like I was always crying over him. It wasn't fair, life wasn't fucking fair. I was going to end up like my father, lonely, alone and married to my job.

The next morning I could hear Rosie shushing Emmett and I came out to find out what was going on. She smacked him and giggled as she pushed him out the front door, looking past me into the bedroom and then stared at me quite surprised.

"Did he leave already?"

I shook my head, not wanting to speak about it. "He didn't stay."

Her eyebrows came up as she said, "Oh, sorry, I didn't mean…."

"Ah, never mind. Hey don't forget James is coming over tonight. I'll tell him to get here after dinner and it's my treat, ok?"

Her face twisted and she shivered. "Uugh. That's right. Well I'm kicking him out if he thinks he's worming his way back into your life. I'll be watching him like a hawk." There was no reason to argue with her. I wanted them there to hear everything he said. "Do you need a lift to work today?"

Christ, I guess I did. "Yes please Rosie. I'll be ready in fifteen."

**_Edward_**

I'm a coward. There's no other way to describe my behavior really. I should have faced the problem right there and just told her. Instead, I panicked and ran out on the most enchanting, beautiful, sexy woman I've ever met. I just ran away.

It's the reason I'm arriving alone at work and why my girl took a lift with her friend, why she thought I wouldn't be there to take her today.

She gave me the message loud and clear with her lack of words – she doesn't particularly want to speak to me.

Jesus, I didn't even thank her for the wonderful evening, the whole day we'd had really.

I had a cup of coffee and checked the time again. It was already 8:30 and she was never late. I walked out to Jessica who beamed at me and answered my question by telling me Bella and Felix had already left to spend most of the day working with another printer.

Awesome.

I had a competition game tonight that I could not get out of instead of taking her somewhere, spoiling her and telling her everything.

Just fucking brilliant.

I wonder how she would handle me turning up there stinking of chlorine later this evening to have this conversation – strangely appropriate. No, this wasn't a talk I would choose to have in front of my brother or his girlfriend for that matter.

How the hell am I going to do this the right way?

_**...**_

_**A/N Oh Edward, what is going on with you now?**_

*****NEWSFLASH***  
The bestest of best news! LayAtHomeMum is about to upload a new chapter for In Your Room! It's a future take and be warned, it was nearly entered into the Let's Do Anal Contest! So this chapter about our favorite KRAKEN should be a kracker of the krack variety!  
**

**Here's the link - fanfiction dot net/s/8664104/24/In-Your-Room**

**If you haven't already read this hilarious lemony story, then get reading because she has just won the top spot for completed fics on TwiFanfictionRecs for the month of February. Well done, Lay, you really deserved it!**


	13. Chapter 13 - Birthdays

**_Stephenie Meyer owns all these characters. I just wanted to take them to play somewhere different for a while._**

**_Thank you so much for the reviews and favs and follows this week, especially for the ones for my last story. That was a nice surprise! I apologize I haven't responded this week. My son finally landed his first full-time job and is moving away with no money and no clue what's in front of him. Anyway he has needed our help. _**

**_Thank you lovely Beach for being my beta and pal across our weird time zone difference._**

**_OK, let's get on with it. Happy Birthday, Edward._**

**_..._****_  
_**

**Chapter 13 - Birthdays**

_**Bella**_

I forgive people. It was the way my father taught me how to deal with my mother, so I find it easy to forgive and move on – usually. However, being rejected sexually was something I had never experienced before and I struggled, unable to work out if I was in some way at fault.

It was probably a good thing I was out of the office today because I did not want to face him. The power he had over me was something I thought I had relinquished when I recovered from my breakup with James. Never again - Jake always said – never again.

Edward's text messages were regular, every hour on the hour. The first one at 8 o'clock said he had come over to apologize, waiting at the buzzer outside the apartment for five minutes before giving up. He said he was sorry if he gave me the impression he wasn't coming to pick me up. The next two were straight apologies, saying he didn't mean to hurt me and that he would explain everything. As the day went on, each text got longer than the last, a little more pleading in nature, but I treated every one with the same response, a single letter 'K', confirmation I'd received it and read it. I had too much work to do to deal with it now.

By the time we got back to the office, he'd already left for water polo and Jessica called to me, handing me a courier package. Edward's birthday present had arrived just in time for tomorrow.

I slouched in my chair and ripped open the courier bag, revealing the skinny white box with the maroon bow. It was the perfect gift for a 'not quite girlfriend' to give, practical but still personal. I could have given the same thing to most people I knew really and they would have been happy.

I booted up the laptop to see what emails had arrived. There was one from Edward.

From: Edward Cullen  
To: Isabella Swan  
Subject: Missed you  
Date: Tue, 19 Jun 2012 15:17

Dear Bella

Should I be calling you Isabella in the office? I really hadn't thought of that as your name when Bella suits you so well. It says everything about you really, both inside and out, so I've just answered my own question haven't I? I'll stick with Bella.

May I please start by saying it was remiss of me to forget to thank you for a wonderful day yesterday. I loved the way you took command of the haircutting and the date… I'm not sure I can say which part I enjoyed the most. Drinking chocolate and cream while looking at it in front of me will give me dreams for many years to come and it has gone to the top of the list of things I adore about you. I am very sorry I ruined everything by bolting out the door. Please believe me when I tell you I had a good reason.

I have to say your silence has thrown me for a loop today. I had big plans to take you to the park with some sandwiches and explain everything. The vision I had was of us sitting on the grass in the fresh air and sunshine - unfortunately, things do not always go according to plan.

Right now, you are still absent physically and I don't have your words to console me. I wish I had the gift of reading your mind so I would know the best way to reassure you that this is completely my problem. You played no part in it and I'm truly sorry if I have given you that impression. Just know that I would be the happiest man alive if you choose to help me with it and I might add that if you were not so damn attractive, we would not be dealing with this so early in our relationship.

I'm sorry, am I confusing you? I don't mean to. I just care a great deal about you and I don't want to lose us over something that may seem very trivial to you.

I was wondering if we could try again tomorrow (I still like the idea of lunch in the park) rather than me coming over tonight. I'll be smelly after water polo and I didn't sleep much last night - you can probably guess why. Please accept my apologies again. I will try to make it up to you.

I left a fifty in your top drawer and it would make me feel better if you would take a cab home. Would you do that for me please?

I'll call you later tonight in the hope you will answer me.

Please take that cab.

Best regards

Edward Cullen  
National Client Manager  
Cullen Publishing

Wow. He had written the most heartfelt, cryptic message I had ever read. He didn't want to lose 'us'. That's what shone through all of all the rambling, almost poetry that was in front of me. He didn't write like he spoke. I smiled when I saw the money in the drawer - he was still trying to take care of me - silly sweet man. I was glad I had something to give him tomorrow.

God his birthday was probably the worst possible day for us to have 'the talk' and I don't know which of my reactions was stronger. My curiosity was piqued but at the same time, I was scared to find out what the problem was. It could mean the end of us because Jake had been so right when he said I could not get involved with some screwed up man again who drained the life force out of me. There _was_ someone normal out there but I so desperately wanted it to be Edward.

My eyes fell on the white box and I sat for a few minutes trying to decide what to do. I sent him a text, telling him to come over for pancakes for breakfast. He replied straight away with one letter 'K' and smiley faces filling the rest of the screen. I think one of them jumped onto my face because I instantly felt my cheeks rise. God I am such a pushover for romance.

- bURN -

Rosie and I were clearing up after dinner when James buzzed from downstairs. She gave me one of her classic 'I can't believe I'm doing this' looks and disappeared into the bedroom where Emmett was taking a shower.

When I opened the door, James glanced around the apartment, looking relieved that we were alone and I asked him to sit at the table rather than the couch. I still felt uncomfortable there after last night. He accepted my offer of a coffee and put his phone on the table.

"Did you call that number again, Bella? I tried it a few times but just keeps ringing."

"Same here, but I keep thinking what am I going to do if someone answers? I have no idea what to say to them. Do you know who it could be?"

Just then, Rosie and Emmett came out of the bedroom and Rosie's contemptuous look cut right into James. He returned it with masked animosity. Maybe I was the only one who noticed because Emmett stepped forward and shook his hand. "I'm Emmett. You're the ex?" I'm not sure what Emmett was doing because I don't understand men and territory, but something passed between them, rattling James and causing him to chuckle nervously.

"Bella honey, you sold out! I saw the sign downstairs in your office and then the desk guy tells me you're up on level 20 working for Cullen Publishing! Doesn't sound like the girl I knew?"

I glared at him, floored that he dared to make any comment at all on the way I chose to live my life. He seemed to be putting on a show for the benefit of my friends.

"I don't see what that has to do with you, James. You said you had something to tell me?" I looked into his eyes and tried to express I thought he was acting like a jerk.

"Just wanted to know – are you an independent publisher any more or not?" The prick. He said it as if I had failed and it struck a chord deep inside.

I narrowed my stare at him. "I was nearly broke, James. I had to do something to get an income so I'm contracted there for a year. Unlike you, I have to stand on my own feet."

He held his hands up. "Ok, ok, I was just asking a question! You have something of mine and I wanted to know where we stood. That's all."

"I doubt that very much James. Anything you left behind was well and truly burned in the apartment."

"Well that's very true, but it _was_ wrapped in a fire blanket so maybe it survived?" He was suddenly very serious, locking me with his stare.

"What do you mean yours?" _How did he know about it?_

"I wrote it!" He lifted his eyebrows and then looked down. "Look, they should not have sent it to you. It isn't finished."

I looked over at Rosie who nervously glanced toward Emmett.

"Are you serious?" I suddenly had that feeling again as if someone was setting me up.

"Yes, of course I'm serious!" he said in a huff.

"Jesus, James, it's over 700 pages! How much more are you going to add?"

"So you read it? Did you finish it? I've got another 50 or so already done. What you have is still raw. They knew I wanted you to help me with it and they just couldn't wait."

Rosie piped up. "Do you realize the shit she has been going through because of that damn book?"

"I'm sorry, I didn't." He glared back at her but he did look sincere.

She fired back at him. "That's bullshit, James!" Emmett walked over and smoothed her hair.

"Calm down, babe."

"No, she's right, James! Jimmy, or whoever he is, was creeping around, scaring the shit out of me so badly that I left Seattle because I thought he started the fire! You should have told me what was going on!"

He very calmly said, "You know about Jimmy then."

"What would _you_ think? I get a story to edit called 'Fire' and the next thing my apartment burns down. If he has anything to do with those cats... fuck James this is so not ok! Who the hell is this guy anyway?"

"Settle down for Christ sake! He would never do anything like that. I can assure you if he has those cats, then he took them to save them. If you saw him, then he would have been there to try to talk to you. It's just…he doesn't speak much. He would have probably chickened out."

"Who is he James?"

"Jimmy is my friend. We both grew up in Sequim and I kind of took him under my wing for a while."

"Pfft…for a while. Did you walk out on him too?" I mumbled, hoping he would hear me.

He did. He glared at me and continued. "We had the same problem – absent fathers. He didn't know who his was and I, well you know my father only deals in one kind of love."

Rosie said, "What's that mean?"

"Money. He gives me his money and I leave. Just as well it's a lot of his money." He chuckled to himself. He always thought sucking his father dry was amusing.

I could feel the blood starting to boil in my veins. "Can we get back to Jimmy?"

James took his eyes off Rose and narrowed them at me. "Jimmy Hunter is the subject of the book…indirectly. He has had a unique life and his story is worth telling. I've written it anonymously so I don't think anyone will pick up on a connection and Jimmy, well he hardly knows anyone anyway."

"So, he is a pyromaniac?" Shit, I had asked the question before I realized I didn't know if I wanted the answer.

"Nooo! The character is based on a weirdo I met when I was hitch hiking back from my last trip to Boston. I gotta tell you there are some interesting people on the road. I mean really interesting." He gave me the strangest look, as if I would know what he was alluding to. I looked down at my hands, feeling self-conscious for a moment.

I stayed with this trucker for three days, three of the strangest days of my life. He was on something, probably uppers, and when I got over my fear that he was going to kill me, I realized he was just a sick fuck with a penchant for fire. I've used some of his ramblings in the book. He used to talk about flicking his cigarette butts out the window in the heat of summer and then checking the news to see if he'd started something big. He would get himself worked up and then he would make some excuse why we had to stop at the next town. I think he knew every hooker from Chicago to Seattle."

I looked over at Emmett for some reassurance because I was feeling creeped out by what I was hearing. He was scratching his ear and then he glanced up at Rosie nervously. She mouthed 'Ewe' and he snorted.

"I'd never met a pyromaniac before and the concept was somehow…appealing. When I arrived back, I started writing it all down before I forgot it. I got in touch with Jimmy who gave me the technical information on how to start and control all sorts of fires right up to an inferno and after that, the story just poured out of me. Shit, I don't know how to write a book but I suddenly had all these pages and I knew you could turn it into something I could publish. I didn't know how busy you were and I felt like I had to do something to grab your attention so we decided to send Seth down to drop it off, since you already knew him. Jimmy thought the fire blanket would be a nice touch." He chuckled to himself. "I thought if you knew it was mine, you would just toss it in the trash."

"So you did know they dropped it off! Get your stories straight James?"

"It wasn't supposed to happen so soon, ok? I wanted to finish it first."

My mouth dropped open in bewilderment. "You should know I could never throw out someone's work like that." He just shrugged. "The thing I don't understand is Seth saying I know Jimmy. Where do I know him from?"

"You met him when you were just little kids up in Forks. I think you had a lasting impression on him, Bella." He looked at me cheekily, as if this was the best game ever.

I'd had enough of it. I was calm and I walked over to the door and opened it.

"Thank you for telling me. Now if you don't mind I have to work tomorrow so I'd like you to leave. I'll let you know what I decide to do with the book. If you hear anything about the cats I would appreciate it if you would pass it on."

"Ok, fair enough, I only came to let you know I wrote it. I'm sorry for the trouble." He looked awkward, but got up, grabbing his phone and quickly saying goodbye before passing me and turning to give me a pleading look. I said, "Goodnight James," and shut the door on him.

I leaned on the door and let out a great gush of air. No one spoke because we were all in shock. I went straight to the kettle and asked if anyone would like a cup of tea. Two hands shot up and then I burst out laughing. Emmett looked at Rosie, thinking I'd lost it and shook his head.

"So that's your ex boyfriend. Fucking hell. To think I encouraged a relationship between you and my brother."

I snorted, pretending to see his humor. What I could have said was he shouldn't be worried, because after tomorrow there might not _be_ any relationship.

"What are you going to do Bells?" Rosie was asking the question that was running through my head.

"I think if it didn't have so much potential, I _would_ throw it in the bin. Maybe I'll ask a few of you to read it and see if you agree."

"I want to read it!" She had asked me a few times already.

"I told you it was hot and it's a pretty wild ride. I have to warn you now, it's a porno. A pyro porno!"

"If you need someone else, you can send it to me as well, Bella!" I sniggered at Emmett who was trying to act cool as if he was helping me out. He looked so much like Edward right now.

**_Edward_**

I don't know why I let Garrett talk me into the weight session. I was already flat after last night's lack of sleep and now I was shattered _and_ sore. I was going to wake up and turn 27 feeling like an old man. At least Bella's aloe vera had calmed the sting of the sunburn, but I was starting to peel and it was itchy now.

As I let the hot water pound on the back of my neck, I was still thinking about what I was going to say to her. I couldn't get it out of my head. Would she laugh at me and blow me off? She had every right to because in a normal relationship, this should sort itself out seamlessly, a tiny insignificant blip that most people went through, but for me it was an insurmountable obstacle, one I'd given too much importance. Once bitten…

When Garrett and I eventually left, I called her and she was very cautious with me, only answering direct questions. When I asked her if she was still mad at me, she just said, "Not really," that she was just very tired, but she threw me a bone when she said she was looking forward to birthday pancakes and then said, "Goodnight".

It was something, some glimmer of hope that I could make this right. It looked like my twenty seventh birthday might be a good one after all.

-bURN-

Birthdays.

For the last few years, the lead up had always been annoying little fights as Tanya nagged me to find out what gift she could get me. She was my wife and she had no idea how I ticked. She wanted me to play golf, mainly so I could win her charity golf events, and when my birthday came around, she used it as a way to manipulate me, never shutting up about lessons and expensive clubs – the type you hit the ball with _and_ the type you joined. Who gave a shit if one club was more exclusive than the next? Everything about it was pretentious and my family had never been like that so I just didn't understand haughty opinions and looking down your nose at the less fortunate.

I hated everything about golf from the first time I stepped onto a course with her and it was really the start of the end of our marriage. She showed her true petty nature, withholding sex if I said I didn't want to play on the weekend and leaving in a huff to join her set of snobby friends.

I enjoyed the relief when she left and it gave me time to read or get ready for the upcoming week. Sometimes I would go visit my parents to pretend for an afternoon that I still lived there and often I'd play the keyboard for an hour or two. Tanya said she wouldn't have it in the apartment because it was ugly and she didn't want 'roadie' equipment in her home.

The gulf between us continued to grow from then on and the guilt I'd felt from the loss of our baby started to dissipate and become replaced with my increasing contempt for her.

Birthdays.

This year everything seemed different. Just the fact that we were going out for a couple of drinks after work was a huge difference as Tanya would have come up with twenty reasons why we couldn't go and my family didn't go out of their way to socialize with her anyway.

I felt optimistic as I pulled in at Emmett's and was surprised when he answered the buzzer sounding like he had a mouthful of something. He was usually long gone by now. When I knocked on the door, Bella opened it and I went into sensory overload. She looked stunning in a dress that was maybe too good for the office and the apartment smelled of pancakes and coffee.

_Jesus, happy birthday to me._

She looked me up and down and her eyes stayed a little too long on my package. Her cheeks flushed bright pink when she saw that I'd noticed. How I'd love to know what is going on in that head. It looked like she didn't hate me today and I could use a little encouragement at this point.

"New pants Edward?" Her eyebrows tipped up a tiny bit with the question.

I nodded. "Yeah, present from Mom and Dad - matching jacket in the car."

"Nice."

"Bella, you look amazing. Is that a new dress?"

She gave me a rather strange look. "Um, yes, Edward, everything I have is new." _Stupid question, Cullen - good start man._

As soon as the door shut, a grinning Emmett waved and said, "You can have all your birthdays here now. See we get pancakes!" I chuckled and followed Bella to the kitchen where Emmett licked his fingers and then put his arm around me. "Happy birthday!" he said as he one-arm hugged me like he used to when I was fifteen. Rose stood and tapped me on the arm wishing me happy birthday too and saying she was sorry but they had to leave or I would not get any of my pancakes.

"Hey Ed, what did you think about what happened last night? Living with Bella is certainly a thrill!"

I watched Bella shoot him a look that told him to shut up and his eyes went wide before Rosie dragged him off to the bedroom, leaving me to sit and watch Bella pour coffee. They quickly left, saying they would see us at Brouwer's and I looked at Bella for an explanation.

She completely ignored me, giving me a chance to ogle her in her lovely dress.

She didn't look mad at me. She came round with a cup which she placed down and then handed me a little white box done up with a pretty bow, saying, "Happy birthday, Edward," looking eagerly from the box to my face.

"Thank you Bella. Please forgive me?" I pleaded, wanting nothing but her to answer yes for my birthday.

"Open your present," she said, ignoring my question. I picked up the box, pulled on the bow and opened it, finding something familiar. I had looked at these pens a couple of times before.

"It's a Visconti Michelangelo with bronze trim. See it's got your initials right there!" She pointed to one end of the pen and smiled up through those beautiful black lashes. Christ, could she get any more adorable than she looked right now? She was so close my arm found her waist like a magnet but she gently brushed it away and looked up as if nothing had happened. "I didn't know what to buy you but when I saw the bronze it reminded me of you. Would you have preferred a fountain pen?"

I shook my head, amazed she'd bought me anything at all. "No, this is perfect, Bella. I have a client who is very close to signing and she's coming in this morning. This could be my lucky pen!" She beamed at me and I wanted so much to kiss her. I had to try again.

"Please, won't you forgive me? I am very sorry."

"Are you going to tell me?" I looked at her and thought about it for a second, then decided there wasn't enough time before we had to get to work. She needed the full story in one hit or it could really backfire.

"Can you wait until lunchtime? I promise I'll tell you everything then."

"Ok, lunchtime." She sighed very softly and put on some mitts, opening the oven and pulling out a pile of pancakes, knocking me out with the smell.

"Did you make these from scratch?" She nodded and put a plate in front of me. I surprised her by leaning up and kissing her cheek, saying "Thank you." She narrowed her eyes at me but then a little smile appeared on her lips.

I pouted and asked her again if she would forgive me. I was nothing if not persistent. She asked me what she was forgiving me for and I told her I had been a stupid jackass and coward last night, promising it would never happen again. She softened, saying she really liked my email but then said she could forgive me if she knew why. I asked her what happened last night and she smiled at me, saying she would tell me at _lunchtime_. The way she said it put me right in my place.

I started to worry that this could go either way. She was in total control and could flick me away with her little finger. Maybe we could go to lunch early.

**_Bella_**

Edward's client arrived and he, Charlotte and Maggie spent a couple of hours with her before offering to take her to lunch. Edward came in to apologize; looking so devastated I wanted to hug him, but they were right on his heels. He had to go into business mode, introducing me as the senior editor and when he told her of my involvement with 'Oxygene' she was impressed, saying she'd already read it and loved it. Edward invited me to join them, looking hopeful, but I had to decline as I had a meeting with another printer. Edward looked desolate but Charlotte looked happy and relieved I wasn't going with them. Hmmm, I'm going to have to deal with that girl and sort this out.

During the afternoon, he sent me a couple of texts to reassure me he would tell me everything before the end of the day. He said things were going very well and he was confident he would be using his new lucky pen. I sat back and thought over this morning and how hard it had been to remain detached when it was obvious he was trying so hard. I decided it was energy spent worthlessly and that I would stop pushing him away until he explained. I'd never had such strong cravings just to touch someone else and I wanted some more of him while we sorted this thing out.

We all met up at Brouwer's Cafe downtown for drinks after work. Edward was in high spirits because he'd used his lucky pen when the client signed. He insisted her attitude changed after she had met me and that _I_ was his luck, not the pen.

Edward was ordering fried potatoes and appetizer plates for the table while Alice and I looked over the menu of beers. We were giggling because neither of us knew much about beer and there were 64 beers on tap and pages of bottled beer and cider. We decided to choose based entirely on countries we wanted to visit. Suddenly a hand was at either side of me on the bar and Edward's nose was in my hair. Alice smiled at me and left us, taking a menu with her.

"Hmmm, God you smell good." Now his nose was gently playing with my ear and his whole body surrounded me. Fuck, I was already blushing because the man could be sin on legs when he wanted. "Are you still mad at me?" He started to kiss me gently right below the ear and then moved down my neck. The sizzling feeling shot right through me and fantasies started filling my head.

"Can't remember." I leaned my head back on his shoulder and drank in the smell of him, resisting the urge to bite the stubble of his jaw.

"That sounds more promising." Now I felt the tip of his tongue where his lips had been. Yep the knees were going weak again.

"Oh fuck, that feels incredible. Edward, when are we going to talk?"

He stopped and I saw it, an unmistakable moment of fear in his eyes. I think he realized his time was running out. He actually had to tell me instead of constantly apologizing for not doing so.

"Soon." He tried to hide it with a smile, squeezed his hands around my waist and gave me a quick kiss on the cheek. "OK, come on, let's order something to drink. I've put $200 on the bar to start these rednecks off."

"Shouldn't we be paying for you, Edward?"

"Not the way I'm feeling. This is _my_ celebration."

I groaned at the loss of contact. He'd done it again. He seemed to see red just as I was going green, diffusing the situation with a quick change of subject. Would he have actually told me at lunchtime today or was lunchtime some mandatory future point, a point we would never arrive at? He certainly struggled to reach it, partly because of circumstances but more because I could tell he wasn't ready. The one thing I now felt sure of was that whatever his problem was, it wasn't about me. This knowledge gave me a very strange kind of hope.

He grabbed my hand and kissed it, locking his fingers in mine as I followed him to the table where we sat down across from Emmett and Rosie. She gave me a very smug look. Edward grabbed a menu and placed it between us, leaning into me and pointing at various beers and recommending what he liked. I wasn't really listening. My physical senses had overwhelmed my brain. I was sucking in every piece of his scent from his neck and his hair and fuck, everything was just Edward, but I think I said yes at the appropriate moment and then he and Emmett got up to go to the bar, leaving me a little dazed over what had just happened.

Rosie came round to sit in Edward's seat as I settled back to ogle his very fine ass. "You two seem to be getting on well."

I looked around to make sure no one was listening. Charlotte was at the other end of the table, looking through the menu with Felix. She seemed to choose to sit as far away from me as possible. Good. Maybe she caught on that Edward was no longer available. Alice and Jasper were opposite them, quietly enjoying some time together and Garrett was leaning on another table, chatting up some single women. The coast was clear.

"Well, yeah, this is the first time he's touched me in front of anybody."

She leaned in a little closer. "Is he…you know built like his brother? He's got to be hot in the sack." She flicked her eyebrows up a couple of times, wanting me to give her some juice. Unfortunately, I had none to give.

"I'm not sure, Rosie, we're still at first base."

She looked at me, disbelieving what I had said. "Haven't you done it yet? I thought you two slept together on Saturday night!"

I shook my head in total disappointment. "No, we just shared a bed, that's all."

She was still shocked. "Jesus, from what Em told me, he's really into you."

"Well he's holding back for some reason. We really need to talk about it because I am totally combusting. Just look at him. I really want that."

Her look of concern was staggering. "Oh, Bella, please tell me this is not my fault. When he asked me about Jake..." She was very genuinely sorry and I had to make her understand, so I cut her off.

"Rosie, don't...I know what happened and it wasn't your fault at all. He's a big boy and he could have called me and asked a few simple questions. He had no reason to get you involved." I sighed at even having to speak about this. "Sometimes…Christ, I just wish things were simple like with you and Emmett, you know? I'm trying my best here but..." I shook my head.

She put her hand over mine, Rosie's way of showing me she had some good advice to give. "Bella, if he's anything like his brother, then it will be worth the wait. Just hang in there and let it develop. You know not everyone wants to jump in the sack the first week and he _has_ been divorced, so he's probably being really careful."

"I know. I've just never been into someone this much before. I've had fantasies about him that would make your hair curl. Oh fuck, just look at those pants. That is one fascinating bulge."

Rosie snorted softly and looked away, holding the back of my chair. "Settle down, tiger, you'll see it soon enough. Anyway, you know what they say, it's not how big it is, it's what he does with it," she said as she nudged me with her shoulder.

'Yeah, a bit of both wouldn't hurt."

She giggled, squeezing my hand and got up to go back to her seat as the boys were returning with our beers. Emmett turned his head to the side and gave us a questioning look. "You two look like you're up to no good. What are you talking about?"

"We were just saying how hot you two Cullen men are, weren't we Bella?"

Edward flashed me his most dazzling smile as he put the beers down and then cocked up an eyebrow. I looked him over, then back to his eyes, and said, "Damn right we were."

"Woo hoo! I think you're in trouble tonight Ed! Want a 'Red Bull' with that beer?"

Edward ignored him and kept looking into my eyes. Then he leaned over and kissed me in front of everyone. I couldn't care less what anyone thought. I melted right into the kiss and the feeling of his tongue until Emmett's cat calls became ridiculous. "Call the fire department, folks! We got a blaze over here!" We broke apart and started to laugh at him. Edward kissed my temple and I looked up only to be met by Charlotte's stare. She looked like she wanted me dead.

"So Jasper, I hear you are from Texas?" It was the first thing I had heard from Charlotte all evening. Just the sound of her voice made my hand go to Edward's thigh under the table. His arm moved to protectively lean on the back of my chair.

"Never ask a man if he's from Texas. If he is, he'll tell you on his own. If he ain't, no need to embarrass him." Charlotte looked at him as if she didn't have a clue what he'd said while the rest of the table cracked up laughing. Jasper just took a sip of his beer, not even smiling. I don't think he realized how naturally funny he was and Alice leaned her head proudly against his. I think she loved everything that came out of his mouth. They looked so comfortable as a couple, always touching, and he really calmed her down so her motor mouth was somewhere far-off whenever she was with him.

Edward watched them and must have had similar thoughts because his hand circled mine and squeezed. I looked up at him and he kissed my cheek and then smiled. God he looked happy tonight.

"Why are you such a good water skier, Jasper? Did you learn as a kid?" Detective Rosie was on the case now.

"Yeah I did, ma'am, my folks live on man made canals in Sugarland where everyone has a boat of some sort out draggin' their kids along the water."

"Sugarland! What is that, some sort of theme park?" she said with a sarcastic tone, so familiar to mine when I first met him, before I knew what a fantastic person he was.

"No, Miss Rosie, it used to be one big sugar plantation outside of Houston. Now it's a real well-planned group of communities and one 'a the safest cities to live in the south, in the US of A in fact."

"So what are you doing at this end of the country?"

He glanced at Alice before continuing. "I don't really know. They offered me a promotion to come up here 'bout three months back and I just took it on a whim, so I ain't been round that long. This beautiful lily thing next to me here says we have a connection and I have a feeling she's right. She was created in Texas and I believe she called out to me to come here and find her somehow."

That shut her up. I think every female at the table sighed.

"Meeting _you_ was the final connection, Bella." Alice was staring quite seriously at me. "If that fire hadn't happened, we may never have met."

Wow.

Everyone at the table was quiet, wondering if there could be any truth in what she said. Edward put his arm around me and started playing with my hair.

"Bella!" I looked up and saw Jake, holding hands with a very tall pretty girl, standing there staring at me and at Edward's hand.

"Hi Jake! Is this Lauren?" Edward immediately dropped his hand and sat up straighter.

"Yeah, this is my friend Bella and…" He looked round the table, stopping briefly at Rosie. "I don't really know anyone else…except…Rosie." Rosie smiled at Lauren but it didn't really reach her eyes. "Anyway, we thought we'd try Brouwer's because everyone at work says it's awesome! What are you all doing out on a weeknight, celebrating something?"

"Yes, it's Edward's birthday, today!" I pointed to the man at my side who was now showing signs of being uncomfortable.

"Oh, _you're_ Edward? I thought you were the guy Rosie was dating."

"No, that's my brother, Emmett." Em raised his hand at Jake.

Awkward silence.

"Well, we had better go find a table. It was nice seeing you."

"Why don't you join us?" Edward and Rosie visibly stiffened.

"Uh…"

I stood up. "I'll grab two more chairs and we can pop you at the end of the table."

"No Bella, I'll get them. Sit down will ya?"

I went round the table, introducing them both to the gang, most of them looking a little taken aback by Jake's size until he sat. Lauren was now sitting next to Edward and Jake was alongside Emmett. Jake was right, Lauren was the sort of person who glowed. Her skin was cream perfection and her pale brown hair was thick and lustrous. She was beautiful in an opposite way to Jake's dark good looks but they looked great together.

Jake offered to buy us a drink and then stood to go to the bar. I asked Lauren if they had done any more cooking classes and she was very animated, talking about having to learn all the types of pasta and how Jake burned his hand in class this week. She was lovely and I immediately liked her. I told her I wanted to come over for a training session one night and I offered to buy the food and wine. Edward rubbed my back and took a large swig of his beer as Jake sat down again.

"So how was your party, Bella? Did you lay off the eyeliner?" he said, laughing at me.

"Alice took charge of me thanks very much. I was dressed as a movie star and _totally_ gorgeous." I pushed one shoulder forward and fanned my hand out under my chin. Jake chuckled. "I learned to water ski properly on Sunday as well."

"Get out!"

"No I did, didn't I, Rosie? We were both awesome by the end of the day." Rosie looked uncomfortable but put on a cordial face for my benefit.

Emmett clapped his hands. "She got two awards: most improved and best spill of the day! She tumbles on the water like the best of them." _Yeah, thanks Emmett._ "Right out the front of where we were all sitting as well – just like she rehearsed it just for us!" Rosie was even laughing along now. I just screwed my eyes up at both of them.

_You even mention dog slobber and you're dead, Hale._

"Oh, Jake, I nearly forgot to tell you! I found out Jimmy Hunter didn't write the book. He's the subject, not the author and the go-to guy for information on how fire works. You'll never guess who wrote it."

He didn't even try to guess, he just shook his head. I felt Edward's hand suddenly on my leg.

"James Hampton wrote the book! I'm thinking about starting to work with him and hopefully publish it." Jake's eyes grew so big, going almost black, and he pushed his chair back.

"Were you going to tell me Bella?" Edward looked at me, surprised and indignant.

"Yes, Edward, I said I would tell you, when you tell me, remember?" He leaned back in his chair, backing down on this one.

"Mind if I talk to you for a moment?" Jake glanced round the table. "In private?" Jake stood and I followed him in the direction of the bathrooms.

"What is it, Jake?"

He was pacing on the spot turning back and forth, looking angry and anxious. "Are you fucking kidding me? That was Edward's hand in you hair wasn't it? Don't tell me you're together again?"

"Yes we are but he had a reason for cutting me off before. It's..."

He looked at me exactly like Charlie did when I had broken a major household rule - disappointed, furious and ready to dole out some discipline. "And now you are telling me you are going to let that loser James into your life as well! Should I remind you of the night we spent four hours in your bathroom while you sobbed your heart out or not?"

"Jake, please, James has a book and I'm thinking of publishing it, that's all."

"Remember what you said I should do if you ever exhibited this kind of self destructive behavior, again?" He looked down at the finger he was pointing at me and quickly lowered it.

"Edward's not like that, really. It was just a miscommunication. He's a good man!"

"If that's true, then I'll happily back off. So are you telling me you are one hundred percent good with this guy?"

"Uh…" There was no way I could ever lie to Jacob Black but I couldn't tell him something so personal here in this echo chamber of a hallway.

He nodded a couple of times. "Yeah, I knew there'd be something. You are not meant for this joker, Bella. It's supposed to be all hearts and flowers when you are first going out together. You are settling for something and someone who's not good enough for you!"

"That's not true!"

"Fuck, I don't know how many nights I had to listen to you sob yourself to sleep after James left you and I saw it again when you were crying over this idiot. There is a serious pattern emerging here Swan and you know it. The thing I don't understand is if it was me that was doing this, you'd be so down on me and yet you're doing it yourself." God this is so not the place for this conversation.

"Please Jake!" I pushed my palms onto the top of my forehead, wanting this to be over, wanting the truth he was forcing on me to end.

"Cut your losses now and run for the…"

"I think you had better leave her alone, Jake." Edward was suddenly right at my side.

"No it's _you_ who need to leave her alone, Cullen! You didn't see what you did to her two weeks ago - she won't cope if you hurt her again."

"I have no intention of hurting her, and you don't know me so I suggest you leave it to us to sort out, buddy."

"Suit yourself." Jake looked between us and then glared at me before leaving. I started to follow when I felt Edward's hand on my arm.

"You hesitated."

"What? I need to talk to Jake!"

"Bella, he asked you if you were one hundred percent good with me and you didn't answer – what does that mean?"

I looked down at his hand in disbelief. Surely he was the one with the answer to his question, but there was no way we were going to start this _now_.

"Sorry, I didn't realize it was _lunchtime_ already because right now I can't let my friend leave like this!"

"Can't you just answer first? I'd like to know why you are not a hundred percent with me."

I looked back at his hand, willing it to move. When it didn't, I turned my eyes back on his. I swear I was so frustrated at this moment that my look must have conveyed every feeling I had. "Only you know the answer to that, Edward. I can't figure it out on my own. I'm going to find him before they disappear."

Edward dropped his hand and let me pass. I watched him fall back against the wall as his chin dropped to his chest but I had to find Jake and tell him he was wrong. Otherwise, he was going to leave, thinking that everything he'd done for me, every kind word had been a waste of his time.

_**...**_

_**A/N - Uh oh. Jake's only trying to look after his friend but...well his timing is not great, is it. I wonder what Edward will think just went down.**_

_**Rec this week is 'Fix You' by chocaholic123 - 28 chapters in and 1200 are following. If you don't know her work, check her blog because a few have been removed by ff.**_


	14. Chapter 14 - Cards on the Table

_**Stephenie Meyer owns all these characters. I just wanted to take them to play somewhere different for a while.**_

_**Lots of new followers arrived this week, so welcome and thank you for all the favs and reviews. I treasure every one of them.**_

_**Beach said I needed to refresh your minds about what was going when we last left these two. Friends were interfering and boyfriends were avoiding. As one of you said in a review, "You better spill Edward!".**_

_**Yes, Edward, it is time to spill.**_

**...**

**Chapter 14 - Cards on the Table**

…"I think you had better leave her alone, Jake." Edward was suddenly right at my side.

"No it's _you_ who neesd to leave her alone, Cullen! You didn't see what you did to her two weeks ago - she won't cope if you hurt her again."…

**_Edward_**

I slumped against the wall, alone and defeated, feeling like something was severely wrong with my chest. She looked like she'd just realized what he said was dead on because she shot me a look that pierced me, rendering me immobile.

When she said, 'Only you know the answer to that,' I knew I'd fucking done this to myself, putting it off, putting it off, knowing she was creating something in her head that was ten times worse than it was, and still I did nothing. I didn't give it the priority it deserved. Christ, it still seemed too soon to be talking about this shit.

She was just starting to thaw out again when Jake watered that giant seed of doubt in her mind and injected a vision in my head of her distress after I told her I didn't want to waste any more of her time. It was the fucking lie of the century.

_You had better face it, Cullen. You have serious work ahead of you. You now have two people you need to convince you are not the biggest asshole in town. Of course she would choose to go with him rather than stay with you! He's her rock; he's the guy she runs to when she's hurting, not you – you're the idiot who hurts her and now you've done it more than once._

_This is it man. This is what rock-fucking-bottom feels like – despair, terror and physical pain. It feels like an imminent heart attack._

I tried in vain to stand away from the wall, clutching my chest and then yanking my tie to loosen it. I still couldn't decide if this was one holy mother of a panic attack or if I really should be seeking urgent medical assistance.

Then suddenly a tiny hand cupped the side of my arm. "Aren't you coming? I found them and everything's ok." I felt like I'd been holding my breath for an eternity, so much air rushed out of me at once.

"I thought you left!"

"Only to find Jake. Please come with me and help me explain? I don't want any bad blood between my two favorite boys." The sweet questioning smile on her face seemed to repair my crushed soul and I pulled her to me as if we'd been parted for weeks. She held my face and made me look straight at her. "I want to sort this out tonight, Edward, all cards on the table." I nodded and nodded, fuck whatever she wanted as long as she wouldn't leave me again.

"So you'll come with me? They've gone across the road to have coffee." I was still having trouble standing but the pain had magically disappeared. "Edward, are you OK?" I just held her, never wanting to let go.

"Oh God, I am now. I really thought you had left me for good."

She looked puzzled at my statement. "How are we going to fall madly in love with each other if I leave?" She ran her hands round the back of my neck and over my hair. It was the most amazing feeling in the world.

"It wouldn't stop me, Bella. I'd still feel the same."

Her arms dropped and surrounded my waist. "Oh, Edward, me too."

I tipped her chin up to me, just to see her beautiful face. I gave her the tiniest kiss and then took a huge breath.

It was time to do this, finally to get past this shit.

"OK, let's go get 'em - cards on the table – I can do that!" I let her take my hand and lead me past our table while she waved at the group. "We gotta go!" Everyone just smiled and waved, I guess expecting we were leaving for sex and thinking nothing of it. How I wished that were true and tonight if I did this right there'd be hope it _would_ happen soon. I was suddenly ready to get everything out because I realized how insignificant it was, compared to losing this amazing girl.

The coffee shop was small and intimate with some smooth nondescript bluesy music playing. The booth they were sitting in was in the far corner near the windows. Jake stood, towering over me and we shook hands. I'm sure he could have crushed me but it seemed more like a bro meeting a bro kind of shake. There was no hidden aggressiveness.

"Bella tells me I have to give you a chance so I'd appreciate your telling me why I should." I looked at Bella for guidance but she just motioned for me to sit down. When I did, Jake looked seven feet tall and built like a tree. "She's the most important girl in my life, apart from this one right here." He sat and kissed Lauren's nose as she smiled up at him. "Lauren and I have absolutely no secrets so she knows everything about Bella and me."

_Shit, it's a brave new world and high time I caught up._

"I'm ready. Which part would you have me cover first, Jake?"

"Oh, so there are multiple parts."

"Just a few."

"OK, explain to me why my best friend was dumped with no chance to explain herself and why you were too gutless to explain it to _her_."

God, how much can I say here? He did say no secrets but I shouldn't test it with sordid details.

"That's all true. I heard the messages you sent to her phone and I thought you two were involved. I have some serious problems with girls who run around and I assumed Bella was one of them. I wanted nothing further to do with her."

He started to play with the coffee cup in the saucer, very slowly spinning it around and then back. With his large hands, the effect was very intimidating. He turned his head imperceptibly, indicating he was still waiting on my answer.

"Is it about morals or territory or don't you want to catch a disease?" He was good. He never raised his voice above a murmur but I felt the intensity. He was her protector, in some sort of tribal sense I would never understand. I tried not to blink but he knew he had me. He knew what I was risking.

"It's all of that Jake. I want someone who I can trust."

He snorted. "Jesus, that's a laugh. You don't know how to pick them very well then do you. You wrote off someone who is dedicated to monogamy and the most careful girl I ever met. She made me jump through hoops before we ever did anything and she'd literally kill me if I'd ruined her perfect clean bill of health. She can be very scary." His eyebrows flicked up at Bella and her eyes narrowed back at him.

And there it was, the intensity completely gone as soon as he looked at her. He had a soft heart under the shield of a giant warrior. I chuckled, thinking how she'd scared me to death not ten minutes before. "I can imagine, Jake." Bella chose that moment to punch me lightly on the bicep.

"So why are you still sniffing around then?" _Jesus, he's very direct._

"I couldn't stay away, even though I thought she was wrong for me. Every day was like torture because the feelings got stronger. Actually, Bella could tell you it all culminated at my parents home when she slapped me across the face." I glanced at Bella who was shaking her head with her eyes scrunched up.

"Way to go Swan!" He actually put his hand up to high five her but she scowled at him and the huge hand seemed to shrivel and drop.

"Anyway I've found that I _can_ get my head around this unusual friendship you two have, even though I have never had a best friend who was a girl." I was determined the terms 'friends with benefits' or 'fuck buddies' would never escape my lips. "I'll basically do anything now if she'll give me a chance." She linked her arm in mine, leaning her cheek on my shoulder and I saw Lauren smile at us.

"OK, Edward, let's test that one, shall we?" The powerful stare fixed me. I figured he would only give me one chance with her so I just went for it.

"Try me."

"She says you're holding back and you haven't told her why. Is that true?"

Oh, shit. I looked around and saw the closest couple ten feet away, talking closely and not taking any interest in us.

I dropped my voice. "There just never seemed to be the right time, Jake. She knows I want to tell her."

"What's wrong with right now, Cullen?" I looked at Bella who was watching me keenly and biting her bottom lip, urging me to go on. It was time.

"OK, cards on the table." I took a breath and turned my attention to Jake. "I want her to have a test for STD's before we do anything. That's it." Then I turned to Bella for her reaction.

Out of my peripheral vision, I saw Jake choking on a gulp of coffee and Lauren hitting him on the back. I was watching the girl next to me who seemed to be speechless.

"You know she thinks your problem is some sort of performance issue?" _What?_

I glanced at him and then back at her, seeing her embarrassment. I shook my head. "No, I don't think so, no one's ever complained." Fuck, this was becoming like couples therapy. No, we had gone way past that point. We had enough right here to have Doctor Phil call us for the show. The friend she has sex with meets the boyfriend who does nothing about his overwhelming urges for her so she thinks he's no good in bed – Jesus. Bella had her face in her hands and I pulled on her forearm. "Hey, I'm just doing what you wanted." She nodded and rubbed her hands over her face.

"You don't have to worry about that with her, man. She's totally clean." Now Lauren was looking mortified and Bella grabbed a napkin and started folding it.

"Oh but I do have to worry about it. My delightful ex-wife gave me a dose of the clap. I didn't even know I had it and the next thing I'm testing positive for Gonorrhea and Chlamydia. It was charming, finding out I'd been walking around for six weeks with a disease."

Jake's cocky stare shifted and his eyes flicked to Bella. "Oh, fuck."

"Oh, fuck is right. I thought I nearly caught her one day with the tennis instructor when I came home from work sick, but I stupidly believed her lies and kept our sham of a marriage going. Then two months later, she rings me in the office no less to tell me I have to be tested and of course, voila, I've got it! Do you know what can happen if you leave Gonorrhea untreated?" I counted them on my fingers. "Infertility, prostate problems, bladder cancer, septic blood, arthritis, inflamed heart valves and last but not least meningitis! All that and no symptoms – quite a bargain really! Chlamydia is just as interesting. At least she didn't give me aids or syphilis.

I turned away from Jake to look at Bella as I thought what I'd said would have had some impact. She was shaking her head and Christ; there were tears in her eyes. I put my arms around her and kissed her hair.

"Oh I'm sorry; I've wanted to tell someone for ages, so now you all know. It would make me really happy if you would agree to have the test, Bella."

Lauren chimed in. "I had mine last Friday. We didn't bother with Jake."

"How are you guys so cool talking about this stuff? It's been the hardest thing for me to bring the subject up. I was a baby last time I dated anyone and I obviously do not know how any of this works. It looks like the world opened up while I was growing up."

"Maybe it's just us." Jake had his arm round Lauren and pulled her to him, kissing her forehead.

"Edward, can we go?" Bella murmured into my neck.

"Of course. Looks like we're leaving guys, nice to meet you. It has been…interesting."

Jake nodded. "You're ok, Edward. Anyone who would bear his soul like that for her is ok in my books. I'd love to meet that bitch of an ex wife of yours though. You are divorced aren't you?"

"Yeah - cost me big time but it was worth every cent."

"Well I hope you know this girl is special. Pity she's not my type." Bella continued to cuddle into me as we stood and I kept my arm round her so we shook hands around her.

"Oh!" She grabbed her purse and started finding a note to pay the bill.

"No you don't Swan, put that away. You're paying for Italian at our place remember?" She nodded and smiled, putting the money away and clutching my arm. "You're welcome too, Cullen."

While she said her goodbyes to Lauren, he surprised me by grabbing me for a man hug. He whispered in my ear, "You need to keep a close eye on the James situation because he's a pet project of hers. She thinks she can fix him, ok?" He looked at me as if he had passed the baton and I nodded, not really understanding fully but willing to give it some importance.

We hit the street and a cool breeze washed over us. I undid my top button and enjoyed the relief in my chest. I hadn't realized until this point how carrying this shit around had affected me.

I grabbed her hand and kissed it. "Do you want to get going or go back to the bar?"

"I really want to talk some more if that's OK. Can we go to my place?"

"You mean Emmett's or your place?"

"Mine."

"Anything you want, my beautiful girl. Oh God, that feels so much better!"

She threw her arms around me and hugged me with everything she had. I ran my hand down the length of her hair and relished the silky feeling.

"Thank you, thank you so much for that, Edward. I thought it was going to be something terrible," she mumbled into my shirt.

"It's pretty fucked up, Bella."

"No, but I understood it."

"I really didn't think I'd have to touch on the subject so soon. My stupid idea of what dating was nearly brought me undone."

"Huh?"

"Come on, let's go get the car."

"Uugh!"

"What?"

"Stop doing that! You start something but you never explain. It has to stop now because it fucks with my head."

"Ok, give me a chance; I'm still working on change."

Her hand caressed my cheek. "I don't really want you to change. It's just little baby tweaks." Then she kissed me and I pulled her to me. It felt like the best kiss I'd ever had.

We drove back in complete silence. I could see she was deep in thought and I was happy to let her process what I'd said. She placed her hand on my thigh, squeezing me gently and when I looked over at her, she snorted, turning to face me.

"This is why you're so good at your job isn't it?"

What? "Sorry?"

"You made him like you, just like that. Hell, I saw his face; he's in awe of you now. Does everyone fall in love with you?"

"I wasn't trying to give him the come on Bella. I just did what you wanted."

She started to giggle. "God you are gorgeous. Get me home so I can kiss you."

_Just keep that hand a bit lower if you want to get there in one piece._

"I'll pull over if you want."

She shook her head and giggled some more. It was quiet for a few minutes and I kept checking her body language. Then she piped up and turned towards me again.

"Are you going to have the test too, Edward?"

"Well there'd be no point, but I will if you want."

"Well there's no point in my taking a test either, but I will if _you_ want." I glanced over again to see what her expression was telling me.

"Are you laughing at me?"

"No, I'm just stating a fact. Look I'd hate to find out I had Gonorrhea."

"So you've never caught anything?"

"No, I've always been careful. Never had sex without a condom and I'm very choosey who I let in my bed."

"Have there been many?" God I regretted asking it as soon as it came out of my mouth but she didn't seem one bit fazed.

"Six."

"Shit, is that all?"

She turned back and looked directly ahead. "What's wrong with six? Would you prefer 16 or 60?"

Ok, now she's pissed. I need to find some appropriate words that won't inflame the situation. The last thing I want tonight is for her to be mad at me again.

"No, I just assumed you were more experienced. You said reading porn gave you ideas for lots of good stuff to try out."

"I didn't say I had tried them out, I just want to." The hand on my thigh moved down my leg and then back up again.

"Jesus." I think this girl might be the death of me. My mind flashed to a few recent pornographic fantasies I'd had about her and think I audibly groaned. "I'm shutting this conversation down when I can't do anything about it."

"So does that mean you might like to try out some stuff too, you know, one day in the future?" She squeezed the thigh a little suggestively.

"Maybe" _Translation: maybe means yes. That's a big YES, not a maybe._

Christ, she could have lit Seattle with the smile on her face and she looked even more beautiful if that was possible.

Yes, Bella, yes.

**_Bella_**

We had already stopped twice for some passionate kissing even before we reached my front door, first as he helped me out of the car and then as soon as we entered the building with him pushing me up against the wall. He kept both hands on my ass as we climbed the small flight of stairs and as I was about to put the key in the door, he grabbed me and ran his hands all over my back then pulled me to him by my ass.

"Fucking fantastic," he whispered in my ear and then nibbled. "Thank you for wearing this dress for my birthday. I love it."

"It is a special occasion."

"No, you wearing that dress is the special occasion," he mumbled into my neck. "It's a thong isn't it? You're wearing a thong."

I squirmed out of his grasp. "Edward, come inside before someone sees us."

"Oh, shit, I'm sorry. I let myself get a little carried away again didn't I? I guess I really should go. I'm expected at Emmett's tonight."

"Noooo! It's not even ten o'clock yet. Can't you come in for half an hour?" _I have a few questions of my own to cover before I let you off the hook._

"I know what's going to happen if I go in there," he said nervously, ready to leave. I pushed him against the wall to show him who was boss.

"Listen here you! You have been running this show for weeks now and I think it's my turn to direct for a while. If you want me to go get this ridiculous test then you had better do as you are told."

"Ok, I don't want to talk about this in the hallway. I'll come in for half an hour but I'm not staying." His hands went straight to his hair.

"Who said anything about you staying?" I said as innocently as I could and he rolled his eyes at me.

"Just get the key in the door, you."

He went immediately to the couch, looking nervous, still fiddling with his hair.

"How's the haircut?"

He didn't answer. He realized what he was doing and dropped his hands to his thighs, running them up and down a couple of times. Then he got up and picked up a piece of paper lying in front of the door and placed it on a side table before going back and sitting down again. The poor boy was so uptight. I thought now was the time to push him a little further to show him he was putting himself through unnecessary distress so I dropped my bag, went straight over and sat in his lap.

"Bella, what are you doing?" he said, but still buried his nose in my hair.

"I told you I want to talk some more and this seems like a good way to do it to me. Dad always made me sit on his lap for serious discussions."

He moved my hair back over my shoulder. "Hmmm, I'm not your father, and you're not a little girl anymore." His hand rubbed the side of my hip and I did an amazing job of disguising my reaction to it.

"Now, Edward, you know you've put me through some mental anguish this week, don't you?"

He just nodded, still playing with my hair. "I'm ssss…." I put my finger to his lips and cut him off from saying that damn word again.

"Stop…saying…sorry." He put his face into my neck but I pushed him back gently and looked him straight in the eye. "I need to know what happened – last Sunday you didn't seem to have a care in the world."

"I know. I feel like an animal." He pushed his face into my hair to hide.

"Why?"

"I didn't expect… I should have known there was something different about you. When you left with Em and Rosie on Sunday night, I was so desolate I had to fight against the urge to follow you home. I had two erotic dreams about you that night. Two! Then this whole dating thing flew out the window the first time I entered this apartment. I really thought there'd be a kiss at the door, maybe a little squeeze if I got lucky and we'd build up to something more. Then I could tell you why I needed you to get the test without insulting you. The reality of coming in here alone with you and the way you kissed me knocked all those ideas straight out of my head. I had this overwhelming need to rip your clothes off and fuck you till you couldn't walk. It scared me because I've never had such a strong reaction to a woman before and it's getting worse."

"Or better." I couldn't help it. He was so uptight about nothing. Hell, I had similar thoughts about him all the time. I just wanted to act on them.

His eyes flared for a moment before he settled himself down. "Bella, I'm trying to tell you what I've been going through. I feel like I should be getting to know you like we agreed, not thinking about fifty different ways to try and get inside you!"

"Is that all you think about – penetration?"

_Ok, I had better stop with the smart mouth now. I can see he is getting touchy._

"Stop it!"

"No, I'm serious. I'll see your fifty ways and raise you a few with some of the dirty action that has been through my head in the last few weeks. You fuck very well in my fantasies but you do other things as well. You have no idea how much I want to make them real."

He closed his eyes and scrunched up his face in exasperation. "Thanks very much, now I'm hard again."

"I know, I can feel it and so you should be! You are too tough on yourself Edward Cullen. You are just a man who needs to get laid."

"Now you sound like Emmett!"

"The way I see it we either need to stay away from each other for the next week or desensitize if we are going with this asinine test."

"Asinine? I've never heard anyone actually use that word before," he said as his eyes crinkled with amusement.

I was fuming. I was trying to be serious and show him how ridiculous he was being and he was quibbling about the use of a word.

"Ok, how about senseless, stupid, idiotic, daft, silly, absurd, half-witted and don't forget unnecessary! Couples have those kinds of tests done when there is a chance of an infection, when they're not sure. _I'm_ sure and you say you've been tested so what would be the point? Can't we just trust each other?"

His shoulders slumped as he tried to explain. "It's not that I don't trust you Bella, its Jake I don't trust. You can't be sure of what he was doing."

"I trust Jake with my life, Edward. I know he has not been with anyone else so I am positive I'm clean. Oh and I get the shot so I can't trap you if that's going on in your head as well." I tried to get up but he held on to me.

"Bella, please don't be like that."

"Your logic is so flawed and fucked up and you don't even see it!"

"Why is it flawed? Can't you just get the damn test done for me?"

It was obvious he hadn't thought this through objectively.

"I could have the test done tomorrow and screw six other guys before you got your precious results. Don't you see it means nothing if you don't trust me?"

"I said I trust you. I do trust you!" He still wouldn't let me move.

"Well let's see if that's true."

"What's that supposed to mean? Now you are making me nervous."

"See, you don't trust me!" I tried to stand but he still held on.

"Oh Bella, tell me what you want me to do to prove it to you." He looked like there was no fight left in him, no reasons left to continue the argument.

I ran my fingers over his ear. Emily had left just enough length there for it to feel very soft and it was hard to stay away from it. I looked into his eyes and decided what the hell I was going to find out if he really did trust me.

"Close your eyes." A little frown appeared and he turned his head to the side but he did it. The eyes closed.

"Ok, here's the scenario. You want me but you'll never have me because say I'm married or not interested or whatever. You know I'll never let you touch me but you get the chance to look at me, you know naked or partially clothed. You get to choose. Just think look but don't touch. What do you see?"

A smirk appeared on his face. "You're lying on the bed on your stomach - in your underwear. I want to see that ass in the thong and a bra ready to be undone."

_Jesus, he's quick to get with this program._

I tried to stay serious. "Very good, Edward. I like a man who can make a decision. Come on, let's do it. You know I won't let you touch me."

"This is crazy. I won't be able to control myself." He looked at me as if I was an idiot and loosened his hold on me. I took the opportunity to stand, as it would give me a little more power in the conversation.

"Ok, your choice. Then we'll have the tests done during lunch tomorrow and I'll stay away from you for a week. I'll just see you at work over the coffee machine. It will be fine. It's just one week."

"Why are you doing this?" He stood up with his hands in his hair yet again. Unfortunately for me, he now looked like the hottest thing I'd ever seen and it was getting harder to keep a straight conversation going.

"I'm merely demonstrating that there are options here, Edward. It doesn't have to be all or nothing. There are other possibilities apart from fucking or orally pleasuring each other." I made sure I flicked my tongue at the side of my mouth as I said it. "You should probably be getting off to Emmett's anyway. The half hour is up."

He looked at me, trying to analyze what I was doing. His eyes roamed over my hips and my boobs and then he said, "I get to unzip the dress first."

I smirked back at him. "I guess that would be ok, but then you wait here until I call you and come in and sit on the chair. Just the zipper, right? No touching my skin."

I watched him nod. This was working. I had him right where I wanted him.

_Little steps, Bella._

I pulled my hair over to one side and turned my back towards him. First he put both hands on the back of my shoulders and I told him no. Then he took one side of the zipper between his fingers, holding it away from my body while pulling down slowly with the other. It exposed most of my back and a black bra. I heard him hiss. _Gotcha Cullen, you are in so much trouble now._

I walked away slowly and fisted the front so the back gaped as much as possible. I knew he'd be watching. I turned on the bedside lamp and as silently as possible, I slipped out of my shoes and dropped the dress before running the brush through my hair a few times. Then I lay down on the bed and looked back at the chair, getting the perfect angle for maximum exposure and leaving enough room so he could come and sit down easily.

"Edward, I'm ready!"

I heard him come into the room and suck in a breath before hearing the squeak of the chair. I didn't look around; I just waved a foot up occasionally and pointed a toe like I was lying there flipping through a magazine.

"This is better than what I had in my head."

"Oh thank you, that's very sweet."

I let things settle for a minute to make sure he was calm.

"I love black underwear."

_Ok, he's into it. Let's try one more baby step._

"You can come a little closer if you think you have it under control."

I heard him take in a breath and blow it out heavily. "You're not going to let anything happen?" He was suddenly like a little boy, needing my reassurance.

"Of course not Edward. You're absolutely safe."

I heard him get up and then felt the bed sink down. I still didn't look at him. The sound of him being in the room and even the scent he gave off was enough to turn me on. I hadn't anticipated that part.

"Tell me how you're feeling. Are you ok?"

"Uh, yeah, surprisingly, I'm good."

"So if I said you could touch me without being too sexual, would you like to?"

"Yes." _That was a definite._

"Well go ahead, you've had your hands on me in a bikini before and I'll stop you if you do anything wrong."

He breathed in again and made a soft humming sound as he breathed out. I think he was at his limit but this limit was moving, bringing him closer to me, and closer to what I wanted. I was luring and desensitizing him at the same time. I was interested to see what he'd go for first.

Indecision, I could hear it in his breathing and in the movements of the bed but I was determined to keep looking forward. He had to work this out for himself. He very lightly touched his fingers to my ankle, then I heard him hum again and his hand gently rubbed over my ass. The breath that came out was excruciating to hear but he soon settled and then both hands moved up my ass with a little more force. He squeezed and then traced over the top of the thong. He moved closer on the bed and ran his hands up my back under my bra and around to the sides, grazing over the side of my boobs. Then he pulled my hair over to one side and smoothed his hands up to my shoulders, pulling at one of the bra straps. I had to watch him here. He was gathering momentum.

"Sit up, Bella." I wondered if I should stop him, but the look on his face was not hungry, it was tender, so I turned over and sat next to him. His eyes were glued to my boobs. He pushed my hair back and ran his finger under the bra strap, utterly focused on what he was doing, pulling it down slowly, then repeating on the other side, an imperceptible hum with a deep breath showing he was reaching the limit again. I was already wet. I'd found myself in the middle of an erotic fantasy and there was nothing I could do but watch it unfold. Edward Cullen obviously loved the undressing part.

He kissed the swell above the bra and then looked up at me before laying his head on my shoulder.

"Can I touch them? I haven't felt a real breast in over two years."

"What about Tanya?"

"She had them done, increased, augmented. They felt weird."

_The poor man – a wife who had boobs that felt weird._

This was a quandary. We were moving into unknown territory and I said I would keep him safe. I don't know how I'll handle it if he touches me or how he will react.

"Please. I'm ok. I'm under control, really. They're just so beautiful I have to touch them."

I cupped his cheek and looked into his little boy eyes. I saw only sincerity, no out of control hunger. I acquiesced. "Of course you can, but we had better leave the bra on I think."

He nodded and blew out a quick breath. He started by gently playing with one of the straps lying on my arm. Then he traced all the lines of the bra, breathing a little heavier and fingering just under the lace at the top.

"So fucking beautiful."

I watched his face closely and he was transfixed, unconsciously licking his lips, totally irresistible. I could feel myself reaching my own limit, unable to tear my eyes away from those lips, wanting them on me, wanting desperately to know what it would feel like. When he palmed my boobs and squeezed, I looked into his eyes and saw something different. They were wild and dark, needing something more, just as I did.

"Bella," he whispered as his thumb ran over an erect nipple and the next thing I knew he'd undone the hooks on the bra and had taken it off, breathing like crazy, pushing me down on the bed with his tongue circling a nipple. His fingers pulled on the other nipple so hard I called out in ecstasy only to be silenced by a blinding hot kiss and a five star erection pushing onto the inside of my thigh. My hands found his neck and then his hair, pulling him closer to me and I moaned so loudly into his mouth that the sound made me snap out of it.

I broke away, tried to catch my breath and work out what was happening. I'd lost control of him and was failing at my promise not to let this happen.

"Edward?"

"Unbelievable," he mumbled with a mouthful of boob.

"Edward?"

"Hmmm?"

"Stop now or something's going to happen."

"I think it's already happened." He continued sucking and kissing.

"Edward. This is your dick talking. You don't want this."

"I've never wanted anything more in my life. God you feel so good."

"No, you have to stop! You told me not to let this happen!" I pushed up on him and he seemed to clear his head enough to get up on his knees with a groan. If I thought the pants were a little tight this morning, it was nothing compared to what was in front of me right now. They were straining. He tried to adjust himself but God knows where he thought he had room to put that huge cock. I watched it, mesmerized and when I looked at him, he had one eyebrow raised so I quickly pushed on his arm so he'd let me up and I sat on the edge of the bed. He ran both hands back from his forehead and blew out a huge breath before coming to sit with me, groaning as he sat. It must have been killing him.

"Fucking hell! There's no way on this earth I'm going to be able to wait a week now!"

"How long has it been?"

"Over nine months."

"Then you can wait another week, can't you." I looked at him lovingly and smoothed my hand over the back of his head.

He touched the side of my neck and kissed my cheek. "Thank you for turning me down. I really lost it there for a minute, didn't I?"

I looked at him smugly. "I don't think we have to worry about enjoying each other in bed, do we?" He shook his head and then blew out yet another heavy breath. "Do you still want to have the test?"

He put his thumbs on his cheeks and his fingers rubbed up and down his forehead. "Five minutes ago? I would have said fuck it, but I do. I think once I see it for myself, every fear I have had, every fit of anger she put me through will be gone. Can you understand?"

I wanted him to be whole again. "Of course I can. We will _both_ have it done."

For a moment he narrowed his eyes at me and I think he was contemplating an argument before he nodded and said, "Ok, we'll _both_ have it done. We should go away somewhere next weekend and make our first time really special though. It will help me by giving me something to do while I'm trying to fight off the erection I'll get every time I think of this." He snorted but I could see he was serious. His eyes were scanning my chest once again.

"It's probably good timing anyway. I want to finish reading the book so I can decide whether to go ahead or not. Rose and Emmett are going to read it as well. Will you give it a try?"

I don't think he'd heard a thing I said. His fingers were gently tracing around my boobs again. "These are really top shelf you know."

I held his wrist and he stopped. "Maybe you could spend the time thinking about all the things you've wanted to try out in bed…or in other places. I already know what mine are." I beamed at him. "Listen, I need to go take a shower and put something on. Do you want to stay and have a birthday sleepover?"

He blew air out of the side of his mouth.

"What a day! Well, I do have my stuff in the car and I'm not leaving you here on your own. Do you think you can keep those tits away from me?"

"I can't take them off, Edward. I really don't know where they'll end up while I'm sleeping."

"I don't know how I didn't notice how good they were last time we slept together. You really are improving daily you know."

_How the hell am I going to get through the next seven days?_

**_..._**

**_A/N - Sorry, but I think she had to do the right thing and stop him. I love that she is making him take the test too! Ha ha!_**

**_I know I don't thank you enough Beach for your help with this fic. Please know how much I cherish every word of guidance you give me._**

**_No rec's this week - haven't started anything new because there are so many great WIP's updating! It's hard to keep up and remember which one is which sometimes._**

**_Anyway, thanks for reading. Please leave me a review and make my day. _**


	15. Chapter 15 - Puss In Boots

_**Stephenie Meyer owns all these characters. I just wanted to take them to play somewhere different for a while.**_

_**Well that last chapter stirred a few of you up! It's good to see you weren't skimming!**_

_**As always I have to thank Beach for all her help with this fic - love ya!**_

_**OK, let's start the waiting game!**_

_**...**_

**Chapter 15 – Puss in Boots**

_**Bella**_

We decided against going to get the test done together. We didn't want to be seen sitting as a couple in a waiting room when we definitely weren't pregnant. I actually daydreamed about what that would be like and then quickly killed the idea.

Edward went back to his GP and I went to the clinic. Edward had his done at eleven and when it was time for me to leave at two; he came to my door with the sweetest frown and said two words, 'thank you'. He just said it and watched me walk to the elevator. We had agreed there would be no touching of any sort in the office – ever.

It was all over in five minutes and I got my Depo shot early since I was due to come back in two weeks anyway. I'd make sure I told Edward and show him the spot on my hip where they jabbed me. I fucking hated needles but it was so worth it.

As I walked back to the office, my mind kept wandering to Tanya, and the fact that she had caused the problems between Edward and me, even after they had been divorced. I felt sorry for him, but I was more interested to find out how a seriously good catch could end up with such a plastic bimbo who 'didn't want to work'.

There were just no words to describe the view I had this morning of a towel-clad Edward shaving. Then the smile he gave me when he caught me ogling him made my heart beat so fast I had to lean against the wall. Dazzling. Did Tanya not see how beautiful he was? Did she not like men who were protective, generous, funny, and unaware of just how gorgeous they were? It sounded like she was so caught up in her own selfishness that she must have missed the best of Edward, the side that I saw.

Kudos, Tanya, your loss is my gain.

Unfortunately for me, the temptation to try some more desensitizing was almost overwhelming. Now I had experienced what it was like to be with him, I could hardly think of anything else, so we decided very quickly that my apartment was off limits and that if we saw each other it would have to be in a public place. Edward was not comfortable with my being alone at my apartment, so staying a little longer with Rosie and Emmett seemed like the best solution. The actual separation at the front door was killing both of us and on Friday night, I had to watch him pout and hobble back down the stairs, adjusting himself under the jacket he'd folded over his arm. I really hope there are no hidden security cameras in the hallway outside that door.

We had already argued about what I was doing on Saturday. After reading until some ungodly hour on Thursday night, I finished the pages I had and made the decision to proceed, whether the others liked it or not. It had too much potential to put aside. I emailed James and told him I wanted to meet with him and talk some more about Jimmy. I needed to get a sense of him because I wanted his character to have a little more humanity. The monster James wrote was somewhat one-dimensional at times and I felt we could use some of his physical traits and character to make him more believable.

James replied overnight and offered to bring lunch on Saturday.

Edward was furious about it.

The argument we had in the car going to work was completely ridiculous. Emmett and Rosie were going to be there and he had no reason to keep me away from James. Edward was crazy if he thought James was a threat to our relationship and he was preventing me from doing something that could earn me some decent money if we could get it right. When I slammed the door of the car to go to the elevator, he chased me, agreeing that I was a grown woman who could do whatever I wanted. I told him to hurry up and find us a love nest for the following weekend and when I whispered in his ear some details of how good it was going to feel with my tits up against his chest as we fucked, he seemed to forget the argument right away. Thankfully, no one got into that elevator on the way up to level 20.

-bURN-

"Who owns the truck, James?" I asked as I let him into the apartment. I had watched him arrive and park on the street and I knew it didn't belong to him. He'd never owned a vehicle in his life.

"I borrowed it. Jimmy's grandfather won't need it for a while."

It felt very strange trying to be civil to James but I hoped we could form a relationship as editor and client. Touching on our past could only lead to fights so I thought we should talk about what we had in common _now_.

"That's right," I said, trying to keep my expression open and interested. "I heard he was working again, up near Canada."

"Did your dad find that out?"

I nodded. I wondered if James knew I had a connection to Jimmy. "You know they were friends, fishing buddies?"

"Small world. So you finished it then, Bella?"

_Of course, just like always, it's all about him._

"The book? Yes I've read everything I was originally given," I said with a sigh.

"So there was no cover letter?"

"Nope. It was 715 pages without a break. No chapters and, thanks very much, no page numbers. That was scary. Why would you send a minor to sign a legal contract?"

"I don't think they thought about that one. As I said, they were supposed to wait until I finished it. Look, how long do you think this will take?" he said as if he was impatient for me to run a spell check over it.

"This?" He could damn well explain what he perceived was in front of us.

"Yeah to get it published."

_Get it published? Fuck, thanks a lot you ignorant prick. _"Well I'm working full time now so it's going to take a while, James."

"You know you used to give me your undivided attention once. We used to be important to one another." No matter what I said to that would only inflame him _and me_ more, so I took a deep breath of soothing air before continuing.

"James, I only started reading again like five minutes ago and I have been busy. Please don't start with me OK? I can't devote twenty four seven to it."

"Is that because you're a big shot senior editor now? I thought you would be proud that I had finally finished something."

I inwardly groaned. I know he has manners because I've seen them. Sometimes I blamed his father for thinking he could parent by giving James large sums of money instead of showing him how to behave courteously. I tried to keep my voice steady and reassuring.

"Actually, it is not finished yet is it and if you had contacted me yourself, we'd be a lot further into this you know. I had a week up in Forks with nothing to do." Suddenly something occurred to me. If he _had_ contacted me, I could have been working with him when Edward dropped off the contract, there would have been no Jimmy stalking me and Edward would probably be out with Charlotte right now.

I would have to ask Alice how the cosmos handled that one. I smiled to myself, thinking about Edward's strong arms and soft mouth and tongue and the way he breathes when he loses control and…

"You could have still read it. No one was stopping you."

"What? Oh, well I came to a dead stop when you killed all those people and I think your readers will have the same reaction. That part needs to be re-written or removed altogether."

He shook his head very slowly then dramatically said, "No."

"James, a critic will say something negative about it and your sales will be miniscule! You don't murder innocents without pissing people off."

He looked like he was thinking about what I had said. I had so many questions and I thought carefully about what was important.

I asked him how he wanted Jimmy characterized – as an evil monster or as someone who had a sickness. He was insulted and said there was no evil whatsoever in the book, only the true love of fire. He also barked at me to stop calling him Jimmy. When I confronted him with the fact that there were no names in the story and that we had to communicate somehow, he told me if I was so smart, I should come up with a name.

"Ok, let's call him Blaze!" I felt quite proud of myself until he looked over and laughed.

"Evil Blaze!" he said in his best ghoulish voice. He made his hands into two claws and launched at me.

"James! Grow up for Christ sake!" I said as I pushed him off me.

He chuckled to himself and then looked at me as if I had overreacted. I must have been stupid to agree to this. I should have asked Edward to be here. He'd know how to handle a cantankerous client.

I never mentioned Edward. I didn't want my beautiful romance to be tainted by James. He would never understand waiting, for anything. The more I thought about it now, the more I thought it was cute, even though I wanted to bang Edward every time I saw him. Waiting was kinda sweet, like some old fashioned courtship. Once I got my head around it, I fell in love with the whole idea and I knew it would be worth the wait, just like Rosie said.

"Bella, are you listening to me?" Shit, I was daydreaming about him again. This was getting silly now – please, please, please bring on Friday.

"Yes, sorry, you were saying?"

"I want to know where we go to from here. I emailed the whole thing to you just before I left so you should have it in your inbox now."

I just looked at him. I wanted to smack him so hard.

"Do you know how long it took me to scan 715 pages and character recognize them? Your little friend told me it was the _only_ copy. Jesus James, could you have made this any harder?"

"Christ, I can't do anything right can I?" He fumed to himself and then his faced softened. "We used to do some things right didn't we." He leaned over and ran his hand down the back of my head. If he felt the flinch, he didn't show it.

"James, don't. We should get started because I have some ideas I need to go over with you." I stood up to head to the kitchen. "Tea?"

"So, do you like it so far?" he said as I was filling the kettle.

"I think the first 100 pages are dynamite and I wouldn't change a thing."

He beamed at me. "I knew it was good!"

"Ah…some parts are a little repetitious. What do think about bringing Jimmy's life as a child into it to break up the intensity? You know intersperse it, go back and forth and make the pyro's sickness build while developing Jimmy more as a character. I have this idea of making him out to be a victim who the pyro is coming after. Is there a possibility to introduce that to throw off the reader?"

"I guess."

"The other thing I don't understand is the woman. You just refer to her as 'she'. Is she a mother or girlfriend? What part does she play?"

"She is a love interest…from the past."

"Well she's not fleshed out. You need to give her some purpose or get rid of her, James."

He just looked at me, sizing me up. He didn't answer and I could tell he wasn't happy. He got up and walked over to me, leaned against the counter and then stared at my boobs, instantly giving me goose bumps. I tried to ignore it and hoped he didn't see the tremor in my hand as I pulled out a tea bag.

"You want to change it, Bella, chop it up. I really thought you would like those first couple of hundred pages just as they were." He leaned over and spoke near my ear. "Did it affect you? Were you turned on?"

He was crossing the line. He must have known what it was like when he was writing it, probably sitting there with an erection as he typed away. It made me want to laugh but there was no way I'd dare to insult him right now, so I tried to act as detached as possible when my insides were screaming. He was different, lecherous and intimidating.

I spoke casually, as if unaffected. "It is sexually appealing, I'll give you that. Are you intending to market this as erotica or mystery? I'm not even sure it has a specific genre."

He wasn't listening.

"Just how hot did you get? I bet your panties were soaked. Did you want to fuck somebody, Bella?"

I leaned away, not wanting to show my revulsion. "James, I'm not comfortable discussing my reaction to it. You are my client, not my lover."

"Hmm, we could fix that you know. How about one for old times' sake? You'd love it wouldn't you?" He slipped his hands round my hips and I squirmed away, wanting to scream out to Emmett to wake up and save me. I knew he and Rosie had been reading the book and they were going at it for hours last night but really, guys, its lunchtime already! I should have had Edward here with me. Why was I so stupid?

"What exactly are we doing here James? We're supposed to be having a meeting about the book."

"Well, I didn't think it would be _all_ business. I know what you're like." I snorted, feeling the need to laugh, more to calm myself down and pretend this wasn't happening. I could hear my father's voice in my head. 'Don't give off mixed signals. Say NO. Make sure they hear you say NO and say it so loud that somebody else will hear you.' He had drummed it into me so many times and I'd never felt the need to use it before.

James was totally looking at me as if I had given him an invitation. He sidled up, slid his hands around my rib cage and squeezed. I pushed him away and turned around, taking a step away. "Stop, I am not yours to touch anymore!"

He was taken aback, assessing me, wondering if I was joking with him. He shook his head very slowly, taking another step towards me and grabbed my hips, pulling me right up on his erection. Fuck. My heart was pounding like it was going to explode.

He placed his hand on my chest and then ran it over my breast. "See, I can feel that. You _do_ want me."

"NO! What you feel there is fear. I want to you to get out of here!" I pushed him away with everything I had.

My thumb caught on the edge of his long sleeved t shirt and it pushed up, exposing a huge scar, red and recent, that looked like a graze or a burn. He pushed it straight back down as if I hadn't seen it.

He suddenly looked so broken, as if I had punched into his heart with a dagger. "You're scared of me? That hurts. I'm the last person on this earth who would hurt you Bells." He came over and put his hand up to touch my hair and I took another step back as I heard the sound of a door opening. Thank God.

"Morning!" Emmett was standing in his doorway, scratching his chest and looking decidedly happy with himself. "What's all the shouting?"

James moved to sit back down at the table.

"James was just leaving, Emmett. Sleep well?"

"Man o man, you write some decent smut there fella."

Rosie joined him, her hair a complete riot, sliding her arms round his waist and said to James, "Yeah, I never thought I'd compliment you on anything but…that is a really hot book. You have to take this one on Bella. Everyone I know will buy it."

"Come on you little R rated Rose. It's shower time." She giggled and let him lead her back into the bedroom, turning her head over her shoulder, waving and winking at me.

"Please just go home, James," I pleaded, sounding childlike with a voice caught up in the back of my throat.

"Bella, I'm sorry, honey. I really didn't mean to scare you. I just thought we could….."

"Please, you wanted to know where we go from here?" I raised my eyebrows at him. "I think I need to meet Jimmy."

He smiled out of the side of his mouth. "That's not going to happen. He's not ready to meet you."

"Well he better be ready," I said with as much authority as I could muster. Understanding Jimmy was crucial. "I need to build a strong believable character so he needs to be our focus right now."

"He's…well he's unusual. No social skills, doesn't speak hardly at all, environmentalist in the extreme. It's…best if we keep him out of this. I can tell you anything you want to know about him."

Great, James was going to filter out the main character of the book.

"What about his grandfather? Can I meet him when he comes back?"

"Uh…tell you what, I'll send you some pictures I took of the place up at LakeCushman. The house Brad and Jimmy built is out of this world and it will give you an idea of what a different kind of life they lead."

"Ok, that sounds nice."

"So, you will forgive me?"

I huffed. "As long as you never try it again!"

He put his hand over his chest. "Scout's honor!"

"You were never a fucking scout and you know it."

He laughed at me. "There are a lot of things you don't know about me Bells."

I picked up the contract I had ready and handed it to him. "If you really want to go ahead, then you had better read this and sign it. Have a legal person look it over so you see what control I have because it will be just as much mine as yours when we're done."

"Ok boss! Keep that food and I really am sorry."

"Just get out of here James. I'll call you when I look over those last 50 pages, alright? It might not be for a few days."

"Don't be a slacker, Swan. I know how fast you can read!"

"Outta here!"

-bURN-

To say that Edward was livid about what had happened with James was an understatement. He was ready to kill him. More than that, he didn't want to leave me at all. The four of us had dinner at the local Italian restaurant and when we came back, he insisted he was going to stay over. All of a sudden, the urge to protect was stronger than the need to have sex, and he lay in bed with me, surrounding me, smelling fantastic, making me so horny I'd be dead by the end of the week. He was always around so I had no…outlet and it seemed wrong to be getting off in the shower with him right next door. He kissed me a lot but he never kissed me _that_ way, the kisses I craved that made me lose my mind.

James sent the photos of the place at Lake Cushman and Emmett nearly creamed his jeans when he saw them. It looked like a giant wooden spaceship was hovering in the middle of a clearing in the forest, right next to a beautiful clear lake. Emmett was determined to go up there and see it and since it was two hours away, he began researching weekend trips in and around the Olympic Forest – my territory. At least it shut him up about his 'yurt on steroids'.

On Monday night, we stayed at Matthews Beach because it was becoming intolerable when the noise coming out of the other bedroom was too much to bear. Esme had dinner ready when we arrived after work and we had a very pleasant evening where she told me all about her 'little Edward'. Carlisle occasionally rolled his eyes at me when he knew she couldn't see. She showed me his swimming medals and achievement awards. It seemed Edward had never failed a test in his life. At her earnest request, he played some classical piano and her face showed just how proud she was of him. He really was amazing. It kinda felt like she was trying to 'sell' him to me.

The subject of Tanya never came up once. It was as if Esme and Carlisle had obliterated her from the family history. There were plenty of group family photos decorating the walls, but none of them contained anyone who was identified as Tanya. All the uncles, aunts and cousins seemed to be there but not one single frame of Edward's ex wife.

"Why doesn't anybody ever mention Tanya?" I said as I came out of the shower and saw Edward lying on the bed reading with glasses on, looking damn sexy in them too. "Hey do you wear glasses?"

He looked up over the top of them. "Yeah sometimes, why? Don't you like them?" I sat next to him and took them off, wearing them down low on my nose. He tried to snatch them but I moved away too fast for him.

"You're old, Edward! I'm going out with an old person!" He came after me, grabbing me and pinning me down.

"Well so are you! September 13 isn't it? It won't be long, Miss Swan." He started to kiss my neck and then quickly stole the glasses back, putting them on the bedside table with the iPad before getting under the covers, still sitting up.

Did he ever forget anything? "Why do you have such a good memory? Have you always been like that?"

"Broccoli, I eat lots of broccoli. Oh and chocolate, live on the stuff."

I started to laugh. "Liar!"

He looked at me with a completely straight face and said, "It's true. I've got some chocolate coated broccoli right here if you want some," and started poking around in his bedside drawer. "That cheeky Alice! She must have snuck in here and eaten the last of it."

"Seriously, Edward, I want to know about Tanya. How did you meet?"

"It's boring. I don't want to talk about _her_."

"Come on," I whined as I got into bed, lying on my side, leaning my head on my arm.

He breathed deeply. "Emmett and I built Tanya's parents' house." He looked at me as if he had said enough, so I glared at him. "Ok, it was just after college. I went to UW, doing Fine Arts Creative Writing for a year and then switched over to Foster to do Entrepreneurship. Dad had me lined up to come straight into the business but I…rebelled…and went to work with Emmett instead. We had so much fun getting that business off the ground. I was signing the clients and project managing the jobs and Emmett was the engineer and the builder. Tanya's parents' place was a project we worked on for a whole year and that's where I met her."

"I didn't realize you did creative writing."

"I suck at it. I don't readily disclose that one."

"And the entrepreneurship?

"Amazing, there were some very smart people there."

"Like you." I pointed and ran my finger down his chest.

"Well, it was a good experience. I loved it." He grabbed the finger and kissed it.

"Ok, so you were building her parents' house."

"Yeah. She would come with them sometimes to visit the site when she was on college break or back for some occasion. She started to flirt with me. It was harmless at first but I encouraged her. It was a bit of an ego trip for me. One day she turned up without her parents when the build was nearly over. I was laboring for Emmett, cleaning up after a scorcher of a day. I wasn't wearing much, you know just shorts and boots and she came on to me, telling me she wanted to christen the house. I followed her inside. I wasn't going to say no."

"Do you have any photos here? I'd like to see what you looked like back then. How old were you?"

"Just turned 23. Are you sure you want to see them?"

"Absolutely, especially if you have some of you on that building site."

He started to laugh and messed up my hair. He got up, opened his wardrobe and pulled out a photo album.

"Wow, Edward, a scrapbook! How cute!" I sat up excitedly.

"Mom gave it to me. She gave us all one when she was packing up to move out of the old house. They're her favorite shots of us growing up."

He flipped through the pages, telling me how old he was, laughing at tiny Alice in some of them, Emmett and him riding their bikes, lunches on the huge patio on stilts at their previous house, water skiing, holidays, swim meets, standing on the podium with massive shoulders and a medal hanging from a ribbon round his neck with short short hair. You could see the love Esme had put into the album, recording treasured events for them to enjoy and it made me think of my own mother who probably did not own one photo of me.

He must have noticed my expression. "What's up, you've got tears in your eyes. This is not sad is it?"

I hadn't even realized I was crying. "You have such a full family life. You don't know how lucky you are."

"Come here." He wrapped both arms round me and leaned onto my head. "I do know. I've had to live on the fringes for the last couple of years because of my bitch of a wife, probably longer really. My mother detested Tanya but she put on a brave face for my benefit. I'll never forget that she did that for me."

I had to get as close as I could to him. I sat sideways with both my legs wrapped round him and put my head on his chest, hugging him to me, feeling him envelope me in his warmth and the wonderful smell of his just-showered body.

"Keep going."

"Are you sure?"

I nodded and he opened it up, showing him now as an adult, high school and college graduation pictures, then the ones I had been waiting for, Emmett and Edward with their arms round each other, grinning and working outside, shorts, baseball caps, utility belts, boots and nothing else. No wonder Tanya invited him to christen the house. He was hot, hotter than hot.

He started to turn to the next page.

"Hey, I want to look at that one a bit longer!"

"Bella, we were filthy. That's why she took the photo. We were covered in dirt and wood shavings and concrete."

I was just setting that fantasy firmly in my mind when he turned the page and there was Edward with a girlfriend. Six photos of the same girlfriend. An extremely beautiful girlfriend with perfectly coiffed strawberry blond hair, blue eyes and boobs, serious boobs, not like Emily with the D cups but stand up and pay attention to me boobs.

"Is that her?" He nodded. "She's a stunning looking girl."

"Was."

"Is she no longer beautiful?"

"No. She's ugly."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

He shook his head and then thought of something he _did_ want to say. "You know how I keep saying that you are improving, getting more beautiful every day?"

I ran my hand over that divine hair over his ear. "Yeah, it's very sweet when you say that. I love it."

"Well it's not just with my eyes that I see it. I feel it in my heart and my brain tells me you're special, like special to me, meant for me. I never felt like that with her. Anyone can look at her beauty, but it's like this sheen that covers her ugliness. It's all make-up and treatments and fake boobs and a holier than thou attitude about everything – don't drink, don't smoke, don't stay up too late, don't watch that stupid show, don't listen to that crap music, don't bring that unsightly keyboard into our home, don't mess up my hair, don't touch me right now, maybe later. The difference between the two of you is fundamental. She says 'don't' and you say 'yes please', Bella, you say 'yes'."

He held my jaw and kissed me, just to kiss me, no passion or want, just a kiss. I smiled when he finished and waited, hoping he would vent some more or kiss me some more.

"She imposes her opinions on everyone because she thinks she knows better, _is_ better than everyone else. That's what my mother saw in her and what Emmett tried to warn me about, that she would never fit in with us and nobody would like her. I thought he was jealous of me because I was the baby brother going out with a beautiful woman. What a joke. Emmett was trying to protect me from her."

Then he smiled and grabbed the whole of my hair between his hands, pushing it back and holding it in place, then transferring it from one hand to the other. This put his chest directly in contact with mine and I inwardly groaned, trying to pull him closer with my surrounding legs. He snorted. "It's funny – how quickly he jumped to _your_ rescue, inviting you to stay with them. It's just…so different isn't it - the complete opposite. He sees in you what Alice sees. You're their friend, and they care about you, just as I do. You fit with us. Hey, do you want me to brush your hair?"

I nodded, thinking this torture would never end.

"Oh, yes please. I'd love that!"

"See, I told you – complete opposite!"

Oh God, please help me get through the next few days.

- bURN -

By Wednesday, I was so frustrated I had become snappy and I answered my phone rather curtly to find sweet Jasper on the other end with some very good news.

"Miss Bella! The insurance claims have been finalized and the money was transferred into your account this mornin' so you should be able to access it in a couple a hours. How's that for a speedy resolution, Missy? It really was a dream claim for me."

"Yay, Jasper! How much did I get?"

"Oh…it was $30,176 for the contents and $24,000 for the car."

"That seems like a huge amount of money, Jazz! So good!"

"Well when you go to replace your life, Bella, you'll see it's not all that much. You know ma girlfriend mighta mentioned she would love to help you spend some of it but you didn't hear that from me – just sayin'. "

"You know what Jazz, that's exactly what I need right now. I might give her a call."

-bURN-

I spotted the Audi parked right alongside the Mustang as we arrived laden with our purchases at the Matthews Beach house. Alice Cullen is a crazy mad bargain shopper. She excels at it - and she saved us from the torture of sleeping in the next room from the hump bunnies for another night, thank God. A quick bite in town and a little shopping for essentials turned into an endless journey of scrounging through bins of shoes, racks of dresses, counters of make-up and piles of swimsuits and underwear. She bought more than I did and I was the one with the insurance money to spend.

Edward and Jazz had consumed a few beers by the time we got there and were engrossed in a serious looking game of pool. Funny, the game ended fast when we offered to model what we had bought. Men are so easily entertained.

Edward and Alice both steered us downstairs and Alice pushed the huge sliding doors open and then plugged her iPod into the dock. 'Turning Tables' by Adele started playing. I still had not had enough of the album '21' and it was so relaxing hearing it with the blue flickering light from the pool outside. It was a great choice.

Edward disagreed.

"Not this fucking album again. Do we really have to spoil our happy night?"

"You've just never listened to it when you were happy before so get over it. I still love it."

"Christ," he mumbled to himself and looked at Jasper for support who just shrugged back at him.

We retreated to a small dressing room downstairs and decided to show them our new summer dresses and sandals first. As we joined them, 'Lovesong' started playing and I heard Edward say to Jasper, "No, this is a dirge compared to the original by the Cure." Jasper looked at him as if he was making a big deal of nothing.

Edward looked up and beamed at me as I twirled in my pale blue dress. He stood and held my hands, holding my arms out. He only said one word, "Beautiful." That was all I needed to make me blush. He smiled, touching my cheek with the back of his hand and then spun me out, pulled me back and started to slow dance, holding me close, taking charge of every movement we made and looking into my eyes. He said quietly to himself, "Ok, I get it now," and then kissed me before we continued with his jaw pressed to my forehead. Alice sat in Jasper's lap, watching us and grinning. The song finished and we let go. "Great song," he said. "More modeling please!" I giggled, wondering why he seemed so happy all of a sudden, and Alice wrapped her arm in mine to go back to the dressing room. "I'll get the next one ready, ladies."

She narrowed her eyes and huffed when no new song was playing. "You know he's going to change the album on me."

One of the bins we scrounged through on our bargain hunt contained some last season boots and I thought I may as well grab them while they were on sale. I bought them in brown and in black. They were quite elegant with a very a high heel so they would be suitable for the office next fall. I had found a satiny one shoulder party dress in a deep navy blue. The cut suited my body shape very well but I nearly didn't buy it because of the dramatic contrast between the deep blue and my very white skin. Alice told me I was crazy and that it looked fabulous. She had not steered me wrong in anything else she had recommended, so I bought it anyway. I popped the black boots on with it just to see if Edward liked them. Alice was wearing a very pretty mini dress.

"Ready boys?"

"Yeah, hang on!"

As we entered the room, Edward raced back and sat on the arm of the couch as the blasting drum intro to 'Rumour Has It' filled the room. He was moving his shoulders and feet, hitting his thighs in time with the beat. He and Jasper were laughing, looking as if they had shared some joke while we were gone but as soon as Edward saw me, he stilled, completely focused on every move I made as I danced with Alice to the song. I saw Edward mouth, "Fuck," and then something else I couldn't make out, so I danced over to ask him to repeat it. He pulled me between his legs and sat me down on his thigh to say into my ear, "I like those high heeled boots. I just thought of something else I want to do to you."

I cocked my eyebrow up and said, "Else?"

"Yeah, 'Puss in Boots'. When I turned to look at him, he was biting his bottom lip, looking at me salaciously.

"I'll bring the boots with me this weekend if you want." I tried to match his expression, letting him know it had appeal for me too.

"I want," he said with a very dirty smirk, lingering on the letter 't'. "Maybe if we both get our results back by tomorrow night, you could wear them at your apartment."

"Yes I could."

His hands spread out in my hair and he growled into my ear. I could feel the impending danger, the need he was feeling, because I felt it too. I didn't care at this stage if it was in my apartment, his car, or an alleyway at the back of some club. I had to have him. I'm sure whatever place he had booked for the weekend would be great, but the venue held little importance right now. If he asked me, I'd do him on his desk in the office.

God I prayed that both sets of results would come tomorrow. There would be nothing worse than one of us having to wait until Friday when we were going away. I had this idea of a day full of sexual tension, knowing what we'd be doing that night. If it didn't happen tomorrow night I would be disappointed, but in a way waiting until Friday night would be good too, like a honeymoon.

Hmm, honeymoon.

"Goodnight!" Alice pulled me out of my fantasies caused by Edwards's ability with his tongue. "I'm off to bed. See you in the morning!" I looked up and saw Alice leaving and I wondered how long ago we started to ignore them. I would have to thank her for her help in the morning. I tried to get up but Edward held me firm, saying, "Where are you going?"

"Come on, let's go to bed."

"Please don't say it like that."

"Like what?"

"You know, like we're going to bed." I stood up to stretch and then kissed him on the forehead.

"One more day, Edward."

He nodded forlornly as I pulled him up to go and he said back, "One more day, Puss."

I started to giggle. "You are not seriously going to call me that after the episode last weekend with the cats?" He just smirked at me, not answering. "Are you?"

"I've been looking for a nickname for you, something I can use in private, and believe me I'm not thinking about cats."

_**...**_

_**A/N - I'm helping a friend who is doing some research for a piece on lemons. Can you tell me what is your all time favorite lemon and why?**_

_**Until next week - thanks for reading and reviewing!**_


	16. Chapter 16 - Waiting For Results

**____****Stephenie Meyer owns all these characters. I just wanted to take them to play somewhere different for a while.**

**_Thanks to those of you who shared your fav lemons and to anyone who took the time to review.  
Love ya!_**

**_Thanks again Beach. I would never be able to do this without you._**

**_OK, let's see if these two will crack or if they really can wait._**

**_..._**

**Chapter 16 - Waiting For Results**

**_Bella_**

"Anything?"

"Edward, I swear if you ask me one more time, I am going to punch you." It was now three o'clock but there was still nothing in my inbox from the clinic, no email telling me there was 'no further follow up required'. Edward's had come through at noon and I had this persistent feeling in the back of my mind that something was wrong, that they had found something, that maybe someone had compromised my last test or made a mistake and I really did have a disease. God, I would have to tell Jake before he and Lauren… Hmm, that ship would have already sailed by now. He is going to kill me.

Yesterday, a delay seemed like the worst thing that could happen, but now my brain was in flight, thinking of all possible scenarios. I thought back to the day of the test and how funny it had been sitting in that clinic's waiting room with other twenty-somethings, all texting and trying to ignore each other. The ill at ease silence was interrupted twice, first by a guy in a Bon Jovi t shirt, telling his friend to come down and see how many 'total babes' were here, and the next time when somebody's phone went off and was answered with 'Uh, can't talk, I'm driving'. I started inwardly laughing at the memory, a moment away from this feeling of pending doom.

To make things worse, Mike and I had begun checking the converted electronic printer files to match them to the correct sale items. We had to preview them, the title page and a couple of random samples before checking them off. There were hundreds on my list and all I could think about was my missing results. I had to go back and recheck the last ten as I had no memory of them, like driving a few blocks and not knowing if you ran a red light. I really had to get myself together because this was important. We were the publishers and bound by a myriad of contracts to do our best to sell the writer's work. It might seem like just a cell reference right here, but every click on one of these in the live environment meant another sale to a writer, one more person with whom they had shared their work.

My boss chose that moment to poke his sparkly smile in the door to see how we were going. I asked him if he knew he was paying me very well to do a job that any student could do. My tone and my over-pitched voice seemed to send him a message that it was best to avoid me and he quickly retreated into his office. Edward's desk phone rang and he turned away to talk. I bet that was Carlisle checking up to see if I had a case of PMS. Fucking men.

Four o'clock came and went without anything in my inbox, so I called Bree, the friendly assistant at the clinic. She asked me one question, "Bella, what time was your test?" When I said two o'clock, she said the tests were usually picked up around midday, so I wouldn't receive my results until the following day. She assured me the service was extremely reliable and that I would hear either way tomorrow - an email if everything was clear and a phone call to make an appointment if they needed to see me again.

I hung up, partly relieved, but knowing the next 24 hours were going to kill me. When I told Edward he just said, "That's OK, we're nearly there," and asked if he could take me to dinner. I said I didn't really want to go out. I just wanted to get my things ready for our weekend away.

**_Edward_**

We were finishing our pizza when there was a knock at the door. If this was a neighbor, then they picked the wrong day to meet the new girl from number two. She had stopped snapping at everyone but now she was very quiet. She didn't speak a word while we ate dinner, glancing at the television every once in a while but I could see she had lots going on in her head.

She checked the peephole and looked at me before breathing out in frustration.

"How did you get in here?"

"Some sweet young thing downstairs was coming in."

I could not see who belonged to the male voice but it had a sleazy quality. It definitely wasn't Jake. Fuck, I had to get her out of this complex - the security was terrible.

She shook her head as she glanced over at me and then I heard him say, "Replaced your car, did you?"

"No, not yet, why?" She wasn't inviting him in, and I could hear the annoyance in her voice.

He snorted and said, "Oh, well there's an Audi in your spot if you didn't know." He was trying to make out he was very familiar with her but it came across as sounding childish.

Who was this? This was someone who knew her fairly well but she certainly did not seem friendly at all. I walked to the door and looked over her, placing my hand high on the doorframe in a show of ownership. At first, I could not remember from where I recognized him. "That's my car in the spot. I'm the boyfriend."

He was surprised and then looked at her for some sort of explanation. It was as if I had invaded his territory. "The boyfriend? I thought you moved on."

Now I remembered. He was the creep I saw a couple of times downstairs at work. I even asked him once if I could help him. "No, I'm not moving on. Why, what's it to you?"

"Edward, this is James. James this is Edward Cullen." I stood my ground and neither of us put a hand forward. He glared at me and the vibe he gave off made me instantly want to drag her behind me. You could feel the hatred emanating off him. The seconds passed awkwardly as nobody spoke.

"How did you know I was here?" she asked him, and his face softened as he looked at her.

"I was just driving past and saw the light on. I have the signed contract with me, so I thought I'd stop in." He handed her a large envelope, which she took to the table, pulled out the papers and checked over them. James looked down at his feet but I never took my eyes off him. I had never wanted to hit someone as much in my life.

"OK, that's all good. Looks like I have a client now," she said in a positive tone.

"So, when will you call me?"

"Soon, James. After the weekend, alright?" He nodded and I almost felt sorry for him when I saw his pathetic look. I think he knew he was some sort of idiot to abandon this girl.

He started to leave but I wasn't letting him go without a private chat, so I called after him, "I'll see you out James. I want to check that external door is shut properly," as if that would do any good in a building where the occupants let strangers in. Bella looked at me and then said goodbye to him.

As soon as we reached the bottom of the stairs, I pulled on his arm and said, "If you ever touch her again, you'll have me to deal with. You don't blink near her unless I'm there, understand? I saw you watching her in her office, long before this story of yours came up, so I don't know what game you think you are playing with her but she's with me now, capiche? You are out of the picture."

He yanked his arm away and fixed me with an insolent stare. "She didn't tell me she had a boyfriend, OK? Anyway, the only reason you know that, Cullen, is you were watching her too, weren't you? Do you think she would like to hear about your own stalking tendencies?"

I snorted and glared at him. "Oh I watch her alright. I need to protect her from people like you." I turned away from him, feeling like I had said everything that was necessary.

"Maybe it's not me you need to be worried about."

I turned around and was met with his sly grin. I was close to grabbing the front of his shirt. "Do you want to clarify that statement?"

"I'm just saying there are others who are interested. Haven't you ever noticed how many guys have their eye on her? She's a goddamn magnet to men _and_ trouble for that matter."

Fuck. That stopped me. What he said was true. Nearly everyone I knew had the hots for her: Garrett, Mike Newton and Paul. I had even noticed the way Felix looks at her lately. She had won over my brother immediately and I seriously think my father is infatuated with her.

"That doesn't particularly bother me James since she chose me, and I won't be leaving her like you did."

"Well you just watch your back, Cullen, because it's only a matter of time before she wants me around in her life. She always does." He turned his back on me and walked out the front door.

_Yeah right. I'll make sure that never happens._

He was a weird fucker who liked to leave having had the last word, so I stayed down there and watched where he went, getting into a pickup that I had definitely seen before. A shot of adrenalin raced through me as my mind processed the probability and coincidence, and I knew there was now no way I would be leaving her alone, ever.

I raced back up the stairs, only to find her at the open door again, talking to a man and a young boy. "Oh Edward, did you happen to see a note under the door last week?" I thought about it for a second and remembered I had picked something up off the floor when we came in on my birthday.

"Uh, yeah, I think I did." I grabbed the page that was right where I had left it and handed it over. "Is this what you mean?"

The young boy smiled up at the man and said, "See Dad, I told you I left it! You never believed me."

"What's up?" I said not having a clue what was going on.

"We just solved the mystery of the cat in the box. Embry here has just told me what a naughty boy he was when he burned his sister's favorite toy." The kid hung his head in shame.

"I didn't mean to burn so much of it and it stunk so I put it in Dad's cooler. It stops the smell of the fish when he catches them."

"He was supposed to take it to the trash but he didn't make it all the way did you Embry." She looked really sorry for the kid.

Embry looked down at his shoes again. "I hate going down there on my own. I thought I could get it when we went to school but it was already gone. That's why I left you the note Miss Hale. I know it wasn't a nice thing for you to find. I am really sorry."

"I'm not Miss Hale, Embry. I'm just…looking after her place for a while, and I'd like it if you would call me Bella." The poor kid must have thought she was going to yell at him because he looked from his Dad to her and back again, waiting for something to happen. She was so sweet and forgiving that she never said anything about vomiting or freaking out. She just patted him on the head, told him to run along and then winked at the father. Christ, there's another two caught in her spell.

We walked in and she stretched in relief before grabbing her phone. "I have to call Rosie and Emmett to tell them." I listened as she had difficulty convincing Rosie what had just happened, giggling and seeming much more like her usual self.

There was no way I was telling her about that truck. This weekend was too important to fuck it up with that piece of news.

**_Bella_**

I was in a bad way by 2 o'clock on Friday. Edward was just leaving for a meeting and he told me to call the clinic if I wanted to find out what was happening. He kept reassuring me, telling me he sometimes had emails that turned up for no reason an hour or two late.

I called Bree and asked her if she knew why I had not received my email yet. She said she was not allowed to discuss any cases over the phone and that she would have the doctor call me if there was a problem. I blurted it out. I told her I had a weekend away booked with my new boyfriend and I had to know. She chuckled and told me she would see what she could do.

Nothing came - no email or phone call. When Edward returned, he had showered and was wearing jeans and a t shirt. He saw the look on my face and said nothing, just that we should leave now to avoid the traffic.

"How far away is it?"

"About forty minutes if we get going now. We need to do a pick up on the way but I've already ordered it. I'm cooking tonight," he said as he motioned for me to enter the elevator.

"So you can do more than just boil eggs then Edward?"

"A lot more." Jesus, the look he gave me made me think he didn't care about the results now. Unfortunately I did. I knew he would regret waiting a whole week and then dismissing it at the last minute.

He drove south out of the city and then headed east on 90. I saw a sign to Issaquah and realized I'd never been out this way. He drove for 20 minutes and then headed north towards a place called Snoqualmie. We were in a very rural area and yet we were so close to Seattle. He had obviously put some thought into this. He pulled in when we reached the town and said, "Won't be a sec." He returned after a few minutes with a couple of bags of groceries and two bottles of wine. This was what he had ordered before. What a man.

We were on the road for only a few more minutes when he pulled up in the driveway of a magnificent home, made entirely of timber logs. "Is this a bed and breakfast?"

"No, it's ours for the weekend, all of it."

I couldn't believe we had this to ourselves. You could see huge mountains very close and hear the sound of a river. This would have been so special if only things had turned out differently. My emotions suddenly overcame me.

"Don't you like it?"

"I love it. It's just…"

He put his arm around me and pulled me close. "Hey, there will be plenty of other weekends. I do not want us to be unhappy for one minute, please. We have everything we could want and there's plenty to do around here if you want to get out and about."

Edward entered a code and the front door unlocked. We walked in to a substantial living room with vaulted ceilings, a loft area and floor to ceiling windows that looked over the river and a massive deck. There was a scent in the room, not like cleaning products, but a holiday smell that I could not place.

We put the groceries down and I pulled him along to inspect every room. There were nice areas for reading and relaxing, three other bedrooms and at the other end of the house, the master bedroom suite had an enormous high bed and two French doors that opened onto a private deck with its own glorious view of the river. The bathroom had a giant spa bath and shower. The same fantastic smell was very strong in this room but really, the whole house smelled of it. It was something like coconut and flowers, an out of place fragrance for Washington but somehow it fit with all this warm wood.

Edward went back out and brought in the bags as I unpacked the groceries.

"Should we start dinner?"

"I'll cover it. Why don't you relax in that big spa bath?"

I kissed his cheek and said, "Thank you. Can I borrow your iPad? I want to check out some things we can do tomorrow."

He let out a quick breath and said, "Coffee table," nodding towards the living room and I followed in that direction. I grabbed it and went up to the bedroom to check my email one last time, hoping against hope that the results would be there but no, there was nothing. It was hopeless. Something had definitely gone wrong.

I left it on the bed and walked into the bathroom to fill the giant bath. A few luxury spa products took my eye, from a brand called 'Pure Fiji'. I had never seen these before, the fresh looking white bottles banded with gold and sea blue, overprinted with a delicate red flower with the words 'white gingerlily'. When I pulled the soap out of its box, I found the fragrance that pervaded the whole house. The heady scent, mixed with the steam made me feel like I was on holidays in some tropical location.

I twisted my hair up in a bun and sat down in the hot water to wash my face with the soap. Then I stood, poured the body wash onto my hands and rubbed it all over me before sinking back down for a soak. I let the warmth and the smell take me far away from Seattle and test results and disappointment. Where I was now had bright colored flowers, a clear ocean the color of the 'Pure Fiji' bottles caressing a band of fine white sand and green, an abundance of green wide leafed plants, sprinkled with raindrops, huge beetles and strange looking stick insects. The fantasy was so vivid I could hear the sound of the jungle, strange bird calls and things scuttling along in the dense undergrowth, making weird grunting noises.

Ten minutes of this was all that I needed. Standing made my head spin and my heart pound in my chest so the cooler air was refreshing. The bath towel wrapped round me felt soft and thick against my skin as I cleaned my teeth. I felt very spoiled and I wanted to make this weekend special for Edward as well. Maybe he would let me give him a massage with some of the oil. No, of course he wouldn't, would he. I would just let him know I was happy to be with him, that we could still enjoy each other's company no matter what we were doing. I could hear music now, drifting down the hall. He was playing a different mix of something I had heard before but I couldn't place what it was.

I was feeling a little flowery when I chose the dress I put on, just panties, no bra and no shoes. I was still half-floating, daydreaming in the humidity coming out of the steamy bathroom. I spied the iPad on the bed and decided to sit and research for a few minutes on what Snoqualmie had to offer, but first I had to check my email one more time. The need to keep checking had become a compulsion. Suddenly my heart jumped in my chest when I saw an email from Bree Tanner at the top of the list and quickly opened it. She apologized that my results were sent to bellaswan, not isabellaswan. The bounce back had been lost in their spam and she only found the mistake when checking through the sent items for me. I clicked on the forwarded envelope and there in front of me was my letter and the words I had waited for, 'no further follow up required'.

I replied to her straight away with three words, "I LOVE YOU!" I wanted to jump up and down and scream it from the bedroom but I took several deep breaths and tried to walk casually up the hall to the kitchen. The first thing I saw was Edward Cullen's hot ass moving in his jeans as he tossed us a salad. He turned and caught onto my gaze and did a double take before waving the servers in the air and saying, "Shouldn't be too long, just waiting on the potatoes."

"What are you playing?"

"Alice gave it to me for my birthday and it's really growing on me. David Bowie Live at the Beeb."

"The Beeb?"

"BBC Radio studios, London."

"Ow, Bowie." I said in my best British accent.

"He was over 50 when he performed this. Still sounds amazing."

"Leave that for a second, Edward. Come and I'll show you what I found."

He pushed the salad away and sang to the music as he followed me to the couch where I sat in his lap, holding the iPad to my chest. His arms surrounded me gently before he buried his face in my neck. "God, Bella, you smell fantastic, like a tropical paradise."

I put the iPad down on the couch, touched my tongue softly to his ear, and then kissed along his jaw on my way to his mouth, pressing my boobs into his chest. He squeezed me and then grabbed onto my upper arms.

"Don't push me too far, Bella. I'm at breaking point right now. I'm really trying not to think about sex." I picked up the iPad and turned it to face him. He frowned as he held it, looking at me for an explanation and then read, mouthing the words from the letter before looking up at me with wide eyes.

**_Edward_**

I could see what was in front of me, but I found it hard to accept that it was real. Suddenly everything was different. All the regret, all the times I laid blame on my ex-wife for what we were going through, every moment of having to hold myself back, was over, replaced with the joy that this beautiful woman had chosen me, chosen to share her body with me.

"You can break all you want, now," she said, beaming at me.

I was overwhelmed. The change in her was amazing. She looked as happy as I felt and the contrast to how beaten down she had been by the week of misery was now obvious. "Oh, Bella, I've put you through hell, haven't I."

"I think you're going to be worth it, Cullen," she purred at me, smirking.

I had to have her closer, to feel her for the first time without any barriers. I desperately wanted to apologize, but she had banned me from using those words, so I hugged her tightly to me and put my head on her shoulder, ready to worship her for just being my Bella.

"Thank you so much for putting up with me." I was already becoming lost in her fragrance.

She gently lifted my chin and looked into my eyes with nothing but forgiveness. "It's OK. It was only one week."

I looked over the thick mane of glorious chocolate hair and imagined myself lost in it. I moved it over her shoulder, just to feel it slip through my fingers and in doing so, revealed her beautiful neck. My face buried itself there before I even knew it and I groaned at the concentrated scent that clung there. "Do you know how much I want to make love to you?"

She got up and straddled me, transferring her intense heat to my dick. "Show me."

I ran a finger round her hairline, touching and adoring. "I hope you're not tired."

She shook her head.

"Hungry?" I kissed her gently.

"Only for you. Are you all right?"

_Am I all right? I'm in the unknown because I'm not sure I know how to move forward when nothing is going to stop me._ "Actually, I'm a little nervous. I'm not sure I can touch you without holding back now."

That gorgeous smile was back. "I'm sure it will come to you, handsome."

She called me handsome. My God, it sounded so sweet, and I let out a laugh of joy and relief. I held her jaw with both hands and said, "You are the sweetest, most understanding girl I ever met."

"Edward, I…" I silenced her, unable to hold back a second longer, and the kiss was so profoundly right it swept me away. Our mouths opened the perfect amount and our tongues were like two flames ignited with the fire between us that until now had barely smoldered.

She ground down onto me and I cupped her tits through the dress and moaned when I realized she was wearing no bra. A great gush of air came out of me as I thought about what was inside that dress waiting, and I mumbled into her neck, "I can't believe this is happening." My hands found her face and I wanted her to know how sincere I was when I said, "You know, don't you, I'm falling for you."

She touched my cheek and responded, "As I am for you, sir."

"Are we really gonna do this?" I said in a moment of delighted excitement.

She laughed, so happy. "You betcha we are."

"Shall we go to the bedroom or stay where we are?"

She looked out the windows and I followed her gaze to the early evening light as it cast a calming spell over the trees and the slow moving river.

"Well, I think I'm quite comfortable where I am for now and I really like the view from this spot."

"Hmm, me too." I looked at her sweet face, full of contentment, and it made me want her right then. I had to feel that skin, the thought of which had driven me mad all week. I began trailing the zipper down her back.

I leaned into her ear because I was unsure how she would take my next question and she pushed down on me again. "How about…aagh…condoms?" I said as my hands went exploring into the back of the dress. It was just as I remembered, smooth and maddeningly soft.

She closed her eyes and tilted her head back as she ground down onto me again. "Don't…don't need 'em."

_Oh Bella, that is the best answer you could have given me because all my fears are gone. _

She looked at me, touching my chin, and smiled as she said, "But I did like the fact that you used the word in its plural form." My face burst out in a huge grin that she returned tenfold.

I pulled the dress forward, looked down at her gorgeous tits, dying to get my tongue on them, but I had to ask her one last time. If we were fucking without protection, I wanted to make sure she agreed before either of us lost control.

"You sure? I don't think I have it in me to ask you again." I teased the front of the dress down just enough to expose her nipples and squeezed both tits, running my thumbs over those dark pink distractions.

She moaned and said, "Definitely sure," so I went for it, hell bent on devouring them, using my tongue, my teeth and my thumbs on her the way I remembered she had responded last week, the night she was my birthday present. She loved it. She pushed her hips toward me and a rhythm started, taking us both over. I inched the dress down her arms, exposing more of her tits, squeezing, kissing, sucking and moaning into them. I was virtually eating them, starving for them.

"Holy fuck," she whispered, trying to pull at my t shirt, and I let her go to lift my arms as she took it off. I hugged her to me, kissing her deeply, needing the firm softness against my chest. It was better than I imagined if that was humanly possible. Real tits should never be tampered with.

Then I leaned her back on the couch, never breaking the kiss. I sat up and looked over her, disheveled with her dress half pulled off and admitted honestly, "You are the most beautiful creature I have ever seen." She put her arms up to have me join her but as I leaned forward, the restriction in my jeans was excruciating and I groaned out, "But I have to stop."

She looked horrified. "What do you mean stop?"

I stood up and unbuttoned the goddamn jeans, letting out a sigh before pulling them down and stepping out of them.

"Fuck, that's better. Now where were we?" I breathed out again in relief, then saw her licking her lips and looked down at where she was staring. Christ, my dick was peeking out the top of my boxers and she smirked at me as I tried in vain to push it down, laughing at how ridiculous this looked.

My laughter soon stopped when I saw the look of total lust in her eyes. Lying there like that with her tits on display was impossible to resist and I sat back down to move my hands up her legs, parting them wide as they travelled higher. I could feel my teeth biting into my lip as I revealed white lace panties and was unable to stop the moan that escaped me. I had to touch them, tracing over every inch of them and her hips automatically raised up every time I went anywhere near her clit. I smirked at her and went back to work, studying every inch of the area between her legs.

This is what my wife had denied me, up close and personal with pussy. She never felt comfortable and no matter how I tried to coax her, telling her she was beautiful, she would not let me look at it or touch it the way I wanted.

Bella's look was pure anticipation, sexually ready in every way for me, not a trace of apprehension. As her chest rose and fell, I slipped a finger under the elastic and traced tiny circles over her entrance, feeling a well of pure honey overflowing. An anguished sound escaped me as I realized this was all for me. She was giving me the greatest gift of all, allowing me to touch and see how her body responded to me, how much she wanted me. None of my fantasies had prepared me for this and the feel of her, the smell of her, combined with the way her beautiful tits rose up for me made my dick so engorged it was going to burst right out of my boxers.

"Jesus Christ, Puss, that's so wet and… fuck … it's so soft. Please, I have to see it." I curled my fingers in the sides of her panties, actually waiting for permission. When she nodded and raised her hips, I breathed out a groan and then slid them down, not very far, just enough for me to feel it with the whole of my hand.

I lifted her legs to pull the panties off and I stopped, needing to run my hands down the back of her legs to her ass and rubbed my thumb over her clit and then pushed it inside her, into her molten honey. "Oh my God," escaped her and my eyes closed while my thumb continued to fuck her. Christ, it felt incredible. My fingers joined the party, all over her lips and her clit, sometimes hard and then soft, while I watched her every reaction. She was guiding me.

I finished the job of removing the panties, and my breathing was heightened as I parted her legs again, running my hands up the inside of her thighs. I started to touch her, and then a rush of air burst out of me. I desperately needed to taste her, so I touched my tongue to her clit. She rose up to meet me and then some primal urge took over. I buried my face between her legs and she moaned as I breathed in, my nose nudging her clit. The heat and the smell of her passion was too much for me. I lifted one leg over my shoulder and stuck my tongue deep inside her, to get to the true Bella taste. I watched as she called out and closed her eyes to enjoy it, clutching at my hair.

I was gripping her hips and my fingers were squeezing her ass. I flicked my tongue all the way up her slit, occasionally biting her gently and repeating whatever made her hips rise. It didn't take long before she started to hum into every breath she took. I played her, kissing, sucking and using my tongue, and she cried out, exploding, holding me in place while she rode out her spasms.

Then too quickly, she called out for me to stop, holding me away. When her breathing slowed, she said, "Jesus, Edward, who taught you to do that?" She was laughing as she let her head sink back into the cushions in what looked like total bliss.

"You did, Puss. You just showed me what you like." I looked at her magnificence, red flush over her chest, and couldn't resist gently squeezing her nipples. She grabbed the hem of her dress and wiped my face with it, laughing again before some thought took over her and her face softened as she cupped my cheek.

"You were so worth the wait." I didn't deserve the compliment. I was the one enjoying myself and she was just showing me in how to make her feel good.

"So was your yummy tropical pussy," I said wanting her back on top of me.

I pulled her up and in one movement, she was straddling me just as before. "You said something about your tits on my chest while we fucked?" I said as I ran my hands over them.

"Hang on." She stood up and I groaned in frustration, pouting already at the loss of her heat. She pulled the dress up over her head and told me to cover the couch with it. Christ, she was standing in front of me naked. I just lifted my hips and sat on the dress squashed any old how under me, holding my arms out to her.

She kneeled in front of me, her hair falling all about my legs, and put her hand down the front of my boxers. I hissed and she looked up at me, pulling at the waistband, beckoning me to lift my hips. She slowly pulled them down, as I had just done to her, and her eyes went wide as she released me, never taking her eyes of my dick while her hand circled me and pulled up towards the head, watching me throb. She leaned up and kissed me, moaning into the kiss when she smelled herself on me.

I gently held her jaw, noticing my own hips had a will of their own as she squeezed me and then slowed down, running her fingers over my balls and said, "I think it's time to see what you taste like." She didn't wait for my go ahead. She kissed my balls first and then moved up my dick until her mouth reached the tip. I whimpered as her tongue became part of the kisses, then it took over completely running around the ridge and into my slit. Sweet Jesus, the sight of her doing this was unbelievable. She pulled it out and towards her and I had to call out.

She suddenly looked worried. "Did I hurt you?"

"No no no, it didn't hurt. It's just…" I blew out a shaky breath, "Amazing."

She squeezed me and let her tongue roll around my head as my hands found her hair. I was leaking and she seemed to appreciate the effect she was having on me because she moaned as she took me inside as far as she could and sucked and slurped, using her hand where she couldn't reach. Fucking hell - oral - I had missed it so much, only fantasizing about it for years and now with this girl, we were already doing it. She continued until the sight of her and the sensation was suddenly too much for me. "Fuck, stop, stop, stop."

She nodded and said, "You know you taste like coconut. That must have come from me." She stood, throwing one of her long legs over me and then it was happening; she was riding me naked. Holy sweet Jesus, she slithered along me, gliding over my dick with her pussy. I closed my eyes and savored the feeling, squeezing her tits, and I got the surprise of my life when I pulled on a nipple and she gushed all over me. Her whole pussy seemed to blossom out around me as she slid up and down and now she was oozing all over me. I kept groaning, never feeling anything like this in my life before.

"Fuck that is wet," I panted, the rhythm increasing along with the roaming of my hands. They were now on her hips, maneuvering her back and forth. I knew I'd come if we kept this up. We hadn't even fucked yet, but I was happy to blow on this slippery ride.

"Edward?" she called out through a heavy breath and somehow I managed a strangled sound to respond. "Let's go to bed or we're going to need a cleaning service for this couch."

"Fuck it. It'll be worth it," I groaned into her neck, not wanting to stop.

"Come on," she said as she lifted her leg to get off and I held her in place for a second before grunting and letting her go. I watched her walk away and she deliberately seemed to put as much swing into her hips as possible as she walked into the kitchen and turned off the oven. She looked back at me over her shoulder before disappearing into the hall. I just sat there for a moment, wondering what had just happened, and felt a chill hit my crotch. I looked down and saw that I was soaked in her juice. It was everywhere. I stood and grabbed the dress to mop up some of it. Jesus.

I was going after her but I had something to do first. I found the playlist I had been experimenting with and pressed play. Tonight I was going to turn them into my happy tracks.

Tracy Chapman started singing 'Give Me One Reason' and I heard the difference straight away. Now it made me want to dance to it so I did. I grabbed the box of chocolates I had bought and took two out, dashing straight up the hall to my girl. She was pulling the covers off and she looked down at my dick, which was now sticking straight out, pointing at her, and she smiled at it and then up at me.

"Open your mouth, that's your dinner for now. Chocolate and cream." I placed it on her tongue and watched her close her eyes to enjoy it before popping one in my own mouth. It was like a dark bitter chocolate outside with a vanilla cream center, nearly as delicious as she had been.

"That's Eric Clapton on guitar. God he's a genius," I said with a mouthful of half eaten chocolate. I felt so happy and carefree, still dancing.

"Do you want to dance?" she said surprisingly.

I looked down at my erection and laughed, shaking my head.

"Come on, let's do it."

She looked at me wantonly, and I wasn't sure what she was asking me when she stared at my lips as I finished my chocolate. I licked my thumb and then lifted her up as if she weighed nothing, dancing with the erection poking in between her legs, giving the other side of my dick its first chance to feel the incredible slippery slide. Her kiss with her hot chocolaty tongue made the fire start blazing again until the song changed and I started to feel the emotion. 'All of My Love' by Led Zeppelin was playing, and I moaned into the kiss before sitting her down on the bed.

"I love this song, Edward." she said as her fingers played in my hair.

There it was, acceptance of at least one of my favorite songs. My arm circled her, wanting her to know how much it meant to me.

"This is my playlist of sad songs, and some of them are my favorites. I want them to come back into my life with new meaning now I'm happy again." I really _was_ happy. I was beginning to feel it in everything I did.

She ran her hand over my ear and looked all over my face. "They will, Edward. They will come back as if you never heard them before. I know it."

"You know, Puss, you're the reason I'm feeling like this." She kissed me on the lips and then leant her head lightly on my shoulder, her hair falling over my back and my chest.

I let it slip through my fingers and shook my head. "God, I still can't believe you got your results. Pinch me!"

She started to giggle. "There are many other things I'd like to do to you, but pinching is not one of them."

"Such as?" I said as she sucked on my neck. Her hand ran over my chest, and then travelled down, rubbing over my dick and my balls. The little break had been good for me because I was so close out on that couch, but my erection was back with a vengeance and it was time to let it have what it wanted.

"I want to feel this inside me. It's ready."

_Fuck, truer words were never spoken._

I kissed her, lying her down on the bed. Then I stood, lifted her leg, holding it straight up against my body, and started to play with the shape of her ankle and her calf. I bit into her calf muscle and felt the rest of her leg tense. She looked so sexy lying there watching everything I was doing and there was not a scrap of fear in her. I picked up the other leg by the knee, moving it outwards, circling to examine her fully. She looked as if she liked this vulnerability because she bit into her lip.

"I really do like the height of this bed, Bella." I followed the shape of her thigh all the way down and then opened her lips, wanting to see where I was going.

In a breathy voice, she said, "Please."

That was all the invitation I needed. I plunged into her silkiness and the stretch felt incredible. "Fuck," I called out, holding her knee up to watch myself entering and her hips lifted to meet me. I left my fingers down there, feeling her give way with each thrust and I let my thumb press down on her clit hard and circle it. Her hands gripped the sheet as she threw her head back and soon I felt her start to squeeze me.

Jesus, my knees hit the side of the bed to support me as my legs started to buckle. "Gotta stop doin' it that way." I knew from the look on her face and the sound that came out of her that she was close, so I lifted us still joined and sat on the bed with her on top again. I kissed her neck and let my hands roam through her hair and over her tits as she moaned and ground down, meeting my upward strokes in a perfect increasing rhythm. Her head fell back, pushing her tits at me and I couldn't resist. I had my mouth on them in a second, sucking her nipples and biting into the luscious flesh around them. Then I felt it. She was locking down on me but she was so wet I slipped back in through the squeeze easily. I grabbed her ass, pulling her even closer onto me, and she started to cry out with every breath. She looked down at my mouth on her tits and lost it, grabbing chunks of my hair and riding out the ripples her pussy surrounded me with.

"Oh, Jesus," I called out and let myself go, making one continuous noise as I pumped into her. Fucking hell, it was astonishing how much I blew.

We kissed for ages as we both came down, still grinding against one another, sweaty and blissful, and when we finally broke apart, gasping for air, we started laughing – we'd finally done it. She hugged me and then started kissing me all over my face and neck. Then she rolled us over, keeping her legs wrapped around me.

"Fuck, can we try that again with me standing 'cause I can do better next time. I'm out of practice you know." I did want to do it that way again – as soon as possible.

"Are you kidding me, Cullen?" She started to laugh at me.

"Hey, you pushed me out! That's not fair!" I must have had a real look on my face because she laughed even harder.

"You fell out and you know it, Edward."

"Yeah, ok, maybe I did." I pouted and blinked my lashes at her.

She hugged me tight; trying to roll us around on the bed, making me so happy I could burst. She was different, we were different, as if some huge cloud covering us had rained itself out and the sun's rays were shining through.

"So you liked it then you sexy little wench?"

"I loved eeeeeeverthing!" She touched her finger to my nose. "A shitload of foreplay and fucking a big cock like that," she said as she grabbed my dick, "is haaaaard to come by."

"Oh really?" I dived into her with several fingers and curled them to join in with her game.

"Uugh…yes…Edward, really!"

"Gimme a big kiss, Puss."

And then we started all over again…

**_Bella_**

Edward's sad playlist would now forever be part of my memories of the amazing experience we shared. He used the mood of the song in the way he made love. Tracy Chapman singing over and over again 'It's all that I can feel' during the haunting track 'Happy' while Edward gently kissed along my arms and shoulders was almost too much to bear without tears. He told me about George Harrison writing 'Something' for his love, Pattie Boyd, and how his best friend Eric Clapton fell deeply in love with her and wooed her away from him, writing 'Layla' for her.

Edward said he had been infatuated with Jeff Buckley as a teenager, and had been gutted when he found out Jeff was already dead, having accidentally drowned one night, singing Led Zeppelin while swimming in the Wolf River in Tennessee, only 30 years old. Edward was sure at the time Jeff had committed suicide, looking for answers in his lyrics and those of Led Zeppelin, but what he came away with was another deep love for Robert Plant and Jimmy Page. His favorite had remained 'All of My Love', the lyrics twisting in his head made him look differently at the way songwriters played with poetry – it was the reason he tried creative writing in college. That song became the theme song for his break up with Tanya and he recounted the lyrics to show me what he meant.

Should I fall out of love, my fire in the light,  
To chase a feather in the wind,  
Within the glow that weaves a cloak of delight,  
There moves a thread that has no end.

I didn't really understand how he interpreted the song but it didn't matter; I loved how deeply he felt about lyrics. His passion for the words was akin to my own love of wordplay in poetry and stories.

He told me how Tanya said she hated it when he played 'old timer's stuff' and told him to move on and get himself out of the grave. The Cullen household was a place where music played constantly and Tanya telling him to turn his music off was the first time he questioned her as his choice. That was before he knocked her up.

Edward showed me he was a thinker, an emotional being who used these sad songs to get him through the failure of his marriage and now he was ready to embrace their new meaning in his life. I know that was the first time I felt love for this man; real, deep, meaningful respect that went way beyond any physical attraction. He was more attractive mentally than physically if that was possible, and he showed no weakness admitting his emotional nature. I know I had said it mockingly before, but I could easily fall madly in love here.

I lay awake, watching him lose his battle with sleep as he lay on his side and thought I'd never seen anything more beautiful in my life. Then he woke and put his arms out to me and said one word, "Cuddle?" I moved closer and he surrounded me, spooning me to sleep instantly.

_**...**_

_**A/N - **__****__**There has been a certain hilarious conversation going on all week on FB, and I want to state that none of the above was influenced by what was discussed. This was written over two weeks ago.**_

_**Beach's rec this week is 'The Heart of Darkness' by Myotherlife . This is a mystery/crime from a brand new author, so go check her out and give her some love.**_

_****__********__Some of the playlist for this chapter is on my profile page if you are interested. Check it out but don't forget to leave me a review before you do._

_****__********__See you next week._


	17. Chapter 17 - A Meeting In Paris

_**Stephenie Meyer owns all these characters. I just wanted to take them to play somewhere different for a while.**_

_**Thanks for the lovely reviews. You all thought it was worth the wait too. Thanks also to the new readers who are following and favoriting. You are all important to me.**_

_**To Beach, what can I say? You calm me down when I get panicky. Love ya!**_

_**Now - these two have to find something to fill in their time on their weekend away, don't they.**_

**...**

**Chapter 17 - A Meeting In Paris**

**_Edward_**

Incredible. That's what it feels like to wake up to a real woman: sated, replenished and invigorated; my nose buried in her hair and the smell of the Fiji stuff everywhere. The whole house smelled of it but here, mixed with the smell of sex, lots of it, bodily fluids and sweat, it is like everything 'Bella' to me now and I can't imagine ever forgetting it.

We were sweaty this morning, all wrapped up together with the sun blasting in through the glass doors. I got up to open them and she groaned, opening one eye and then closing it again before a rolling over on her back and stretching with a smile of sweet pleasure, no insecurity at all about her naked body on show. She looked like I felt, satisfied and happy.

I spotted the box of chocolates and realized there were only two left. She was the one who brought it in here and force-fed me during our marathon of sex, laughing as she told me they would make me smarter in the morning. Well I feel something, but I don't know if it's smart.

And I'm not sure I'm ready to accept that I know what it is…yet.

I came back to bed and lay my head on her tummy while she played with my hair and sang softly, "It's all that I can feel, it's all that I can feel."

"You like that song?"

"Yeah, that particular one was…just…wonderful," she said dreamily. That Tracy Chapman song, more than anything else, connected us emotionally, deeply. It was the first time in my life I ever really made love and the incredible memory made me sigh and cuddle her closer.

Her stomach chose that moment to growl right in my ear and I looked up, our eyes met, and we both burst into laughter.

"So much for me making dinner last night," I said, starting to nibble on the soft skin surrounding her navel, my latest fixation with her body.

"I think what we made was way better than food, don't you?"

I grinned and nodded, suddenly feeling happier than I had in years. "You just read my mind, Bella Swan."

**_Bella_**

An hour and one long hot shower later, I was staring at the meager contents of the fridge with Edward's chin on my shoulder and his fingers creeping into the waistband of my shorts. I leaned back and breathed in his addictive scent, mixed with coconut and gingerlily, losing all thought of food as he kissed his way down my neck. His other hand snaked its way under my t shirt and his fingers very gently ran over both boobs as if he was memorizing them with his touch.

"Christ you are so sexy I can't keep my hands off you. I want you for breakfast," kiss, "And lunch," kiss, "And dinner," kiss, "And dessert." Fuck, I was already getting wet again and pushing my boobs onto his hand. I moaned as he squeezed them together, circling my navel with another stray finger. Then his hand slipped down and he pulled me to him, rocking our hips, rhythmically pushing my ass onto his erection. Holy fuck, Edward could make a dance out of anything.

"Do you want to go back to bed?" I spoke in a breathy voice I did not recognize as my own.

"What's wrong with right here?" he said in an equally lust filled tone into my neck. He pulled the t shirt up and fingered my nipples with a thumb and a finger. Another moan escaped me and he turned me around, growling, lifting me onto the breakfast bar and pulling me right onto his erection. I automatically started undoing the buttons of his fly and he kissed me, filling my mouth with the heat of his tongue. When my hand surrounded him, he hummed into the kiss, pushing his hips forward as he continued squeezing my boobs. Then he pulled out of the kiss and looked down at my hand, closing his eyes with a hiss. I squeezed his balls with my other hand and he spoke just above a whisper, "Fucking hell, I'm going to come if you keep doing that."

I stopped and started to pull down his jeans when his phone started ringing. We both tried to ignore the shrill tone and eventually it stopped. Now I really had him. He was rock hard and veins were protruding. He had stopped touching me and was trying to support himself on the edge of the counter. The phone went off again and I felt him tense and deflate slightly. "Who the fuck is that? Leave us alone!" As soon as it stopped, it started again and he breathed out an agonized breath and said, "I have to make that stop." He picked up the phone and answered it saying, "What Dad!" I immediately pulled my hand back. There was no way I could continue with Carlisle on the other end of the line. I even pulled my t shirt down, suddenly feeling vulnerable and modest.

Edward let out a heavy breath and I watched his hand go straight to his hair. "About 40 minutes, why? Has something happened?" He calmed down as he listened and kissed the top of my head. "Oh Jesus, what did she say?" He listened for quite a while before interrupting. "Can you hang on for a second?" He put the phone down and pulled up his boxers and jeans, shaking his head as I whined in disappointment and he picked up the phone again. "Business class, right?" My heart sunk in my chest. He was going away. "Very average Dad. Wasn't Paul supposed to take this one?" Oh no, the mention of Paul means a long way away, probably New York. His eyebrows rose and then he said, "OK, well that's lucky." He started nodding to himself. "Um, yep, should be right. I can buy something if I have to." Then he sighed in frustration. "I'm not a vagabond, Dad." Another few moments silence. "Fine, I'll book some flights now." He quickly ended the call without saying goodbye and looked at me as if he had a secret to keep.

He ran his hand over my hair. "I'm so sorry about that, but it was important."

"Do you have to go away this week?"

"Yeah tonight."

I felt empty inside. I'm not sure I can bear to be parted from him right now.

"Tonight!" I whined. "Who is so important that you have to meet them on a Sunday?"

"Bella, do you know who Victoria Sabourin is?" he asked as he played with my hair, taking clumps of it and passing it over my shoulder.

I felt a jolt of excitement. "Yes, of course I do. She's probably one of the top five in Europe."

"Dad has been trying to get her for years. She is currently looking for a publisher for her latest book and apparently, she is bored with what the French and English editors have offered her. She called him this morning and has agreed to see us on Monday morning, the 'us' being you and me, baby."

My hands automatically came together. I almost clapped. "You said business class. Where are we seeing her? Are we going to New York?"

"No, Puss, we are going to Pareeeee!"

I think my eyes doubled in size. "What, are you kidding?"

He shook his head and kissed me. "No, and we will have to be on a flight this evening to get there in time. We're going to lose a lot of time flying east that far."

Suddenly something occurred to me. "Edward, why are you and I going when Paul and Gianna look after Europe?"

"She's blown him off several times and it's you she wants to meet, not me. She learned of the changes you made to 'Oxygene' and she wants to see what you'll do with this book of hers," he said as he checked Expedia.

"Oh my God, I…I can't work in French."

"You don't have to. It is not a translation; she wrote this one in English. She is fluent in both languages." He rubbed the back of his neck as he scanned the list of flights. "Can't make that one. That's cheap – twenty three hours, no way! Air France is three hours longer and more expensive! Oh well, looks like its seven and a half grand each for the British Airways flight via London at 6:55. I'll just confirm on their website that this is the correct flight."

"Is that return?" He shook his head and grimaced. Oh shit. "We'll go economy."

He looked at me as if I'd lost my mind. "Uh uh! I won't be able to walk at the other end after zoo class. It's nine hours into Heathrow, so we're going business. I have a budget and I'm using it. If we can pull this off it will be worth millions."

He was so excited he kissed my cheek, my hair and my lips. "Have you been to Paris before?"

"No. The only time I left the States was when Rosie and I went to Cancun. Oh shit! Do I have a passport? Fuck! I know I had it when I came to sign the employment contract. If I put it back in my important documents folder, then it's gone! It was all burned! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!"

"Hey, settle down. Do you remember putting it back?"

"I can't think! Hang on! I remember transferring it when I threw out the old bag. Where is my goddamn handbag?" I was confused, looking all over the place and getting frustrated when Edward handed it to me and winked.

"Bedroom."

My shoulders slumped and I thanked him. I took the bag and opened it, unzipping the side section and there it was. "Oh, thank God, its here!" I kissed it and noticed it still reeked of smoke.

"Ok, well I'm booking us two flights right now. Come here for a minute." I walked over to him and he pulled me into his arms. "I'm sorry I have to bust up our weekend. We will take a couple of days off over there, ok?"

I nodded. I didn't care where we were as long as we were together.

We packed up immediately and Edward took everything to the car as I cleaned up the kitchen. It didn't take me long – two salad serving spoons, one baking dish and one glass bowl, the contents of which went straight into the trash. We had not eaten anything except chocolate since we arrived, not even a cup of coffee.

It was with a mixture of excitement and disappointment that we left the house and we stood together, silently looking at the river for several minutes before he took my hand, kissed it and led me to the car. It felt longer, but we had not even been here 24 hours.

We stopped at the Issaquah Café where we inhaled our food, sharing cinnamon roll French toast, omelets, corn beef hash and cups of the best tasting coffee I had tried in ages. Maybe it was the starvation, but everything was amazing.

After that, we had to rush from one stop to the next, collecting our dry-cleaning and my clothes before heading up to Matthews Beach for Edward's things. He kept grumbling to himself and when I asked him to tell me what was wrong, he said it was time he moved back into town because he was getting sick of the hour turnaround in the traffic that got worse every week.

I transferred my stuff into a suitcase of Esme's, and Carlisle briefed us on everything we needed to know about Madame Sabourin.

"I want you two to do whatever it takes, understand? If she needs to be wined and dined then make it impressive. Bella, if she wants you to re-write the whole thing then agree and if you need my help with anything, call me, no matter what time of the day. Oh well, you two are professionals. You know what you have to do. Just make sure you look good while you are doing it. She's a visual person."

Esme hugged us both and wished us luck. We drove to my place and then caught a cab to SeaTac. It was five o'clock by the time we eventually arrived at the airport and I was in need of a strong coffee. We really had not slept much last night and I had missed the one thing I wanted, a cuddly afternoon nap.

Edward purchased us both anti-theft passport holders that were big enough to take our phones, cards and money as well. He kept talking about the gypsies in Paris, coming up to you with small children and begging, cutting open pockets and handbags, after handing you a note describing their child who was dying without medicine, or throwing rings on the ground in front of you and asking if you had dropped it, anything to stop you noticing what they were doing. I had this romantic picture of Paris in my head and I told him he was spoiling it. He just shrugged and said, "You'll see." I called Charlie and told him excitedly where we were going and he said the same thing - Paris was full of pickpockets and that Edward was right to be cautious.

I thought about buying Victoria's last book to read on the flight but decided instead I would do some more work on 'Fire' on the way over as it may be my last chance for a while. Edward asked me to email it to him. He said since meeting James, he was now interested in reading it. I pretended to forget that he asked me because I did not want him getting hot and bothered on the flight, especially after Carlisle interrupted us this morning. That first couple of hundred pages were devastatingly hot. It wasn't just me, Rosie and Emmett's recent nocturnal behavior was proof of its erotic appeal. It was only my father who hated it, and I was too embarrassed to ask him if he read any more.

Finally, they called the flight and the small group of business and first class passengers made our way to the boarding area. Edward had already checked us in online and printed our boarding passes at home. The walk to the front of the plane was very short and two flight attendants greeted us warmly, not just with a smile. It felt like a real welcome. There was no long queue, waiting for the people in front to get their bags up in their lockers. There was room to move in here. They hung up our suit bags, took us straight down to our seats and asked immediately if we would like a pre-flight beverage. Of course, we chose champagne and it arrived just as we were sitting down in the very comfortable seats.

I was trying to stop myself touching every button and looking like a business class virgin but I couldn't help myself. It was so cute, like our own little room because there were low walls giving us privacy. You could not see out a window but I didn't care. I thought it was brilliant and I could not wipe the smile off my face. Edward leaned back in his seat and just watched me, sipping on his champagne.

The male flight attendant handed us our menus and said he would be serving dinner quite soon after take off if we would be happy with that. He handed us headphones and gave us new in-flight magazines. We didn't have to use the one that had been sitting in the mesh pocket of the seat in front for the whole month - fantastic. He told us he would be back in five minutes for our dinner order and I poured over the menu, wanting everything on it.

Suddenly Edward's lips were at my ear. "What are you going to have gorgeous?" I turned to look at him and he kissed me. "You know I'm finding your enthusiasm very appealing for some reason. I was just wondering, have you ever thought about doing it on a plane?" Uh oh, Mister Hot-And-Bothered is here after all. I decided to address the first question and ignore the second – for now.

"Well since this is a British airline I thought there might be a nice big sausage on the menu, but I don't see it anywhere, so I'll have to go for some other meat. I need some iron in me." I batted my eyelashes at him just to stir him up. "Yeah, I think the fillet mignon. I'd like to chew on some juicy meat."

He looked from my lips to my eyes and back down. "What do you mean chew?"

I decided to keep going since he seemed to find it entertaining.

"You know when you get a really good piece of meat in your mouth, you hardly have to bite at all to get it to fall apart but you do need to use your teeth on it. You can't just suck on it and expect it to go down your throat, or you might gag." I blinked at him and smiled innocently.

He narrowed his eyes at me and then smirked. "You love doing this to me, don't you?"

"As I recall, you started it Edward."

"Yeah, coming back to that, have you thought about it, or done it on a plane?"

I looked at him indignantly. "I'm shocked that you would even ask such a thing. I'm not that kind of girl."

He was smirking again and now nodding his head. "Yeah, you have definitely…"

"Are we ready to order? Uh Sir, Madam?"

Our eyes were still locked on each other when I said, "The soup," and Edward said, "Scallops please."

"The wine?"

Edward said, "White Burgundy."

"Lovely, and for the main?"

We both said. "Beef, please."

"And how would you like that cooked."

"Medium rare," we said, in unison again.

"And the wine?"

"Yes please."

"The wine we recommend?"

Edward moved away and said to him, "That's the one. The Pinot Noir."

He knew there was some sort of game going on here and I think he enjoyed stumbling into it. "Very good sir, excellent choice. I'll be back after takeoff."

Edward stopped him and asked, "Any chance you would be serving broccoli this evening?"

He looked at Edward and his mouth opened and closed. "I'll see what I can do, sir."

I started to giggle and Edward shut me up with another kiss, laughing into it as well.

Our female flight attendant arrived with pillows, blankets, slippers, cozy socks and small bags of toiletries. I was in heaven. I never realized before how much I enjoyed getting stuff for free.

Our seats were facing the back of the plane and the takeoff felt very odd, but once we were in the air, you could not tell at all.

They served dinner with real silverware and plates on a white cloth, no polystyrene containers here. We each had a glass of white wine with the first course and red with the beef which was actually not bad, not what I would call medium rare, but it tasted fantastic. Edward's broccoli was missing however, and the flight attendant made no mention of it. He was, however, back to refill our glasses and I was feeling relaxed and pampered in our little cocoon as Edward held my hand. We could hear people talking quietly, tapping on laptops, fidgeting and mumbling as they made a choice from the selection of entertainment.

Edward turned in his seat and just watched me, looking very comfortable and pleased with himself. Then he sat up, kissed me, and told me he would be back in a minute. I lay back and closed my eyes, just wanting to enjoy this and sure I would not be doing any work on this flight.

I was aware of him returning but he didn't sit down. I opened my eyes and he smiled at me, sitting down and taking my hand again.

"Do you want to sleep?"

"No, not really, I was just enjoying a moment of pleasure really. This is great."

I leant over to kiss him and he responded, his arms circling me and rubbing over my back. His tongue tasted of the red wine and I felt myself melting, wanting him. I just wish the seats didn't have the divider that cut into me.

"I kinda like the way you kiss, Puss," he murmured as he ran his finger down my jaw, looking as sexy as hell.

I blew out a breath. "Yeah I kinda like the way you kiss back. It makes me go gooey inside."

"Gooey?"

"Yeah, very." I gave him my most suggestive smirk.

"Are you claustrophobic at all?"

Now there's a change of subject. "No, not at all, why."

He leant over closely and said, "Our flight attendant said only a couple of seats are taken upstairs tonight and all the forward seats are available. It's kinda private up there but it's very closed in. Some people don't like it but we wouldn't be…disturbed."

"What are you up to? Wait, did you just go and ask him?"

He just wiggled his eyebrows. "He said to wait for at least half an hour when people start watching movies."

"Edward, we can't do that," I whispered, hoping no one could hear this conversation.

"Yes, we can, Puss. We may never get an opportunity like this one. Let's go for it. Come on - it's one of the things I would really like to try."

I looked at him sideways. I didn't like the sound of this.

"Please?"

He really was almost impossible to resist. "We'll see."

There was that smile. Dazzling.

Over the next half hour, all I can say is he wore down my defenses. I now had no bra on and I was wet from him kissing and fondling me. The things he whispered in my ear were getting me hot and I know he put on a movie, but I had no idea what it was. He kept chewing on my ear and running his hands between my legs every time the coast was clear.

Eventually, I gave in, dying to end the torture, and we grabbed a blanket each and headed up the stairs into the quiet of the upper deck. It was very tight up here with only two seats on each side, facing in opposite directions. We saw the lights of the monitor flickering in a couple of seats at the rear but it was dark in the rest. We walked up the front and we had a look at the window seats in 60 and 61 and decided the most private was 60. It was a single seat and I kept asking him how we were going to do this, trying to keep my voice at a tiny whisper. He said to just come and sit on his lap and see what worked. He said we didn't have to do anything if I wasn't comfortable.

It wasn't pitch dark because there were tiny lights around the cabin, giving this whole thing an even sexier feeling. I started to feel a tingle when I thought about how easy it would be to get caught up here.

To say Edward Cullen was a boob man was an understatement and he really liked to use his tongue and watch my reactions. He also seemed to like me sitting in his lap, squeezing my boobs and then running his hand down my tummy and into my jeans, so I accommodated him by opening my fly and bending my body to give him the easiest access. It required no effort on my part. Everything was automatic, including my ass grinding itself onto his erection. The jeans started to creep down as I listened to his breathing become slightly erratic as his tongue and teeth assaulted my ear.

"Take the top off Puss," he said in a breathy whisper.

"No, I am not getting naked up here," I said, amazed I could even form a response.

"Please, I want to have that vision in my head. Please Bella."

I huffed out a breath, one side of my brain telling me we were bordering on lunacy and the other half convincing me this was the sexiest thing I had ever done, would ever do, so I looked through the side window of the pod, still seeing only one flickering light. There was absolutely no one around.

"You are going to owe me Cullen."

"Does that mean yes?"

I pulled the shirt over my head and heard him whisper, "Fuck you are hot." No, he was hot. This was hot. His hands roamed all over my back and my hips before they found their home between my legs and he pulled me back onto his cock. Trying to keep quiet with his fingers in my panties was impossible. After one night of sex, he knew exactly how to get me so hot I couldn't think, and before I knew it, our jeans and underwear were around our ankles and he was giving it to me. The fingers of one hand were all over my pussy and the other one was squeezing my boobs, and then running all over my chest, my shoulders and my neck. Fuck.

His momentum was building, pumping and grasping in time, sending me over the edge by biting into my shoulders, sucking my neck and lifting himself almost off the chair to get in to me deeper.

"I can feel you coming, Bella. Are you going to stay quiet?"

God, I lost the ability to determine what quiet was a while ago. I didn't answer. I couldn't answer. It took everything I had to ride that orgasm without yelling an expletive. It went on and on as he kept screwing me, kneading my boobs until it was almost painful. Then he held onto my hips, playing me around on his cock, and I could tell from the sounds he was making that he was struggling, trying not to let go just as I had. There was one tiny 'fuck' in my ear as he came. His whole body rocked, holding me in place as his sharp breaths matched the spurts he was loading into me.

When he stopped shuddering, he hugged me and said, "Thank you; that was unbelievable."

I turned to kiss him and his slow sensual tongue and quiet moan told me it had been special. The experience was more than I ever imagined. I never knew that the fear of being caught could accentuate sex that much. He helped me with my shirt and when our jeans were up, he grabbed the two blankets, kissed my hand and led me back downstairs. We were floating, unable to hide the dirty secret between us whenever our eyes met, and very ready to sleep together in our own little pod in the air.

Business class is awesome.

-bURN-

After an hour and a half in transit at Heathrow, we finally touched down in Paris at 4pm and Edward made short work of changing money, finding the rail station and getting us on the correct line to Bir-Hakiem with only one change at St-Michel. He said as long as you knew the final destination of the line you could not go wrong. I was in a state of confusion but it seemed effortless for him. He took one look at the metro map and memorized what we had to do.

When we finally came out onto the street, I could see the EiffelTower very close and I had butterflies. "Can we go up?"

"Of course, we have to, but later when it gets dark, OK? Maybe sunset would be good."

"Oh God, I can't believe I'm here!"

"I can't believe I'm here with you! Come on, let's check in. It's just across the street."

Edward was right in his element. He had been on Trip Advisor on the flight from London and come up with this hotel because of its great location and reviews. He only booked it for two nights and said he would ask Victoria to suggest somewhere if I wanted to move. The room was small, mainly because of the king sized bed, but it was clean and modern so I had absolutely no problem with it. Just being in Paris with this man was more than I could ever have dreamed. He was so organized that nothing was an effort, and he loved taking control, so I was very happy to let him and just enjoy myself.

He called Victoria to confirm where we were meeting and she asked if we could meet tonight for dinner instead. She recommended a restaurant called L'Astrance and said we could walk there from where we were staying. Of course, Edward had to agree, but when he ended the call he was disappointed we would miss sunset at the tower. I on the other hand, was now nervous because I was the one who had to convince her that I could do her book justice. I tried on three outfits before Edward told me I had to wear the navy blue one shoulder dress. I wasn't sure, but I gave in when he said he had ulterior motives in wanting me in it when we returned later.

We left the hotel in the late evening sunshine and walked up to cross over the Seine, marveling at the view of the EiffelTower, sitting just back from the river. I had nothing with me, not even a handbag, and it was freeing, not having to worry about possessions. We stopped to take photos of the river and the tower and us as Edward held his arm out to take a shot. We even got one of us kissing with the Seine and the tower in the background.

If someone had told me a month ago that I would be strolling around Paris in July, I would have said they were certifiable. The fact that Edward Cullen was with me, holding my hand, made it even more unreal. I snaked my arm around his waist when I noticed several women taking a second look at him as they passed us, and he put his arm around my shoulders and kissed my forehead, probably making them green with envy.

Every other person seemed to be out walking a small dog and Edward warned me to watch where I put my feet. When I said 'gross', he said 'that mean's big in French' and when I asked him if he spoke French, he just said 'Yeah some'."

_Who was this guy? Fast sports car, pianist extraordinaire, excellent in bed, loves to get down with pussy, fucks me in business class, and now French speaking, drop-dead-fucking-gorgeous in his tailored suit - yeah, the one with the bulge in the front of the pants. Jesus, am I dreaming?_

The restaurant did not look very glamorous from the outside but we were pleasantly surprised by its modern urbane interior and the fantastic smell of the food. As we were twenty minutes early, we sat at the bar for a drink. In my nervous state, I started to babble. "You know I used to drink a lot when I was with James and after we broke up? I was a bit of a wino."

Edward looked surprised and said, "I would never have picked that. You hardly drink at all, really."

"I don't even think about it now. Isn't that weird? I think you've done something to me."

He leaned over and kissed me just below the ear, sniffing me and sending a cold shiver right down my spine. "You've definitely done something to me, Puss."

His green eyes were sparkling tonight and I was getting lost in them when the front door opened, and a beautiful, well-groomed flame-haired woman entered, followed by her striking dark skinned companion.

"That's her. Are you ready?"

I nodded and we waited as they were seated before she looked up and fixed her eyes on Edward. She watched as we walked over to their table with Edward's hand on my back and me praying I could hide my nerves. A smile broke out on her face and she put her hand out for me to shake, and then shook Edward's.

"Madame Swan, Monsieur Cullen? Thank you for joining me." The voice was throaty and articulate with only the slightest accent. I saw the way her eyes roamed over Edward and I felt territorial until she did the same thing to me.

She was older up close, maybe forty five or more and I immediately said, "It's Bella and I'm not married, Madame Sabourin," I said, still trying to cover my nerves.

She snorted and said, "Even better, Mademoiselle! Let's dispense with the formalities shall we? I am Victoire or Victoria and this is my husband Laurent. Lory, this is Edward. You are so obviously Carlisle Cullen's son, and yet you are different." Edward nodded and blasted her with the dazzling smile. He so knew how well that worked. I would watch for the next time he did it to me.

"So you and my father have met?" he asked as he held out my seat.

"Oh yes, several times; such a charming man. He is very old school and unfortunately… quite faithful to your mother might I add."

They chuckled together when Edward said, "That's good to know."

"Have you been to Paris before?"

I shook my head and Edward said, "Two years ago, but I've always wanted to come back."

"Was it on business?"

He looked at her for a moment, and then squeezed my hand under the table. He grimaced and said, "Honeymoon – and not a very pleasant one. We're divorced now."

She was taken aback. "I'm not sure I understand. How does one honeymoon in this city and have an unpleasant experience? This is a city for lovers; you must not have loved her enough."

Edward just nodded. I could see he was uncomfortable so I spoke up. "We're going to make sure he enjoys it this time, aren't we."

His eyes bore into mine. "I already am." Seriously, I swooned and it took a few moments before we looked back at Victoria.

I think she was perceptive enough to see there was something between us. "Do you have to go right back to the States?"

"We are at your disposal, Victoria," I said and one of her eyebrows fired up. She obviously liked to be the center of attention.

"Well then, let's start with a meal. It is the perfect way to get to know each other. I do hope they have the lobster. _C'est très magnifique_ and the desserts are a work of art. They have earned their three Michelin stars."

Edward said, "Should I ask for menus?"

"There is no menu. They will just bring us food." She nodded toward a waiter. "But we will start with a glass of champagne, no?"

"Yes please!" I said enthusiastically. My nerves had gone with the sound of food. I was starving. Edward squeezed my hand again and smiled, repeating, "Yes please."

The meal was amazing. It just kept coming. Tiny brioches, charred crusty bread that melted in your mouth, what looked like a piece of pie that was actually slices of foie gras, thinly sliced mushrooms and apple. Then a shot glass with layers of ginger yogurt, pea soup with saffron and cardamom foam, and a tiny spring roll, containing sticky satay sauce, quickly followed. Oh my God, then a small lobster tail in a broth that both looked and tasted of Japan. It even had edible flowers.

The conversation flowed with Victoria asking me questions about attending the writing school at MIT and the process of editing 'Oxygene'. She seemed genuinely interested in why I made my changes. She laughed when I told her I had to keep everything a secret, meeting the client away from Cullen's and how Carlisle encouraged me to be brave.

Edward was just as engrossed talking with Laurent. He was trying to speak French and Laurent was trying to keep the English up as much as possible. They were speaking about earthquakes and it took me a while before I realized Laurent was Haitian and they were talking about his family and friends.

When they set down the slice of fish I did not want to ruin the presentation by cutting into it. The juicy white flesh and the crispy skin was perfection with a thick sauce and a tiny piece of pear. I moaned my head off over this one and everyone at the table seemed very interested in my reaction, including Victoria who was even more interested in Edward's reaction to me.

She turned the conversation to Seattle, asking us where we lived and I told them about the mysterious manuscript, how Edward and Alice had been with me during the fire in my apartment, and how I lost all my possessions. She was fascinated with the idea of a sexually driven pyromaniac until she found out it was an ex boyfriend. She shot a worried glance at Edward and asked, "Is it a short story?"

"No, so far it is over 760 pages of typed A4. I'm thinking half of it has to be edited out."

She put her hand over mine. "Do you understand how hard it would be to write that amount without it containing some part of the reality of the author's life?"

I did know this. "He's not a real writer, Victoria. I'm not sure he knows what he's writing half the time. It's just…it has so much potential."

"Do you not think it a little provocative to bring to an ex love? It sounds like he may have a hidden agenda. There are plenty of editors after all. You should question why he brought it to you."

"He didn't bring it. Someone else arranged it, someone who wanted me to see it before it was finished."

She frowned at me. "And who is this person?"

"I don't know. I think he's the subject of the book. I'm not quite sure why James won't let me meet him but we have really only just started work on it."

She looked at me for a minute, assessing what I had said.

"It sounds dangerous. Edward, what do you make of this?"

"Truly? I don't want her to take it. She is certainly not going anywhere near him without me being there. I agree with you though. I don't think it is simply about her editing his book. I've only met him once but he gave me the creeps. I know he still thinks he has a chance with her."

"How do you know that, Edward?" I said, wondering how he came to that conclusion. God they had less than two minutes together.

"We'll talk about it later, OK?" He squeezed my hand and looked me straight in the eye.

Everyone was quiet until Victoria said, "I think we all need a glass of wine." I suspected the waiter must have been listening when he was over in a flash to take her order.

More courses came; pork belly with chanterelle mushrooms, almonds and apricots. Then lamb, rare and succulent, served with prune and nut-stuffed cherries. A spicy ginger, chili pepper and lemongrass sorbet refreshed our palettes and then three desserts came. I could not believe I was still eating, but the look of them made me want to try everything, and I did. I ate a spoonful of each dessert, shortcake, raspberry sorbet and then rhubarb and strawberries with ginger underneath an edible red checked piece of white chocolate.

I thought it was over when they served hollowed out eggs filled with jasmine infused eggnog, chocolates called 'madeleines' and a tiny platter of cherries and raspberries. I tasted some of the eggnog, but passed on the rest.

This dinner, God I would never forget it.

Edward took care of the bill and we said goodbye, with everyone getting a kiss on both cheeks, thanking each other for a wonderful evening. Victoria insisted I come shopping with her in the morning and said she would come for me in her car. Edward agreed but his expression showed he was somewhere else. He was very quiet on the walk back, saying he was uncomfortable from eating too much but I sensed he was worried. Fucking James, spoiling my life - maybe I would tell him to find someone else.

We set an alarm on both our phones and fell into bed, exhausted, jet lagged and stuffed with food. It had been the longest, most eventful two days of my life.

**...**

**A/N - No rec's this week. I'm off to get my next hit from Hide and Seek!**

**Leave me a review so I know how I am going. I do love your feedback.**


	18. Chapter 18 - The City of Light

**_Stephenie Meyer owns all these characters. I just wanted to take them to play somewhere different for a while._**

**_Thanks for the feedback this week. It seems like a lot of you have thought about sex on a plane._**

**_Thanks for your help Beach - you're the best. _**

**_Hmm - now I think we some more Paris with Edward Cullen..._**

**_..._**

**Chapter 18 – The City of Light**

**_Edward_**

Car horns and the noise of trains pulling into the station brought me out of my sleep. I forgot the size and the energy of Paris was something you could hear, and that the sound was unique, completely different from Seattle.

Dawn had come and gone and I took a step to the window to look out. There was no view to speak of, just a road with tiny dark colored cars buzzing past, changing lanes recklessly and honking their horns. I turned away to look at my sweet angel who was out like a log, snoring softly and unaware there was a world outside wide-awake.

She had become so important to me in the last few days that I wanted to protect her, to protect what we had now more than anything.

Victoria's comments at dinner had given new life to my fear that James could be a danger to her, a threat of an unknown nature that was impossible to fight. Everything about him was murky and I needed her to fill in the gaps about what made up this enigma of a man. If she was determined to proceed with this book, then I had to know what we were dealing with.

I watched her hand glide over the sheet to where I had been sleeping and she groaned as it disappeared under my pillow.

"No, go away," she said with a gasping sound. "Leave us alone. Angh, angh, get away." Her breathing was stronger and she was obviously dreaming, very frightened of whatever was in the dream. Her hands clutched the pillow as if she was clinging on for dear life. "Edward, please help me. I need you. Please, Edward, please don't leave me again."

I felt the tightness in my chest starting – 'AGAIN', what a hideous word. That's what her subconscious tells her, that I would leave her when she needed me. I went straight to her, holding her to me, consoling her and telling her I was here. Her arms surrounded me and she made a whimpering sound before falling back into a deep sleep. I decided in that moment that nothing would get to her and that I would prove I was worthy of her. I would make her feel so secure and utterly loved that she would never question me again.

Do I love her? Is that what this is? I know I have never felt so strongly about a particular woman before so maybe this _is_ love.

An hour later, the alarm sounded and she dragged herself to the shower to get ready for the big shopping trip. She came out rubbing her hair with a towel and said, "I think last night went well, don't you?"

"Yeah Puss, it was a very good start. She seems to like you a lot."

"She was definitely giving _you_ the once over."

"Oh, Bella, that doesn't mean anything. I was more interested to hear about Dad. I wonder if she tried something with him."

She started to laugh. "Yeah, we might be able to get some mileage out of that."

"Come here trouble." I opened my arms and she joined me, sitting in my lap, still damp and smelling of Pure Fiji. "Oh God, that smell. How am I going to let you out of this room?" I said as I inhaled it deep into my lungs.

"I'm going to find out how to buy some more. I just love it when it brings back all those hot memories." She pulled my face to her and kissed me, bringing back other memories of her writhing against my hand in that seat on the plane. Fuck. I was on my way up her leg under that towel when she stopped me. "Edward, we have no time this morning. She will be here in half an hour."

I breathed out in disappointment. "Yeah, OK."

"What are you going to do today?" she said as she dropped the towel on the bed and pulled some panties on. Then I had to watch as she squeezed her tits into the bra, adjusting them and yanking it around. She pulled on her pale blue dress, flipped her hair over one shoulder and expertly zipped up the back, as she stepped into some low sandals. "Edward, did you hear me? What cha doin today, handsome?"

I shook my head out of my daze. "Hmm? Oh I don't know, just wander around for a bit I suppose. Does that hurt when you do that with your bra?"

She chuckled and then looked suspicious. "No, Edward, you need to get them to sit right. Honestly, I can hardly believe you were married to a girl."

I just shrugged. I can't remember ever obsessing over Tanya's dressing. I think I must have switched off because it used to take so long.

"Can we make a plan to go up the tower tonight?" she said as she rubbed her hand over my ear. I really love it when she does that. I crave it now.

"Sure, if the Madame will let you go." I put my hands on her hips and she moved away from me to go to the mirror.

"OK, well I'll keep in touch during the day," she said, brushing her hair up into a high ponytail. Then she applied some mascara and she was ready. She looked and smelled so clean and fresh I wanted to bundle her into my arms and carry her off somewhere in the sunshine.

"Come on, Puss. Let's get you a coffee and a croissant before she gets here."

She pouted and pulled me to her. "I wish I didn't have to go. I'd much rather have you for breakfast."

"There you go reading my mind again."

- bURN -

I tried to go out and walk, but it felt like last time, when Tanya sent me away from the hospital, after accusing me of causing the miscarriage. The feelings came back in a huge wave and at one point; I even had tears in my eyes, sitting down by the river, remembering the pain and the guilt she dumped on me. I ended up going back and buying a couple of DVD's in a shop around the corner from the hotel. I bought two of my all time favorites, 'Field of Dreams' the classic about everything that was baseball, and the other one, which was more appropriate for a trip to France, 'A Good Year', the movie that first got me interested in going to Provence.

I lay back on the four pillows with Bella's laptop and inserted the DVD, watching a very youthful Kevin Costner and his happy family life start to disintegrate as the money ran out. The movie had never affected me this way before and I shut the laptop in disgust. If I thought she gave a shit, I'd call Tanya now and thank her for still fucking me up two years later, spoiling another trip to the 'city of light'. I slept for nearly three hours and was making tea, still yawning when the phone rang, and when I saw her name, I felt better already.

"_Bonjour_"

"_Bonjour_ to you too!"

"_Êtes-vous bien_?"

She started to giggle. "Um, is this my very hot boyfriend?"

"Listen, you have to stop calling me that. You knew that was just a one-time thing on the plane. I have my girlfriend with me here and I told you it's over. I'm with Bella exclusively now." I could hear her cracking up, holding her hand over the phone.

"Edwaaaaard!"

"_Oui_?"

"I'm a little bit tipsy."

"Oh, are you? Did you buy some nice things?"

"Yep."

"And where are you now, Miss Tipsy?"

"I'm at the most beautiful hotel in the world, and we're going to stay here tonight. Can you bring our bags and come on an adventure with me?"

"Where are we going to?" I wonder if she could tell I had a huge grin on my face.

"Not telling, but you are going to liiiiike it!"

"Do you want me to come now?" Oh, that sounded like she just spat something out.

"No, you must wait till you get here and share it with me!"

_Christ, she's tipsy alright._

Suddenly, Victoria came on the phone and apologized profusely for getting Bella drunk. Apparently, it was only three glasses of champagne while they were out shopping, but they had a glass of Pernod in the suite when they returned and it tipped her over the edge. We did indeed have a room at a hotel called The Saint James and she said I would not need an address.

_Hmm, I wonder what tipsy Bella's tongue tastes like mixed with licorice._

When the cab pulled in and the driver said, "_Voila_," I had to phone Victoria to check if this was right.

It was a fucking chateau with gardens like we were at Louis XIV's place, and the fountain in the middle of the circular driveway was bigger than Bella's apartment. Shit, I didn't get much change from a thousand Euros for last night's dinner, so what does a night in this place cost? Well, Carlisle did say do whatever she wants. Unfortunately, it is _my_ budget and it is only day two. The porter who greeted me smiled as if I was his long lost nephew, and from the foyer of the hotel, I was sure I was looking up at the staircases from Hogwarts. However, there was a warm friendly atmosphere and there was nothing stuffy about the staff. When they found out who I was, they made a call and Laurent came out to greet me immediately.

He was waving his arms around and pointing out features of the hotel, especially the incredible back gardens complete with mock hot air balloons that acted as shade. The place just oozed class and when I asked about the balloons, he said this land was the first Paris airfield where hot air balloons used to take off. Good God, I could imagine it, the sound of the old-fashioned heaters blasting upwards into the rippling fabric.

Their suite was gorgeous, fitted out in classic furniture but the use of color showed someone knew what they were doing. A full sitting room led out to a courtyard and when I turned around, there in the bedroom were boxes and bags, tissue paper and ribbon. The girls had had a big day. I heard giggling and followed the sound, calling out and asking if I could come in.

"It's Edward! Yes you can come in!" I poked my head into the doorway of the bathroom and immediately jumped back because they were in there together and I got a flash of Bella, wearing a black satin robe over something white and black, a tantalizing hint. She was pulling up what looked like thigh high hose with lace around the top. Fuck me.

"Excuse me," I said as I turned on my heels and headed back out to Laurent, knowing if I stayed, I would disgrace myself in front of Victoria Sabourin. Nah, better to retreat right away and not risk it.

"_Ici, macaron pistache, délicieux_." He handed me a plate of the little cakes or meringues, pointing at the green one and I popped it in whole. The crunch was delicate and the whole thing shattered softly, melting in my mouth. "_Café_?" He put out his hand to say I should help myself.

"_Oui, merci_," I said, still trying to compose myself. I poured a cup and sat down, looking back into the bedroom for a glimpse of her, when Victoria came out, rubbing some lotion on her hands and dressed in a casually elegant suit.

"I'm sorry, Edward, but we have been called away. My agent moved my afternoon book signing in Berlin to the store opening time so we are going tonight. I'm really getting too old for these kinds of last minute changes." Laurent snorted and bit into another macaroon.

"Did you two have a good day shopping?"

"Oh yes, she took Paris by storm – and she spent her money!"

"Don't tell him that!" Bella called out from the bathroom.

"He is going to find out when he sees you in some of those outfits, Belle!" Oh, it was Belle now. They were certainly getting friendly. She winked at me. "She's much better now after two cups of coffee and I think four macaroons."

"Five!" Bella laughed as she called out again.

Victoria shook her head and said, "I'd like you two back here next Monday so we can go over her suggestions for my book."

My pulse started racing. "So you are giving her a shot?" This was too much to expect.

Victoria nodded. "We talk the same language Edward, so we'll see what she comes up with. I've offered you my place in Vaucluse for the rest of the week if you don't have to go back the States. It is very restful there and it's…truly inspirational."

I tried to keep myself calm and said, "Vaucluse, that's south right?"

She chuckled to herself. "She already told me what happened, Edward, so I know how much you want to see Provence. My place is half an hour from Avignon. It is called.."

"Let me say it Victoria!" It was Bella, wearing a black satin dress, the neckline of which seemed to frame the swell of her tits. Christ. I realized I was staring at them and I looked over at Victoria who had a similar look of appreciation on her face, waiting for Bella to speak. "Leel soo la sog!" She came over and sat next to me, still smelling like Bella and not some overpowering French perfume.

"_Parfait Belle! Tres Bon_! OK, we should go, Lory." She squeezed her husband's arm and they both rose to leave. "I've written it all down for you, but essentially it's the TGV from Gare de Lyon and you can rent a car right next to the Avignon TGV station. My cousin's address is there and he has the key. Make her work, Edward. I want something interesting next Monday."

I don't know what is happening. I'm falling in love with an incredibly sexy beautiful woman, she has captivated a top five author, we're off to Provence so she can work on a bid to edit her latest book, and we have to stay in this exclusive suite while we get ready to go. I feel like I have to call someone outside of this room to make sure I'm not dreaming. I'll call my father and make his day.

The farewell at the door was a little much for me. Laurent kissed Bella four times and hugged her. Then Victoria ran her hands over Bella's hair and kissed her on the mouth. Normally I would be very interested in two women kissing but this was just…wrong. Then she came over to me and kissed me full on the lips as well. "Hmm, that's Concerto you are wearing. Fragonard - it suits you." She ran her hands through the back of my hair. "You really are gorgeous, Edward. Now, have fun you two, but not too much; I need a considerable plan by next week if you want my book." Then she kissed Bella again, who thanked her for the room. "_Bon soir, ma Cherie. Au revoir_." We all said, "_Au revior_," and they were off.

My hands were in my hair before I knew I was doing it. "Christ, they are over the top with the affection don't you think?"

"_Yes!_ I was sure she was coming on to me a couple of times today and then she insisted on giving me that God awful Pernod and nagging me to model the clothes I had bought, including the underwear. Do you think she's bisexual?"

I shrugged, as I looked at the way she filled out the black dress. "Maybe, she's certainly has good taste if she is."

She moved away from me and opened the door of a huge cupboard, which housed a concealed fridge. She grabbed a bottle of water and said, "Oh God, I hope I can do this, Edward. It's not even a week. What if I don't see a way to improve it?"

"She might find that flattering!" I waved my hand to decline when she offered me a bottle.

"She won't need us if I don't have input. She could just use her regular publishers. I have to find a way to be part of the story."

I sat on the couch and beckoned her to come and sit with me. She sat down, and I smoothed her hair as I told her, "You will. You've done it before and you will do it this time."

She breathed out deeply and then smiled. "That's right I have done it before. I know I can do it. I will do it."

"That's better." I kissed her and cuddled her close.

"I'll have to tell James I can't work on his book for a while."

Good. She brought up that subject herself. Here is my opportunity. I have to introduce this and let her draw her own conclusion about James.

"Yeah, I've been thinking about James and…well there are a couple of things about him I'm having trouble with."

"What things?" She sat up straight and stared at me.

"You know that old truck he's driving is the same as the one that we nearly collided with that night?" I kept my expression as neutral as possible.

She snorted. "Edward, you only saw it for a few seconds! How could you possibly remember?"

"I don't know, Puss, I remember shit like that. It's just how I am. It was a Ford Harley Davidson. It has the silver Harley badge on the side and the back. It also has the words written on the side. There can't be that many in Seattle."

She turned her head slightly and shook her head. "He wouldn't do that."

"It's just interesting, that's all." I played with her hair, moving it around the way she liked me to. "The other thing that bothers me is he said that he thought I had moved on, moved on from what?"

She was suddenly serious. "From me, Edward, you moved on when I went to Forks, didn't you. Can we please talk about something else?"

"So you told him about me?" I knew she hadn't said a word about me to him.

She looked surprised when she said, "No, the first he knew of you was when I introduced you two the other day."

"Well that means either someone told him or he saw us together." I frowned, inviting her to help me work it out.

She leaned back and thought about my conclusion. "Saw us?"

I took her hand in mine. "I recognized him the other day you know. I saw him in our building weeks before you got that manuscript, watching you in your office. I even asked him if I could help him to find out why he was hanging around."

She gasped and a slight frown appeared. "Jesus, I never saw him."

"You never saw me either, and I was watching you for months." I squeezed her and she gave me a knowing smile.

"No, you were stealing my clients, Cullen." She tried to tickle me and I wasn't having any of that. I grabbed both wrists and held them up, kissing them.

"Believe me, I was watching you," I said with a smirk.

Her mouth dropped open. "You think he's the guy in the hoodie, don't you?"

I shook my head. "No, I never saw him clearly. I just think there is stuff here that doesn't add up, that's all."

She looked down and sighed in frustration. "You know he's sent me two texts already, wanting to know how the editing is going and he called me today, pissed at me. I just said I'm busy and I'll get back to him."

"Did you say you were in France?"

"No, I was in a change room and Victoria answered it. We only spoke for a moment." She breathed out again. "You know I think you _should_ read it. I really need your opinion."

"Ok, email it to me and I'll read it," I said as casually as I could, secretly pleased she was finally going to give me a look at it.

"I'll do it right now since we have broadband. I want to email myself Victoria's contact details anyway, just in case something happens." She walked over to the laptop and booted it up, then grabbed a chocolate macaroon. "Do you want one? They're dreamy!"

"Dreamy you say?"

"Yeah, just like you." She leaned over to place it in my mouth. As I opened up, she halted, looking at my lips, pulled it away and pressed into me with an urgent kiss, moaning and pushing me back on the couch. Her knee was between my legs and her hair surrounded us she attacked my tongue, a hint of licorice still left on hers. My hands roamed all over her hips and her ass, just about to undo the zipper, when she stopped, gave me a peck on the lips and purred at me, "I'll be back in a second." I groaned as she popped the macaroon in my mouth. "I just want to get that email out of the way."

She knew what a tease she was. She let her finger run along my jaw and smiled like the evil little minx that she was. I chewed and swallowed, adjusting my semi, and thinking of ways I could get her back later. None of them involved any kind of stopping.

She took Victoria's card and looked at the laptop. "Oh shit!"

"What's up?"

She was clicking while her other hand covered her mouth. "Five emails from James, starting last Sunday! Five! Christ he is needy."

_Or just fucking weird._

"Oh... the bastard! Look, now he's talking about time clauses and me honoring the contract. Why is he acting like such an asshole?" Excellent, James was playing right into my hands. He was going to sink himself without me having to lift a finger. I looked over her shoulder and read the threatening email. It was bullshit.

"It's a standard contract right?" She nodded. "Did you sign any other formal documents pertaining to a completion time?"

She stood with her palm to her forehead, looking at me for help. "No, he hasn't even finished writing it yet."

"Then he's talking through his hat, so don't respond. We'll get Peter to draft something that will make him think twice about threatening you again. I'm sorry Bella, but this guy is acting like a prick." Hopefully we could scare him off for good with the right wording. I rubbed her arms to show that I was there for her.

"Yeah, you're right, but I don't want to hurt him on purpose, so please don't get Peter involved. He's just lashing out like he always does. He hasn't been given normal boundaries like we have, Edward. He went off the rails with ADHD, a mother who didn't know how to deal with him and a father who was on the other side of the country, who didn't even want to acknowledge him. I know he'll calm down. He just can't stand to be ignored. I know how to handle him."

"Why does he have to be your responsibility? He dumped you for six months."

"Someone has to stand up for him. He has no one, not a soul on this earth who cares if he's dead or alive. You couldn't imagine what that is like. Your family is warm and loving and your mother adores you."

_Remember, this is why you've fallen for her, Cullen. She has a heart soft enough to put up with your bullshit and still make you feel like the luckiest man alive._

"OK, I get it, but just do me a favor? Let me read the book before you contact him. I want to know what we are dealing with." As if I'd know. I didn't have a clue how the human brain worked, but it would buy me some time.

"It's fiction, Edward! How would that possibly help?"

"Just humor me, Puss."

Thank God, she nodded and went along with it. I actually felt if he was unstable and couldn't stand to be ignored, then he might show his hand, or trip himself up and she would realize she was in over her head. What was it Jake said? "She thinks she can fix him." I was worried she wouldn't see clearly if she was in danger from him.

She finished her water and then smiled, but it didn't reach her eyes.

"Can we just forget about this please? I don't want him spoiling our time here." She shook her head as if a shadow of a memory crossed over her eyes. "All right, Edward, it's five o'clock now. What are we doing this evening?" She jumped in my lap with her arm around my shoulders, tipping my chin and fixing me with her chocolate eyes. "Can we go to the Eiffel Tower?" She must already know there was no way I could say no to her, especially with her sitting with me like this. It was my favorite way to have her close to me – well almost my favorite.

"Absolutely, but it won't be dark until 10, so maybe get there about nine?"

Now she let go, slipping her hand up the back of my shirt. "Whatever will we do until then?" _Ah, so she's going to play her little game with me again._

"We could get on the 'Hop on Hop off' bus and see the city. Then we can grab a train or a cab back to the tower when we're ready. If you're too tired to do that, we could cozy up in bed and watch this movie I bought today on Provence."

"Is it a documentary?" she asked as she breathed into my neck.

I ignored the twitch in my dick and continued as if she was having no effect on me. "No, it's called 'A Good Year'. Russell Crowe inherits a vineyard in Provence from his uncle. He spent summers there as a kid and falls in love with the place again, as well as a beautiful French woman – Marion Cotillard. It's shot in the area where we are going tomorrow."

"Doesn't sound like a Russell Crowe movie." She murmured, biting into my ear.

I put my hands on her waist and squeezed her, pushing her away slightly. "It's probably best if we get on the bus really. We can watch the movie tomorrow night. You go and get changed into something more comfortable and I'll check the stops for the bus."

She looked into my eyes and tried to smile. "OK, I'll get changed. I won't be long."

When the site loaded, I realized I had forgotten just how big Paris was. There were four different routes needed to cover the stops in the city. You would need a week to see half of them. "Bella, is there anything you really want to see in Paris? We have to choose one of four bus routes."

"Yeah, I can think of a couple."

_Fucking hell, put the tongue back in Cullen._

She was standing in the doorway in a matching bra and panty set, the one I'd glimpsed when I arrived. The white wasn't white, it was the palest pink, and it looked like she had it made to measure. _Can girls do that?_ A black net frill followed the shape of the top of the bra cups and around the panties. If this wasn't bad enough, she still had on the black thigh high's with that fucking lace that was going to do my head in.

"Are you…," gulp, "Nearly ready?"

"Oh I'm ready and I've made my decision - your chest and your cock while you French fuck me." She leaned over, maddeningly close, and shut the laptop. Then she turned and sashayed back into the bedroom showing me her barely covered ass, just the frill around her hips. 'French fuck' – I liked the sound of that. The two words somehow connected my brain directly to my dick with a throb as she lay down on the bed and curled her finger at me.

Out of nowhere, I started to lose it, shaking my head and unable to help the insane chuckle that started to escape me.

"Are you laughing?" she said as if she was going to kill me.

I shook my head again, still feeling crazy. "No, I'm having trouble here believing you're my girlfriend. I've never seen anyone look that edible before."

"Well come here and eat me, Cullen."

That's what I did. I chewed and sucked until her underwear was soaked, not just between her legs, all of it. Then she moaned when I pulled the panties off with my teeth, leaving the hose still in place, and licked every inch of her pussy while squeezing her tits almost out of the bra. She started to scream and gasp, falling apart with my tongue inside her. The sensation nearly made me blow right then in my jeans so I stripped off and fucked her missionary style, sideways and then from the back, undoing the bra and feeling the bare flesh beneath it, pumping into her as the bra slipped down her arms.

She took all of me, pushing her ass back onto me, wanting more of me, calling out for more until she spied the television screen and screamed through her closed mouth, trying to muffle one almighty orgasm approaching which gripped me like a vice.

I followed her eyes and saw us reflected in the huge monitor, me banging her like an animal in those black thigh high hose. The sight was too much and I came with her, feeling her pulsing pussy and screaming myself. I didn't stop. I never wanted it to end. I kept screwing her until I couldn't control what my dick was doing any more and slipped out, falling sideways on the bed and taking her down with me, out of breath and overwhelmed. My beating heart was about to rocket out of my chest and I could feel hers doing the same.

Two words, "Holy shit," escaped her lips but I couldn't respond, trying to calm myself down and not die of a seizure. I had never let go so completely before and I was still in a dream, as if an erotic, animalistic trance had taken me over. I rolled on my back and she clung to me, her hand on the pulse of my neck and her knee over my thighs. My arms surrounded her and I kissed her hair, her forehead and eventually her lips before we tangled our tongues and our bodies together in a sexually charged wind down to one of the most amazing experiences of my life. We ended up smooching, playfully giving each other the tiniest sweetest kisses and just looking at each other.

"Hey Edward, I really loved French fucking. We have to do that again."

"Did you get that set in another color, Puss?"

She laughed at my question, a full belly laugh, and I joined her, feeling so happy and content that the words nearly escaped my lips. I knew the timing was shitty to be confessing my love, so I kept it trounced down. It could wait for another moment, but I knew it would somehow mix up with laughter when it happened.

We washed the sex off each other in the huge old-fashioned tub. When she left me to get ready, I didn't want to get out. I lay my head back and let myself enjoy the feeling of soaking and replaying the sexual frenzy that had just taken place in the other room.

I woke with a start and saw her standing over me with her hands on her hips. "Come on, you've got ten minutes to get ready. We have a date in the lobby!" She helped me up out of my stupor and rubbed the towel over me like I was her baby. I smiled at her, enjoying this immensely and then she pulled the plug and barked at me to get going.

"Where are we going in such a rush?"

"The man who drove us around today has agreed to take us sightseeing on his way home and he said he can drop us off at the Eiffel Tower. He works as a driver for guests at the hotel."

"So it's free?"

"No, Edward, it's my treat."

She shocked me. I can't remember a time when I didn't pay for everything. It's just in my nature to do so, and I had to stop myself from arguing and just take it in the spirit it was offered. I tried to kiss her to thank her but she handed me a pair of boxers and told me to get on with it. This made me laugh and her holler at me louder, which made me laugh even harder. In the end, she walked away in disgust and started organizing some cash and our cards in one of the pouches.

I put on a similar outfit to hers, t shirt, jeans and my Nike's, and when I tried to take the pouch, she said she wanted me to experience the freedom of having nothing with me. I said I was a man and we didn't need to carry around handbags anyway. She wouldn't budge, so I just let her do what she wanted, rather than argue over nothing.

The man waiting in the lobby was dressed in an immaculate suit and I instantly felt under-dressed for our sightseeing trip. He greeted her as '_Mademoiselle Belle_' and smiled warmly when she introduced me as '_Mon Amour_, Edward'. I let it go, even though my brain was processing everything that went with her calling me her love.

He drove us up the Avenue Victor Hugo and around the Arc de Triomphe twice before asking "_Une plus?_"

I called out "_Oui,_" laughing at his silliness, and Bella giggled, shaking her head when we went round a third time. He took the Champs Elysees down to the Place de Concorde. The intersection was madness, with cars going in all directions at a fast pace. The driver grumbled to himself, turned into a side street, and then proceeded to take every right and left turn, confusing the hell out of me. I had no idea which direction we were heading in. We suddenly started to climb and there were people everywhere walking and taking photos.

"No parking here - you see the view from Sacre Coeur." He pulled up, pointed up to the stairs, and then turned to us. "Twenty minutes here - the funicular, ok?" We immediately jumped out and he sped off. As we climbed, the massive domed church loomed above us and Bella squeezed my arm, calling out for me to turn around. There was the city spread out before us, and my breath caught in my throat at how beautiful it looked in the evening sunshine. The worn stone of the buildings seemed to shine, making it look clean and washed from up here, even though the pollution from thousands of cars hung like a cloud. Somehow, it didn't detract from its beauty.

We climbed the rest of the stairs and came out on the lower level, one flight below the church itself, and we could not move as there were so many people chatting, pointing and milling around. I made sure we held hands as it was too easy to get separated in this crowd. There were street performers, circus type acrobats, climbing the huge street light poles as anxious onlookers watched with their hands over their mouths, and vendors with their trinkets laid out on tiny blankets in front of them, speaking in any language they needed to make a sale.

We ended up breaking out of the throng, walking up further and standing under the arches at the front of the church where the view was simply breathtaking. This really was an incredible city. Whatever city laws they had in place had worked, because no modern high-rise ruined the character, and I wondered if it would have looked the same a hundred years ago. I never came up here last time. I had planned to but circumstances…I put my arms around the beautiful girl next to me and she smiled as she looked up and then held me in place. The smell of her hair combined with the magnificence in front of me seemed to cleanse me somehow, and finally I felt I could embrace the beauty of the city again with Bella at my side.

At the end of the twenty minutes, we descended the stairs and waited for our driver, watching the funicular slowly climb the hill, before he came speeding along and we slid back in, thanking him for dropping us so we were able to see that amazing view. There was a bottle of wine and two baguettes on the front seat of the car now and he seemed very pleased that we admired his city.

Again, he wound his way through the side streets and suddenly we were back in the crush of the traffic. He turned right almost immediately, calling out "_Musée du Louvre_," taking us into the huge expanse of the Place du Carrousel where the glass pyramid of the Louvre entrance sat incongruously with the rest of the buildings, the past royal palace that now made up this wonderful museum. I had been captivated last time, wanting to stay the entire day and see every exhibit, but my whiny new wife had constantly complained, saying her feet were sore, and we left with me frustrated, determined to return another day and see the whole thing. I never got that chance. The next afternoon she was in hospital and I was in hell.

I took a deep breath and saw the look of wonder on Bella's face, turning as we drove past the pyramid. "Oh my God, I hope we get a chance to come back and go through it. Do you think we will?" She was like a little kid, asking for my permission, and I nodded. I'd make sure we had a day at the end of this trip where we could see some more of the city.

I found myself watching her, unable to drag my eyes from her face, her reactions amusing me, making me fall more in love with her. Her face burst with joy when we drove past Notre Dame and I seriously don't think I've ever seen anything more beautiful than Bella's awe filled eyes as she leaned across me to get a better look. I touched her cheek and kissed her, surprising her at first, and then both arms came around me as she hugged me and squealed with delight. I heard the driver chuckling in the front and saw his eyes crinkled in the rear view mirror.

He drove along the river, shooting into tunnels and then coming out right on the water's edge, grumbling about the traffic and using his horn. Then he nodded to the right and said, "Trocadero, the fountains flow again." Now it was my turn to lean over Bella to get a good look. They had closed them for renovations when I was here before and the sight of the canons shooting water high into the air was astounding. The driver didn't ask us. He drove up to the tower and crossed over the river, dropping us next to an old-fashioned carousel and waving goodbye before joining the traffic, using his horn as his indicator. Bella spun around, trying to take everything in, just as a gust of wind came up, showering us with mist. Luckily, she laughed along with me, not a bit annoyed. I grabbed her hand and we quickly ascended the stairs as the sky began to turn deep blue and soon we were standing on the mosaic tiled square, looking down at the fountains and the bridge over the river that led straight to the tower.

"Hey look at the curves on this building! Emmett would love this!" Trust Bella to think of something like that when just being here at sunset was overwhelming for me. The hiss of the fountains began to subside just as the tower lit up in gold, sparkling in a light show of moving white dots. I heard her gasp and I put my arms around her shoulders, pulling her back to my chest. We just stood there, drinking in the view and the reflection in the river, me thinking I'd never been happier and her suddenly turning and wrapping me in the tightest hug, resting her cheek on my chest. When she stayed there and didn't move, I tipped her chin up and saw tears in her eyes.

"Bella, what's wrong?" She shook her head, hugging me even tighter and slipping her hand in the pocket of my jeans. I really hoped that these were good tears and that she was emotional being here and seeing this. I know my heart was full to the brim.

I felt her shaking, as if she was actually crying, and I tried to pry her away to see what was really going on. Her arms surrounded my neck and she spoke between sobs, "I love this. I love being here with you. I know…" The gasping sounds of her crying started to break my heart and I hugged her, holding the back of her head and wondering what to do.

"What do you know my beautiful girl? Is there something I can do to make you feel better?"

Still sniffling, she finally looked at me. "I know you've been sad today. I've seen your eyes and I know you must have been reliving what happened. I'm so sorry that happened to you. I can't imagine what it would be like to lose a baby. Are you OK?"

God, she was worried about my feelings. I tipped her chin up again and kissed her very gently. "Oh, Bella, that was only for a few minutes. Most of the time I've been warring with myself; wanting to tell you I love you and wanting to find the perfect moment. I'm sorry if you think it's too soon, but I know how I feel and I know that I've never been in love like this before."

She hugged me again and I'm sure I heard a little squeal. Then she beamed up at me and started to wipe her eyes. "I've wanted to tell you too, but I thought it was wrong when you were so sad, so I kept it to myself. Edward Cullen, I love you. I can't believe I got so lucky even to have you in my life, let alone have you as my incredible lover."

I chuckled and admitted, "I think you bring the animal out in me, Puss."

"Well bring it on Cullen, because…fuck…I have never…oh, never mind. I'm gonna get hot if I start thinking about it again."

We both broke out into laughter and I spun her around in a half dance, looking up to the sky and the tower and just enjoying the feeling of being loved. She was fulfilling my dream, being in love in the city of light, the city of love.

We very slowly wandered back over the bridge, stopping every so often to laugh, kiss and touch each other. It was amazing, feeling so young and happy, feeling invincible.

When we arrived at the base of the tower, the queue was long but nothing could annoy me right now. She wrapped her arm in mine and rested her head against me. After about five minutes, she spied a vendor very close and walked over to look at the souvenirs. She was asking him questions and pointing as he handed her little Eiffel Towers in many different forms. She took out the pouch from under her shirt and got out some cash before looking at some alternatives.

The pouch was now dangling around her neck and I was getting anxious that she should put it away. I called out to her, but there was some commotion a couple of stalls along and she looked up there without hearing me. Then what happened unfolded before I took two steps towards her. A man crouched down next to her with what looked like a credit card, holding it up to her and she was examining it when a very tall man grabbed the strap that went around her neck. She held onto the pouch and elbowed him so hard in the ribs that he screamed. The first man took off running but she spun round and kicked her attacker right in the knee. He looked at her in horror and then hobbled away, trying to run and calling out for help in a language I didn't recognize. He quickly vanished into the darkness and then someone started clapping. More people joined in and we were ushered back into the line where I left it.

_Who the hell was this woman? She had annihilated a man twice her size in less than five seconds!_

My eyes must have been like saucers as she put her arm around my waist. Only up close could I feel she was shaking.

"You don't have to say anything Edward. Charlie taught me, ok?"

"Didn't say a word, Tiger - you're amazing."

_**...**_

_**A/N - Beach's rec for the week is "In Pursuit" by Sarges Girls - posts every Sunday.**_

_**Sorry, I wont be posting for a couple of weeks. RL is killing me at the moment and I can't rush these next few chapters.**_

_**Love your reviews - keep them coming!**_


	19. Chapter 19 - Into The South

**_Stephenie Meyer owns all these characters. I just wanted to take them to play somewhere different for a while._**

**_Thanks for waiting. You are so nurturing and kind in your responses that sometimes it makes me teary._**

**_It has been tough to find enough time to write - what is it about this time of year?_**

**_Better get on with it - I want a trip to the South of France!_**

**_..._**

**Chapter 19 – Into The South**

**_Bella_**

The Gare de Lyon is a place to watch people. I saw the whole world come through the station while we waited for our departure: rich looking Arabs, lots of Africans, families on vacation, every nationality of backpackers, cool looking business people, and lots of eccentrics. There was a man travelling with three dogs – one of them in a carry case – and a cat draped over his shoulders like a fur collar. I couldn't take my eyes off him, in awe of the way he handled his menagerie, and trying to imagine where he could possibly be headed. I heard Edward chuckle quietly and realized he was studying him as well.

"I want a dog one day, but that's…that's just too hard," he said as he shook his head.

"He'll probably be sitting next to us on the train." I lifted an eyebrow and watched his reaction.

"Great." He breathed out heavily and then took a sip of his coffee.

It sent me into a fit of giggles - everything did this morning. I was in love with a man who loved me back and nothing could darken my spirits. I kept reliving last night's declaration of love and the way he held me at the top of the Eiffel Tower, calling me Tiger and kissing me constantly. We weren't the only ones, there were couples kissing everywhere and it seemed like no one took any notice.

There was an announcement in French and Edward said, "Yes, that's us!" When they repeated it in English, we grabbed our bags and rolled them to the platform where a sleek pointy silver and blue double-decker train was waiting.

"You know these trains can do over 350 miles per hour?"

I stopped in my tracks. "Please tell me we are not going to go that fast."

"Nah, but they'll do 200, maybe 250. I'm looking forward to the speed. Come on, Puss, let's get on." He held his hand out as if he hadn't noticed what he just said out loud.

I tried to sound serious as I took a step towards him and spoke into his ear. "You mustn't get into a bad habit of calling me that in public. You can't go there, Edward."

"Maybe I want to," he said with a smirk.

He pulled me along and chuckled. God I loved everything about him this morning. I was in a constant state of swoon. I would have killed James if he'd ever called me something like that, but from Edward, it wasn't demeaning – it was too cute.

Edward checked our tickets against the signs on the train and when he found our door, he lugged both bags up to the upper deck and then held his hands out to me as I reached the top of the stairs. I took them and he pulled me into his arms for a kiss. Maybe I was love struck, but everything seemed to be part of this romantic dream and I never wanted to wake up. How could I have been so wrong about Edward before I came to work at Cullen's? He wasn't arrogant or an asshole in any way. What I thought was cockiness was just him feeling comfortable in his own skin. He did like to take charge, but he coerced rather than bullied, and he knew when to back off.

"Do you want your laptop?"

God I'd switched off and was daydreaming again. I have to work on that. "Oh, thanks, I was a million miles away."

"You ok?"

I nodded and he looked at me, turning his head slightly to the side, assessing if I was telling the truth. Then he put his hand out and said, "C'mon." There was something about the gesture. It made me suddenly emotional, and I pulled him to me, trying to get as close as I could.

"Oh baby what's wrong? Everything's going to be fine. You are going to come up with an idea that she will love, and if she doesn't, then who cares? There will be others."

"No, it's not that. I just need to be close to you. I want to tell you that I love that you care for me."

He breathed out in relief and spoke into my hair. "Of course I care for you." He hugged me to him and then lifted my face. "You're my girl. How could I not care for you when you make me so happy I could burst? I have never in my life felt like this."

Neither had I. I had never been so emotional 'in a good way' about anyone really. I sensed I was recognizing my soul mate, someone who I related to on a deeper level, someone who really listened to me, someone I could talk to about anything, even my job, without boring them, and someone who I had a strong physical connection with, more than just sex. Being with such a physical person was something I hungered for now.

The glass door slid open and someone squashed into us, bumping us onto the bags, so we broke apart and went to find our seats. We were sitting opposite each other but at least we were in singles and we had the view out of the expansive windows. The seats were very comfortable and there was plenty of room. The train was filling up fast and people now had to drag their suitcases with them, huffing and grumbling as they heaved them past. Edward leaned forward and brushed his hand over my hair. "Are you sure you're ok?" I nodded and then he said with a big breath, "Well I guess I'm going to start this book about fire."

I turned on my laptop and opened the document Victoria had sent me, feeling the trepidation in my fingertips start. It was the complete opposite of what I had received from James. The presentation was immaculate, grammar perfectly formed and varied, and the first chapter gave the reader a taste of the relationship between two young girls, Anne and Jillian, sharing a perfect day in the heat of summer at the beach. Their ages weren't alluded to, nor was their nationality, but it was obvious they were pubescent and ready for knowledge about sex, sharing the little they did know as they lay in the sun and giggled together. The way they spoke and the hilarious innocent conclusions they came up with suggested these two were going to be trouble, bold and shameless when they grew up.

I immediately liked them and found myself smiling, wishing I had known a best friend like that when I was young. This was one of Victoria Sabourin's gifts. She made the reader want to become a character in the story. You wanted to jump into it and join them. Most writers would kill for that skill, and I don't think you can teach it. I found out that you had to _be_ charismatic to write magnetic characters and unfortunately, that wasn't me.

I looked up at Mr. Charisma opposite me and found him totally focused on what he was reading. From the way his fingers were scrolling through the pages, he looked like he was plowing into it.

We glided out of the station and I watched as the ugly side of the Paris railway system showed itself, vast long workshops where these trains seemed to live, like worms lying in all directions, their heads poked in under cover as if they were eating.

The speed gradually increased until we began to leave the Paris suburbs and head into a more rural landscape. It was so smooth you could not tell how fast we were going until an oncoming train sped past us. Edward looked up and caught just the tail flashing by. He looked out for a minute, and then ran his hand through his hair before returning to the story. I returned to mine as well. It was such an easy read and funny to the point where I had to hold in a laugh a couple of times, and every so often, I would glance out to see the changes in the landscape. It was very different compared to back home. I could see small plots of land, no bigger than football fields, outlined with huge cypress trees. The villages and towns all had a similar look, where houses joined each other with roofs made from pale red clay tiles like someone threw a red blanket over everything. The number of churches was staggering. The only things that were more prolific were the massive white wind turbines that spun slowly in a landscape that was becoming incredibly beautiful and richly green.

I reached the end of the chapter 11 when I noticed Edward out of the corner of my eye. He looked physically uncomfortable and I thought he might be starting to feel the effects of the heat of the story. He kept changing positions, occasionally glancing at me, and I felt sorry for the poor man, having to go through this in a crowded French train. He grimaced and put the iPad down, watching the outside world and huffing. When I asked him what he thought, he shook his head and said he didn't want to talk about it here. That was fair enough, it wasn't what I would call polite conversation on a train either.

We were no longer following the highway, slowing down slightly, and now looking at perfectly manicured rows of all different kinds of crops. Slower, more downscale rural vehicles replaced the hundreds of huge trucks and it felt a little bit sleepy, like they would get to their destination when they were ready. I wondered what was playing on their radios.

I thought about how the tiny cars in Paris had fascinated me, thinking something like that may be a good option for me when I got around to replacing my car. Some of them were incredibly ugly but I found myself drawn to the rounder ones, feeling cheerful when I imagined myself driving one, maybe something I could even plug into a power outlet.

A man on a huge motorcycle was cruising, almost keeping up pace with the train, and I watched Edward's face light up as his eyes followed him. He asked me if I had ever been on a bike and I nodded. He said he once owned a Ducati and when he asked me if I would like to try it here, I agreed, not saying anything about my once having my own bike and riding it all the time with my friend, Jake. The delighted look on his face gave me an idea.

We both read for the next hour until I heard Edward groan and say he'd be back in a minute. When he stood right in front of me, I was shocked. I guess I was expecting him to have an erection. He just stretched and walked to the end of the carriage. He returned 10 minutes later with two bottles of water and handed me one. He said we had less than an hour to go until Avignon and asked me how I was going with the book. I told him it was worse than I thought; that it seemed to be perfect in every way. He said not to worry, that something would come to me when I finished it. I said I would read all of it and then take a day to digest it and think. He squeezed my hand reassuringly but there was something in his eyes, a telltale flicker. His mind was elsewhere, not on my success with Victoria's book, and I suspected it was about what _he_ was reading.

Avignon station was a real surprise. I was expecting an open platform with nothing else, but we arrived into a state of the art building with a roof like some multi-faceted glass sail. It was impressive, but not enough to capture my attention when Edward's ass was in front of me as he leaned over the tourist counter to get directions to the car rental places. His French wasn't that great, but his enthusiastic attempt was always appreciated and they ended up speaking English back to him.

Directly behind the station was a vast parking lot about a quarter full of rentals and Edward asked me which one I wanted. I scanned the options and a small round one caught my eye. When I pointed it out, he chuckled and said we would have to see if he fit in it first. Then he suggested another slightly bigger version and my eyes fell out of my head, instantly falling in love with a Citroen DS4. I was bouncing at the counter as we filled out the paperwork and he handed me the keys, telling me he would navigate. When we left the office, I squealed and he laughed at me. If I was this excited about renting a car, how good must he have felt when he purchased his gorgeous Audi!

We drove in to have a look at Avignon and followed the ancient Roman wall around the 'palay di pap' as Edward pronounced it. I asked him to repeat it and translate. He told me they had relocated the Vatican here during the fourteenth century and called it the Pope's Palace. I followed the road around to the right, now skirting a river marked as the Rhone, and read a sign aloud, '_Pont Edouard Daladier'_ which made me laugh and then remember a song from a different lifetime. Since I was here, I really had to sing it aloud.

"Soo la pont davinyon  
Onny donsa onny donsa  
Soo la pont davinyon  
Onny donsa too song ron"

"Well done, Miss Swan!" Jesus, there's that dazzling smile. I have to keep my eyes on the road.

"Yeah well don't get too excited, 'Edooward'. That's probably the only song my mother ever taught me to sing, so it's just as well I can remember it."

"Oh, God, I'm sorry babe." Jesus, I'd really killed the moment with that heartless comment when a concerned frown replaced his dazzling smile.

I squeezed his thigh and said, "Don't worry; I got over it a long time ago. She just wasn't cut out to be a mother."

"Turn right 100 meters, plus san lazaar," the male voice on the TomTom said respectfully. Then immediately it said, "Turn next left plus san lazaar."

"Christ, make up your mind."

Actually, this was great. I was able to experience the smooth exact steering of this little gem I was driving and I was getting no comments or grief from my passenger who seemed very confident in my driving ability.

"Turn next left, roo de leeyon."

I saluted; "Yes sir!" and Edward chuckled. He seemed now completely over whatever was going on with him on the train. "Hey, you said you were navigating! We have a GPS!"

"I think I expertly programmed in our destination and anyway, I'm happy to drive whenever you want."

"No thanks, I like this car." I love this car!

"Yeah, me too, the driver's hot."

I wasn't going to let that one go without a response. "Maybe I should pretend I picked you up on the side of the road and now you're my captive."

Now I had his full attention. "What do you plan to do with me?"

I had nothing. I hadn't planned this very well at all. I kept my eyes on the road. "Hmm, I'll spring something on you when you least expect it."

"I'll look forward to that."

"I bet you will."

Whoa, the sexual energy in this car just shot up 47 notches. If one of these gauges was registering it, then it would be in the red right now and an alarm would be sounding.

"Turn next right, route de morry airs"

"Which one Edward? I can't see a morry airs?"

"That one," he pointed and laughed.

"After two point six kilometers, take the fourth exit to route de morry airs, then continue for three kilometers."

"Again? I'm not sure if this GPS is aiding or hindering me. Are we going round in circles?"

He chuckled and shook his head. "Don't worry, Puss, it's not very far. We'll be there before you know it. I won't let you get lost."

This 'main' road only had one lane each way. It skirted through towns where the houses were no more than five feet away and then the town would stop dead at an old service station, the landscape would change dramatically, larger stone homes appeared on big tracts of land with a series of plane trees on either side of the road, shading the entrance to their driveway.

No more than fifteen minutes out of Avignon, we could see vineyards here and there, tended with loving care.

"This is so beautiful." Edward looked dreamy and I was glad I was driving so he could really enjoy the scenery. He opened the window and inhaled the fresh clean air. "Hey, can you pull over? Can you hear that sound? I thought we might be too early but there it is - cicadas."

I pulled in and pushed the button to open my window. "What like locusts?"

"No, they love them here. They don't wipe out the crops like locust plagues. They are part of the culture and incredibly, they're deaf."

"Who's deaf?" _What?_

"Cicadas, completely deaf, yet they make that glorious sound. It sounds like summer." He closed his eyes and listened to the buzz. It did sound like summer.

"Who do they make the sound for then? I mean if they are deaf?"

"Female cicadas!" He chuckled quietly as if I should have assumed the answer.

"Can _they_ hear?"

"No, they're deaf too."

I looked at him, wondering why I was asking these stupid questions, encouraging him to go on with it. I just shook my head. "I can't keep up with this."

He laughed at me and then we both broke into fits until he grabbed my hand, kissing it and saying, "Ok, thanks for that Puss, we can go."

After many roundabouts and signs with strange looking names, the TomTom announced we had arrived at our destination and I pulled in. The first thing I noticed was the sound of water, like a fountain was running very close, a big fountain. I stretched and looked around; shading my eyes from the glare of the sunshine and saw a huge water wheel covered in moss, slowly spinning, squirting water out of the sides as the paddles rose up out of the water.

I could see a large canal with fast running water, the other side lined with red canvas awnings and white umbrellas covering outside eateries and people packing up stalls everywhere. Obviously, there had been some sort of market we had missed. Everything was colorful, like a post card, and I sighed at our luck, getting these days in such a pretty place.

"Edward, this is incredible. Is this really where we are staying?"

He smiled and nodded. "I know can you believe it?"

"I wonder if Victoria's place is in town."

"I don't know but we have to find her cousin's antique shop. We should be able to see it. Oh there it is – the note said it was blood red."

We crossed over the road and into a tiny square where this quaint red shop was marked by gold lettering saying "Antiquites." A bell attached to the door announced our entrance, but there wasn't a soul inside, no one to serve us. It was gloomy, filled with all sorts of strange objects, some of which I would never want to touch, let alone buy. Edward was looking at a display of preserved cicadas in various stages of life and on one wall; there was a tall glass case containing what looked like an original guillotine. There was an aging piece of paper inside showing it was once for sale at 50,000 francs.

A very skinny middle-aged man came out to the counter, wiping his mouth with a napkin and greeted us politely with, "_Bonjour._" When we said it back to him, he immediately asked, "American?"

Edward nodded, explaining who we were, and in perfect English he said, "Ah yes, Victoire called me! I will close the shop and take you myself! I'm Aro!" Edward immediately said we could come back later but he shook his head, scooting us out and turning the sign on the door to show the shop was closed.

We crossed the road and over a bridge as a family on kayaks paddled, disappearing under us. I stopped to watch the long reeds rippling in the crystal clear stream.

"Bella?" Edward called back to me, already 50 feet ahead, as I realized the water had mesmerized me.

I raced up to catch them and Aro said, "When you live here for many days, the Sorgue will become part of your soul. This town connects with the Sorgue in every way. You must go up to Fontaine de Vaucluse and see where it originates. It is very close and you will find it surprising.

Something about the way he said it piqued my interest. "Why surprising, Aro?"

"It comes up from under the earth."

Wow, thermal springs. "So is it boiling? It doesn't look hot to me."

"No it is freezing, melted water from the Alps. Go there and see for yourselves."

I looked at Edward and he just shrugged. We were definitely going to see that.

We followed the river to the right and soon came upon a collection of restaurants, shaded and cool with the water streaming beyond them.

Aro pointed out one on the left. "I have reserved you a table here at 'La Balade de Saveurs' at eight. Remember, you must reserve anywhere in Sorgue at this time of the year. Have the sea bass if you like fish. It is delicious."

The river split again, we turned right and came upon a concealed driveway. Aro punched in a code and took us through a doorway into a shaded garden leading to what looked like a small boutique hotel. God only knows how she got permission to build this. The original two story stone home was at the end of a large timber deck with a massive umbrella shading a table and metal chairs. On the right, they had constructed a large extension making a long L shape, taking up all of the rest of the land. Aro pressed a small remote on the key ring and every blind rose up at once. Then he opened and folded back half of a pair of huge glass doors, opening the rest of the house to the terrace. There were three pairs of these doors.

"Voila. It is a good location, no? Kitchen is to the right, dining room, bar, living room all here. Victoire's salon is above and you have the guest bedroom on the ground floor to the left." I think we were both trying to act as if we weren't overwhelmed.

_Yeah we live like this all the time. _

He opened the door to the 'old' house and showed us through our wing. We had our own living room, complete with a thousand books, master bedroom, and marble ensuite bathroom with sunken tub.

Holy fuck. It must have been less than 100 yards from the restaurants but she had created an incredibly private world. I wonder what her actual home looks like. We have to get this contract because her books must be a license to print money. Either that or she has family money, but that weird antique shop suggests otherwise.

"Excuse me, I have to…uh…turn on the Wifi for you now." Aro pulled a folder out of a drawer and handed it to me. "Everything you need to know is contained in here, including my phone number."

Aro left us and Edward and I looked at each other like kids in a candy store. "I'm going to call her and thank her," he said as he walked outside with his cell. I sunk down into the couch and studied the folder containing maps and restaurant menus, pages of web page links and hand written recommendations. The codes for the door and the Wifi were there too.

Edward came back in smiling and handed me the phone. "She wants to talk to you."

"_Bonjour _Victoria, this is an amazing house and town you have here. We love it already! Are you still in Berlin?"

"_Bonjour Belle_, yes we are still here and will be for the week. We do love the way this city reconciles its different cultures, so energizing! Do you have any questions for me yet?"

"Oh no, but I love it so far. In my head I'm already Jillian."

"Ha ha! Nice to meet you, I am Anne!" We laughed together for a few minutes, talking about scenes from the book and I told her it was her funniest book to date. She surprised me when she said she had been nervous about tackling comedy and I told her I would never have known. She told me to write my report with total honesty.

I ended the call and told Edward she had floored me. She was an artist with lack of confidence issues like any other. We talked about how hard it must be to live up to the expectations created by success and what a double-edged sword it was. Something changed in me from that point on. She was no longer a celebrity to me, just an author with a book to improve. Edward was right. I could do this. I would do this.

As soon as Aro left, we took off on foot to retrieve the car and found ourselves holding hands, meandering slowly around the town and absorbing the atmosphere. Every so often, another branch of the river would show itself, no more than 10 feet across, forming the back of rows of houses. Quite a few shops were closed, and Edward explained that people in this part of the world enjoyed long lunches and opened until late in the evening. It was very hot out of the shade created by the buildings and Edward suggested we needed a _glace_ by the river. I found out that _glace_ was the yummiest ice cream I ever had. We collected the car and, thank God, found the way to drive back to the house without having to negotiate the narrow streets of the town.

Edward was sleepy when we returned and I lay down with him to cuddle but my brain would not rest until I finished the book. He was asleep in a couple of minutes, so I got up and went to the living room to read.

Two hours flew past and I finished the book, feeling that there was something missing. It wasn't a satisfying ending and I wondered how I could influence it. I walked to the bedroom door and admired my beautiful boyfriend, peacefully lying there, and felt happy, completely in love with him. It struck me that no characters in the book had this kind of depth of feeling, and maybe that was a place to start.

Edward was casually elegant at dinner. The dark jeans, combined with a pale pink business shirt, collar undone and sleeves rolled up had me thinking about what was under it. He knew I was ogling him but for some reason he wasn't in a playful mood tonight. When I asked him if he ok, he said he was just tired, enjoying the feeling of unwinding, not having had a vacation in years. He didn't even finish his dessert, saying he wanted to go back and relax so we could watch 'A Good Year' before we did any sightseeing. We walked back along the river, my arm wound around his and my head leaning on his shoulder. This was such a romantic place.

The first thing that struck me about the movie was the color. The blue hues of the London scenes were in stark contrast to the moody gold tints used for Provence. There was a shot meant to depict Russell Crowe's plane arriving, at dawn over an ancient town built into the side of the hill, misty and serene, and when I said, "Oh my God!" Edward paused the DVD, explaining that it was Gordes, holding a map, showing it was only 12 miles away.

I squealed when the film showed Russell getting into his rental car just like we had this morning. His bitchy secretary had put him in a yellow Smart Car with a French speaking GPS. The amazing scenery he raced through was vineyards, rolling hills, plane trees lining the roads and the background music overlaid with the sound of cicadas. It had a dreamy quality about it.

Russell played, in his own words, a 'greedy bastard' who thought he wanted to sell and get out, but he was softening, seeing photographs of his childhood around the chateau he had inherited, and remembering times with the man who was once his mentor. I had an almost teary moment, knowing I had experienced the same sort of feeling sometimes when I saw an old picture of my mother and knew she was out of my reach.

I cried just before the movie finished when Russell gave up everything to return to the woman and the place he loved. I was actually attracted to Russell in this movie, thinking he reminded me a little of an older Edward.

As the credits rolled to the song, 'Itsy Bitsy Teenie Weenie Yellow Polkadot Bikini', sung in French, I looked over to find Edward asleep again and I wondered if he was coming down with something. When I woke him, he asked me if I liked it and I put him to bed, telling him I loved it and couldn't wait to see some of those places. He apologized for being so tired, saying he just couldn't stay awake.

I woke the next morning to someone kissing my neck and cheek, saying, "Come on, let's go get breakfast, I'm feeling much better!"

I groaned and said, "Go away Edward; let me sleep a little longer."

He sighed and got up, saying he would bring back some coffee and croissants.

_Feeling much better, huh?_

It was time for me to spring my surprise on him. I had bought the outfit with Victoria's encouragement and this would be the perfect opportunity to use it. I was ready when he arrived back, whistling.

When he opened the door, I jumped and said, "_Excusez moi, monsier_. I am not finished yet." His eyes narrowed at first before becoming wide as he realized I was wearing a French maid's outfit.

I had looked seriously at about five outfits before I chose this one. The black uniform had a neckline that ran below my boobs, not much more than straps over the shoulders. A very soft white stretchy top with dainty sleeves filled in the gaps and it was obvious this pulled down easily to expose what was underneath. A pleated black underskirt gave the shape some outward oomph without being ridiculous. All the net skirts I'd seen looked and felt scratchy.

"Is…is Bella here?" he said, still trying to work out what my intentions were. His eyes roamed over me and I saw his Adam's apple move. This was working.

"_Non, monsieur_. She said to tell you she would be gone for some time and I was to finish cleaning the room. If you like I can _come_ later," I said as I batted my eyes at him.

He smirked at me and said, "No, no, no, please continue. I'll just wait here if you don't mind." Without any other ideas, I had grabbed a washcloth and was using it to dust by wiping everything over. I wanted to give the impression that I had been working very hard so I had thrown my hair up loosely, twisting it back on itself.

"_Mon dieu_, it is hot this morning, no?" I pulled out on the neckline of the shirt a few times to let in some air and I definitely heard him groan, a sound that made me as horny as hell. I looked around as if I was happy I'd finished this area and said, "Just the bedroom now. I won't be much longer, _monsieur_."

I waited patiently until I heard the squeak of him getting out of the chair and I started to make the bed. I heard him lock the front door and then he was behind me, hands surrounding my waist and his nose in my hair. "Leave it today, I'll do that later."

I moved his hands away and went to the other side of the bed. "Oh no, _monsieur_, I must finish my work."

He came round and sat on the bed, preventing me from moving the sheets. "I've got a better idea," he said as he ran his hands up my thighs.

"Oh _monsieur_, I have a boyfriend!" I said indignantly with my hands pressed onto his chest.

"Yeah I bet he loves it when you come home in your uniform." His hands were on my ass now, gliding up and finding I wasn't wearing any panties. He turned his head to the side and shook it. "Oh you are in so much trouble now, Puss. "

I gave up the charade and leaned into him, one leg on either side of his. "I hope so. I _have_ been a very naughty girl."

"Yes, you have. You've been French fucking men in Paris and it's time for some more." His fingers ran down my ass and the tip of one of them entered me, circling slowly as he groaned. "Very naughty and very ready."

My hands were lost in his hair as his thumb spread the moisture up over my clit. My hips started to move involuntarily into his circling motion and I whimpered, closing my eyes to enjoy it. He squeezed one of my boobs, breathing deeply, and pulled down the sleeve of the top. I looked down, met by his eyes filled with lust, watching my reaction. So slowly, he watched me as he took just a nipple into his mouth, sucking it gently and then playing with it with his tongue. I whimpered again and his mouth changed to a smile, his tongue circled outwards with his teeth grazing me. He knew what he was doing to me, pushing his fingers into me while his thumb continued working my clit. I was gone - my legs started to give out.

"Lift the skirt, Puss." I did as he told me and he replaced the thumb with his tongue. Fuck. With his fingers curling inside me, and his tongue assaulting my clit, I could barely stand anymore. He moaned when I started to come on his face, plunging his fingers deeper into me to feel the climax he'd caused.

I fell on him, spent for the moment, and he lifted me and placed me on my back. Then he pulled my top down all the way, attacking my boobs. "What about you?" I said in a dream state.

"You think I don't enjoy this? I fucking love your tits and the way your eyes look when I suck on them."

I said between gasps, "But I want you naked and inside me. Fuck me like you did in Paris."

"You like the animal do you?" I nodded. "You sure?"

"Yes, Edward, I live for it now. You have no idea."

"Well, in that case."

I'd never seen anyone remove their clothes so quickly. Then he scooped me up and placed me with my head on the pillow. He picked up my hips and thrust into me, pumping as he shifted his weight from one knee to the other. The angles he was able to get were amazing, stretching me and hitting me inside where no one had ever even tried to go before. The orgasm hit me surprisingly fast, and he called out, "Whoa!" rocking his whole body, slowing down the strokes until it subsided. Then his pace quickly became more frenzied, one leg after the other moving him into me, the veins sticking out on his neck and a sheen of sweat covering his chest. I ran my hands over the fair hair between his pecs, down his sides and then on to that beautiful ass feeling the muscles, working in concert with the rest of him to send me over again. I felt him pull on my nipples and then I climaxed, my pussy sucking his cock, milking him like I had some say in it. He screamed out, "Fuck, Bella!" and came inside me, sliding in and holding position, pumping his heat into me and then collapsing to the side, kissing my neck and trying to catch his breath.

Three orgasms in the space of half an hour - fucking hell – I'd never experienced sex like this before. "Where did you learn to fuck like that?"

"Uh, I think it's a water polo move. That's how we swim with the ball. It just happened that way."

I laughed aloud, amazed that what just happened wasn't even planned. I hugged him to me, my legs wrapped around him like I never wanted him to leave this bed.

"Do you even realize what an amazing lover you are, Edward?"

"Hey, you have something to do with that you know. You let me do what I like in the moment. You never say no to anything."

"Well that's because I love everything you do. I've never had a succession of orgasms like that before."

"I wish you could feel what my dick feels when you come. It's fucking incredible," he said while he hugged me and kissed me. The kisses were tender at first and then became more urgent, more filled with tongue and moans. God, I love this man. I could stay here and kiss him all day.

-bURN-

Edward had the day's sightseeing trip perfectly planned. It was going to be leisurely, especially since we started so late. He was driving today, very impressed with the Citroen, managing the navigating with no help from me.

Firstly, we visited the village of the 'Bories', hundreds of years old and made entirely of flat stones without any mortar. It felt like we had travelled back in time, to a medieval era where we should be wearing animal skins and tending our sheep.

Then we drove on to nearby Gordes and as we came round a bend, it jumped out in front of us, the spectacular town built into the top of the hill. It had a Roman feel about it, tall cypress trees dotted here and there with pale cream-colored buildings full of archways for windows and doors. We pulled over and got out to take photos, marveling at the beauty in front of us, both of us smiling at the magnificent sight.

After wandering around, we had lunch at the Hotel de Renaissance, the location for the restaurant in the movie, laughing at the way the two characters had fought there, and then strolled hand in hand around the winding alleyways, following the signs to the view. The hill looked over a breathtaking vista, a patchwork of different colored greens, separated by wooded hills. This view could have been a hundred years old, except for the tiny vehicles buzzing along the roads below. Edward held me to him, his arms around my shoulders, kissing my hair, making me feel special when he displayed affection in public like this. The heat and the glare soon overwhelmed us and we retreated to the cool of the town's shade.

We meandered down the other side of the hill to have a quick look at the Abbey Senanque. This ancient monastery, where the rounded rows of lavender were so vivid in color, they looked fake, seemed to capture the essence of the area and I took a ridiculous amount of photos, many of them close-ups with insects pollinating and protecting the future of this amazing crop.

The last stop on our trip was the place Aro had mentioned, Fontaine de Vaucluse. It looked like a tourist hot spot from the 1900's, as if nothing had changed in a very long time. The sound of water was ten times the volume of L'Isle sur la Sorgue, a rushing sound, almost frightening, and the water wheels here turned faster than further down the river. At the end of a shady tree lined stroll, we were on a ledge overlooking a massive still pool of water, the quiet eruption from under the earth, tinted with that pale milky blue that only comes from melted snow. I could not make out how it was feeding the rushing stream in front of it. Edward explained it was happening underground, tunneling its way through the rock and pouring out a little further along. It would rush over rocks and then calm as it deepened, moving along in the dappled shade from overhanging trees.

"Do you want to swim?" he asked, amazingly anticipating a positive answer. When I looked at him as if he was insane, he told me he was going in. He pulled his clothes off, revealing a pair of Speedos underneath, and tentatively hopped over the rocks, gliding straight into the water. He called out, saying it was freezing, before laughing and swimming a little further out into the current. It took him and I panicked, rushing along with him, calling out for him to swim to the side. He ducked under and I couldn't see him, terrified he had hit his head or been sucked into some tunnel under the surface. I kept calling his name, begging him to stop playing games and come up for air. My heart rate spiked as I thought I had lost him in a stupid split second decision he'd made to go for a swim. I felt like I was going to be sick when his head popped up and he called out a whoop, standing and walking out as if nothing had happened. He pushed his hair back and I dropped our stuff, rushing to hold onto him.

"Hey, what's the matter, Bella? Has something happened?"

"No, you didn't come up for air," I said as I sank into his chest, tears filling my eyes. "I was so scared I'd lost you. God, I feel like I'm going to be sick."

He was shivering as he held me. "Baby, I'm a very strong swimmer. I play water polo, you know?"

"I know, but just…just please don't do anything like that again. I don't want to lose you." I hugged him tighter, not caring that he was saturating my shirt.

He tipped up my chin and fixed his eyes on mine. "Now you know how I feel when I think about you working with James on his book. I was sure I was going to be sick on the train when I was reading it and just the thought of it still makes me ill."

"It's only a book, Edward. I thought something had really happened to you."

He stared out past me and said almost to himself, "Only a book." He looked lost as if he had more he wanted to say, but instead, he said, "Come on, let's go back to our little town. I might cook tonight. I owe you a dinner." I beamed at him and his plan. This dinner would be so different from the last one we never ate. We now had no huge obstacles to overcome. We were just us now, a couple in love with a future to enjoy.

**_Edward_**

What an unbelievable day! First, she made a long held fantasy of mine come to life in a way that would go to the spank bank forever. Then she showed me she does like the things that I like. She's easy to be around and she is now emotionally attached. That's what I want. I want us to be strong like this, to count on each other for everything.

I was hoping to wait until she had come up with some clear vision for her work on Victoria's book, but she hadn't mentioned it during our sightseeing trip and when she said about James, "It's only a book," I knew it was time we had this out.

I had to get her to look objectively at the man behind the book. After reading it, I knew the author was a danger to her and to society in general. I just needed to contact a couple of people back home and verify a few facts that still didn't add up.

**_..._**

**_Happy Birthday Maple!_**

**_A/N - I was happy to do this 'fluffy' chapter because these two needed to get to know each other a little better without all the crap that has been going on back home. _**

**_Beach, thanks for your support and encouragement. As always, love ya! Beach's _****_rec of the week is 'Hard to Love' by Drotuno - just a short one which has already won Fic of the Week - 10 chapters and an epi coming up soon._**

**_"I didn't know how to ask him if I was going to lose the one person that had loved me unconditionally my entire life. Bella Swan had been in every moment of my life since I was seven years old. Eighteen years. She was there for it all, and it wasn't supposed to end like this." AH/Canon couples. EPOV Rated M  
_**

**_Lots of love to you all for sticking around and sorry I haven't replied to reviews - wish me luck I'll get enough time to finish the next chapter ready for next week!_**


	20. Chapter 20 - Spanish Sahara

**_Stephenie Meyer owns all these characters. I just wanted to take them to play somewhere different for a while._**

**_Welcome to the new followers and those who are favoriting and reviewing. I Love every one of you._**

**____****This fic is beta'd by Edwards Beachlover and now pre-read by vampyregirl86. Thank you girls - you are the absolute best for giving me your time and your help to get this chapter ready to go.**

**_..._**

**Chapter 20 – Spanish Sahara**

**_Edward_**

Bella was right where I needed her for the start of my investigation, reading her story and starting to jot down ideas.

We had called into the grocery store called the 'Spar' and picked up some basics and the makings of 'Casserole du Edooward' as she insisted on calling it. The best find was the bottles of Chateauneuf du Pape for 12 Euros in the nearby shop. It was going into the casserole as well.

The pout on her face was priceless when I said I could do this myself, so I kissed the hell out of her and then eased her away. I couldn't help grinning when she sighed and seemed to float out of the room, returning with her laptop and my ass soaked jeans, which she hung over a chair on the patio. She beamed at me when I handed her a glass of the wine and the thank you kiss almost made me turn off the oven and forget dinner. I composed myself, thinking about how many times lately sex had become more important than food. We were grown-ups for Christ sake, not teenagers, so going against my natural urges, I turned her around and patted her behind to send her off and start her work.

I kept glancing up at her, admiring her as her mind spun with ideas, never looking more beautiful than she did in this moment where she was in her element. The black satin robe didn't hurt either.

I quickly washed my hands and logged into her Gmail account, knowing it was wrong, but hoping the answers I got would calm my fears and she would never have to know. If it was bad news, then it was necessary to protect her welfare. I had to ignore the two unread emails from James and find the addresses I wanted, memorizing them before logging into my own email to send my questions, one long and one short. She didn't notice what I was doing and I soon had the browned chicken in the earthenware pot with the vegetables and a few glasses of wine, placing it in the oven before she even looked up. I had a recipe opened on the screen to cover me. The '1' popped up quickly and the message from Charlie said, "I'm going to call you on Bella's phone so she doesn't know you contacted me," just as her phone started to ring. I picked it up and handed it to her, saying, "Look, it's your dad."

She had a worried look on her face as she took the phone. "Everything ok Dad?" She sat forward, very seriously, and then she sunk back into the couch and began to tell him she was having the best time, what we'd seen in Paris and raving about the town, this house and the sightseeing. He must have asked her about Victoria's book because she looked at me and hesitantly said she had a few ideas. Then she smiled at me, telling him I was cooking dinner so she could work, and the next thing she handed me the phone with a look of curiosity on her face. "He wants to talk to you."

I raised my eyebrows as if I was waiting for her to give me a clue, but she shrugged and then kissed me on the cheek before pulling at the towel I was wearing. I grabbed her wrist as her tongue lapped her lower lip, followed quickly by her teeth, and then she turned and went back to the couch.

"Sir? It's Edward."

He launched straight into it without any greetings. "What's this about, Edward? Why do you need this information? Is my daughter in some sort of trouble?"

I chuckled and said, "Yes, Sir, this is an incredible opportunity, and we are getting a mini vacation at the same time. What? Sorry, I'll just move outside. The reception is better out there."

As soon as I felt Bella couldn't hear me, I gave him a summary of everything, the stalking, the truck, the fire, the text about the cats, my fears about the book's contents and the recent threat via email. He was furious when he found out she was still going ahead with the editing of his book, calling it 'filth' and saying he was unable to read it.

I told him I believed James was unstable and that I didn't want her anywhere near him. I asked him if I could see what he had on both James and Jimmy so I could make some sense of their connection to the book, to help me understand this awful feeling I had that she was in danger.

He seemed to take what I said as an insult, saying he had investigated both James and Jimmy, and come up with nothing, no criminal record of any kind. He said the information he had been able to get on Jimmy was minimal, but those he had questioned whom he knew all spoke of his kind nature, even if he was unnaturally quiet. He also said in the two years that Bella had dated James, she never mentioned him harming her, only that he had devastated her emotionally, and that it was her choice to stay with him. When I said I felt that James was not handling her now having a serious boyfriend, he chuckled and asked me if that's what I was. When I told him I was in love with his daughter, he questioned my motives, saying I was probably overreacting. I told him I would be happy if that was how this turned out, but that I still wanted to make up my mind about it and if there was anything odd, I could use it to convince Bella to abandon the editing job and her connection to James.

He was in favor of that but wished me luck, saying he had given up long ago trying to tell her what to do, and that she got her stubborn streak from him. He said Bella knew his opinion of James and that was why she never brought him to Forks. Charlie had only met him briefly twice, and while he never got the impression that James was unstable, he said he had no respect for a man who did not work or even own a car, so he was very pleased when the relationship fizzled out.

He said he could quickly send me the background check he did on James but it was over two years old. He also said he had sent Bella everything he had on Jimmy but it was scant. He said that unfortunately, what I had just said gave him nothing to go further with an investigation. It would look like jealousy on my part, trying to prevent the previous boyfriend from re-entering her life.

He ended the call by saying he was being realistic and that my hunch was probably wrong, based on the facts. He said he liked me and appreciated the care I was taking of his daughter, but he told me I should try to enjoy myself in France, because the vacation would be over too soon. Then he said he had to go, that his phone had just lit up like Christmas tree so something was going down.

I sat outside under the umbrella, wondering if he was right. Was I jealous, over-reacting and too emotionally involved? The answer to the three things was 'yes' unfortunately, that's exactly what I was. Nevertheless, I wanted to see for myself. This is what I do. I can look at a complex set of issues and find a way through them. I'm an entrepreneur. I can weigh up risks and make decisions based on them.

"Hey handsome, what did my dad want?" she said as she handed me a glass of wine and pulled a chair up facing me, placing her feet up on my thighs. I immediately grabbed a foot and massaged it before her other one poked under the towel, lifting it for a peek.

I pushed the towel down modestly and said, "Stop that you. He wanted to make sure I was taking good care of his little girl. I told him I'm in love with you." Her eyes grew wide at what I'd said and I bit her big toe, grinning at her for good measure.

She shook her head and said, "I'm so sure no one's ever said that to him before. What did he say?"

"He said I'm over-reacting."

"To what?"

"To James; I told him I'm worried about you."

She shrugged and said, "Maybe you are over-reacting, Edward."

"Well, he's going to send me some stuff on James, probably just to shut me up."

She sighed at me. "Oh God, Edward, why won't you trust me when I tell you that he won't hurt me?"

"I don't know that Bella. That book…I don't believe you can write something like that without experiencing it. It's like…I couldn't convince you on paper that I knew what wild animal sex was like until last weekend. I could write what I knew about it but now…it's the same thing. I think whoever wrote that shit has done it."

She looked down at her hands, pondering what I'd just said.

"I know what you're saying. That was the first thing I thought when I read it. I guess I buried that fact in the back of my head when I found out it was just James who wrote it. Do you think Jimmy wrote those parts? I can't see how James would know."

"What do you know about the illusive Jimmy?"

She stood and ran her hand over my ear. "Hang on, I'll show what I've got."

She grabbed her laptop, placed it on the table in front of us, and sat in my lap. She opened her email and said, "Christ, here's another two from James! That would be right. He plays it so well."

"What?"

"The email says, 'Have to leave town'. The words suggest he has something important to do, but the reality is when he can't control what is happening he always takes off!"

"What does this mean at the end?" I said with my chin on her shoulder, trying to understand the lines that signed off the email.

She huffed. "It's the lyrics from his favorite song, 'Spanish Sahara' by Foals."

'Choir of furies in your head'

'Choir of furies in your bed'

'I'm the ghost in the back of your head.'

She looked at it, shaking her head and snorted. "He swears they wrote that this song about our relationship, our theme song: the buzz and the anger in his head from the ADHD, the way he thinks he is such a stallion in bed and that I would always take him back because I could never remove him from my head or my heart. I guess that was true in the past. I always wondered how we would have turned out if he they had properly diagnosed him; given him the support he needed when he was younger. Instead he raged at authority, took off on his own to find a father and instead met a bank, not someone who showed any concern for him."

She turned and put her arm around my shoulder, looking down between us.

"In a way, my shitty relationship with my mother bonded me to him for a while, but I was the lucky one. I was well-educated and starting to see success in my career. He barely finished high school and he was touchy about it. He encouraged me to fly high, but when it looked like I might, he left me, packed his stuff when I was at work and took off without even a note."

She looked up at me, embarrassed and emotional.

"There you have it, Edward. That was our fucked up relationship."

I pulled her hair over her shoulder and said, "That's not going to happen with us, baby, believe me."

She hugged me and I heard a whimper as if she was starting to cry. "Oh I know that. God I love you so much."

When she released me and looked into my eyes, I wiped her tears away, kissed her gently and said, "Play me this song, Bella. I want to hear what this guy's favorite song sounds like."

She picked up the phone and said, "Uh yeah, I think I've got it. I'll go and plug this in."

She returned a minute later and said, "It's actually on, but it's very quiet at the start. He dragged me to Coachella last year to see them. All I wanted to see was 'Kings of Leon' but, of course, we didn't make it in time and watching James sing every lyric of every Foals' song was boring. There were a lot of people there, just as intense as James, but I really didn't get it."

I patted my thighs and she sat down with me again. We both listened intently as the song started very slowly with a haunting voice and a sweep of static rippling through the background like tiny waves lapping the shoreline. The lyrics were evocative of sadness, describing a treasured memory of a holiday or happy time, full of images of sand and ocean. The chorus then started to build a faster beat, along with the bass drum, changing the feeling of the song, talking about some horror and trying to push it back down into the safer memory to forget it. It continued building and I found my toes moving in time with the powerful and yet muffled beat. It was a very clever song in a way.

Then the lyrics from the email came out, repeating over a looping tremolo sound that sped up as the song built to a feeling of madness, suddenly overpowering. A new chorus emerged, joining the lines about horror and the choir of furies, which continued as the music spiraled out of control. High-pitched electric guitars introduced the crescendo; the notes forming the peak of the wave and the cutting speed of the synthesizer were the gaps between them. It was like a heightened state of emotion, like someone running towards the edge of a cliff to jump off. The momentum continued, past the point of no return and then it stopped, replaced by a descending reverb.

When it ended, I realized I had my arms wrapped around Bella's thighs, hugging her close to me. I must have looked completely bewildered because she said, "I know it's strange. Do you get it, Edward?"

I could feel the frown etched deep into my forehead. "I think you would need a shrink for that one. It's an interesting choice for your favorite song. Did you ever discuss the lyrics about the horror with him?"

She shook her head. "No, I sort of tuned out when he used to play Foals. I never tried to interpret the words."

"Well I might be wrong but I think he's been to that bad place, Bella. I think he probably struggles to keep away from it."

"He does struggle." She went quiet as her eyes glazed over, pondering something important, and then she muttered, "Struggle. That's it!"

"Huh?"

"That's what's wrong with Victoria's story! The struggle is in the wrong place! You feel like they are still struggling at the end of the book. I need to find a way to bring it forward and make it stronger." She kissed my cheek enthusiastically. "Thank you Edward! I really can do this now! I'll email you the stuff I got from Charlie on Jimmy but I have to get to work!"

She bounced off with the laptop humming to herself. Just like that she had lightened the moment, my confusion replaced by my delight with her. I wanted to follow her inside and show her how happy she made me because I can feel myself falling more in love with her every day now and she makes me feel free as she binds me to her. It's like as a couple we are so much stronger than the sum of our parts. Fuck, I'm already whipped and I kinda like it.

I sat on the couch with a notepad and started making notes. A pen in my hand always helped me to focus when I really needed to find the key information. I had to find a way to work out which one of them was the most likely author. That's all I needed to do for now.

Charlie was right, the information was scant, and without any details on James, it was impossible to see a connection between the two men, but there was something wrong with James, of that I was sure.

I decided to make a list of what I had on Jimmy and I would ask Bella to fill in what she knew about James.

Name: James Hunter

Birthdate: April 13, 1987

Born: Sequim

Mother: Piper Hunter

Father: Unknown?

Address: unknown, possibly Lake Cushman, living with Grandfather Brad, built spectacular timber home there (according to Emmett)

Education: Sequim High School, no details on college? Clean record, no suspensions or expulsion. Low grades. Possibly trained as carpenter or master craftsman.

Health Record: Diagnosed with ADHD at age 15, no treatment on file?

Criminal record: none, no driver's license on record?

Character: peace lover, tree-hugger, quiet to the point of being unusual.

Connection to Bella: Met as children through father? She doesn't remember.

Possible pyromaniac: Exposure to knowledge of prevention of fire from park ranger grandfather. May possibly know how to back burn.

I read over what I had in front of me. It was nothing, mysterious in the lack of detail really. I picked up the notepad and walked over to our part of the house where I found Bella lying back on the couch with her arms over her eyes. "Bella?" She sat up immediately and beamed a smile at me.

"I know what I am going to do, Edward!"

I sat down next to her and she popped her legs over mine. "Have you found your idea?"

She threw her arms around my neck and hugged me, thanking me again for giving her the idea. Then she said she hoped dinner wasn't ready yet because she wasn't the slightest bit hungry. The close contact and that slippery black robe were giving me an idea of what would relax her, so I offered to fill the bathtub and she said it was a perfect idea, telling me she was off to find the bottle of Pure Fiji.

_Yes sir, we are on the same page…again._

Neither of us had touched our red wine, so I brought the two glasses in with me after turning the oven down and then locking our front door. You never knew when creepy Aro would come 'a callin' and I wasn't having him walk in on what I had planned. I ran the water at full strength, surprised at how quickly it was steamy. I assumed that in country French houses the water would gurgle and splutter. She came in holding the bottle, the book and the pen, asking, "Is that for me?" pointing at the glass of wine and accepting it, taking a sip and smiling. "Thank you. Did you want to go over these notes?"

"Um, we can do that tomorrow." She placed the book down on a fluffy chair, the glass on the edge of the bath and turned the taps off. Then she undid the robe, revealing her naked body underneath, tantalizing me by not taking it off.

"I don't think so. I have a surprise planned for you tomorrow."

I raised an eyebrow and slipped my hands around her waist. "What kind of surprise? Does it involve another fancy costume?"

"Something like that," she said as she scratched her fingernails over my chest and then leaned in to lick at my nipples, using her teeth very gently to graze my pecs, making me groan at the sensation. At the same time, her hand slid up under the towel, pulling at it a couple of times before it hit the floor and she looked over me, from my eyes to my groin, watching my dick change direction.

My hands automatically exposed her tits, just pressing into them with my palms, feeling her nipples harden, and she kissed me, one of those kisses where you feel like you are going to lose you head, fingers pulling at your hair, tongue everywhere, breathing heavily with an intensity to fill up your soul. Fuck, she was sex itself tonight and the feeling of her half-clad body in that silky thing she was wearing was driving me insane. It felt too good to remove completely because the feeling of it sliding across her ass was sublime.

She dropped to her knees and her hands traveled up my thighs, glancing over my balls and sending another rush of blood to my dick. She pulled it down and she licked around the tip before taking me inside her, looking up at my reaction. Her hot mouth surrounding me made me hold her head and I had to focus on being gentle and not ram into her. It was like fighting nature trying to stop my hips moving forward and getting in further but I suspected my lack of experience was the reason. I was more than happy to increase my skills in this area if she wanted it, but now she was swirling her tongue around me and my legs were starting to tremble.

She started to giggle round my dick and then pulled her mouth off me, stood up, letting the robe fall to the ground, and held my hands as a feeling of disappointment washed over me. I'm sure I pouted a little. What she said to me cured my disappointment for probably the next century.

"Let's sixty-nine to finish you off. Come on; let's go to that big bed." Did I nod in agreement? I have no idea. I know I followed her, still holding her hands and she pushed me down, lying on top of me, kissing me and pushing her tits into my chest. Her moans are like fucking Viagra to me and the way she can press her thigh gently on my balls while she rubs her hot pussy on my leg is a skill she should teach to every woman on this earth.

I tried to roll her over but she held me down, smiling, and said, "You ready?"

I gulped, feeling nervous and inexperienced, thinking honesty was the way to go. "I've never done it before."

"Wow, something finally I can teach you."

I snorted, thinking she was crazy. "Come on, Puss. You are teaching me new things every day!"

"Well I'll be doing all the work on this one. Just lie back and get that tongue ready."

_Jesus, yes ma'am_.

She lined her knees up with the sides of my chest and lowered herself to her elbows. Fuck, it was all there right in front of me, ready for me to plunder her. She wrapped a hand around the base of my dick, licked all the way up once and said, "Is that ok?"

_Is that ok. Of course, it's ok. It's fucking unbelievably ok._

Instead, I responded with a very wobbly, "Hmm," and started playing around; fingering her and listening to her sloppily suck me, my new favorite sound in the world.

_Oh, right. I'm supposed to give it to her at the same time. Try to concentrate, Edward. Oh fuck that feels good._

She made an insistent sound with a mouthful of dick, telling me to get on with it, so I grabbed her hips and pulled her to me, managing to get my tongue on her clit and my thumb inside her. The moan I received as a reward went straight to my groin, probably making me even bigger for the poor girl.

The dual sensation of her sucking and swirling her tongue along with my tongue on her soft pink parts was another one of those things you really couldn't describe unless you'd felt it yourself. It was kind of other worldly, like you were on some fantastic drug that altered your state of mind. Her hips were circling and thrusting into my face, while every moan vibrated through my dick. I had to grab her to steady her and keep her in one spot but she stopped sucking and said, "Uh uh, let me do it." I realized I was supposed to keep still with my tongue going while she found the right spot to rub up against it, so I did what I knew she liked. I replaced the thumb with two fingers and curled them inside her, keeping the same rhythm as the moving hips and the sucking she was doing down there.

I found myself squeezing her ass, moaning every time she went down on me, and my mind was so far gone, I didn't realize where my fingers were pressing until she screamed on my dick and I felt her ass clench on my partly inserted finger. She kept up the muffled screaming as her pussy started to convulse.

Fucking hell. There was no way I could hold off. I didn't even tell her it was coming. I pumped right in her mouth, several times, grunting and pushing myself further down her throat. She took a few seconds afterwards to compose herself down there and I felt terrible. I didn't want to face her for what I had done both in her mouth and in her ass.

I watched in silence as she moved her hips off me, thinking she was going to kick me right in the face. Instead, she pushed up and stretched, then turned and crawled up over me, before leaning down and softly biting my neck, my jaw and my earlobe.

"We have to investigate that, Edward." She purred into my ear, not upset at all.

_What the fuck is happening? _

"How did you know I would like that? No one's ever done that before. It's fucking incredible just as you are about to come."

"What is?" I said tentatively.

_She could still turn on me and I wouldn't blame her._

She started to rub her pussy on my deflating dick and said, "The finger, Edward, the finger up the ass. It was amazing."

"Oh that," I said, trying to sound like I planned it. "Glad you liked it."

"Liked it? I loved it!" she said, kissing me. "How did _you_ like it?"

"Me? Uh…whuh…I'm sorry I blew in your mouth. I couldn't help it."

_Could this get any more mortifying?_

She looked at me suspiciously. "I knew you were coming, Edward. I chose to take it. I don't mind doing that."

I expelled a ton of air and then cupped her face. "I love you, Puss. That was the most out-of-body sexual experience I have ever had."

She started to nod and laugh and then she sighed, wrapped her arms around me and buried her face in my neck. "I love you too, Edward Cullen. I mean I really, really love you too."

I enclosed her with my own embrace and wondered if I had ever felt this happy in my life. The answer was a big fat no.

We went straight to the tub, which had thankfully cooled enough for us to get in, and she snuggled in between my legs and let me rub the Fiji stuff over her, moaning and making me horny all over again. Then she leaned forward, took the note pad and pen, handing them to me.

"Shoot! What do you want to know?"

"Ok, I have some questions for you Miss Swan." I wrote down the categories just as I had done for Jimmy.

"Yes, detective, I will be a cooperative witness."

"Good to hear. Now Miss Swan, will you fill in this quiz?"

"Certainly detective." She took the pen and began to write. I took the opportunity to feel her very slippery tits.

"Hmm, that's nice, what do I put for his father?"

"Don't you know?"

"No. I don't know his name. James calls him 'the uncaring prick who lives in Boston with his real family'. See James is illegitimate. He didn't meet him until he was a teenager."

"Well just write illegitimate and Boston."

After many indecisive sounds, she handed it to me. I read over it, flipping the two pages to compare. "Is this all really correct, Bella. You're not being funny are you?"

"No why?"

"Well, apart from some personality traits and the mother, this looks like the same person."

"What, gimme a look?

She did the same as I did, flipping the page back and forth. "Oh shit, they're like twins."

"Yeah, but with the same fucking first name and different mothers; what does this mean?" I looked at the information dubiously, completely stumped. "You don't know where he lives?"

"No, he hasn't mentioned it and I haven't asked really. He used to live with me."

"Bella, it seems like it's the same person, only two sides of the same coin."

We both puzzled over it for the rest of the evening, hardly talking as we ate the dinner and went to bed early, holding each other more closely than ever before.

_**...**_

_**A/N: What do you think this means? Leave me some feedback because I'm interested to hear your take. Check out the song - the link is on my profile page. It is a very unusual choice for your favorite song.**_

_**The rec for this week is the latest from LayAtHomeMom, 'Hooked Up and Locked Down'. She's back with her usual brand of hilarious, awkward, sexy situations and she doesn't disappoint with Bostonward. M Rated, of course (3 chapters in).**_

_**"All he wants is a distraction. And a distraction is what he gets when a night out with friends leads to a steamy hook-up. Of course, sometimes things look different in the morning... but that's the trouble with one-night stands in locked down Boston."**_

_**See ya next week!**_


	21. Chapter 21 - Triumph America

**_Stephenie Meyer owns all these characters. I just wanted to take them to play somewhere different for a while._**

**_My beta Beachlover and my pre-reader V_****____****ampyregirl86 know how much I value them and the time they give me.**

**__****____********_Thank you for being patient with me. The chapter just wasn't ready in time so here it is - one week late._**

**_Anyone care for a motorbike ride?_**

**_..._**

**Chapter 21 – Triumph America**

**_Edward_**

When I woke up alone, I was feeling disappointed because Bella said she had a surprise for me, and I had my heart set on a first-thing-in-the-morning kind of surprise. I had turned into this petulant child, getting everything I wanted, and it was time I snapped out of it. In just a few days, I had to go back to the real world, don my suit and act like a 'National Client Manager'. Since last weekend, I had become the teenager who wants to fuck his girlfriend at every available opportunity.

If we stayed together and ended up married, I don't know if a honeymoon could ever compare to this trip.

I found the note on the night stand that said, "Gone to the markets, sleepy head. I'll call you so we can meet somewhere for breakfast."

What time is it? Eight thirty, surely she can't have been gone very long. The markets were just opening now. I figured I could lie around for a bit longer, so I grabbed the iPad and came back to bed, seeing Jasper's email there to greet me. The man was efficiency itself, just as she said. He didn't waste any time with unnecessary social talk, and he was the same in his emails.

'Sorry this took so long. I had to pull it from the closed files. The notes on the report should answer your question, as it does seem there was some debate before they decided the cause. If you have any questions, just email me back. Hope you two are enjoying yourselves. Alice says hi.'

I scanned the report and looked at the handwritten notes. The electrical fault that started the fire was at the back of the building, but in this area, the flames did not spread much because of the lack of consumables. The fire tracked across the building and enveloped the front right corner, destroying the first two apartments and half of the third. If they found a gas spill on the ground, that may have explained it, but the vehicles had all been damaged from above and there was no gas on the floor. They reached a consensus only when there was no trace of incendiary material found on site. The lack of exploding gas tanks suggested the fire had somehow made its way across the ceiling in the upper airflow of the garage and done the most damage from that point on.

The other problem was the speed with which the fire fighters arrived on site. The fact that there was fire damage to only two and a half apartments and the swift control of the blaze in the underground garage suggested they were there before the fire reached the second floor. With every resident stating they were asleep or absent, someone passing must have called it in from a very small amount of smoke showing, unless they had broken into the garage itself and there was no evidence of forced entry. One of the investigators commented that it was unusual, but there was still not enough evidence to investigate arson, so they ruled it as electrical fault.

This was the second time where the new information did not clear up the mystery. The James/Jimmy puzzle had kept me awake last night, trying to work out the possibility that these two babies, born on the same day, in the same small town, could have a biological connection. I wondered if James' birth certificate showed the name of the father or 'father unknown', and I had this weird idea rolling in the back of my skull that the two women were surrogates for somebody called James, producing more babies called James to keep the line going.

Yes, my mother did let me watch too much television when I was a child.

The ADHD was one thing that really bugged me. I knew from some of my friends at high school that it was a hereditary condition, and far more common in men, but only one person I knew ever had an actual diagnosis.

The other thing was the truck. Whether or not James was driving that night, he must have been very close to the family for Brad to allow him the use of his truck. I could not think of a single person I knew who would offer me their parent's vehicle to drive while they were away. Then I thought that could be because of the way I drive. It seemed like I was the only one who thought I was a good driver.

Anyway, it pointed to a connection that was stronger than just friendship. Admittedly, the truck was getting on in years, but it was in immaculate condition and a new one was worth fifty grand. It wasn't your junky old farm vehicle that you lent to just anybody, and the truck itself was so unusual; it was probably the one that came at us that night.

I needed a coffee, so I pulled on some shorts to go over to the kitchen. As I opened our front door, Aro was coming out of the other section.

I jumped when I saw him and his creepy high forehead. "Is there a problem?"

"No, no, no. I am just checking the Wi-Fi."

What is he on about? I don't get a connection that good in Seattle. "Honestly, Aro, it's been great. It's always on and it's fast."

He put his hand up as if he was dismissing me. "I must open the business, Edwin."

_Oh ok, fuck off, whatever. Why did he look so awkward? Did I catch him stealing Victoria's priceless first editions or something? _

The door clicked and he was gone. I shook my head and went to make a strong coffee.

At 9:00, I was cleaning my teeth when my phone went off. I raced in to grab it, still with the toothbrush in my mouth.

"Urro?"

She started giggling at me. "What are you eating, handsome?"

"Oothaste!"

"Ok, can you meet me by the big water wheel around 9:30 and wear some jeans and boots?"

"Ahah."

She was still laughing. "See you then. Oh, and Edward?"

"Hmm?"

"I adore you!"

"Gud."

She hung up and I took off to end the burning sensation that had enveloped my whole mouth.

- bURN -

At 9:35, I started wondering what she had planned. There was no sign of her and the place was crawling with backpackers, checking out of their rooms and off to their next adventure, walking around, looking for bus stops and train stations. A young man came up to me with his translation book and in the most appalling French, asked me where he could find a trainer.

I tilted the book to see the cover and then said, "I'm American. What are you after? You just asked me to find you a trainer."

"Oh, sorry, I was after a coach. You know a bus."

I nodded, remembering how green I was when I was his age. "Lose the book because it won't help you unless you can speak a little French anyway. Use the internet and the information offices. Just be polite and people will help you."

"You live round here?" he said as he put down the backpack. He looked like he was getting comfortable, ready to start a conversation, so I didn't speak. I just shook my head and scanned the town for some sign of Bella, hoping he would get the idea that I wasn't interested in a chit-chat at the moment.

"Man, these country French girls are gorgeous don't you think? They're friendlier than the ones in Paris."

I nodded and gave him my bored look, running a hand through my hair.

_Where is she?_

"Look at this one coming into town. That's a chick on that bike. Maybe I should stay for one more day and check her out."

The girl he was referring to was riding a big bike, a Triumph, and she did look hot – long legs, just like Bella's. She pulled in and whipped her leg over like a pro. Then she pulled off the helmet and a cascade of chocolate hair fell down her back as she smiled at me.

"Is she…is she looking at me?" the boy said nervously.

I shook my head slowly, feeling the smirk on my face. "No, that's _my_ girl, see ya."

"Oh, well done, man. Well done."

I turned and gave him a quick salute and wink, absolutely loving this. I jogged over to her and fanned my hands out in question.

Her teeth grazed her lips as she said, "I got it in Remy and we only have it for one day. You want to drive?"

I nodded, took the key she was offering and pulled her in for a kiss to thank her. She smelled like the inside of a helmet but I didn't care. Every time I thought this week could not get any better, it did. I couldn't stop kissing her. She had to push me away as she was blushing, glancing around.

"So you thought you would ride this Triumph America all the way from Remy did you?"

She was beaming. "Well we forgot something yesterday. It was Fourth of July, so I thought this was the perfect one. It's only 20 miles, Edward, and I have a picnic lunch to celebrate."

"Jeez, we missed the Fourth of July?"

Her shoulders rose and she said, "No biggy. It's only just finished back home anyway."

"Ok, so do you have the ride planned as well?"

She pulled a folded map out of the front pocket of her jacket and opened it up on the seat.

"They made some suggestions." She pointed to the map but I couldn't take my eyes off her. "Edward?" I cleared my throat and tried to concentrate. "We go north through Carpentras to Bedouin, where we pick up the road that goes up Mont Ventoux. Apparently, the view is incredible. Then we come down the other side to Sault through the lavender and down to Apt and the national park for our picnic. If we have the time, they said to visit Bonnieux and Lacoste on the way back to Saint Remy de Provence. It's over 100 miles but we can do that in one day, can't we?"

"That's nothing, Bella. Yeah, why not, that sounds like a great trip. Let's do it." She was bouncing as she put her arms round my neck. Then she stopped and looked serious.

"Edward, we cannot let this bike out of our sight all day, ok? I just put a 2,500 Euro security deposit on it."

I gulped. "How much did this cost you?"

"Uh, it's nothing. Don't worry about that." She waved her hand in the air, as if that would stop me.

"How much?"

"Two hundred and twenty-five with the jackets and helmets," she said as she tried to avoid me.

"You're incorrigible, Puss." I grabbed her jaw and kissed her nose.

"No, I'm in love. I wanted to do this for you…and for me if I'm telling the truth."

I put my arm around her shoulder and said, "Come on Suzi Quatro, let's ride."

"Who?" She handed me my jacket and helmet.

"Nothing. Let me get on first and get her steady. Hang on, where do we go?"

"D31 heading north, D49 to Carpentras, then Route de Bedouin. We'll check the GPS after that." The girl knew her shit. She was impressive.

She climbed on as if she did this every day. She was up higher than I was so her arms came round my chest. I set the bike up, turned the key and then kick started, hearing that fantastic noise only a big bike can make. After a few revs I felt confident enough to walk it back and turn. I kept both feet on the ground until there was a break in the traffic and we were off with me grinning inside the helmet, feeling the hit of adrenaline.

We got lost in Carpentras three times until we found the Route de Bedouin. After that, it was easy. We just followed the road through the vineyards until we arrived in the town of Bedouin and saw the roundabout with the sign to Le Mt Ventoux.

From here on, there were pine forests either side of the road but as we started heading up the mountain to the summit, the dense forest gave way to a more spartan landscape, rocky and white. The higher we climbed the fewer trees we saw and we glimpsed what looked like a lighthouse at the top, probably a weather station. There were these super fit athletes on bikes everywhere. I somehow remembered they used Mont Ventoux as part of the Tour de France when I watched it from my couch one year.

We hopped off the bike to stretch, and to free our heads of the helmets for a while. The view from the top was simply astounding, the highest point as far as you could see. It seemed like you were looking over the peaks of the Alps. The blue of the hills blended with the same hue in the sky and the haze was the only thing breaking it, for there was not a cloud in sight. I took several photos of Bella with a spellbound look on her face and knew I would treasure this memory forever. She did likewise, asking me to pose sitting on the bike and asking a passing tourist to take a few of us together.

It was much cooler up here with a breeze and I imagined it during winter, enveloped in snow clouds and fog, making it impossible to see more than a car length in front of you. She was still leaning on me, her arms round my neck and her little ass pressed against my thigh. I pulled her closer and felt her cheek wet against my jaw, so I pulled her chin up to see and she shook her head and looked away, wiping her cheek. I kept watching and she laughed as she cried, still trying to wipe away the tears that kept seeping from her eyes.

Of course she was emotional. This was amazing, experiencing a perfect day with my perfect girl on a motorcycle in Provence. She turned her head away and leaned it on my shoulder while my arms circled her waist again, feeling emotional myself. We had come a mighty long way in less than two weeks.

She wiped her eyes again and sniffled before yanking her helmet back on and nodding as if to say she was ready to move on. We rode another circuit around the top, and then headed down the mountain, taking a left towards Sault this time. We travelled through more thick forests before coming upon a sea of purple as far as the horizon. We caught the heady smell of the lavender even through our helmets and had to stop for more pictures right in the middle of it. Neither of us would probably ever be here again at the height of the lavender crop, before harvest cut it away to brown stalks at the end of this month. I waited until there were no cars coming and took a video of Bella walking through the lavender, with the cicadas deafening and wonderful, forming her musical accompaniment.

When she turned around and saw what I was doing, she smiled the most genuine smile I had ever seen and I honestly felt my legs go. I would have to check the video later to see if it actually happened. In that moment, she had me - body, heart and soul. I called her my girl, but really, I was her man. I would do anything at this point to keep this relationship going. She filled up my life and my soul like no one ever had before or would again. I knew it. She was the one, and it would only be a waiting game now to see how long it took me to ask her to make this more permanent, like live with me forever permanent. I was not a bit scared because for the first time in my life I was sure of my love for a woman who wasn't my mother or sister. Bella would be my wife one day. I was certain. I could feel her love for me now and the feeling was exhilarating.

We rode through the small town of Sault and stopped for a coffee, enthralled by the spectacular view over the lavender fields. It was staggering how beautiful this part of the world was. You could stop anywhere and be amazed at what you were seeing.

We avoided the major provincial town of Apt and continued on the road south to the Parc Nationale Regional Luberon, where we found no reviver stops like you would find back home. We simply came round a corner and I felt her squeeze me, telling me this was the place. It was like a meadow with short grasses, flowers and a superb panorama of neighboring hillsides.

We parked in the shade under a massive tree and Bella produced a large linen tablecloth she had bought early this morning as the vendors were setting up. It was dark red, ochre and bright pink, and when I asked her why we were sitting on it, she told me she could wash it back home. It was our picnic blanket today. I didn't argue, especially when she started producing the picnic lunch for us. There were short baguettes, various cheeses, delicious ham, tiny tomatoes and olives. When I finished, she handed me a custard tart with black cherries on top, seedless and delectable. I lay with my head in her lap, stuffed and happy, humming to myself as she played with my hair.

"Edward, you know I think I've worked out what I'm going to suggest for Victoria's book."

"What have you come up with?"

"Well, she skirts around the relationship with her husband falling apart, and then they don't split, they have a sick child. The last three chapters are about their struggle to hold the marriage together while coping with this tragedy. When you finish, you feel like you need a happy epilogue or a next book in a series."

"She's never done a series before, babe."

"No, she hates them." She started to run her fingers through my hair again.

"So, what is your take?" I looked up at her, admiring her dreamy look.

"Well, I think the relationship should fall apart completely for a time and that's where the major struggle should lie. I've only just realized the real reason she doesn't want to commit to him is the woman. I think she has sexual feelings for her best friend. It fits with Victoria's personality and I think she could write it tastefully. I want to convince her that you don't need the sick child. Oh hell, Edward, is this going too far?"

I sat up and looked her straight in the eyes, showing her I had complete confidence in her. "Absolutely not, that's your talent. You can find a way to introduce ideas and use them to improve it. Dad said to be brave after all. You go girl."

She cupped my face and kissed me before saying, "I just feel so loved up at the moment that I want to share some of it with Victoria's book."

I slid my arm round her waist and told her, "Well there's plenty to share, baby. I'm overflowing."

Her tiny finger traced from the side of my eye down to my jaw and her lips curled in the sweetest smile. "You know you are the nicest man I have ever met?"

I thought about that for a second, pulling at a few blades of grass. "Nice…I'm not sure that's how I want you to see me."

Suddenly she pushed me down, biting my ear. "And the sexiest fuck I've ever had."

"That's better." I chuckled, pulling her knee up so her thigh was over mine, and just lay there, gently grazing the side of her breast with one finger, looking up at the tree and trying to commit this exceptional day to my memory forever.

I felt her sigh without actually hearing anything before she leaned up on her elbow and looked at me. "I'm not going to edit James' book. I don't want you worrying about him any more and I don't want him causing a problem between us." A rush of air came out of me and I squeezed her so tight; I thought I had hurt her when she squeaked.

"You have no idea how happy I am to hear you say that but I'm not sure he's going to go away so easily. How is he going to take it?"

"I think he knows. My silence has told him everything already. He's pissed at me and that's why he's taken off. I probably won't see him now for another six months. I didn't sign anything so I'll just rip up the contract when we get back – end of story."

"Ha ha – end of story. This day just gets better and better," I said with a smile, trying to make light of what she just told me. My fears would not go away because of a piece of paper. The fact that James was angry and on the loose made me shudder when I thought about it, but I wasn't going to spoil this day by letting her know how I felt. "Come on, Puss." I stood and pulled her up by her hands. Her groan showed me she was feeling the effects of the long bike ride, just as I was. "You know we might have trouble walking tomorrow."

She laughed and said, "Then we can rest, handsome."

"Hmm, that's a point," I said as my hand circled one of her ass cheeks. "Might need a butt massage day!"

She flipped the tablecloth in the air and started to giggle. "Bring it on, Cullen." Then as she folded the cloth I heard her mumble, chuckling to herself, "Butt massage day. Silly."

- bURN -

We were both exhausted when we arrived back at Victoria's house. Bella dumped her bag and said she was having a shower and then going to lie down. I chuckled when she walked out of sight. She was so damn cute, especially after the special surprise she sprung on me for our belated Fourth of July celebration.

I was chugging down a bottle of water when my phone started to ring. It was my mother.

"Darling, have you heard from Charlie today?"

"No, we spoke to him yesterday, why?"

"He was on the news his morning, Edward, on television. There has been a massive wildfire up there and he was thanking everyone for their help. It's still burning but I think it has passed them now. I'm sorry I am the one to tell you. I thought you may have known."

I turned on the iPad and unplugged it from the charger. "No, we haven't seen any news at all. Is he ok, Mom?"

"I think so, but he looked so tired, Edward. Does he have anyone up there to look after him?"

I opened up the King5 site to see if there was anything and there were thumbnails about it everywhere. It was obviously the top story in Washington now. "He's pretty tough, Mom." Bella was going to flip.

"Oh Edward, this was a very big fire. It must have been terrible."

My hand was already in my hair as I said, "Mom, I'm going to watch the news on the internet, and then we'll call him."

"Yes, of course darling. Give him my love and tell him to call if he needs anything at all."

"Thanks, Mom. I'll talk to you soon."

When she hung up, I clicked on the large image and played last night's major story.

_"A wildfire is raging in the north-west of Washington State as we speak. An area of 10,000 acres is alight and high winds are hampering firefighters' attempts to control the blaze. We're crossing to Mark Volturi who is live on the ground in Forks."_

_"Good evening Dennis and Jane._

_Well firefighters expected this wildfire to burn itself out in the deep forests south of Lake Crescent yesterday, but a wind shift towards the southeast today turned the inferno towards the Bogachiel State Park. Of extreme concern is the welfare of the residents in the usually sleepy and isolated towns of Forks, La Push and the tourist areas in the Lake Crescent area. The region's driest months of the year are June and July, and this year's record low rainfall has created a nightmare for local park rangers and volunteer firefighters who struggle to back burn and remove dry fuel from the undergrowth of these vast forests where hikers and campers have been enjoying the fine weather. 300 families have already been evacuated, as the forecast is for 50 mile an hour wind gusts overnight. There is rain forecast, but not until later this week, so these communities are on extreme alert tonight. Residents should continue to check local radio announcements for evacuation notifications. Back to you Dennis and Jane."_

_"Thank you Mark._

_Wow, that's a big fire. Our thoughts and prayers are with the folks up in Washington tonight. Let's hope they get the rain they so desperately need."_

I clicked on the thumbnail picture of Charlie and an ad came up for some stupid building app for smart phones. When it started playing, he had at least a dozen microphones shoved in his face. He looked so old and weary. I don't know if the television version was longer, but this was very short and sweet.

He was thanking the firefighters and volunteers who had worked together tirelessly over one of the worst and most frightening nights of his life. He was filthy and sweaty and he looked like he could sleep for a week. At one point he looked to the side and I thought he was going to break down, but he cleared his throat and took another question.

A reporter asked how many people the fire took and he shook his head, obviously in emotional pain, saying it was too early to tell, that they would have to wait until the threat of the fire returning was over. He just hoped everyone got out in time. Someone then asked if it was true that the fire was deliberately lit and he said he wouldn't comment on that now. He just finished it with 'Thank you,' then turned away and pushed through the crowd.

That's where it ended and that's when Bella walked in and put her arms around my shoulders.

"Whatcha doing, handsome?"

I squeezed her forearms and then turned before saying, "Come and sit down here, babe."

_**Bella**_

I dragged myself back to the kitchen, having given up pacing outside while I argued with my stubborn father. I huffed in disappointment and looked at the phone I wanted to slam down on the counter. "He doesn't want me there, Edward."

Edward shook his head and stated, "I'm not surprised. You can imagine it will be chaos. I don't want you there either."

"He hasn't had any sleep yet and he told me what they will be doing for the next few days. They are… they are going from house to house; to find anyone who is dead." I broke down at that point. It was that moment when I really let myself understand what this fire would do in such a small community. Edward pulled me into his arms, brushing his hand over my head, shushing me and telling me everything would be ok.

"There will be people I know without homes, people who have lost their family," I said sniffling. "There might be people still there I went to school with."

He squeezed me tighter and rubbed my back. "Oh baby, you don't know that. Maybe everyone got out. Did he say there was anything we _can_ do?"

I nodded, still sniffling, and said with my cheek on his chest, "He said in a week the real work will start, moving things, and shoring up damaged buildings. I don't know how to do that stuff."

He pulled away and smiled, tipping my face up. "No, but I do, and so does my brother. We've hammered in a nail or two in our time. We can go up next weekend and help."

"Would you really help out?" I asked incredulously.

"Yeah," he said honestly, "And I'm sure Bigfoot will too!"

"Oh God, I love you so much." I cupped his jaw and then pushed the soft hair back over his ears.

He kissed me sweetly and said, "Come on, it has been a very big day. We'll sleep and everything will be better in the morning, you'll see."

I nodded and then stood there helpless, watching him lock the front door, flicking switches off and joining me before saying, "Time for a cuddle, Puss."

I hugged into him and let him guide me into the bedroom. I knew this wonderful man, my lover, was a true friend who I could lean on, who had my back no matter what, and it was the most secure feeling in the world.

_**...**_

_**Beach's Rec = The Soul Mate Medallion by WeeKittyAndTAT - a drabble. It is complete now. Anything they write is awesome.**_

_**Thanks to my lovely reviewers for your feedback and speculation and I'd like to hear from more of you. Leave me a review and let me know what you think of this fire in Forks.**_

_**See ya next week!**_


	22. Chapter 22 - A Romantic Ending

**_Stephenie Meyer owns all these characters. I just wanted to take them to play somewhere different for a while._**

**_Thank you for your reviews and welcome to the new followers and favs._**

**_My beta Beachlover and my pre-reader V____ampyregirl86 both helped me big time with this chapter. Their scrutiny was invaluable._**

**_____Sad to say, it's the last of their time in Provence._**

**_____..._**

**Chapter 22 – A Romantic Ending**

_**Bella**_

I woke and tried to focus my eyes because it felt like I was in an incredibly hot dream. I was ogling Edward's naked back, ass and legs as he peered out of a crack in the curtains. I almost giggled, watching a naked man spying out a window.

"What is it, Edward? What can you see?" It still amazed me that this gorgeous man was actually mine.

"It's Aro, he's back again." Edward whispered as he pulled on his jeans with a groan. "He comes in and does something before he opens his shop. He says he's checking the Wi-Fi, but I'm going over to see what he's up to. It's got me intrigued."

I heard the front door quietly click closed, so I got out of bed to see for myself, quickly realizing why he had groaned. My ass and my legs were killing me. I couldn't see much, only Edward slipping inside, and then I watched him through the glass setting up a coffee pot. I guess he was using it as his excuse for being there. My shaky legs forced me back to bed and I listened. I was curious to know what was happening and I could hear muffled voices but not really the words. Then Aro must have left because I heard the sound of the external door on the property shut.

After a few minutes, Edward came striding back in, all long legs, bare chest and feet, apparently annoyed, saying, "The prick! If he wasn't Victoria's cousin, I'd tell him to call before he comes around." He prattled on about the locked rooms on the upper level, running his hands through his hair, but I wasn't listening. My mind had focused on him undoing the button on his jeans. When he unzipped the fly, the sight made me gasp and instantly forget about Aro. I couldn't take my eyes away from his abs and the opening, barely covering the base of his cock. I felt something inside me zing, and I desperately wanted to feel in there, feel him respond to my touch.

I never want to forget what this feels like – irresistible sexual attraction.

As he started to take them off I smirked at him and said, "Stop right there. I want to take a photo of you like that. How do you feel about me having my own personal porn shot of you living on my phone?"

"I think that's a very bad idea," he said, catching on quickly.

"I mean it. You are the hottest thing I've ever seen. Those jeans open like that… I want to do dirty things with you."

His eyebrows flickered as he registered my intentions and he sauntered over to stand in front of me, right where I could get my hands on him. "Like what?" he asked pushing my hair back and running a finger along my shoulder. I studied the perfection in front of me and everywhere my eyes went my hands followed. The deliciously muscled chest and the arms, big from years of swimming and weight training; the lower arms, covered in pale hair; and the hands with those long fingers that already knew how to comfort me, tease me, send me.

Our fingers locked together and then I kissed my way back up where my hands had been; his arms, chest and then up to his powerful neck. As soon as my boobs touched his chest, he whimpered and unlocked his hands to run them all over my back under my hair and down to my ass, pulling me directly onto the zipper.

I pulled back to look down at the v of his pelvis, delectably pointing down to the jeans where his cock was now trying to bust its way out. I enveloped the base with my hand and he let out a breath very slowly, watching and enjoying what I was doing. I felt him throb in my grasp and smiled up at him, feeling powerful. With a little gentle maneuvering, I released the beast from its confines, and the view of his erection with the jeans open was almost too much. He needed to know what I wanted, so I sat down on the bed and stroked him.

"Fuck me Edward, leave the jeans on just like that and fuck the hell out of me." He said nothing, looking at me like I was his prey, his chest rising and falling like he was getting ready to pounce, but I had him, I was the one holding his manhood, and I pulled the jeans down a little so I could get my hand in and feel his balls.

He let out this sexy breathy sound that made liquid ooze out of me and I leaned back, surrounding him with my leg to pull him down to me. He ran his hand along the leg and his fingers entered me as he closed his eyes and murmured, "Oh fuck, that's so wet."

He put both hands on the bed, leaving his feet on the floor and he started to bite my jaw and my lips gently as I lined him up to enter me. I didn't need foreplay. Edward _was_ foreplay just being near me this morning and we started a sensual slow fuck. He tried to touch my clit and I stopped him, telling him just to keep fucking me, all the way out and back in again. I wanted to last, to just enjoy the fuck itself and not think about the orgasm.

The wet sounds weren't embarrassing. They made us smile at each other, both of us knowing he was the reason I was dripping wet. Then he dropped down on his elbows, sucking, growling and nibbling on my boobs. I grabbed his ass cheeks under the jeans and began to pull him into me, reliving a fantasy I had when I first met him. I called out when the pace increased and he started circling his hips, grinding me until I was almost over the edge. I clenched around his cock and he moaned, trying to hold himself back. His beauty in his struggle was staggering. The intensity on his face with his eyes screwed shut gave me something to concentrate on and I kept squeezing his ass and his cock until I felt the sensation in my legs rush up to my groin and explode all around him. His movements became erratic and he lost his own battle, opening his eyes wide as if shocked, letting out the breath he'd been holding, pulsing and filling me.

He collapsed to the side of me, dragging me over with my legs still wrapped around him and started to kiss me, telling me how much he loved me and how I made him feel free. I asked him to explain and we lay there talking about Tanya, how she left him powerless to ask for what he wanted in bed and how he was now finding himself sexually again. He said it was something about the ratio of the size of our bodies that made us designed to have good sex together.

Our hands never left each other's skin as we talked about our compatibility and our families. I told him I worried I would never meet anyone, thinking I would end up like Charlie, alone and never having the family I wanted one day. Edward asked me if I still felt that way and when I said no, he hugged me tight and told me he couldn't bare it if I ever left him. He said it would kill him. It was exactly how I felt.

He was very interested in my mother and the reason she left us. He told me I should try to forgive her; that I could not know what was in her head to make her do such a thing. When he asked if he could meet her one day, I suddenly wanted him to, feeling he might be able to help me resolve my relationship with her. I did want to forgive her and he made me realize that I had never given her the chance to be my friend now I was an adult. He said I should try to accept her as she was and stop focusing on things that happened a very long time ago. If my father had come to terms with her, then I should try as well. This revelation made me think that being with Edward improved me. God knows I was thick sometimes, daydreaming, missing vital information, and I needed him to help me see things with more clarity.

He asked me so many questions about James that I got sick of it, telling him we should get up and have something to eat. When he asked me if I was angry, I said no, that talking about James was boring to me now and he beamed as if it was the best news he ever heard.

He said we should get organized today so we could get everything done and enjoy tomorrow, our last day in Provence. He raved about how wonderful the bike trip had been and he kept kissing me, thanking me. I felt sad that this trip was nearly over but it also made me think about the email I still had to send to Victoria. I needed to figure out how to sell the changes I was recommending.

The first thing we did was check the news about home, reading with relief that the high winds had dropped and the populated areas were out of danger. The forecast was for rain later today. At last, I began to talk about the fire and my father, without getting too emotional. The terrible feeling of being so far away and my fears for my father's safety were starting to subside. I said I was going to call Charlie but Edward stopped me, telling me it was 2 AM in Washington and that my father deserved a decent night's sleep. I never even considered the time difference so I was glad my boyfriend had his head screwed on.

I told him he could choose wherever he wanted to go tomorrow, that I would be happy as long as he was at my side. He saluted me and said he would get right on it as soon as we had a shower. He picked me up and walked me in there for some 'sudsing' as he called it. We kissed and laughed all the way through that shower. God, I was so madly in love.

After that, we retreated into our own worlds, him on his iPad researching and typing who knows what and me re-reading and typing my report to send to Victoria. I wanted it finished and I was nervous.

"Edward, can you please read this and tell me what you think?"

"Yeah, I'll read it aloud." I put my arms round him, looking over his shoulder at the email.

'Dear Victoria,

Firstly, I am in awe of the talent displayed in this manuscript. Your characters are fresh, real and wonderfully emotional. It is also very funny and I will definitely buy it. However, I do have some ideas I would suggest as your editor.

The best friend Jillian - I love the dynamic between her and Anne. It is obvious they are soul mates and would be best friends forever. I think there is enough there to develop this into a sexual relationship. It could simmer or be as graphic as you like. I would introduce it at least twice: first, in the boarding school when they were experimenting with sex toys; and again when Jillian comes to visit her at the flat, as she is finishing university.

John's mother then does not need to be the catalyst for the near break up. The relationship with Jillian could take on that role and I think Anne and John should actually separate for a time. Anne could fulfill her lesbian desires and find out that they could never sustain her, making her realize how much she wanted John. The breakup could be painful enough for something to happen to Jillian, maybe she commits suicide, and that event could reunite Anne and John.

I would not change Jillian's character, though. I would want her as warm and fun-loving all the way through. The suicide should be a terrible shock – coming out of nowhere. Maybe John's father or some close family member or business acquaintance committed suicide, giving him empathy. You could easily introduce this earlier, and John's experience could bind them together, making their relationship stronger.

Of course, the suicide is just a suggestion. You could replace it with another event, but I feel it should be one final enough to give Anne and John a chance to start afresh with a new kind of love.

This would mean they could withstand the failure of his business as a couple. When their child is born ill, John's mother could be around to help and become part of their life. Does the child even need to be impaired? I am not sure. That change would cut out the last three chapters where they struggle as the child grows up.

It shifts the angst to an earlier point but the rewrite would be minimal. Five chapters would need a re-visit as well as the addition of some lesbian sex if you wanted to include it or allude to it.

Personally, I would like a romantic ending, not a future where the child's condition makes it unknown, but I am not sure if you plan to write a sequel.

None of the above changes your essential plot. It merely uses different characters to drive it.

I hope I have not overstepped my boundaries. I await your response.

Bella Swan  
Senior Editor  
Cullen Publishing'

Edward took my hand and kissed it.

"What do you think?" I asked hopefully.

He turned around, smiling, and put both arms around me. "Bella, she can't help but see what my father sees. You have a gift for this and I think she will go for it, really."

"Really? You're not just saying that?"

"Absolutely not, she will love it, baby."

I let out so much air. I had not anticipated what his acceptance would mean until I revealed what I planned.

"Ok, I'm going to send it. I've thought about it long enough and that's the best I can do. If she doesn't go for it, at least I tried."

"Exactly, do it. Then she will have a couple of days to assess it before we see her. It's perfect timing. I want to read her book now, but I'll wait until she puts in the lesbian sex." He wiggled his eyebrows and chuckled.

"Oh yeah?" I said, squeezing his face.

"Oh yeah." He nodded and dived at my neck.

- bURN -

We were all set to go back to Paris. An early train would give us a whole afternoon at the Louvre before dinner with Victoria. Laurent had gone back to their home in Aixe en Provence and she had asked us to join her for dinner at the Saint James. I was hoping it was good news. She'd given nothing away on the phone but at least she was anxious to see us.

I washed and dried what I could and we joked about flying business class back to Seattle. I assured Edward there would be no more hanky-panky on that flight and he pouted, but I knew it was in jest. That was one experience I'm glad we had, but I had no wish to repeat it. He anguished over the flights and finally booked us a hotel near Charles de Gaulle Airport because the only one he was happy with departed at 7:20 AM on Tuesday morning. We were looking at 27-hour flights or long sectors of economy class if we left later on Monday afternoon and we had no idea what Victoria has planned for us.

Edward had booked us seats tonight to see 'La Boheme' at the Roman amphitheater at Orange, roughly 30 miles away, and I was excited because I had never seen opera before. I'm not sure if it was the atmosphere and the way they lit the ancient building, or the spectacular singing and costumes, but I loved it. I even cried, completely relating to the tenderness of the love story.

It was the second time I had cried today. When I called Charlie, he excitedly hollered down the phone that it was raining. He wanted to take back every time he had moaned about it raining in Washington State. The tears of relief that came shocked me, and then he gave me the worst possible news. Harry Clearwater had died trying to save his home. He evacuated his family and stayed on; thinking that hosing down the house could protect it. A minute went by as I absorbed what my father must be going through, and then I told him how truly sorry I was. I promised him we would be in Forks next weekend and that Edward had offered his help. Charlie said we wouldn't be able to stay with him as he had a house full of Clearwater's, saying Lake Crescent might be a better option since it had escaped the fire.

When we came back from the opera, Edward phoned some of his clients, confirming meetings and being generally chatty. He was easing himself back into work mode. I was dreading going back, with what faced me in Forks and having to finish the boring database work after the freedom of the past week, doing nothing but being creative. I took comfort from the fact that I had a wonderful man with me now who loved me and I knew that my life would never be the same as long as we could stay together. I hated to think what it would be like if he went back to live at Matthews Beach. I would be lost. Edward had immersed me in his love for a whole week now, and the thought of us parting gave me physical pain. I struggled with the idea that it was probably too soon to touch on the subject of where we were going to live, but I desperately hoped he would bring it up.

- bURN -

We were up early on Saturday morning. Edward had suggested a leisurely afternoon cooling off in the water at the Pont du Gard that sounded like heaven, so we had breakfast in town and then wandered the markets to buy another picnic lunch. We ended up buying presents for everyone, perfumes and linen and touristy t shirts. Edward bought me a gorgeous chain with a silver and amber cicada pendant, saying it suited my coloring perfectly. I bought him some more Concerto aftershave in a refillable brushed-metallic bottle.

We headed north to Chateauneuf du Pape where we visited the Cave Ogier and enjoyed tasting the most wonderful wines. It was weird, but I spat after drinking. The guide was very informative, telling us how differences in microclimate can influence a wine's flavor. They called it the _terroir._ Edward bought a collector's bottle for Victoria and a couple of less expensive bottles for us to take home.

We stayed on the back roads, winding through vineyards, heading south to the Pont du Gard for our picnic. We walked for about five minutes past the entrance and tourist shops before we could see it and I stood there astounded at the sheer engineering genius the Romans had used to build it. The pamphlet said it was the biggest viaduct in the world, 2,000 years old and 160 feet high. The aqueduct was over 30 miles long and dropped only 56 ft over its entire length, the bridge itself only dropping less than an inch over the span.

We walked across with the throngs of tourists, taking a million pictures and eventually found our picnic spot. We spent a wonderful afternoon, swimming, cooling ourselves by dipping in the water and sitting in the shallows, talking about anything and everything, reminiscing about the trip, how we had come together as a couple and laughing about the six month's of me refusing his invitations before I came to work at Cullen's. He never touched on the subject of what would happen when we went home.

About 4 o'clock, Edward said we should head home as he had a special table booked for us for dinner. He said he wanted a romantic ending to our week in Provence. We drove back and finalized our packing before strolling to the river where we watched the ducks, making a loud racket as they chattered together, handling the moving water expertly while they scoured the reeds with their bills. They had so much personality, we both broke out laughing. He hugged me, and then guided me to a nearby restaurant where they seated us at one of four tables on a tiny bridge over the flowing water. It was beautiful and romantic and full of everything I'd come to love about being with Edward Cullen. He was a special man who planned special things to make me happy and I was, so deliriously happy I wasn't ready to go back home yet. I never wanted this trip to end.

The waiter brought us a bottle of champagne, obviously pre-ordered, and I beamed at Edward as we clinked our glasses, amazed at the tiny details of delight be put into wooing me. He gave of himself and he enjoyed the gifts I gave him in return. Everything was perfect. We were perfect.

Edward took my hand and said he wanted to talk about something important. I had butterflies as I imagined him telling me he didn't want us to part when we went back home and that he wanted us to live together. I inwardly squealed before he started to speak.

"Bella, did James ever talk about Jimmy or Brad when you were going out?"

I felt my body drop. I composed myself and tried to hide my disappointment. "No, never. Why?"

"Well, James is driving Brad's truck. Doesn't that strike you as strange?" Edward's thumb was rubbing circles on the back of my hand.

I shrugged and said, "I guess. I never thought about it really. He _is_ Jimmy's friend."

"A friend he never bothered to mention to his girlfriend?" He shook his head to dismiss that idea. "No, Bella, it suggests something closer than friendship, like a family connection to me. Look, I'm just going to say this. They're both illegitimate; they have the same birthday; both have ADHD and they both have a strong connection to Brad Hunter. Do you think James could _be_ Jimmy?"

It took me a second to take in what he just said and only one thing came to mind that was worth saying. "Why do they have different surnames and mothers?"

He shook his head. "I don't know. I haven't worked that out yet, but James wouldn't let you meet Jimmy. What did he tell you? 'Jimmy is not ready to meet you.' I can't get it out of my head."

I rubbed the palm of my hand over my forehead, unable to keep up with the conversation.

"It's a big leap, Edward."

He nodded and went on. "Maybe, but it would explain him saying he's the author. If they were one in the same, then you can understand the connection to fire. The boy spends his summer vacations with his park ranger grandfather, learning all about fire and its danger. If he's been doing this since he was a kid, he would have amassed a huge amount of knowledge. Maybe he has rage issues because of the ADHD and he finds that burning stuff floats his boat, gives him a release. He certainly spends a fair amount of time describing that part in detail."

Edward looked down at the table, fingering the cloth napkin, as if he was warring with himself about what he wanted to say.

"I guess I was coping with the book at that point; learning how a pyro works was interesting for a while, but the moment you know he wants to feel his skin burning… Jesus… it freaked me out more than him murdering those people. It's like… something much more personal… like a death wish, and it makes me feel sick thinking you spent two years with someone who could write that so convincingly that you believe it's real."

He huffed out a breath, as if what he was saying was too much to bear. He squeezed my hand and then let me go, sitting back and looking over at the river.

"If only we had some physical evidence of him being burned, or something connecting him with fire, then we would know."

I gasped. I remembered what I'd seen when James was at Emmett's. I spoke quietly, calmly, not wanting to upset him. "Edward, maybe he _is_ burned. I saw something on his forearm, but I wasn't sure what it was. I thought it could have been a graze, but it was red and inflamed; something recent."

Edward looked like he was panicking. His eyes were wide as he said, "You didn't think to mention that?"

I rubbed my forehead again and tried to answer, "I… I'm sorry. I was trying to get away from him at the time and feeling very scared."

_Was I naïve? Stupid maybe. No, definitely._

He must have seen the look on my face. His shoulders slumped and he let out a groan as leaned right over. He grabbed my hand again and said, "It's ok, baby. I know he scared you and I'm not angry with you. I just don't want you to get hurt, so you promise me right now you won't go anywhere near him unless I'm around. Promise?"

I nodded. He was right. If James really wrote the book, then I truly didn't know him. He had showed me the side he wanted me to see – needy, unpredictable sure, but not someone with a dreadful sickness that could kill him and hurt those around him. Still, I would never believe he would hurt me.

"I promise, but I don't really think you have to worry. He sounds like he's gone, maybe for good this time. He's never had to accept the fact that I had a boyfriend before, so hopefully he'll disappear."

Edward grimaced and shook his head. "I think you're wrong about that. From what you've told me, you've always been there for him and I think he was on his way back to you, until I got in the way. I see you as the girl in the book, the one who enters the chapter and calms him, brings him back. It's like you're his solace. I believe he wrote you into the book, Bella."

"I did wonder who she was but the character was murky. You couldn't make her out properly. He's not very good with characters, is he?" It made me giggle, looking at him as a flawed author.

It alleviated the tension and Edward chuckled as well. "Where did you meet this guy anyway?"

"We met at Liberty - that bar on 15th Avenue. A group of us used to go there every Friday night and he was there on his own. We started to talk and we found out we were both familiar with Boston because I'd been to MIT and he'd found his father there. I felt sorry for him, I suppose. His father sounds like a real piece of work."

"So then he moved in?"

"Uh, yeah, after a while, because he was relentless, and I guess he broke me down."

"Were you in love with him?"

I shook my head and cupped his jaw. "No, not the way I'm in love with you."

He took my hand and kissed my palm repeatedly. "I wish you could see inside my head. You'd know..."

"Hmm hmm!" It was the sound of the waiter, clearing his throat. "Order?"

We scrambled with the menu, while he stood over us impatiently and then huffed before walking away. Edward dragged his chair round next to me, tapped his finger to his temple and said, "If you could see in here, you'd know that you've swept me off my feet. I'm crazy about you."

He leaned closer slowly, fixing me with those beautiful green eyes, and very gently touching his fingers to my face, caressing my skin and my hair. He peppered me with the tiniest kisses and then pressed in for a real kiss with a sensual swipe of his tongue, a kiss that was impossibly hot for this restaurant and so hot I felt myself blush. Then he whispered, "I love you," and I felt my whole face light up as I fanned myself half in jest. Talk about sweeping me off my feet. Swoon.

_**Edward**_

I lay in bed, thinking about our conversation at dinner. She was beginning to change her attitude to James but she was still in denial about the danger he posed to her. I nearly told her. I nearly said my biggest fear was what was in the unwritten conclusion of his book, that he had some plan for her that did not include me, but I missed my opportunity once they served our dinner. Bella was so enchanting I felt like I'd spoil the evening by finishing what I needed to tell her. She was safe now and it could wait until this blissful holiday was over.

Somehow, she wasn't drawing the same conclusions as I was. She was only thinking about how he was before but I could see something had changed. Every tiny piece of new information I gleaned made me more convinced that he'd tried to warn me off, first with the swipe from the truck and then with the fire in the apartment. In his skewed mental state, he was unknowingly risking her life to get at me.

Truly, I prayed I was wrong about everything. I hoped that he had left for good, but deep down I knew he'd be back. She was his safe haven and it would not take long before he needed her again. _She_ was his 'Spanish Sahara' the place where he could leave the horror behind. I would have to ask her if she knew what his horror was because I felt it was the key to understanding James Hampton.

_**...**_

_**Here's this week's rec from Beach**_

_**OPERATION: Break the Dawn by Katinki**_  
_**This is a full on combat story. Not fluffy for sure. Bella is a scientist that developed a chemical weapon and she is now helping Edward, a Marine, get the formula out of the hands of terrorists. Plenty of action and intrigue but don't let that scare you. The loving is sure to come. Looks like a story not soon to be forgotten. Definitely a drop all fic!**_

_**If you are still with me, drop me some love in the form of a review.**_

_**See ya next week!**_


	23. Chapter 23 - Sweeten The Deal

**_Stephenie Meyer owns all these characters. I just wanted to take them to play somewhere different for a while._**

**_Lots more followers and favs this week - so welcome - and Happy Fourth of July!_**

**_We__ had some fun this week with my beta, Beachlover, asking a million questions and then my pre-reader, ____V____ampyregirl86, being pretty laid back_.**

**_I really don't want to send these two home, but I have to._**

**_..._**

**Chapter 23 – Sweeten the Deal**

**_Edward_**

The trip back to Paris was a mixture of emotions. It was sad leaving Provence but we had grown so much as a couple in the days spent here that it felt like we were coming back as two new people. I kept touching her, holding her hand, taking every opportunity to kiss her cheek, her hair and her lips. She blushed several times, telling me to stop it half-heartedly and seeing those cheeks tinge with that glorious color made me want to kiss them even more. I daydreamed for most of the train ride, reliving the places we visited and all the fun we'd had both inside and out of Victoria's house.

Victoria's house - that bedroom in the old part of the house was the scene of my happiest memories, the place I realized that Bella Swan was the love of my life. Living with her was as easy as breathing and while I knew she loved me back, I was still hesitant to tell her I wanted her with me permanently in Seattle. I didn't know how to handle this overwhelming feeling of wanting to protect her or my urge to claim her as mine permanently, having never felt anything like this before. Bella never brought the subject up so it was anyone's guess what would happen when I left to go back to my parents' house. I'd probably be on my knees begging her to let me stay.

We dropped our bags at the Saint James and headed straight to the Louvre where we spent the rest of the day, very slowly taking pleasure in the museum, never apart, always touching. In fact, I think we focused on each other more than the exhibits. Our hands unconsciously crept under each other's shirts, not in a lewd way, just seeking more contact with skin, and when I found a darkened alcove, I pulled her into it, having to wait afterwards while my hard on settled down before I could emerge. I probably had one more day to act like a horny teenager and I was going to enjoy it.

Victoria called around five and asked if we would like to dine in the hotel garden as she had a table booked for seven. We dressed up, with Bella in her new black satin dress and me in my suit. She dragged me back three times to manhandle me before I told her to put her lipstick on and get out the door, but she knew I loved the attention.

Victoria dressed rather seductively in a dark green dress that showed off her ample cleavage. With her flowing red hair, she looked younger than her forty something years and she greeted us with her usual affection, hugging and kissing us, commenting on how much we both glowed. She asked questions about everything we'd done and was particularly interested in our day on the motorcycle and our last romantic dinner over the river in L'Isle sur la Sorgue. She had a starry-eyed look, as if she was remembering her own youth, travelling around the vineyards, lavender fields and fast flowing alpine water.

She told stories of their fear during spring when the Sorgue looked like it would flood the entire town as the snows melted and the freezing waters burst through the deep canals, lapping the bridges. The emerging torrent at Fontaine de Vaucluse completely covered the pool during this time and there was no way anyone would risk swimming there.

She seemed genuinely pleased we had enjoyed ourselves and when I gave her the bottle of wine, she inspected it carefully and grinned at me, then kissed both my cheeks. Once again, she breathed in my cologne and then told me to remove my jacket and relax. She said I looked hot and it didn't come across as if she was commenting on my temperature.

After an informal meal of delicious cold seafood, she and Bella began to go over the ideas for the book. I was used to this, sitting with editors and authors, adding an appropriate comment here and there. I usually had a fair amount to say about Cullen Publishing during these meetings but she already knew Carlisle so I didn't bother.

Victoria was constantly topping up Bella's wine glass and by 10:30, I was starting to feel bored, watching these two drink too much and get silly over some of the more suggestive scenes of the book. I had never asked Bella about sexual contact with women but she seemed to know a fair bit about the subject and Victoria lapped it up, glancing at me every so often with an eyebrow raised that seemed to ask the same question.

I told Victoria what she already knew, that Bella could not handle her alcohol and that I was taking her to bed. Victoria looked disappointed and ordered a brandy, saying if we really had to go, she would see us for breakfast at nine.

As soon as I closed the door to our room, Bella attacked me, pulling at my clothes, moaning and kissing me. She had never been tipsy and horny before. I liked her aggressive in bed and she knew it. I just got her horizontal and panting when someone knocked at the door. Christ. I pulled on my suit pants and looked through the key hole to find Victoria, still holding a glass of brandy. I asked her to wait while I threw on a t shirt and when I opened the door, she ran her index finger from my neck to my waist before I grabbed her hand and asked her if she needed something. Her eyes moved very slowly up to my face and she smiled lasciviously.

She smoothed her hair over her shoulder and said, "Yes, gorgeous, I want you to sweeten the deal." She ran her hand over my upper arm and licked her lips before saying, "You two come to my suite and entertain me. That's what I need to make up my mind."

I had no response because she wasn't asking a question. She was telling me that the process involved something more than just Bella's editing talent. She handed me a swipe key and kissed me, running her hand over my ass before she said, "Half an hour," and slowly walked off down the corridor.

My heart was pounding when I re-entered our room in shock. I walked to the tiny balcony and breathed in deeply to clear my head. How could I even ask my girlfriend to do such a thing? Firstly, it would insult her to think we couldn't get the contract without sexual favors and secondly there was no way I wanted that cougar near her. I suspected the only reason she even invited me along was that I had a dick she could use. Would Bella want to do this? Had something passed between the two women that I'd missed that made Victoria think that Bella would want a _ménage a trios,_ or was this purely Victoria, preying on us in our vulnerable situation?

I made the only decision I could. With shaky hands I grabbed my phone to text Victoria. 'I love Bella too much to share her. I'm sorry but we can't make it.'

Her response was fast. 'Very well, I'll see you in the morning.'

I sat on the couch with both hands in my hair and the phone dropped to the carpet when Bella walked up to me, drinking from a bottle of water, and she asked me who had been at the door. I said it was nobody, someone looking for different room. She asked me what was wrong, and I said that I was just tired. She looked like the booze had caught up with her and she asked if I minded if we just cuddled. I pulled her into my lap just holding my girl close.

At breakfast, Victoria acted as if nothing had happened. She didn't stay with us long, announcing she had a meeting to attend on the other side of Paris and she wished us a safe trip back, saying she would contact us very soon with an answer. She kissed Bella on the mouth and me on both cheeks before leaving. I had an awful feeling that we'd never hear from her again.

I was in hell. I was warring with myself about whether I should have asked Bella what she would have done last night. I had made the decision on my own and now it looked like we would miss this contract and a lot of money. Bella asked me if I was down because Victoria had not given us a firm commitment and I tried to brush it off, saying she had all the time in the world to decide and that I was still confident the changes she proposed would ultimately win us the contract. She kept saying she was sure Victoria liked it and that I shouldn't worry. I kissed her hand to try to show her I agreed with her, but she knew something was wrong with me.

We took the chance to see the Rodin Museum and marveled at the sculptures in bronze and marble, work the man completed in the late nineteenth century. His talent for capturing the naked form was remarkable, boldly depicting sexual love in many of his pieces, and his genius revealed the intricate details of the everyday characters he would have seen during that time in history. The unfinished works were just as inspiring as the finished pieces and we wandered the gardens, stopping to study 'The Thinker' and then had to drag ourselves away from 'The Gates of Hell'. Inside the chapel we were taken by the incredible emotion he revealed in 'The Kiss' and 'The Eternal Idol' before we found out how much time we had spent here and decided we had to move on. We both agreed that no one should visit Paris without seeing this museum. It was an incredible experience I'm glad we had.

We quickly walked through the touristy Latin Quarter on our way to Notre Dame, Bella's only request for the day. She was speechless when she saw it up close and I have to admit it was an impressive building with all those evil-looking gargoyles protecting it.

We walked in silently, catching the end of the mass, and Bella surprised me by praying. I had never thought of her as a religious girl but I knew she had the fire in Forks playing on her mind. When she finished, she smiled as if she had accomplished something. We used audio guides as we walked around; straining our necks up to the massive stained windows and curved structures that made this church such an important building architecturally. We learned that it took a hundred years to build it and the rooster on the top of the spire supposedly held part of the crown of thorns.

We stopped near the cathedral for an early dinner before heading back to the Saint James for our bags and a cab ride to our less luxurious lodgings near the airport.

The wonderful day had managed to take my mind off the Victoria situation and when my phone went off with a message from her, I was reluctant to check it, knowing she was probably turning us down. Amazingly, the text said to have Carlisle contact her to draw up an initial contract for Cullen's to publish her new book, citing Bella Swan as her preferred editor. She'd dismissed me in preference to my father - I was just the messenger boy. A second text quickly followed. She said I had disappointed her but that I should know she could enjoy us any time she wanted, that she had a new addition to her personal collection. I didn't understand until I clicked on the video download and saw footage of Bella and I in Victoria's house with Bella dressed as a French maid. I panicked and deleted it immediately, before a third text came through saying, 'I wouldn't share her either."

I had a tremor in my hands as I deleted the third text before I showed Bella the first, trying to smile and hide my nerves. She jumped up and down on me, excitedly screaming and hugging me. I immediately called my father who was beside himself, telling me how proud he was and that he never doubted we would pull this off. We told him we would come into the office on Tuesday and that he should contact Victoria himself.

- bURN -

The cab pulled in front of Bella's apartment and we stretched, feeling the journey had finally ended. We showered and dressed for the office, looking forward to the welcome that would surely greet us.

As we approached the Audi, I noticed the long lines right across the driver's side. Someone had run something sharp five times along the two doors and I had a pretty good guess who it was, for this was no accident. Whoever did this mean't to make a statement. I looked at Bella who had a hand over her mouth, looking from the car to my eyes, and then she said, "James… I'm so sorry, Edward."

"He'll be sorry when I fucking catch up to him," I said to myself as she rubbed my back, trying in vain to calm me down. "What does he gain by doing this? What are we actually dealing with here, Bella? What's the horror, the thing that pervades that favorite song of his? Do you know?" She sensed that I was losing it and she began talking in a pleading voice.

"He's terrified of being alone, Edward. I don't expect you to understand it. He used to say he'd die and no one would notice. It used to kill me when he said it."

She was right. I didn't understand any part of that because I'd never felt really alone in my life. I don't know what I expected her to answer to be but it wasn't the fear of being alone. I could remember when I was very young, desperately craving time to myself, trying anything to get away from my annoying physical brother.

She leaned down and rubbed her hand over the gashes. "He's lashing out, taken a swipe at you, and left a mark. I guess it's the only way he can injure you."

I looked at the scratches again and felt the rage coming back. "Well he's fucking injured my car. That's metallic paint. I can't buff those claw marks out. I'll have to get this professionally done and don't forget it's our only car."

_Shit that just slipped out, 'our only car' and she caught it. I saw that flicker in her eyes, but she composed herself with lightning speed._

"Please don't let him get to you, Edward. I'll take care of it. You shouldn't have to pay for this." She was talking in this quiet voice, trying not to inflame me and it had the opposite effect. I wanted to punch someone.

I kicked one of the tires, getting a release, and she jumped. "Are there any security cameras in this garage? I want to see if he did it!" I licked my finger and rubbed into the cuts. I looked up at Bella and her eyes were welling with tears.

Again, she said, "I'm sorry," shaking her head slightly. Twice now, security was against me; when you needed it and when you didn't know it was there. Fucking Victoria and her spying camera was back in my head again.

I huffed out a breath, grabbed her and hugged her to me. "Baby, I am not blaming you. He just knew exactly where to hit me because this car is the only thing I own. Fuck, let's just get inside where I can't see it." Her look questioned me. "I'll be fine, I'll calm down in a minute, ok?" She put her arms around me and I realized I was acting like an idiot. It was just a car and I was hurting and frightening my girl.

I lifted her chin and said, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have acted like that. I'm a big baby aren't I?"

She smiled, running her hands through my hair and said, "Come on, Edward, let's get outta here and forget that fucker! We need to be in our office if we're going to gloat!"

Her saying 'fucker' made me dissolve into laughter. "Yes, we do! God I love you, Puss."

- bURN -

As soon as the lift doors opened, Jessica stood up, waving at us and I heard her say, "They're here."

Dad came straight out of his office and called out, "Here they are! Welcome home you two!" He was all smiles and rightly so. He was going to make a ton off this. "You look wonderful. Come in and tell me everything!"

We dumped our stuff and followed him into his office where we proceeded to tell him everything Bella knew. The changes she suggested for the book fascinated him and he asked so many questions, we were reeling. When he started to talk about the details of the contract, Bella excused herself, saying she needed to call her father and she left us, returning to her own office.

I got up and shut the door, knowing the room was well soundproofed. I told him everything about the inappropriate flirting; the invitation and the video she sent me. He floored me when he said he knew he told us 'whatever it takes' but he never expected us to go to those lengths to win a contract. He assumed we had actually done it! When he found out I'd turned her down, he sat quietly thinking for a minute before a smug smile appeared on his face and he called Peter in to join us.

Carlisle instructed him to draw up a contract, screwing her for every cent we could get and locking her into a three-book deal. Peter loved it, answering with, "Yes sir!" rubbing his hands together as he left the office. I snorted, thinking about the size of my father's balls. I told Carlisle I didn't want Bella to find out about Victoria's request and he said he would abide by my decision. He said Mom knew that Victoria had flirted with him in New York but it wasn't a flagrant demand like this.

When I came out to see what the latest was with Charlie; Bella and Charlotte were on either side of her desk with the door shut. Bella was searching for something on her phone and then she handed it to Charlotte who looked at it, answering some question and shaking her head before handing it back. The look on Bella's face was one of dismay so I caught her eye and raised my eyebrows to see if she wanted me to come in. She shook her head, so I sat down at my desk to make some calls, wondering what could be going on in the office next to me.

**_Bella_**

I called my father who sounded so much better, knowing I was at home. He said they had found four others dead and they only had three more streets to cover. There were no more reports of people missing, so he was hoping the death toll would stop at five, including Harry Clearwater.

He started pouring his heart out, telling me about the night everything was burning and how he thought he was going to die. He said he could never thank the firefighters enough, that without them, many more would have perished. They somehow managed to get word to everyone via the radio that the force of the winds fuelling this blaze could mean a huge wall of fire blasting through the town, burning everything in its path. He said it was so hard to stay strong and not show everyone how terrified he was. That's when I started to get emotional. I held my breath as he described the incredible roar they heard when the fire finally arrived, and how at one point it was raining burning branches.

I could see Charlotte hovering; maybe she could see I was crying. She seemed undecided about what she wanted to do, and then disappeared out of my line of sight.

Charlie said it would take a long time to repair the damage to the town but that the people had bonded together to make a stronger community, where strangers were now trusted friends. He said it made his heart glad to think that such a thing had turned into a wonderful tonic for the Forks community. The town would come together on Saturday morning for a huge memorial service for those who had died. He said the announcement wasn't public yet, so I had better get myself a room if I didn't want to sleep in a tent at his place. He chuckled and it made me laugh to know he still had humor in the face of this terrible event.

I told him I loved him and missed him. It was the first time in years that I had said it. He replied with, "I love you too, Bells. Well, I had better get on with it, no rest for the wicked and all that. See you on the weekend."

I put the phone down and rested my head on my arms. It was overwhelming to think of my father as a hero but that's what he was. He'd found himself the perfect career for his personality. He cared about the community he protected and this time he put them before his own safety. I could have lost him.

I heard a soft voice say, "Bella, are you all right?" and saw Charlotte in the doorway.

I nodded and told her I was fine, just jet lagged. She asked me if she could talk to me, and when I nodded, she shut the door behind her and sat down.

"I finished all the database work for you. Everything's done," she said as if she was just reporting in. You could have blown me over with a feather.

"Wow that was very nice of you! Did Carlisle ask you to complete it?"

Her shoulders dropped and she bit on a fingernail. "Uh, no. Oh Bella, I need your help. I think I've been conned."

Conned? "Why do you say that, Charlotte?"

"It's about your boyfriend, your ex-boyfriend, James. I've done something stupid."

What she told me made a cold shudder go right up my spine. James had approached her downstairs weeks ago, after seeing her with Edward, and started asking her questions, saying he was my ex-boyfriend, desperately trying to find a way to get back with me. She said she had watched Edward's eyes drawn to me every time they entered the building and she knew if I had a boyfriend, he would lose interest in me. She admitted she had a crush on him and that I was in the way.

When I asked her if Edward ever gave her the impression there could be something between them, she said no, that he was only ever business-like and encouraging to her.

James kept calling her, taking her out for meals, always pumping her for information, and when I left after the fire, he seemed sure we would be together once I returned. It was at that point he hit her with his sob story, that he had no family who cared about him. He begged her to let him stay with her, offering to pay her rent until he could get me back. It seemed too good when he was paying for everything and not asking her for anything sexual in return.

He loved her descriptions of the hostility in the office between us when I started working at Cullen's but when she came home from the party early and told him things may have changed, he said it was time to make his move to get me back in his life again. He would come home after he'd seen me, saying it was only a matter of time and he was positive right up until Edward and I went away for our weekend. She saw a different James from that point on. He became sullen and introverted; refusing for days to discuss what had gone wrong. She came home from work a week ago to find him gone, leaving her with no clue when he would return for his two cats. She asked me if I knew how to find him because he wouldn't answer his phone.

Two cats! She immediately identified them from the picture on my phone but couldn't tell me who belonged to the phone number who sent it. Edward came out of Carlisle's office right at that moment and I must have appeared shocked because he looked like he wanted to come in and investigate. I shook my head at him and he retreated to his office while Charlotte told me she would be mortified if Edward found out what she had done.

I really wasn't mad at her. I knew James could be charming when it suited him and she was young. I could understand her impaired judgment, wanting my beautiful new boyfriend, and in a way, she did me a favor being so honest because I could see the pattern. He'd used her just as he'd used me – another safe place to stay while he got his shit together to go and do something he wanted. Between the two of us we came up with an Edward worthy story we could stick to, one which had nothing to do with him and very little to do with me, only that she had met James downstairs and found out later he was my ex-boyfriend. We made it sound like she was incredibly kind and had definitely been conned.

Every part of the story we told him was true, but we didn't expect the reaction we got. His hand was in his hair within a second and he looked at both of us like we were crazies, asking me if I realized this placed James at the scene of the fire in my apartment. He told Charlotte to get her locks changed and not to go back there alone. It took us so long to placate him that she promised to stay at her parent's home until they changed the locks and he said we would accompany her home to feed the cats tonight or meet Mrs. Cope there to pick them up.

Suddenly he said, "Shit!" He realized he had forgotten he had to play water polo and he told us we were coming with him. Really, I had no interest in it as I'd never seen a game in my life but I figured he was my boyfriend now so I had to show my support and he wasn't going to let us out of his sight anyway. Charlotte agreed, telling me there was no arguing with Edward when he was like this. He grabbed the keys to go back to the apartment for his gear and returned just after Garrett came in and congratulated me for snagging Victoria's contract.

Downstairs, Garrett stood like a statue with his mouth open, silently taking in the scratch marks on the Audi and they called James every name they could think of.

We piled into Garrett's car, with Charlotte quiet in the front while Garrett chattered away about his week and us trying to keep our hands off each other in the back. I sat with Edward's arm firmly around me, keeping me close as his nose nuzzled into the hair around my ear. Damn him. I still had France in my head. The thing with the cats was not enough to drag me back to reality yet and really, I thought Edward was wrong about the fire. Surely, I would have seen some evidence of evil in James in two years.

The car pulled in to the parking lot at Lincoln Park and Edward got out, helping me and pulling me into his arms for a searing kiss.

Garrett's face lit up, looking at us in surprise. "Had a good vacation did you?"

Edward gave me a peck on the lips and narrowed his eyes at Garrett. "We were working."

"Yeah, workin' on something," he mumbled as he opened the trunk and handed Edward a bag.

We had to walk for over ten minutes to the pool, which was right down on the bay with spectacular views.

"You know we should join Seattle. I like the Colman tank the best. The salt water makes me float better." Garrett was looking around, admiring the pool and the view.

"It's too competitive. I like WU better. We're not trying out for the Olympics, at least I'm not," Edward said, shaking his head.

While the boys changed, I called Mrs. Cope who could not contain her excitement and said she would come straight up from Tacoma. She didn't care about James' involvement since the cats were okay. She said he may have found them and we didn't correct her because we had no idea why he had them. To Charlotte, they were just his cats that moved in when he did.

The range of ages within the masters' team was surprising. You needed advanced training at high school or college, but apart from that, there was no restriction. They all had things in common, however. They looked fit and they had broad shoulders, big upper arms and strong powerful thighs. Charlotte made a humming sound of approval and mischievously giggled when she looked at me. There was a banquet of men in front of us and she looked like she wanted a sample. I enjoyed it too. I obviously had the absolute best one, but the second, third and forth weren't bad either. Why did I not know about this sport?

"Hey Bella, I wonder if they'll introduce me to one of their teammates."

"Which one Charlotte?"

"That one." She didn't hesitate. He was dark and built, probably my number three.

The whistle blew and everyone dived in the pool, lining up on their respective goal lines while the referee placed the ball in the center. As soon as the shrill whistle sounded again, a single player from each side sprinted to the ball and the game started with Edward's team in possession. They tossed the ball with one hand as they swam towards the goal and they paired up, with the defensive opposite player trying to intercept or knock them into submission. There was a woman on her feet near us who constantly called 'foul' and then would huff and sit back down again. I had trouble, as sometimes the splashing was so intense you could not tell what was going on. Then everyone would tread water while they tossed the ball around waiting for an opportunity to score. I watched his legs remembering the way he used that exact movement in bed with me, fucking me stupid that day in France.

_We were definitely doing that again._

Garrett and Edward appeared to waste a lot of time throwing to each other when suddenly, Edward leapt out, as if in slow motion before hurling it right past the goalie. The whistle blew and they quickly swam back to start again. For someone who said the other team was too competitive, Edward certainly fought for his share of the ball. If he was showing off for my benefit it was working. It was very athletic and hot.

They rotated Edward off for the third quarter and he stood at the side, holding a towel and calling out instructions when the opposition scored and tied the game. He hit the ground with the towel and I watched him instead of the game, with his hair slicked back and a fire in him I'd never seen before.

During the fourth quarter, he fouled his opposition player several times and the referee warned him but did not send him out. He intercepted and surprised the other team by making a spectacular dash up the pool with another player, flinging the ball between and then scoring from 20 feet away. It won the game for them – just.

They got out of the pool like champions, clapping each other on the back as if they were still playing in college and he waved to me with that blinding smile that still made me weak at the knees. He was so gorgeous and masculine and… well now he had no choice tonight… I was doing him later.

A couple of single players emerged dressed, then six came together, including Edward, Garrett, and the one Charlotte showed interested in. I whispered in Edward's ear to introduce her and the man was friendly to her, interested even. They walked to the car park together while she asked him a million questions about the game. Well played, Charlotte, ask him about himself. He gave her a very nice smile and waved when he put his bag in the trunk. Garrett filled her in on some of his details and she asked if she could come again next week. Edward chuckled in the back listening while I concentrated on how sexy he smelled. Who knew salt water and chlorine on skin could smell so good.

After Garrett dropped us at the office, we followed Charlotte's car back to her place where I spied Mrs. Cope already standing at the door with two animal carry cases.

She hugged me and rocked me back and forth. "Bella! Thank you for finding them. Can I see my babies now?" She was down on her knees as soon as she entered the apartment and the cats surrounded her, purring and rubbing themselves on her. "They look so good! I just can't believe this! Thank you for looking after them Charlotte - what do I owe you?"

Charlotte waved her off and told her she was very happy they had found their home. Mrs. Cope left almost immediately, holding the boxes up and talking into them. We waited while Charlotte packed an overnight bag and then walked out with her, Edward asking what time the locksmith was due tomorrow and telling her to take time off work to make sure it happened.

We were on a high driving back but as soon as we entered my apartment, it suddenly became awkward. We'd come to the point I was dreading, parting after being together solidly for nearly two weeks. Two glorious weeks, but it was nothing, not long enough to decide to live together and… oh God, we should have discussed this before we got here because now I didn't want to bring it up. Edward grabbed his suitcase, placing it near the front door and asked if I wanted to watch some television. He didn't say, "Before I have to leave," but he inferred it by the move of the bag. It was killing me, but I sat down on the couch and patted the spot next to me. He sat close, held my hand, looking at it, before he put his arm around me and asked me what we were watching.

About ten minutes later, he said he should really be going. I nodded, distraught to the point where I could almost feel tears pooling. He said, "Are you sure you'll be all right?" and I nodded again but I could not look at him directly or he'd see the real answer in my eyes. I _would_ be all right. It was just that I didn't want him to go. "Well… I'll pick you up in the morning?" he said with a look of optimism that I could not fathom, considering the situation. I was obviously feeling the wrench more than he was. I cupped his jaw and kissed him goodnight. One arm surrounded me and pulled me in tight, while his other hand circled the back of my neck, but there was no passion in his kiss. He pulled back to look at me, and then his fingers followed my hair from my temple over my ear and all the way down my back. He picked up the bag and left without actually saying goodbye.

I watched him through the key hole. I saw him walk down one flight, look up and hesitate, then take the stairs to the garage. He'd really left. I turned around and leaned on the door with tears running down my cheeks, thinking about chasing him and pleading with him to come back. After a minute of feeling sorry for myself, I pushed off the door and made up my mind to toughen up and just handle it when I thought I heard a sound outside and for a second I thought it was James, getting in again after watching Edward leave. When the knock came, I looked through the keyhole and breathed a sigh of relief before opening the door.

Edward was standing there. He had never made it to the car.

"I've got a spare shirt in the suitcase. I don't have to go home tonight."

I let out a shaky low laugh as I took in his expression. His eyes were moist and he looked totally lost.

"Exactly! Why go all that way, just to have to come back again?" I grabbed his hand and led him in, kicking the door shut with my foot. Then I kissed him, the suitcase hit the ground with a thud and his hands were in my hair, his breathing became ragged and our tongues mingled as if they were one.

He broke away. "It's not about the sex," he said into my ear before kissing and running his teeth over my neck.

I gasped and answered, "I never thought it was. I just want you to stay. We don't have to make any decisions about anything. Just don't go."

He kissed me just below the ear and then I felt his teeth graze my earlobe before he whispered, "I don't want to go."

My eyes were rolling back in my head but I managed, "So please stay."

He launched at my neck again, releasing a breathy groan, and then mumbled, "Fuck, that was horrible. I never want to have to do that again."

I started undoing the buttons on his shirt and said into his ear, "Then don't."

"I really should take a shower," he said as he cupped my ass and pulled me onto his erection.

"Oh Christ, I like the way you smell right now," I said as I pulled the shirt out of his suit pants and started ravishing him with my hands. He shut me up with one of his mind-blowing kisses and my hands found themselves in his hair, pulling his head closer, trying to make myself part of him, madly trying to climb him with a leg wrapped around him. He dragged his face away to breathe and I moved my mouth to his jaw.

His hand moved down between my legs and he panted, "You're wet. Fuck, you are so hot like this. I need to taste you."

"God yes, and then fuck me water polo style again."

He pushed his hips onto me and I felt his erection press up on my clit. "Fucking hell, I won't last. I feel like I'll get my tongue on you and come in my pants."

"Well, let's get 'em off."

He picked me up, somehow managing to kick his shoes off while kissing and carrying me, and lay me on the bed, pushing my out of control hair away and smiling.

"I have to take you on Tuesday nights more often, Puss."

I giggled at the double meaning and then ran my fingers over his ear.

"What?" he said in surprise and then his eyes closed as he gave himself over to the sensation I knew he loved.

"It's not about the game. It's about your sexy ass not going home."

"I feel like I am home." His arms surrounded my waist to hug me close.

I felt so comforted with the weight of him on me and I knew this was right. "You are. This is where you belong. I love you so much," I said as I hugged him back with everything I had.

_**...**_

_**A/N - Oh Edward, we knew you wouldn't leave her.**_

_**I have a rec of my own this week, 'The Art of Getting Fluffed' by ChocolateSparrow. I've only just discovered this collaboration - SparrowNotes24 and Chocaholic123. It's sexy and funny and full of everything we love in this fandom, so check it out. Over 2,000 are following at chapter 28 so it must be good.**_

_**I have to take a break as I'm off overseas. I think I'll only miss one week but it may be two.**_

_**Leave me a review in the meantime because I love the feedback and the ideas you come up with.**_

_**Love Compass xxx**_


	24. Chapter 24 - The Aftermath

_**Stephenie Meyer owns all these characters. I just wanted to take them to play somewhere different for a while.**_

_**Thank you for being so patient. It has been a wild ride since the last chapter uploaded. So much has happened! I never intended it to take so long and I can now understand why so many authors have huge gaps between chapter updates.**_

_**Also big thanks to Beach for everything this week. You know what I mean, babe. I love you.**_

_**Truly, I had the best laugh in a long time when I got this back from Vampyregirl86. The changes she made just tickled my fancy and I found out a few things I never knew.**_

_**So let's just get on with it, shall we? **_

**...**

**Chapter 24 – The Aftermath**

_**Bella**_

The drive in to Forks was a shocking reminder that these people had been through hell. Since Emmett was driving, he was the first one to point out the devastation, half way from Lake Crescent to Forks. They must have closed the road here because both sides were charred and the larger tree trunks had smoke seeping out, the fire still sizzling deeply into their many rings.

As we hit the outskirts of Forks, there seemed to be no explanation for the way the fire had attacked. One razed property sat alongside another that was hardly touched. Emmett dropped the speed and none of us spoke. We silently processed what we were seeing, imagining the unbelievable terror that came in the middle of the night.

In town, whole streets were gone leaving blackened branches, burnt out vehicles and piles of broken roof tiles or twisted metal roofs. Bike frames lay on the ground, stripped of their rubber padding, and shattered glass was everywhere scattered on the ground, twinkling in the early morning sun, cleaned of soot by the days of rain.

Someone smiled down on the people of Forks for the memorial service. The rain ceased overnight and the clouds parted, allowing blue skies to peek through, giving a sense of optimism to an otherwise sad day. They abandoned the idea of the church when they realized it would only hold a tenth of the people coming so they moved the service to the massive tent already set up in the center of town. It seemed like hundreds of chairs had arrived, looking like the set up for a college graduation ceremony.

In many ways, this day was like a reunion for those who had left this tiny town. You excitedly saw someone you had not seen in years and when you hugged them, you felt the sadness of why you were here. Edward, Emmett and Rosie stood with me quietly, smiling reverently as I introduced them to each newcomer who joined the ever-increasing group who waited for the service to start, Edward's hand never far from the small of my back. The Black family arrived, followed by a procession of cars full of giants from La Push and Lauren's face brightened when she saw me, relieved to see a familiar female face.

The person I looked out for was my mother. I called Wednesday night to ask Dad what we should bring with us and she answered the phone. She said she decided to fly in after she saw him on the television, knowing what he was like, that he would never take anyone's offer of help. As it happened, she made herself useful quickly, stocking the house full of groceries and making mountains of sandwiches for the grieving Clearwater family and for the volunteers who came in for a welcome break from the cleanup. She said Forks had come alive for the first time ever and she was actually enjoying herself. She did not sound like the Renee I remembered at all.

The police cruiser drove almost silently into the center of town and it was like a time warp, seeing my mother and father in the front seat together. The Clearwater family followed them, parking close behind, right next to the tent, and they entered as recorded music beckoned everyone to take a seat. Edward's hand gave mine a little squeeze as we made our way over to the chairs.

Emmett commented that there were no coffins and I told him the private family burials had taken place yesterday. This was a combined memorial service and that work would commence again soon after it finished.

The service itself was particularly devastating because every eulogy contained more than the story of the person's life. Each speaker had their own story of what happened when the fire came and they painted more vivid and terrifying images in my head. Framed photos of treasured pets lost adorned tables alongside images of the five deceased men. A falling tree killed Ben Cheney, my friend from school, as he reached the edge of town to visit his parents for their Fourth of July celebration. They believed he didn't even know the fire was coming because the remains of his iPod were still plugged into the car's stereo. He was a photographic journalist, having driven all the way up from San Francisco.

I mentioned to Edward that I could have been here visiting Charlie if Victoria had not called Carlisle. He reacted overwhelmed as he hugged me and kissed my hair.

Then my father spoke, summarizing all the heroic acts he had witnessed, the bravery of everyday people, the generosity and the love he felt from every person who remained in Forks. He challenged us to rebuild and make this new town a more vibrant place, one that highlighted our rejuvenated spirit and energy. He told us to do it for our five fallen brothers who were not lucky enough to see the remarkable transformation that was happening. When he finished, there was some isolated clapping, mumbling and then everyone made the decision to applaud. Somehow, it felt right even at this service. It helped people focus on the massive job ahead of them, giving them a sense of purpose, to do this in memory of those who died.

At the end, Charlie encouraged everyone to take advantage of the good weather to get some work done today, saying that we had a lot of expertise in town for a short time and that we should make good use of them. He asked everyone to regroup back at the tent as soon as possible for their allocated tasks. He spotted me in the crowd and smiled, leaving the podium, hugging me tight and rocking me back and forth, as if I was twelve when I reached him. He shook Edward's hand and told us what they had planned for us. He said I was on food and drinks, with my mother apparently. One of his eyebrows rose, gauging my reaction and I just shrugged. The boys were on carpentry a few blocks away and Rosie was at the hub, project managing. She and my father had been on the phone for days getting this organized.

We drove back to Dad's to change clothes and I seriously felt my toes curl as I watched Edward pull on his khaki work shorts with no shirt. The photos of him as a 22 year old on the work site had been dynamite but the gorgeous man in his prime at 27 was almost irresistible. He did his best to ignore my inappropriate amorous advances, acting as though he was fascinated by my old bedroom, still the same as when I was in high school. He smirked and said, "Purple's cool," and after a moment's awkward silence, we both burst into laughter.

As we arrived back, I heard Edward hiss and say, "What the fuck is he doing here?" I followed his eyes and gasped myself when I saw the black truck with the Harley Davidson emblem. It was deserted. "Is your father going to be with you today?"

"Yes Edward, he will be here coordinating everything with Rosie. Please don't worry."

"Yeah, don't worry, that will be easy," he said with a hand in his hair, looking around for James.

"Edward?"

"Ok, just be careful," he pleaded, eyeing the truck for some sign of its driver. "If he comes here for food, sprinkle something nasty on it for me. I can't wait to see him."

When we walked inside, my mother looked appreciatively over us, her eyes going straight to our clasped hands. I introduced Edward and Emmett, and she said Charlie had spoken highly of the family, that she was very pleased to meet them. Rosie ignored her, instead joining Charlie at the white boards to get started, recording phone numbers and giving everyone information. It was controlled chaos as people arrived, queuing up for their assigned work.

When the boys were leaving, I caught my mother smiling knowingly as she intently watched us. I realized I was unconsciously running my hand over Edward's ass in his shorts when he kissed me goodbye. As I watched him leave he pointed toward the street, drawing my attention to the fact that the truck had disappeared. He mouthed, "Be careful," and I nodded before turning to my mother.

"What?"

"Come here and let me look at you. You're in love!"

She hugged me as a real mother would. I have to say it felt amazing and she smelled the same as I remembered.

"So who is this new man in your life? I know your father likes him so he must be all right."

"Edward? He's the son of the boss, Mom. He works there." I wasn't sure how far this conversation would actually go or how much I needed to tell her. I shouldn't get my hopes up because I had been disappointed before with Renee's lack of concentration.

She put her hands on her hips. "And?"

"And… we're sort of living together."

Her eyebrows raised in surprise. "So soon? Don't rush into anything, Bella."

"Mom, I love him. That's all you need to know." I kept my voice down low. We were not getting into an argument today.

"I just don't want you to make the same mistake I made. It's a big decision and one that takes time."

This was going nowhere. If she knew Edward, we would not be having this conversation. "I think we should get started, don't you?"

"Still pushing me away," she said shaking her head at me.

I huffed at her in amazement. "Pushing you away? Do not start with this please."

She stood there with her eyes narrowing. "You don't know what it was like living in a small town with a man everyone loved, knowing we were never going to leave. I needed more than a life in Forks, Washington, and so did you, Isabella," she said, touching my arm. She was trying to justify what she did.

"You cheated on a good man who loved you," I said quietly to remind her where we were.

"I stayed for twelve years, Bella. He understands, even if you don't."

I ignored her. People were dropping off boxes of food for us and we needed to get it all packed into the fridges that were hidden from view at the back of the tent. A flat bed truck pulled up and someone sang out. A half dozen large coolers and bags of ice had arrived. We loaded the coolers with ice and then dragged them around to each end of the folding tables before filling them with cans of soda and bottles of water.

She started again, "You know he wouldn't let me take you away. Do you think I wanted to leave my only child?"

"Somehow you managed it, Mom, and you didn't exactly come back to visit."

"You wouldn't even take my calls."

"And so you stopped calling."

"No, I never stopped. I know everything that happens in your life. Your father keeps me up to date."

I tried to control my breath of exasperation and stay silent. Today was not the day to unravel our screwed up relationship.

We worked around each other for the next two hours, making up platters of cold cuts, salad and fruit. We then cut up what seemed like a hundred donated pies and cakes into serving sizes.

The first lot of hungry workers dribbled in around 12:30 and some other women joined us to help serve. Soon the chairs from the memorial service seated people eating off paper plates on their laps and the noise volume grew to staggering levels. The line was quite long when I looked up to see my sexy boyfriend in a sweat soaked t-shirt, smirking at me. He was asking me if I had seen James when Charlie approached the line with his arm around…oh my God, it was Brad Hunter. I did recognize him. He was slimmer, grayer, but the same nonetheless.

"Bella Swan, all grown up!" Brad said, holding his hand out to shake mine.

I felt like I wanted to drag him away and ask him a million questions, but all I said was, "I thought you were away."

"I just got back and I had to come and help. My grandson and daughter are with me," he said with a beaming smile.

I held my breath and my eyes met Edward's. My pulse rate had shot up and I suddenly felt light headed.

"You mean… you mean Jimmy?"

Brad scanned the crowd and said, "Mmm, can't see them. Maybe they are still working."

"We'll see them tonight, won't we Brad," my father said, giving Brad a hug.

"What's happening tonight Dad?"

"Oh it's just a get together with drinks and a barbeque on the beach at La Push. We're all invited."

I looked at Edward who nodded and smiled. "Ok, that sounds good. How about I drive and you and Emmett can have a couple of drinks."

"Thanks, baby. Listen I gotta go. I'll see you later," he said, quickly kissing my cheek and leaving with Emmett.

Charlie leaned over to me before quietly saying, "How's it going with Renee?" I just shrugged and rolled my eyes. "She's trying, Bella. Give her a chance." He squeezed my shoulder and then left to go back to Rosie.

The tent emptied out as the workers departed, leaving us to deal with the clean up and things loosened up with my mother when I told her about the trip to the South of France and our success in signing Victoria Sabourin. She seemed truly proud of me and it gave me a strange feeling. I wanted to enjoy it but I also wanted to show her I had done it without her help.

When Charlie and Rosie finally finished Sunday's plans, we headed back for a welcome shower and change. We took the leftover salads for the party and bought beers and steaks for our group. Sue and Leah Clearwater had gone with some relatives to their hotel, knowing Dad's one shower would not cope with everyone, so we were actually ready when the boys arrived, filthy and sore.

I looked at Emmett and asked, "How did Edward do?"

"Well I trained him and he never forgets anything, so of course he was the best laborer there," he said as he clapped Edward on the back.

Edward's eyes roamed over me and he stood frozen on the spot.

"What's wrong?"

"That dress."

I looked down at my floral dress and low heeled sandals. We were going to the beach after all. "I only have the dark one I wore to the memorial service. Do you think I should change?"

I saw him swallow as he looked at me from head to toe. "Nuh."

Emmett and Rosie looked at each other and Emmett chuckled quietly. "Well if nobody minds, I need a shower."

"Towels are in the closet and don't be too long in there!" my father called from the couch, catching the highlights of the game. "Edward, I received some feedback on you two today."

"Uh oh, did we do something wrong?"

"Oh no, the comments were all about how much what you did was appreciated. Old Mrs. Goff has been terrified that someone would get into her home since the fire and now she feels safe. You two didn't have to do this, so thanks."

"Actually, it's been a lot of fun. Emmett and I haven't worked together for years. I just forgot how hard it is in the heat."

"Want a cold beer, son?"

_Son! My God, what is happening here?_

"Wouldn't say no Charlie, thank you."

They clinked their bottles together and Dad said, "No, thank you."

With a full heart, I watched my two favorite men become friends and Dad's face burst when Edward steered the conversation to baseball – schmoozer. I turned to my mother who looked equally pleased.

- bURN -

The devastation at La Push was something you would never forget. The community was nothing more than piles of ash and debris. I could see why they chose the beach for the get together because I didn't see one building that looked safe enough to enter. I guess it must have been over quick, the fire giving one final roar before it hit the ocean, fed by the huge tinder dry forests between Forks and La Push. It was obvious burnt branches must have covered everything because there were vast heaps of them everywhere, as if the town was inhabited by giant beavers.

The black truck wasn't in the parking lot when we arrived at the beach and the sense of relief made me realize how worked up I was about meeting Jimmy. I knew we had to get past this ridiculous pre-occupation with James/Jimmy and whether there was danger or not because we could not relax completely and enjoy the amazing relationship that was forming between Edward and I. It was like a cloud that just wouldn't go away.

We soon found Sue Clearwater, tiny and tired looking. She hugged me and said what a good friend Charlie had been to them this week. She asked us not to be sad tonight, that this evening was about celebrating the life of a good husband, father and friend, and that his music would be arriving shortly. Seth and some of his cousins had been working on it for days, compiling playlists of Harry's favorite Motown songs. They handed out beer and Seth arrived within five minutes with a battery-powered speaker already playing "Signed, Sealed, Delivered" by Stevie Wonder, which he placed on some driftwood. The mood of the party instantly lifted as people began to move to the music and talk about Harry playing these tracks in his home on vinyl. His collection was one of the first things he packed when he evacuated his family, so it was fitting to give it some respect.

The sun setting in the western sky and the beauty of the beach made me feel more relaxed and I stepped up to Edward, telling him how hot he looked today in his work gear. He asked in a low voice if I remembered what we were doing the last time I wore this dress and I blushed when he asked me if I would be up for a little replay when we got back to the lodge, peeling his arms from around me. When they played "Heatwave" by Martha and the Vandellas, I grabbed Edward's hands and begged him to dance with me. We took our shoes off and others joined us, singing along as Sue watched, enjoying the scene with what looked like happy tears in her eyes as she leaned against her son's chest.

Then Mary Wells was singing "My Guy" and everyone was either clapping along or dancing as couples, even the Chief of Police for once dancing with my mother, something I'd never seen before.

Then Martha and the Vandellas were on again, singing "Dancing In The Streets" and Rosie moved closer, shimmying her shoulders with Emmett right behind her, his hands on her waist. We boogied as a group for a while before someone called out to Charlie and I saw Brad, a woman and a younger man talking to Sue. The younger man was hanging back, obviously shy.

"Christ, is that James?" Edward asked as his arm came round my waist.

For a moment, my heart stopped because I was sure I _was_ looking at James. Then I realized the hair was too curly, the body too wiry, the stance wrong. He seemed like he wanted the ground to swallow him up and I saw his eyes widen before he came over, staying close behind Brad, keeping his stare fixed on the ground.

They introduced Piper Hunter who looked incredibly youthful. In fact the three of them did. They looked healthy, golden with beautiful shiny hair.

"Do you remember Bella Swan, Jimmy?"

He nodded nervously, glancing up and then looked straight back down to his shoes. I glanced at Edward who was studying him with a frown, not really knowing what to make of this. It blew up Edward's theory about James and Jimmy being the same individual and he was apparently reassessing.

I did the only thing I could - I offered my hand to greet him. He took up the offer, but the handshake was awkward. His hands were rough, like he worked hard, but the shake itself was insipid and he did not speak.

"Is James with you?" I asked, trying to get him to talk.

"No."

"So he handed back the truck then?"

He glared at me and Brad sucked in a breath. "Has he been driving my truck again?"

He nodded in answer and Brad huffed at him, turning to me and saying they were going to get drinks. They moved away and started a heated discussion. I heard Brad demand to know if they were together when he came back from his trip. Jimmy said, "We were over at the other house. He wanted my help, that's all."

Piper joined them and asked them to keep their voices down, to remember where they were. The two men seemed to relax and I saw Brad put his arm around his grandson, patting him a few times on the back. I looked over to my father who was also closely observing the scene between the two men.

"They look so much alike, Edward," I said, glancing over at Jimmy again.

Edward's eyes shot over to him as well. "Yeah, it's uncanny. This puzzle just gets more complicated every minute doesn't it? It looks like Brad may not be so close with James after all, so maybe I've got this all wrong." I just shook my head, still struggling to accept that Jimmy Hunter was real.

"Come on Edward, I thought you were getting this round! We're dying of thirst over here!" Emmett called, both he and Rosie waving their arms at us.

"Yeez boss! What can I get you, baby?" He rubbed my back and then asked again, "Baby?"

I couldn't drag my eyes away from Jimmy. "Oh sorry. Look he's sitting on his own. Maybe I should…"

"He's not your problem. Come with me and I'll get you something." Edward held out his hand and I took it, following him over to the coolers. I felt a tingle in my spine and I glanced back over my shoulder, feeling Jimmy's intense stare boring into me.

"Jesus." I snapped my head back in fright, only to hear my name called. I turned around again and saw Jake and Lauren arriving. Jake looked down at Jimmy and a furious glare filled his face. Then he looked again and jumped, as if he had trodden on something sharp. He approached us looking very embarrassed.

"Wow that was weird. I thought that was James Asshole. I nearly abused the guy when I saw it was someone else. Who is that?"

"That's Jimmy Hunter, Jake."

"Fucking no way," Jake breathed as he looked back at the pathetic hunched figure on the log. "I didn't think a firebug would look so harmless. I think I've seen him before."

"Shush, Jake, we don't know anything about him." I slapped him across the back and pushed him along. "Hi Lauren!"

She waved at me and grinned as Jake dragged her past.

"Hey Ed! Parched over here!" Emmett was actually jumping to get Edward's attention. It was probably one of the only times he was not the tallest in the crowd.

"Excuse me," Edward rolled his eyes as he handed me a can and took off with two beers as Marvin Gaye sang "Heard It Through The Grapevine". It was so clear I had to check out the little speaker. I picked it up and realized it wasn't attached to anything. I couldn't find a player.

"Bluetooth," Seth appeared as if I had asked him a question. "Isn't it cool? It plays off the phone in my pocket."

I squeezed him arm. "I'm so sorry, Seth."

He pushed his hair back with two hands and said, "You know Dad loved this music. He's probably dancing in Heaven tonight."

"I'm sure he is," I said, thinking about my own father.

Seth eyed the lone figure on the log. "So you met him then?" he said, nodding toward Jimmy.

"Sort of. I think I might have said the wrong thing."

"He's pretty strange. I wouldn't worry about it. I'll go over," he said as he left to talk to Jimmy just as I felt a hand on either side of my waist.

"Whatcha got there gorgeous?"

I showed him the speaker and said, "Bluetooth, it's clever."

He studied it for a second and then put it back down. Then he purred in my ear, his lips cold from the beer. "That dress, Bella Swan, is my absolute favorite. Can I check it out a bit closer later?"

I turned and he pulled me to him. "I guess it depends on how much beer you drink. I thought you might need a massage tonight." He leaned down and was just about to kiss me when the Supremes started singing "You Keep Me Hanging On" and Rosie grabbed our hands, yanking us to dance with them.

Rosie seemed constantly happy these days, her snarky attitude gone. She was riding the high of her love for Emmett and they were perfect for each other, each a little bit wild but totally dedicated to one other. The two of us had found our match in our Cullen brothers. I laughed aloud, feeling free and happy when my eyes landed on Jimmy who looked like he was in some other place where music and happiness couldn't penetrate. He completely ignored Seth and stared at me, and when Seth left, he walked over to the booze. He poured a large glass of whiskey and downed it before pouring another. I heard Brad call out something but he ignored him as well, swiftly tossing the second drink down and then returning to his lonely log. I saw Seth shove Leah forward and she stumbled before dragging herself over to Jimmy. He shook his head, just looking down at the sand.

The song changed to "My Girl" by the Temptations and Edward stepped closer, his hands locking my hips in position aligned with his, swaying and dipping me, even singing the lyrics. He made me feel so loved when he danced like this, as if we were the only two people in the world, and I felt like I was in an incredible dream until Jimmy tapped Edward on the shoulder and said, "Can I cut in?"

At first, I thought Edward was going to say no; instead, he looked at me for an answer. I really didn't know how to respond so his hold loosened and he took a step back. I immediately felt cold, Edward's warm loving embrace replaced by this very different man who held my hand and touched my hip with trepidation. Edward's discomfort was obvious and he looked to his right and left, not knowing where to stand in the midst of the dancing, so he moved out of the group and stood with his arms folded, watching us closely.

Jimmy smiled and said, "You haven't changed."

I tried to sound friendly. "How long has it been?"

"Nearly twenty years, Bella, but I remember it like it was yesterday. Are you and James completely over now?"

I nodded; feeling elated that I could admit it was true. I felt nothing for James. The force of my feelings for Edward had snuffed out his dim light.

"That's good, because you don't really know him. He's sick. That's why I brought the book to you early. It was the only way I could show you how his mind had crumbled. One day he asks me what I know about fire and then he starts writing this monster who lives to burn. When I saw the burn on his arm, I started to worry he might try to hurt you too."

This didn't make any sense. "I don't see it Jimmy. James has no reason to hurt me. He may be angry that I haven't contacted him but that's all. He knows in his heart that I've always been there for him."

He shook his head at me. "Oh, Bella, I'm the reason he went to Seattle looking for you. He watched you until he made his move. It was no accident you two met in that bar."

I heard it but I couldn't absorb it. "I don't understand."

"He saw a couple of your photos Charlie had sent to Brad and I told James how sweet you were to me. That doesn't happen very often, Bella. I told him how you kissed me and he became infatuated with the idea of a girl who was beautiful inside and out. He was determined to find you and I couldn't stop him."

The idea that James had contrived the start of our relationship hit me like a punch to the gut.

"Just who is James to you, Jimmy? He never once mentioned you. Why are you his keeper?"

He laughed at me. "Didn't you know? He's my brother. We have the same father."

When those words came out of his mouth, it did not surprise me one bit. A piece of the puzzle clicked into place and I wondered what Edward would make of it. Jimmy just kept talking, as if he was delivering a practiced speech.

"He knew straight away that he could never be good enough for you. You were too sweet, too forgiving, too successful in your job, and he soon saw himself as an inadequate partner. It always should have been me who went to Seattle."

Then he leaned in and kissed me, moaning as his arm slipped around my back. I pushed him away with all my strength, hearing, "What the fuck?" as Edward moved between us, yelling for him to keep his hands off me, telling him to get the hell out before he hit him. The look on Jimmy's face cut into me. He was confused and horrified, taking a few steps back as he pleaded, "I'm sorry, I just wanted to see what it would be like." Then he turned and ambled off down the beach.

It killed me to see him go off on his own like that and I started to follow. "Jimmy, don't go. It's ok. Tell me some more."

"Bella, what are you doing?" I turned to see Edward with a hand in his hair and then turned back to watch Jimmy slip into the darkness. I took a step toward him and felt a hand on my arm.

"Let him go, Bella. Our camp is just north of the beach." It was Brad standing with me, also watching the lone figure disappear. I gave up and looked to find Edward. When I approached him, he took a long pull of his beer and looked past me, his eyes on the dark horizon.

"Please don't be angry with me. I found out something."

He looked at me as if I was alien. He screwed up his eyes and said, "What, you think I didn't hear every word he said to you? How would you like it if some strange woman wanted to break in on our dance and I just let her? Then she kissed me and I was going to leave you and follow her down the beach into the dark?"

I had hurt him. I could see it in his eyes and he was completely right. What I just did was unforgiveable when he explained it from his point of view. I hugged him, not speaking, just hoping my needing him close would show him how sorry I was. We stayed that way for minutes until one of his arms came round my back and he squeezed me back, kissing my hair.

I looked up into his beautiful emotional green eyes. "I'm sorry. I love you… I love you more than anything in this world."

"I know… just… I need a steak right now. I'm starving." He was softening. I nodded and we joined my father who was already cooking, our hands locked together as usual.

Edward spent a while getting to know my parents and talking to Brad and Piper. Every time I saw him, he was listening, smiling and attentive. He had a gift for making people talk - part of the reason he was so good at his job and it never seemed forced. I felt so proud to call him my boyfriend.

Hours later, I finally managed to get my three tipsy passengers to co-operate and get into Emmett's car after spending ages saying goodbye to every person at the party. The Cullen boys had been a big success and no one wanted them to leave.

Emmett and Rosie were embarrassing in the back, kissing and groping each other. Edward thought it was hilarious.

"Are you two wearing your seatbelts?" I called, fearing that Emmett was actually going to screw my friend in the back seat.

"Oops, this one came off!" Emmett's cheeky face was suddenly next to mine, holding the belt to Rosie's jeans.

She spat out a laugh and said, "Gimme that you big ox!" She snatched it back and then it seemed like they were rumbling, physically fighting in the back and she screamed with laughter as if he was tickling her.

Edward put his hand on my leg and said, "That was a great night, Bella. They're good people."

"So have you forgiven me now?"

"I can't stay mad at you Bella Swan. You and your damn stray puppies. We'll talk about it tomorrow." He leaned over and kissed my cheek as the hand connected with skin under my dress.

"Watch it. This road is very dark and I can't lose concentration."

He lifted his hand and smacked it with the other one. "Ooh kay. Keep it down in the back will ya? The driver has to concentrate."

The noise did die down. They replaced the screams with moaning, kissing and the rustling of fabric. Edward looked over at me a couple of times and smiled as if he wanted to say something, but he just tapped his legs as if he had too much energy. He turned on the radio and fiddled with it until he found the Black Keys track "Lonely Boy" and started to dance like a nut case, the weight of his body throwing the car around.

"Edward?"

"This is a great song!"

"Yes it is, but just settle down a little!"

He pouted, moving only his shoulders and tapping on the dash along with the beat. Then he found something completely different. "How about this? It's new. Frank Ocean – it's called "Lost" I think." It was a pop song, mellow with a great beat.

"Yeah, I like it. It's growing on me." The hand was back on my leg as he sang along. I glanced down at his hand and then over to him. He was looking forward with that dazzling smile which he soon directed at me and I felt my stomach clench. He was suddenly so happy and incredibly beautiful that I lost another part of my heart to him.

We pulled into the Lake Crescent Lodge and I threw the keys to Emmett. He and Rosie literally ran to their cabin, making so much noise laughing I had to shush them. Edward had been appalled when Emmett suggested we share a two-bedroom cabin and now I was glad we would be alone. I suddenly wanted him to myself more than ever before. Edward pulled the key from the pocket of his jeans and opened the door, kicking his shoes off outside with a groan before he came in and sat on the bed.

"You sore?"

He nodded and answered, "Just my upper arms and my shoulders."

"Hmm, two of my favorite parts of you. I'll give you a massage."

He smiled sweetly and said, "Okay."

He leaned back on his hands, looking so sexy that I couldn't resist kissing him, but I had to pull back when his tongue started to play with mine and he held my jaw softly. I wanted this to be slow and I could already feel myself losing control to him. I wanted to make love to him and show him what he really meant to me after my stupid episode on the beach. I felt him exhale and give in to me.

I started with his head, gently playing with his hair and using the sounds he made to guide me. He had such beautiful hair, soft and thick now, having outgrown the haircut – the day when I first felt possessive of him.

He obviously loved me massaging the base of his head and around his ears. I think I already knew that but I kept going until I felt he was completely relaxed. I got up to get some lotion and heard a scream and laughter outside. I peeked out the window and was shocked to see Emmett's naked ass as he flung his towel at Rosie who was desperately trying to run and keep her towel on. They were heading straight for the water and I giggled.

"Oh my God. Em and Rosie are going skinny-dipping. He's naked out there!"

Edward got up and took a quick peek but was barely interested. I watched the huge splash as they hit the water but forgot them when Edward sucked my earlobe into his mouth. I moved him back to the bed and kissed him before pulling the t-shirt over his head, straddling him and pouring lotion on my palms. As gently as possible, I smoothed the lotion over his neck and down over his shoulders as his arms circled me. I kneaded into his muscles very softly, until his eyes closed as he gave himself over to the feeling of relaxation, running his hands up my legs and over my ass, pulling me directly onto his cock. Then one eye popped open and he used his nose to pull at the front of my dress, peeking down the front and groaning.

"The one night I don't see you get dressed and you put those on," he said as he shook his head slowly, running his fingers just under the edges of the panties.

I smirked at him, feeling the power of my surprise in the erection straining under his jeans. "It's my special occasion underwear."

He kissed my neck and said in a breathy voice, "Damn right it is, Puss. Every time you wear this, it's a special occasion. Can I see it?"

"Don't you want your massage?" I asked, teasing him now.

"You can massage me with other parts of your body," he mumbled, pulling the zipper on my dress down.

"That I can, Cullen." I pulled his face to me and kissed him, rubbing my hands across his chest and down over his abs, straight down between his legs. Christ, he was huge. His tongue assaulted me with the taste of the beer and mint while the feel and smell of his body, enhanced by the heat of the night, made it impossible not to grind on him.

I escaped his kiss, needing more air. "You're so hard, Edward."

His hands cupped my ass cheeks while his fingers explored my pussy over the panties. His hips thrust up, pushing the monster onto me. "And you're so soft. I can't take it any more. Stand over there and take the dress off for me."

I did as I was told, grinding him one last time before I got up with a sway of my hips, pulling the zipper down further so he got the full view of my back and my bra strap. I stood as far away as I could in the small cabin and started to peel the dress down my arms. Then I wiggled and let it fall off to the floor, picking it up and throwing it across the room.

I heard a gush of air escape him and he said, "You have no idea how many times I think of that night in Paris. It did something to me. That sexy fucking edible looking underwear set…"

"It turned you into my kind of animal. You were amazing."

"Come and walk towards me… very slowly you beautiful creature."

The way Edward looked at me made me play it up to the hilt, slowing putting one foot in front of the other. His eyes never left the bra at first and I watched as he undid the button of his jeans, pulling down the fly in relief.

Then his eyes were on my panties and he licked his lips.

"Is this real?" He said as I approached him, his eyes lowering to study where my legs met the underwear.

I smiled and nodded, planting my hands deep in his hair as his fingers clutched my waist pulling me to him.

"The black frill is amazing, but it's more about the way the pink jumps out, pulling your eyes to the important bits."

"Important bits?" I said, fully knowing what he meant but wanting to hear the answer because it was turning me on even more.

His fingers slid down, just beneath the edges going down to the crotch and back up again to under the frill. "This outfit is pornographic. When you walk, the creases you form here and here are… I don't know how to describe it. It's kinda fleshy." He bit his lower lip and then his finger traced right between my legs and up so slowly to my clit where he stopped and circled. A gasp escaped me before I settled myself to enjoy it, feeling my hips start to move on their own, on to his amazing fingers.

"You really know how to seduce me. I'm so turned on right now."

"And you, Puss, are my fantasy."

As I held onto his head, continuing to massage, he started to nibble at the swell of my breasts, then used his tongue to delve into the top of he bra, finding my nipples hard and ready for him. We both moaned together as I watched him do it. Fuck.

His other hand rubbed down from my ribs around my tummy, stopping to delve into my navel and the combination of everything he was doing was sending me to a place where I knew I was going to come.

He replaced the hand with his kisses, his tongue taking long sweeps over my flesh and then tantalizingly flicking into my navel. I called out softly as my legs started to give out.

"You're mine," he said with a growl in his voice, both arms hugging me suddenly with his cheek on my tummy. I tipped his chin up and looked in his eyes, seeing desperation.

"I'm yours in every way, my darling man. Do you doubt me?"

He looked down and shook his head. "No, not really… I don't know. I'm not sure you understand my feelings for you."

I pulled on his arms, kneeled down and looked up at him. "Edward, I've never felt like this in my life. I'm almost consumed by my love for you. I know I'm not perfect, but you can be sure if you'll have me, I want to be with you forever."

A laugh burst from his chest. "If I'll have you! Bella I wanted you from the first time I ever saw you. I don't want perfect because it doesn't exist, but I know you are perfect for me. I love you so much," he said running his hand down my hair.

"I love you more. Let me make love to you and show you how much."

He lifted me as if I weighed nothing and placed me back in his lap, running his fingers under my bra straps and easing them down, kissing every inch of where they had been.

_Was there any point in trying to control this man in bed?_

As he unclasped the bra and loosened it enough to get his hands on me, those damn thumbs doing incredible things to my nipples, I knew the answer was no.

_Not tonight anyway._

_..._

**_A/N - I don't have a rec this week but I have some friends who have entries in the _****___Dirty Talkin' Edward contest_** and voting starts on August 13 so go check them out. There are some great one shots in there. 

**___Enter this after fanfiction dot net  
/u/4742504/Dirty-Talkin-Edward-contest_**

**___Love you guys and thanks again for staying with me!_**


	25. Chapter 25 - Stalker

_****__**Stephenie Meyer... owns everything except my story.**_

_**Beach had all the questions this week and Vampyregirl86 hardly changed anything - thanks again, girls.  
You are both so different that between us, we seem to catch everything - I hope.**_

_**I loved how surprised you were to meet Jimmy! Bwahaha!  
**_**  
...**

**Chapter 25 – Stalker**

_**Edward**_

It seemed like I had been lying there watching her for hours. The light morning breeze wafted in every now and then, catching her hair and adding to my overall fascination. She looked like a little girl when she slept, much different to the vixen who kept me up half the night.

She had shown herself to be a multitude of conflicting women. There was the girl who dearly wanted her mother, but acted as if she didn't care. Then there was another version who could disable a mugger, but who would also run naively into danger with a vulnerability that terrified me. She had no idea how beautiful she was, yet she could blossom into a siren if I made her feel sexy. She blushed by day and seduced me by night, bringing out my latent sexuality that had been buried for years.

She captivated me, making me wonder which Bella would appear next.

The one who woke up was an angel. She opened her eyes with a half-awake smile and raised her tiny hand to my face before running her fingers through my unruly hair.

"You're so beautiful."

"I was just thinking the same thing myself, Puss. I have been lying here admiring you sleeping."

Her eyes opened wide and she said, "Did that really happen last night?"

"Which '_that'_ are you referring to?"

"Hmm, you are definitely showing signs of having fetishes, Edward Cullen."

"Maybe," I said with a smirk, feeling a little self-conscious.

_Keeping those sexy panties partly on was a very good idea._

I have to say, I was feeling pretty pleased with myself this morning. I had crossed a couple of things off my bucket list last night – I made my girlfriend scream the place down in the throes of ecstasy and I entered the world of anal – well not with my dick, just my finger, but I know it is coming – pun fully intended.

She was the one who said she wanted to investigate it, and I'd thought about it a lot since that day in France. I peeled the panties down just enough for me to fuck her properly and I was really enjoying the feeling of my fingers inside them, playing with her most sensitive bits while buried deep inside her, like I am when she's on all fours. It was right there in front of me, tempting me to do it, and she was already pretty worked up when the opportunity presented itself so there was plenty of lubrication on my fingers to use.

The thing was… she was clenching me so tightly that I was imagining exactly what her ass would feel like and when I decided to go for it with my finger, she spurred me on with a resounding 'Yes' and moans that started deep in her throat and ended up as high pitched wails as I went deeper. I had never felt an orgasm like this one. It went on and on, bringing on my own monster explosion.

The problem was that damn wooden headboard made a hell of a racket in the middle of the night and combined with the screams, I knew there would be consequences once we left this room and had to face the world. It wasn't that I felt guilty; it's just that I have a brother who will jump at any opportunity to make fun of me – even though he's nearly 30 years old.

I thought we looked normal when we came out, showered and ready for another day of physical labor and to his credit, Emmett didn't say anything directly to Bella. When we put the bags in the trunk while the girls went ahead to get us a table for breakfast, he banged on the roof of his car, air humping and mimicking her screams - he had definitely heard us. I didn't have to say anything. He knew what I went through with Tanya and he was pleased for me now but he just couldn't break out of the ingrained dynamic between us. I didn't really care. It felt good to be the bad boy just once.

The morning was a killer of backbreaking work, loading debris onto trucks and clearing blocks of land for hours, the sweat trickling down and stinging our eyes. When we arrived back at the tent for lunch, I saw a group of people in uniform, eating together and looking as hot as I felt.

My girlfriend, the angel, met us with freezing cold sodas and said she would bring us our lunch. When she returned, I asked her who the group was and she said there was good news and bad news. She said they were from emergency services, shutting the water off due to contamination and that there would be no shower in town before we left for Seattle. Fantastic – three and a half hours in the car after a day like this was not going to be pretty. Then she excitedly went on that she had loads to tell me about James and Jimmy. I asked her incredulously if that was the good news and she shook her head laughing, saying lots of families were staying at the lodge at Lake Crescent and we could all shower there before leaving.

She said that Brad had brought Jimmy in this morning so he could apologize and she brushed it off, saying he should never have left. She was telling Brad about Emmett's reaction to the photos he had seen of the home he had built and Brad said if we had time, we should call in on the way back and see it. Emmett said yes right away, even though I reminded him it would add hours to the drive back. He told me I was boring and said all I had to do was sleep in the back seat, so I just huffed and agreed. I didn't have the energy to argue.

By five, we were showered and ready to leave the lodge. Everyone was exhausted but in good spirits. We had accomplished a lot in two days and Charlie was very appreciative, so much so that he hugged us all with what looked like a tear in his eye. Renee said she would stay on for a few more days and asked if we would like to come visit her in Florida. Bella looked at me for an answer and when I smiled, she hugged her mother, saying we would definitely come down for a weekend and soon. Now the two of them were teary as well.

Rosie was the worst, however. The tears started as soon as we drove away. She asked Bella if she truly realized what a wonderful man her father was, crying to the point she had to blow her nose. It set Bella off as well and I ended up holding her in the back while she cried it out. It had been an emotional roller coaster, especially for someone like Bella who had grown up there, seeing it wiped out like that. She clutched on to me as I smoothed her hair, trying to comfort her.

I woke up to the GPS announcing we had reached our destination.

We were driving down a narrow dirt lane in a forest bathed in deep shadow. There was a break in the trees about 100 yards in and glimpses of the lake came into view. There it was - Brad Hunter's weird and wonderful creation. My mouth fell open – it looked like a giant wooden spaceship in the middle of a clearing in the forest.

Emmett jumped out of the truck, his hand covering his mouth and I shook my head in absolute disbelief. I had never seen anything like it.

"God, it's incredible. This is a one of a kind." Emmett leaned on the front of the car with a look of awe on his face. "Are there keys, Bella?"

She stretched and checked out the building before walking around to the left of the porch and fiddling with a combination lock. She opened a tiny door and produced a set of two keys. "Voilà!" she said with the cutest smile. "You want to see inside?"

There were three feet high posts supporting the giant yurt, making it appear to be hovering off he ground, with a set of stairs leading up to a narrow porch with beautifully crafted chairs. Emmett used the key to open one of the doors and folded it back, latching it onto a metal eye in the wall, chuckling at its perfect simplicity.

It was like walking into a _Lord of the Rings_ set. The sloped roof towered above us and you couldn't help but look at the detail. It seemed like every piece of timber was lovingly placed and the joints were exact in their angles. Everything was on show. He hadn't covered anything with internal walls but there were woven hangings and other indigenous looking artifacts that decorated the design very well. No deer antlers here, for this was a serene relaxing place, not a hunting lodge. There were a few horizontal rods supported from the roof by ropes with fabric bunched against the outer wall on big wooden rings, ready to pull across to create a privacy barrier, but other than that, the whole space was open.

The engineering was incredible.

A circular bench formed a kitchen in front of a huge freestanding combination stove oven with a metal chimney that went all the way to the center of the roof.

Emmett's face lit up in awe. "Wow, that's a firebox! It circulates heat for the stovetop and for the oven below. That would keep this whole place warm in winter it's so amazingly efficient. There's a heat exchanger at the back that produces hot water as well. Jesus, come and see the bathroom!"

In the back was a beautiful claw footed bath, basin and an overhead shower. Bella said one word, "Um…" and we all looked at each other and laughed because there was no privacy at all.

While it was a crazy, artistic and well-built structure, it wasn't what I'd call a place to live permanently. I like doors on my bedroom and bathroom, big windows, and security. I'm a city boy, not a hippy – sue me.

I walked out to look at the lake and spotted what looked like the old house, no more than a shack 50 yards away. The front door wasn't even locked and revealed a gloomy room with a table and chairs, a tiny kitchen and one small bedroom. It amazed me to think how Brad could have lived here while working on the house. God I was so spoiled – and the pain in my muscles told me I had definitely gone soft.

I began to snoop around, picking up things, interested in how you would organize your stuff so you could live in this tiny space. I stepped into the bedroom and turned an old-fashioned key in the door of an ancient wardrobe. As I pulled on the handle, the whole thing wobbled and then something fell down on me – a cardboard box - spilling photos out on the floor. I dropped down to pick them up, suddenly feeling guilty for intruding on Brad's personal space, when one of them caught my eye, and then another.

They were all photos of Bella, some older shots of her graduating high school, looking so young and beautiful, but mostly more recent ones of her in Seattle, doing everyday things like getting into her car, leaving her old downtown office, out with friends, walking around the streets with Rosie, even some of her outside our current building. Whoever took the shots was obsessed with his subject. Some of the photos were grainy, maybe zoomed in on the computer before printing. I sat down on the squeaky bed, sifting through them, confused and frightened. I looked up to find Bella standing in the doorway with Rosie peeking over her shoulder.

"Whatcha got there?"

I handed the box to her and said, "Who the hell are these people?"

I watched her tiny fingers shaking as she went through the photos chanting the word 'fuck' repeatedly.

"That's me!" Rosie called out in surprise. "That was months ago. Who took these photos?"

Bella shook her head and handed Rosie the box, unable to look at them any longer.

Rosie kept on with her commentary on the individual photos. "Look at this one! It looks like you knew you were being photographed!"

Bella held a corner, biting her bottom lip. "Jesus, how close was the photographer?"

Five minutes later, we had calmed Bella down enough to call Charlie on speakerphone because this was not something we could ignore – whoever owned this had been stalking her and we were holding the evidence. Charlie wanted to know why I had gone into the shack and when I admitted that it was just curiosity, he told us to take photos of the room, the wardrobe, the box and its contents spread out somewhere, sending them to him by phone. He told us to put the box back and that he would talk to Brad as soon as he viewed them.

He sounded frustrated when he said he always thought there was something not right about Jimmy, not looking forward to the conversation with Brad, saying he sometimes hated his job. Charlie told me not to let Bella out of my sight until he got this cleared up before ending the call. I took the pictures with Bella's phone and she walked out. When I followed her, she had her face in her hands and when she saw me, she hugged me, asking me why this was happening to her.

She repeated what Jimmy had said, that James had seen a couple of photos of her before coming to Seattle. She wanted to know what this meant. Did Jimmy have more photos or did James take them in Seattle and give them to Jimmy? She was shaking and angry now, trying to make sense of it, saying she just wanted to go home. It was getting dark and I hollered out to Emmett, telling him we wanted to head out. He exited the house with a huge smile on his face that dissolved when he saw us comforting Bella. The keys were put back and we got out of there, leaving the tiny town of Lake Cushman behind us.

Heading south on 101 five minutes later, we drove past a casino lit up on the main road called the 'Lucky Dog' and we were stunned into silence. I think we were all sorry we had ever read one word of the damn book.

- bURN -

The only words she had said since leaving Brad's house were 'thank you' when I handed her a cup of tea as she sat at our table, staring blankly. I think she believed that if she didn't speak about it, the problem would go away, or I wouldn't know how scared she was.

"Bella, you said you had loads more to tell me about James and Jimmy." I said, trying to open up a conversation.

She breathed out a sigh and mumbled, "I really don't think it's important. It had nothing to do with me." Her eyes crossed to the window, trying to look anywhere but into my eyes. "I just wish I'd never met James." She looked beaten, but at least she was talking.

I ran my palm over her head and said, "Bella, your dad will sort everything out. I can't handle your silence, baby. Please tell me. I want to help you."

"Can't we just go to bed and forget it?"

I felt her tense and move her head away so I spoke very softly.

"Yes, but you seemed pretty eager to tell me this morning."

"Okay!" she snapped at me, taking the cups to the kitchen. "Let's talk in bed."

I checked that we had locked the front door and turned out the lights before following her into our bedroom. She had already taken off her shoes and jeans and now she was removing the bed covers, like a robot, ignoring my question.

"Well, go on."

She huffed and sat down on the bed. "Their father was on vacation after finishing college. He and two friends took a road trip across the States and were in Sequim for a week. He fucked Piper Hunter and Karen Hampton during his stay, no protection, and James and Jimmy were the result."

"Is there a reason they are both named James or is it just a coincidence?" I kept her going, while I undressed myself.

"Yeah, actually, he conned both of them into believing he was looking for a nice girl to become his wife. He's such an asshole. He called himself 'James the Second' and said his first-born son would take the name 'James' in the family tradition. These two poor sixteen-year-old girls expected him to come back and take responsibility but he never returned one single letter they sent."

I stacked up a couple of pillows each for us and got in under the sheets. "What a creep. You said before that James found his father, that he gave him money."

"Yes. He took off to kill the bastard when he found out who he was. His mother let the story slip one night when she was drunk. She's an alcoholic, Edward. The guy destroyed her life. That's why I say James has no-one."

I plugged in my phone to charge and patted the spot next to me. "But his father acknowledged him."

She pulled her t-shirt over her head and took off her bra. "No, he didn't, Edward; not really. Not how he should have, anyway. He gave James access to a bank account and told him to shut his mouth or the money would dry up. James threatened to expose him and that's the essence of their relationship – one threat against another." She picked up the jeans and threw the rest of her clothes in the hamper. Then she plugged in her phone as well.

I held up the sheet for her and let her nestle in my arms. "Does Jimmy know?"

She nodded. "They want nothing to do with him. Brad became the father figure in that family." She put her arm around me, snuggling in to my chest.

"So when did they find out they were brothers?" I started to play with her hair, taking long sections and trailing them over her shoulder.

She sighed contentedly, finally beginning to relax. "It was the ADHD that finally brought them together. They were both at the same high school, failing badly. Jimmy seemed slow and James punched holes in walls. The counselors suspected a problem and sent them off for brain tests at the hospital. The two women met in the waiting room, talking while the hours of testing took place and they worked it out."

"Do they see each other now?"

I felt her shake her head against my chest. "Karen has been drunk ever since then apparently. Finding out he had done the same thing to another child proved to her he was never coming back. The first-born-son thing was no longer important and I guess she gave up."

"That is so sad." I took in everything she had said and she pulled her extra pillow out from under her so she could lie down. I started to get mine when something occurred to me. "Hang on; aren't these people supposed to be on medication? Jimmy is still pretty weird."

"Piper actually spoke about that. James' mother did nothing about medication and James took off. Brad and Piper are totally different. They decided to use diet and lifestyle in the hope that Jimmy would grow out of it, but he's… he can't pass exams, like he's never even passed his learners driving permit test. That is why Dad couldn't find anything on him. He's not part of main stream society."

I grabbed a pillow and threw it on the chair. Then we settled into our comfortable snuggling position.

"So maybe they made the wrong decision. Everyone feels differently about those drugs. My parents would have done anything to help me get through it."

Her head lifted off my chest and she looked into my eyes. "Edward, your parents are wonderful. You don't know how lucky you are."

I smiled at her, watching her begin to perk up. "Hey, I think your Dad likes me. He asked me to come back soon."

She smiled back at me – yes. "My Mom thinks you are the best thing that's ever happened to me… I just wish…" The smile dissolved. I ran my finger along her jaw and tipped her face up to me again.

"Bella, I don't know what has gone down between you and your mother, but I can assure you that she loves you. She is very proud of you. She even invited us to visit her."

She blew out a breath. "We'll make sure we have refundable tickets."

"Why do you say that?"

"Edward, I know she loves me. She's just… mercurial. This has happened before. A week before the visit, she'll call and say she has something else going on that she forgot about and the trip will get cancelled." Her hand brushed over my chest and down my side. I rubbed my hand down her arm to encourage her.

"Don't write her off, babe. This weekend away gives us something to look forward to and we kinda need that right now."

"You know what? I have something else in mind." She leaned on me with her tits maddeningly pressing against my chest. I put my arms around her and smiled.

"Tell me."

"I think we should get a place of our own. It's time for me to spend some of that insurance money. I don't want to be living in Rosie's place forever. Don't you think it's a little small if we are going to stay with each other?"

"What do you mean, _if_ I'm staying?" I just had to tickle her. She had no chance of getting rid of me now.

She started squirming and screamed, "Okay, okay, it's settled!" She pulled my hands away and pinned me down, beaming at me slightly out of breath.

"Can I bring my piano?" I looked into her beautiful eyes, which were now brighter than they had been in hours.

She kissed me again, touching my jaw reverently. "I want you to bring every part of you."

"I love you, Puss. So much."

"And I love you too, roommate. I really do."

...

_**A/N**_

_**Welcome to the new favs and followers this week! I do hope some of you will leave me a review.**_  
_**And thank you to those who read over at TWCS, thinking I don't appreciate your reads and reviews. I do. I just don't feel comfortable responding on their website, not knowing if you'll even see it.**_

_**The rec of the week from Beach is 'Worth the weight' by mathisson. Light angst. No-one can resist an Edward who is hot, charming and kind, right? It's going on my list.**_

_**After what was supposed to be a routine heath check, Bella finds herself at a crossroads. Change her habits or face the consequences. Her decisions leads her to meet Edward, a nice guys who just wanted to help her. But when he wants more, will Bella be her own worst enemy? HEA as always. CC Rated M for a reason. All human.**_


	26. Chapter 26 - Arson

**Stephenie Meyer... owns nearly all my characters but not my imagination.**

**This week was very special - such a great surprise and honor being nominated for Fic of the Week on The Lemonade Stand! Thanks to evilnat for the rec.**

**Beach and VampyreGirl86 - thanks for every minute of your time you give me. You don't know how much I rely on you and how much you improve this. Love you girls.**

**...**

**Chapter 26 – Arson**

_**Bella**_

"I cannot possibly do that Carlisle!"

"If you want to be taken seriously, you need to grow some balls."

Carlisle looked back down at the contract he was reading. He had obviously deemed my five minutes was up. He was right though – I did need to take control of the book. "Thank you Carlisle, I'll do that," I said with the sweetest smile I could muster.

He looked up, sensing my insolence and raised a single eyebrow. Nothing further needed saying, so I walked straight out.

I had received some draft chapters from Victoria this morning and I could see she was resisting my changes. She wasn't going far enough for my taste and I was worried the story was going to end up a mish-mash of her original concept and my new one. It would dilute both, turning it into something nobody wanted to read and I was already protective of every word.

I expected there to be some discussion between us before she went ahead and starting writing, but she'd left her home on the Riviera and taken up residence in the house at L'Isle sur la Sorgue, rushing the new chapters without fully understanding my vision.

_How was I going to tell her, when she was in the big league and I was… nobody?_

Carlisle's 'grow some balls' comment wasn't very constructive. It was a 'stop pestering me and get on with it' statement that made me angry, both with him and with Victoria.

With the photos we found yesterday playing on my mind, I had no tolerance for Carlisle or Victoria or the fact that my father still had not called to report if he had spoken to Brad. If it wasn't for Edward's easy way of handling me, I would have gone crazy by now. It was yet another reason to love him.

Unfortunately, Edward was gone for the morning, so it was with anger in my head that I formed a response to Victoria. I smashed it out on the keyboard and before I knew it, I had two pages of text. Now I had to edit it, tone down the emotion and guide my author. I reinstated the way I envisioned the changes in more detail and I even wrote a couple of paragraphs to give her the mood I was feeling about the two women because I knew the physical relationship between them was crucial. I re-read the first chapter where the girls were on the beach and added some emotive sexual language to suggest something more than merely two hormonal teenagers ready to discover boys.

I wasn't sure why Victoria was holding back really. She was most certainly bi-sexual and boldy flirtatious, so I expected to get back something highly erotic and unconventional. It was the main reason I suggested these changes – I assumed she could write about such things - I was ready to blush and feel heat run over my neck and my chest as I read her book. I didn't think I personally could write lesbian sex. I had plenty of sexual images in my head but they all involved one Edward Cullen… oh my, two nights ago… I cannot think about that now. He'll be back soon and he will know just by looking at me what's going on in my head.

Thankfully, the phone rang, showing Jake's number - just what I needed – a diversion.

"Hey Jake."

"Shit's going down up here Bells. Big shit's going down."

Sometimes I forgot he was only 22. I quietly chuckled to myself and said, "What's going down Jake? Are you involved?" A little gossip sounded good right now.

"No, of course not, but hey Bella, we're not having this conversation, okay?"

"What conversation?" Cloak and dagger would work just as well.

"Exactly, guess who was hauled into the police station this morning and has been there ever since." Oh, now I'm listening.

"No idea." I could feel the tingle go up my spine - he was going to say Jimmy.

"The word is… and it's just rumor at this point that they are asking Jimmy Hunter questions about the fire."

Jake didn't realize how far off base he was, but it wasn't up to me to correct him. After a few awkward seconds, I just blurted out, "That's ridiculous Jake. Who told you that?

"A friend of a friend. Apparently, Jimmy won't speak or answer any questions. He's just digging himself in deeper if you ask me and I can feel the lynch mob forming."

"I'm pretty sure you are wrong, Jake. Anyway, you said it yourself; we should not be discussing this. It's police business." Damn lynch mob is right. They would love to find someone to blame.

"Okay, okay. Listen, Lauren wanted me to ask you two over for dinner on Saturday night. We're going to try the mushroom thing from our cooking course. You both like mushrooms, right?"

I laughed, thinking how cool this was, Jake asking my boyfriend and me over for dinner - my two worlds coming together at last made me grin.

"I think Edward eats everything and I don't think we're doing anything. Can I get back to you? Oh wait, here he is now. I'll ask him."

Edward and Charlotte walked in together. She looked like she was about to jump out of her skin with excitement and he looked furious. I told Jake I would call him back, just as Charlotte came bouncing in my door, announcing she had finally signed her first client. I congratulated her, trying to look pleased but wondering why this would cause Edward to look like he was going to kill someone. He walked straight into Carlisle's office and closed the door behind him.

Ten minutes later, he was leaning on my door, looking tired and asking me if I wanted to get something to eat.

"You okay?" I asked, hoping he could tell me what happened.

He nodded and we left in silence. As soon as the elevator doors closed, he wrapped me in his arms, inhaling the smell of my hair.

"Do you know how much I love you, baby?"

I felt his body pour emotion into the embrace and I answered, "I think so, but I never tire of hearing you say it."

Then he was kissing me passionately, seeking some form of refuge in my lips. I could feel it, a desperation that came from nowhere. Something had happened this morning because he was perfectly normal earlier. I decided not to push for an answer because he would tell me if I needed to know.

I was anxious to get his take on the phone call from Jake anyway, so I steered him to the café down the road and told him exactly what Jake had said.

He was as perplexed as I was. He assured me that Jake had heard some myth people were spreading around town. He said Charlie would have questioned Jimmy and Brad about the photos and the rumors would have taken off.

We did both worry about the fact that the questioning was still going on, however. It indicated that the police weren't satisfied about something and if they were still holding him, then this 'something' was probably more complicated than a box of photos of me. After all, they could hardly charge Jimmy with harassment if I had only met him a few days ago. You could say some of James' behavior seemed stalkerish, involving Charlotte to try to get information on me and watching my office, but the only time he threatened me was when he wanted some attention regarding his manuscript. He never once threatened to harm me personally. When he came on to me at Emmett's place and I said no, he backed away and apologized, so in my heart I knew he was not a threat to me.

If it wasn't for him having those two cats, I would have tried harder to argue in his favor but Edward was right, we could not ignore the fact that it tied him in with the apartment fire somehow.

We were both in our own little worlds while we ate our lunch until I mentioned it was great news that Charlotte had signed someone. Edward seemed not to know anything about it and when I asked him if he'd been with her this morning he said no but didn't offer to tell me where he'd been. I knew it wasn't my place to keep tabs on him every second of the day. He had his job and I had mine but I knew that when Edward Cullen clammed up, it was something serious - at least he thought it was something serious. On the walk back, I asked him again if he was okay and he just nodded, saying it was nothing I needed to worry about, kissing my hand to dismiss me.

After he very sweetly kissed me in the elevator, I sat down and started again on my response to Victoria with a clear head and less anger this time. I looked over what I had written this morning and scrapped most of it. The thing that still intrigued me was why she was holding back. She was a best selling author for God's sake! She knew it needed more impact to pull the reader in early and yet she had hardly changed the first chapter at all, adding nothing more than furtive glances between the two girls. It was as if she was daring me to say something.

The 'grow some balls' comment entered my head again and instead of sending a long diatribe about what I thought she needed to change, I sent an email asking her directly if she wanted more input from me.

She replied within minutes with a 'yes', followed by a short paragraph saying she trusted me to write it just how I presented it to her and then she would look at it. Christ, now she was _my_ editor.

I ran it past Edward who said there were no rules about how the process worked between the author and editor, so if I felt comfortable writing it, then I should go for it. The only thing that mattered was that we were both happy with the result.

I chose to work on the break up first, using a lot of what Victoria had written but adding finality to it with a huge argument between Anne and John. We had studied how to write heated discussion at MIT, so it was a good place to start. I made them speak very honestly to each other, knowing they were not playing games and that this was the end. I used it as a way to show John's point of view and document some of his jealousy over Anne and Jillian's relationship, scenes of which we could flesh out later. I warred with myself over whether he had to catch them in the act, but decided he would just blow up and tell Anne he knew that she was in love with someone else and that he couldn't stay with her knowing it.

I read and re-wrote and re-read it, pleased it had come together so well and was staggered when Edward came in to say the day was over. I'd just burned away four hours in the blink of an eye.

I asked him to read it before we left and the look on his face nearly made me break our rule and hug him right in my office. As soon as we were in the elevator, he started poking me, making fun of the fact that I'd soon be writing 'girl sex' as he called it. I told him I was dreading it, that I had no idea how to start and was hoping Victoria would take that part over.

"I could help you with that, babe," he said with a sly grin on his face.

"Oh really?" I said as he closed my car door.

He jumped into the driver's side, looking as cheeky as hell and said, "It's gotta be the same. What I'm attracted to would be the same as a lesbian would be, surely. Lesbians are just double the fun for me."

He drove out so fast I had to hold on to the door while my mouth dropped at him being so mischievous about this.

"Okay, if you were going to fantasize about another woman in a lesbian situation with me, who would it be?" I wondered how long the answer would take.

I watched as his eyebrows shot straight up. "Probably Christy Turlington."

I laughed in surprise. "Oh, you came up with that pretty fast, Cullen. Does that mean I have competition?"

I could see he was struggling to keep a straight face. "No, Puss, she's like mid forties now. It's just… you know, when I was growing up she looked so elegant, classy and clean looking, as if you could eat off her. Then I saw some underwear shots of her and realized that women could be, you know, two things – the nice girlfriend and the dirty girlfriend."

"Jesus, Edward."

"Well? That's how it is, babe. I'm a man you know."

"Yes I've seen."

"Actually, there's a funny story about Christy Turlington's husband, Ed Burns. Edward Burns. Do you know him? He was the boyfriend in _Will and Grace_. He was in _Saving Private Ryan_ and played himself in a few episodes of _Entourage_?"

I shook my head. I couldn't picture anyone from that.

"Anyway, he wrote, directed and acted in this movie called _She's The One_ – mid to late nineties. I was alone for some reason over the summer holidays, searching for a DVD to watch. I was about 13 at the time and picked up the cover with a young Jennifer Aniston and Cameron Diaz on it. It was probably the first time I looked at women as women and thought, 'Jesus'.

"It was the funniest movie, about these 2 brothers from Brooklyn, completely different from one another. The older brother was a taxi driver who met and married a girl within 24 hours and the younger one was on Wall Street – a real pompous douche bag. Everyone's family was in everyone else's business and they all knew intimate details about each other's sex lives.

"The movie was like sex education, informing me that women were into sex as well. Jennifer Aniston had a vibrator because her husband, the Wall Street one, wasn't interested in her as he was actually having an affair with Cameron Diaz who was the older brother's ex-fiancée. God, I thought he was the luckiest man alive, but both sides of the family thought he was gay because he wore cologne and didn't want to screw his wife. His name was Frances but his father called him Franny or sister or Dorothy or Barbara all the time and he referred to his two sons as princesses."

He started chuckling and had to compose himself before going on.

"There was one scene I'll never forget where Ed Burns says to Cameron Diaz, 'I guess the fact that I've always tried to behave like a decent human being has rubbed you the wrong way, hasn't it.'

"She says, 'But look where your decency has got you, you're the only English speaking white guy driving a cab in New York. That should tell you something.'

"He counters with, 'I gotta imagine it beats sucking dick for a living.'

"Then she says, 'Depends on whose dick it is.'

"I laughed for days over that. I'll never forget it. I don't think I understood why a girl would suck your dick, especially for a living, but I couldn't get over how funny it sounded. I think I watched the movie like ten times and it was more hilarious every time I saw it. I swear I fell in love with every woman in it they were all so gorgeous. I must watch it again now and see if it still holds up."

I nodded, adoring his enthusiasm. He was so infectious right now, still driving like a maniac as usual. "We'll get it, Edward. It sounds like a scream."

He looked over excitedly and said, "Hey, Bella, that's what we should do!"

"What?"

"We should watch some girl on girl porn to give you some ideas!"

"What, like the adult movie channels?"

"Yeah, why not? I haven't done that for ages!"

"Oh my God."

An hour later, Edward was scrolling through the titles available while having a beer to wash down the pizza I insisted on feeding him. He seemed so young tonight, like a teenager really, and I crushed myself up against him on the couch, licking any stray drop of sauce off his lips. He had a huge smile plastered on his face as he would offer up a preview and I would shake my head, cringing away from the sight in front of me. He thought it was hilarious when I scrunched up my eyes, as another trashy looking woman moaned as she licked another woman's pussy. Truly, it did absolutely nothing for me and convinced me that Victoria would be writing the lesbian sex, not me.

Edward, on the other hand, was very interested in the close up antics filling the screen and it gave me an idea to make his experience even more enjoyable.

I started slowly with my hand on his thigh. He looked at me briefly and smiled but returned his attention quickly to the moaning, writhing women in front of us.

All my attention was on him, still in his suit pants and finely striped dress shirt, which accentuated his lean hips and broad shoulders. The sleeves rolled up made him look casually sexy and even more desirable if that was possible.

His eyes had glassed over and when I asked him if he wanted to get comfortable, he really wasn't listening. He just nodded and let me take his shoes and socks off, still glued to the set. I kneeled to the side of him, running my hands up his thighs and feeling his crotch for any sign of activity. There was. His boner was well on the way and I gave it a gentle squeeze so he knew I was aware of it. Our eyes met and he sat up slightly, running a hand over my ass and I pushed him back, letting him know I had taken charge when I started to undo his belt.

He guided my jaw up with his fingers, tilting me slightly and then his lips were on mine, making me gasp before I pushed him back again, confusing him about what was going on.

Pulling his zipper down soon enlightened him and he helped me remove his pants and boxers in one swift move. Now we were getting somewhere. I surrounded his cock and squeezed before starting on the buttons of his shirt.

"You're stripping me?" he asked, his voice turned to velvet.

I nodded, trying to look sexy. "And then… I'm gonna blow you, Cullen."

"Holy fuck," he whispered, swallowing.

"Keep watching the screen."

I opened his legs and shifted him forward, going straight for his balls, and enlisting a sound from deep in his chest that shot right through me. His breathing changed and when I moved up along his now very erect cock, dragging my tongue slowly to the tip, it pulsed. I looked up and he groaned; his eyes trained on what I was doing. I circled the tip with my tongue, as his fingers delved deeply into my hair and I took the head into my mouth, sucking before plunging down on him, eliciting a sexy breathy gasp from him. When I looked up again, he had pressed his teeth deeply into his bottom lip, desperately trying to stop himself from pushing down my throat. I took that as a sign to go as deep as I could, alternately playing with his balls and gripping the base while sucking hard and grazing lightly with my teeth around the head on the way up. I used my other hand to explore his abs, feeling every muscle tensing and ready to snap.

I don't think he knew where to look. One second he would be watching the action on the screen and then he'd look down at my mouth before leaning his head back on the couch and closing his eyes, his breathing now erratic and shallow. His hips gave up the battle, thrusting upwards and making me moan at him losing control.

"I'm so close, I'm gonna come if you keep doing that."

"Mm hmm," was all I could get out to tell him it was okay.

"Oh fuck you're amazing. Oh, here we go. Here we go. Oh fuuuck!"

I honestly did not mind taking it like that and I wanted him to get over his aversion to my swallowing. He seemed to love going down on me so I wanted him to feel comfortable with me pleasuring him just for the sake of it.

"I want to say I love you Bella, but it doesn't feel right. But I love you, I love you, I love you. C'mere."

He enveloped me in his arms and covered my face and my neck with hot kisses.

Then he stopped and said, "Let's turn this bullshit off and I'll show you what it feels like to make love to a woman."

I nodded and he stood up, lifted me into his arms before declaring, "I'm taking you to bed." Then he growled into my neck, making me giggle.

I expected him to throw me down and plunder me but he lay me down gently on my side and snuggled in behind me. He moved all my hair over my shoulder and kissed behind my earlobe, into my hair, down the back of my neck and then around my jaw, making me whimper from his gentle worshipping. He let his hands wander down over the front of my skirt and moaned, squeezing my thighs lightly before running back up to the top of my legs and then over my hips.

Then he wrapped both arms around the front of me, telling me about the first time he saw me in this cream skirt, the first day I started at Cullens, and how he battled over his attraction for me. He purred in my ear that those feelings were nothing compared to how he felt about me now, that his lust was not just for my beauty, but also for my heart, my humor and my intelligence. He peppered sweet kisses between all of his words, telling me I was the only one he had ever loved like this and I turned to him, kissing him like I would die without him now, never wanting to stop kissing him, holding him, loving him, staying with him forever. I didn't say those words, I showed him with my hands and my body, and soon we were ripping my clothes off too, only to have him settle me back in the same position with my back to his chest.

With the heat of his breath on my neck, his fingers lightly brushed my breasts, then caressed them while he described the sensation he was feeling. He marveled at how something so soft could also feel firm, and how his thumb always assumed the exact spot, ready to ravage my nipples. He played with them while he spoke of his wonder at how these tiny delicate nipples were the first sign of sexual arousal, contracting the areola and growing into something that drove him mad between his fingers and as they grazed over his chest. I thought I'd come just from the way he was talking to me and the wild sensations forced my ass back on to his cock.

He slid his fingers down, telling me how he loved the indentation below the centre of my breasts, which led down to another part of me that he was mad for – my navel and the soft skin around it. All the while, his arm continued to rub up against my breasts, he never left them begging for a second.

The last part of the torture was his whispering in my ear as his hand slowly delved between my legs. He told me of his desire to feel the soft opening full of sweet wetness, to open my legs and see it, smell it, put his tongue into it, lick me all over it, tell me how beautiful I looked in ecstasy. He said it was the greatest gift I had given him to be open and free about this part of my body.

He then touched my clit and described how it called to him, how his fingers and tongue couldn't stay away from it, and how he used his fingers deep inside me to guide him on how hard and how fast to go, all the while driving me wild circling it.

I turned my head to kiss him and it was one of those kisses where we locked together perfectly, our tongues mingling as he squeezed my breasts and nipples hard, while stimulating my clit.

I was so close to a meltdown that I screamed into his mouth when he slipped his cock inside me. I don't know how he got in there. He pushed right in through my contracted muscles and made the most delicious sound I'd ever heard. This was why we were put on this earth. He'd shown me what it felt like to make love to a woman but this… this is what I lived for.

I gripped his ass and pushed back against him, creating a rhythm that built to an explosion of a magnitude I'd never experienced before. The orgasm hit me like an aneurism. My vision was gone, my heart stopped and I convulsed.

Every nerve ending in my body shattered in that moment and it didn't stop there because Edward was still going. He moved me forward, running his hands all over my back, around my waist and through my hair, squeezing my ass and my legs before assaulting my boobs again, pulling my nipples, now somehow directly connected to his rock hard cock and what it was doing deep inside me. I yelled out again and he growled, teasing my clit, already swollen from one orgasm, fingering it softly, knowing I was too sensitive for anything else. I was joined to him, made part of him, and the second orgasm hit like a massive wave of ripples that rolled through me like a rumbling earthquake. I felt my body rip from my brain. All I registered was his forehead on my back and his heavy panting before he climaxed, shuddering and grunting, collapsing against my back, hugging me close and catching his breath. We lay their together, totally spent, as if we'd just run a marathon.

Edward Cullen made love to me – it was a sublime, erotic dance with an ending I will never forget, ever.

I woke at 3:00 AM after the best sleep I think I'd ever had. I felt so complete, so utterly happy that I had an overwhelming compulsion to record it, like an entry in a diary.

I wrote the night's sex from both perspectives; using Edward's erotic language to tell it from his side and then I wrote how I experienced it, how each word and touch overwhelmed me with a sensation that drove me to the orgasm of my life. As I read back over what I had written, it occurred to me I had written consensual sex between two people who deeply loved each other and it didn't have to matter if they were male or female. If I removed the parts where he fucked me, it could easily be the seduction of a woman by another woman.

If Edward agreed to let me use it, then I had my big scene I needed for the book. It would convince the reader that Anne and Jillian were truly in love and had something special between them. There would be no need for vulgar talk or descriptions of pussy licking in this story. I could see it more clearly now. Their previous encounters would be flirtatious, innuendo filled fun and after this scene, the words could suggest rather than have to describe in detail. I felt strongly that this one scene would be enough to sustain the explicit nature of the sex between them.

Edward joined me at 5:00, stretching and looking contented. When he saw me, he shook his head and asked what I was doing. I asked him to read it, explaining my intentions and at first, he was cautious but once he read it he said as long as I could keep it anonymous, then he felt no shame in me using it. He said it was incredible to read it from my point of view, to know he had made me feel that way. Then he said it was perfect and hot - the hottest sex scene he'd ever read. He noted that was probably because he had lived it, kissing me and telling me if he hadn't already had two scorching orgasms that he would be dragging me back to bed right now to try it again.

He was feeding me toast when a bulletin on the 7:00 AM news made us both take notice. I jumped up out of his lap to stand closer to the television.

"A 25 year old man has been detained in relation to last week's fire that caused extensive damage and 5 deaths in the area from Lake Cushman to La Push in the north western part of the state. The sleepy towns of Forks and La Push have been devastated and it is estimated that rebuilding those communities could take years to complete. It is likely the man will be charged later today with 5 counts of murder resulting from arson."

I looked at Edward who had the same confused look on his face as I'm sure was on mine.

"Jimmy." It was all that came out.

"Can you please call your father, Bella?"

**...**

**A/N - Beach's Rec of the Week**

**'Pieces of you' by Drotuno - fanfiction dot net/s/9398762/1/Pieces-of-You**

She wanted all of him, something he couldn't give her. He'd finally found the one thing that meant everything, yet he belonged to someone else. She wanted to believe everything he ever promised, but a heart can only be so strong when faith is tested. Rated M/Canon couples/AH

_Drotuno_ is 1/2 of _Sarge's Girls_ so you know this is good! She is going to give you some warnings throughout this fic, but just ignore them all and read it. It has enough angst to keep you reading but so much love you won't want to stop. There is a 'tissue warning' but with Drotuno there is always a HEA and so much more.

**I want to welcome every new fav and follower this week and I hope you stick around. I would love to hear from you and get your take on what you think is going to happen. I love it!**


	27. Chapter 27 - The Apartment

_**Stephenie Meyer... owns nearly all my characters but not my imagination.**_

_**Thank you for the lovely response to that last chapter! Obviously you want these two to stay together as much as I do.**_

_**And special thanks to my two wonderful girls, Beach and VampyreGirl86 who, between them, make this a much better story.**_

**...**

**Chapter 27 – The Apartment**

_**Bella**_

I tried Dad's cell several times before I gave up and called the home number. My mother answered, confirming it _was_ Jimmy Hunter in custody and that Charlie was distraught about doing this to Brad's only grandchild, confirming that they had enough evidence to charge him with suspected arson. He was not able to discuss the specifics of the investigation so she could not elaborate any further. I expected this, knowing my father would only tell us what was on the public record, so I asked her about the photos and she told me that Jimmy had denied they were his, saying he kept only a couple of photos sent from Charlie to Brad.

Mom said they were currently waiting for his lawyer to arrive from out of state before they could formally charge him, so Jimmy was in the holding cell in the Forks station until then. Dad had stayed there overnight, apparently worried about Jimmy's safety.

An out of state lawyer? I wouldn't have thought that family would have 2 cents between them. Jimmy did not work as far as we knew and Brad had been retired from full-time work for years, so there was obviously money coming from somewhere else. Then I remembered James. He had spoken once of his father being a lawyer and I wondered if the man had finally found some shred of decency, coming to the aid of one of his illegitimate children at last.

I wasn't sure how I felt about any of this. I knew I felt terrible for Brad. He'd been a father to his grandson, obviously missing the turmoil that must have been raging inside Jimmy's mind. I started to question James' statement that the book he had written was fiction. It also made me wonder why Jimmy had given me the book at all, knowing at some point it would draw attention to the fact that someone was getting off on pyromania.

Dad later confirmed that the lawyer was coming from the practice that Jimmy's father owned and the following day it actually happened - they formally charged Jimmy and moved him to the King County Correctional Facility to await a date for psychiatric evaluation. Just like that. I'd only met him last weekend and it was as if I would never lay eyes on him again. How would James react to all of this? Where was he? I left several messages for him over the next few days and got nothing.

Edward and I would lay in bed at night and talk over what had happened because he knew how I struggled believing that any of this was real. We speculated on whether Jimmy had also set the fire in my old apartment and where James having the cats fit in. We thought there was a distinct possibility that poor little Jimmy had two sides and was somehow forcing James to do his bidding, wondering if Jimmy could have even caused the burn on James' arm. Jimmy was already trying to manipulate me, telling me he sent the manuscript to show how sick James was. He was obviously trying to throw suspicion onto James and away from himself.

I should have felt relieved that this cleared up many of our questions from the last few weeks but I didn't. I just felt empty.

- bURN –

We settled back into our routine in the office. The weekly meetings were full of good news as sales had increased. The work we put in on the website and the great promotion job Kate had done was starting to pay off. My three editors were working well with their clients and I guided them but made sure I didn't hover.

The emails and phone calls continued back and forth between Victoria and me. Our business relationship as writer and editor was falling into a pattern with her concentrating on the dynamic between Anne and John, where I focused on the two women. I had read so much of her work now that it was easy to tailor my writing style to hers, so the changes I got back were minimal and I was gaining confidence as an editor and now as a writer.

On a personal level, Victoria could not have been friendlier, constantly asking about our lives and my relationship with Edward, gushing about what a lucky girl I was to have such a beautiful charming man as my lover. It went against the grain to ignore some of the cougar innuendos that she had in her emails when I had seen the way she looked at my man when we were in Paris. She made me feel very protective of him. She knew I was working on the pivotal scene between the two women, but I was holding it back, knowing it reeked of first-hand knowledge, fearful of how she might throw it back at me.

I asked Edward several times if he was okay with me using the sex scene and he said he preferred me to write about something that happened between us than sex I'd had with another man. When I told him he had wiped the memory of any other man from my brain, he dazzled me with the most glorious smile and then winked, telling me to get back to work.

I continued to work on the scene, making sure I was happy with every single word, wanting it to be perfect.

- bURN -

Saturday night came and we arrived at Jake and Lauren's for our Italian meal with a bottle of our French wine and a six-pack of beer. We drank and laughed as we followed the recipe with Jake telling Edward what an awful cook I was. I thanked him, threw a mushroom at him and kept chopping.

Jake told us the people he spoke to from La Push were shocked that Jimmy Hunter had set the fire and nobody could believe it. He said it felt like they were mourning him because they talked about the loss of his gentle spirit, banished by a terrible disease in his head.

We talked about Jimmy waiting for months in jail before a trial started. He was charged with five counts of murder so he was denied bail. Everyone went quiet as we thought about the prospect of jail for someone like Jimmy so Jake turned the subject to his favorite topic, cars. There was much discussion about the scratches on Edward's car and Jake offered to do the job for cost. It cemented the relationship between my two favorite men and made the evening relaxed and friendly again.

The boys talked cars while Lauren and I looked at the photos we had taken in France. I felt Lauren's arm come around my shoulder, saying she was happy for me. I hadn't noticed the tear running down my cheek because I was lost in the images on the laptop screen, images that told the story of how we fell deeply in love on that trip.

We moved out on their patio and Jake said, "You know, Edward, I still feel lousy about that night you had to spill your guts in front of us in that coffee shop."

Edward chuckled. "Oh yeah, my birthday – interesting day that one. Don't feel bad Jake, I didn't have to say anything – I just needed to. I'd been carrying around that shit for far too long and you gave me the chance to explain to Bella why I'd been acting like a dickhead." He put his arm around me and gave me a little squeeze. "So don't feel bad, it was my choice."

Jake let out a huge breath of relief and Lauren smiled at him. "I gotta give it to you Cullen; you've made my life a lot easier. I didn't realize how much time I spent patching her up until you came along and fixed her, so thanks."

"Shut up, Jake!" I smacked him as hard as I could.

"It's true! Just sayin'." Then Lauren belted him one as well.

"No problem, Jake, it's my absolute pleasure," Edward said and kissed my hair. He always knew what to say to smooth everything over and I leaned back on him thinking how lucky I was to have found him. This was comfortable – we were comfortable.

- bURN -

As the weeks flew by with Jimmy in jail, Edward and I were talking less about danger and more about moving. Actually, I was talking about moving and Edward was… stalling. We looked at apartments and Mr. Picky would find something wrong with them. It wasn't as if we were buying our family home. I just needed another room where I could work, because having him in such close proximity to me constantly meant we went to bed early every night and I got no work done.

There was something weird going on with him. He took a phone call in private in the bedroom and once at work, he finished a call, and then stomped into Carlisle's office to vent. When I asked him what was going on, he brushed it off but I could see he was fuming about something, and it was something he didn't care to involve me in.

Then one day, he had been gone all morning and, unable to reach him, I walked down to the café on my own, only to spot him having lunch with a woman. This was nothing - he took females to restaurants all the time but this woman was his ex-wife Tanya. I instantly recognized her and hid in a shop so I could spy on them.

I didn't care that they were together as such. He was always attentive to me and I never felt a moment when there was room for another woman in his life. He just was not that kind of man, but when I watched her leave, she kissed his cheek and suddenly I felt jealousy rage inside me. She was stunningly beautiful and she was kissing my man! She had her fucking chance and blew it! I felt like I'd make an idiot out of myself if I approached them directly, so I just stood there hiding behind a shop window watching my boyfriend with his hands in his hair looking distressed, hoping he would tell me later. I told myself I had nothing to worry about because Edward would tell me. I knew it.

He didn't mention it but he was his usual self that evening, making love to me with a passion that convinced me everything was okay.

The next Tuesday night, he was very late back from water polo, and when I asked him why, he said he went to the gym after the game. It was an acceptable excuse but I still felt there was something he wasn't telling me. In a huff, I told him he needed to tell me if he was going to be late so I didn't keep his dinner warm for him. He didn't apologize. He just nodded and said, "Okay," before hitting the shower. It was infuriating.

Everything had become ordinary. We looked at a few more apartments without any success. Jake completed the repairs to the car, we went out with Emmett and Rosie and we drove to Forks, staying with Charlie this time, having a pleasant weekend.

Everything was nice, nice and stagnant, so half way through August, when our trip to Florida was fast approaching, I started to get excited. Mom had actually called to say she had purchased us a new bed and Carlisle had agreed to give us two extra days so we could make a good break out of it. We had decided to take the red eye on the Friday night, which would give us nearly four full days at the beach.

Alice dragged me out shopping again, insisting I had to have some new things if I wanted to look good on the Gulf Coast and I enjoyed it, actually staying with her a couple of nights up at Matthews Beach while Edward was in Portland on business.

We were already packing our things for the trip when the phone call came I was dreading. It was Renee saying we had to cancel our flights. I nearly slammed the phone down before she explained they were on a hurricane watch and that they were ready to evacuate if the storm hit as predicted. I knew it. I knew this trip would never happen. It wasn't her fault this time but I still knew it anyway.

I looked at Edward and saw… what… relief? Why was he relieved we weren't going? For what seemed like the twentieth time, I asked him if something was wrong and he blew me off again, saying it had been a huge week and that he had a lot going on. Then strangely, he perked up, telling me he really wanted to get the apartment situation sorted and that we should look again first thing Saturday morning. The apartment situation? After showing him 6 suitable apartments and meeting only criticism, I had almost given up on ever getting something he would like. I decided it was his last chance this weekend to come up with a better attitude or else I was going to have this out with him and find out why he was being so unnecessarily negative.

_**Edward**_

Thank you to the god of hurricanes. This was my opportunity to get Bella's approval before I laid out the money. With Tanya completely moved out, Bella could see the apartment without any trace of her and I had this hope that she would agree to move there with me. I knew it was a long shot. Hell I don't know how I would react if she wanted me to move into an apartment she shared with a previous boyfriend, let alone husband, but Bella's reactions were never what I expected so I was going to ask anyway. I had to try.

If she likes it, she is going to die when I tell her what I've done.

If not… well… we will cross that bridge together. It won't be the end of the world I suppose.

- bURN -

"You know we would have been there by now. I told you, Edward, something always happens." Bella was still disappointed about the trip to Florida. She had spent weeks planning the big tour of Clearwater Beach, when I would have been happy just to eat great seafood and swim in the ocean. Anything would have been better than marking time like we had been.

"Mr. Cullen." I turn to the agent, meeting us to give me the keys. They were not for the apartment I was going to buy, the second time, but for the one next door, the one my tenants live in. It was actually the nicer of the two, looking back over downtown with glimpses of the bay, but if Bella agrees to the whole plan, we will have views over most of Seattle. I asked her to forego the jeans today for her pretty sundress so I could take her out to lunch – I am hoping for a celebratory lunch.

"Thanks, Frank, I'll drop them back to your office."

"There's no rush, Mr. Cullen, they're gone for the day." He shakes my hand before heading back down the street.

You're on a first name basis with the realtor?" Bella looks at me surprised.

"Um, yeah, I looked at a lot of properties before…"

She just nods and says "Oh." She understands I have baggage and today she is about to find out how much it almost cost me.

Emmett had originally come up with the idea years ago, showing me how easy the modifications would be, even offering to do them for me. He said I was crazy if I didn't go ahead with them in this part of town. We had remodeled the bathroom and opened up the kitchen in the first apartment, making a huge difference, and while the new apartment's owners had done a decent job, we would have continued if my wife had not turned into such a whiny bitch. Tanya would never agree to have tradesmen in her home, or the dust and dirt that came with them. Lazy bitch. Lazy. Selfish. Bitch.

Well now it had come back to bite her. She'd borrowed against the value of the apartment to the tune of a hundred thousand already and the bank was going to foreclose. Shelling out another hundred grand seemed like stupidity until I started looking around at what it would cost to start again. When I added up what I still owed on the other place, the reality of my dream coming true was too good to knock back.

"Come on, Bella, it's just up here!"

"What, we're walking?" She pulls back, stopping to challenge me. "This is still Downtown, Edward! What is rent like around here? I want to buy something one day you know."

The nerves are just bubbling under the surface now. I have to rein it in before she sees what a mess I am. "I know, babe, me too. Just have a look at this one. It ticks a few boxes for us."

She looks around and comments about how much she likes the area, remarking that we could walk to work from here. She says she had never considered it as a place to live but it would be great to just walk downstairs and be right in the city.

As we are waiting at a crosswalk, I feel her watching me closely. I realize I have one hand in my hair and the other one is squeezing her hand more than I should be. She always sees right through me. She knew every time I had been caught up in this whole debacle that my ex-wife had caused and to her credit, she had not given me a hard time about it. Christ knows what she thinks is going on.

The timing could not have been worse. Just as we were about to start looking for a new apartment, Tanya decided to contact me to help her get out of the situation she had put herself in. Daddy had finally decided to make her grow up and get a job, so she came to me - not the new fiancé - me. She said she was terrified he would not marry her if he found out how much money she spent.

At first, I told her she should let the poor man know what he was getting into, reminding her why I divorced her. I was furious. When I told my father what was happening, he recalled the argument we had when I gave her the apartment, asking me if I was glad now he kept the other one in his name. Once he got the 'I told you so's' out of his system and I stopped pacing, wanting to hit him, he said I should calm down and look at the bigger picture. He calmly said that a relatively small amount of money would let me accomplish my dream, reminding me how crucial it was to own both apartments. He said in 5 years it would be worth it and suddenly I started thinking clearly.

I looked around at comparable properties and realized he was right, so they drew up the contract where she transferred the title to me and Dad offered to lend me the fifty grand I was short, saying he was going to put me on percentage shortly anyway. Sales were up and he was planning to start stepping back from the helm now that it looked like I was settling down with someone who was good for me and for Cullen Publishing.

The building was just far enough north of Downtown to escape the crush of the city skyscrapers but still close enough to have the address of Seattle and not Belltown. The lower 10 floors were all weekly and monthly rentals for business clientele and tourists, so the ground floor had a 24-hour concierge, a huge pool and gymnasium.

The security system appealed to me from the first time I looked at it. You could not use the elevator for your particular floor without a card programmed for that level, so visiting friends on other floors meant you had to meet at ground level and go up together. It was a shame we were never invited back a second time. My wife often made people feel uncomfortable when she forced her opinions on them so I usually met husbands downstairs in the neutral zone. God help me if I ever criticized her because there would be no sex for a month, so I often took out my frustrations lifting weights or swimming laps downstairs – yes, I was very fit during my marriage to Tanya the Terrible.

These days things could not be more different. I play one game of water polo a week and spend the rest of the time in bed with my girlfriend who is as horny as I am all the time.

Yep, life is fucking good these days…

I nearly walk right past the entrance because I am daydreaming. I hold out my arm and she looks at the concierge desk, thinking I am taking her to a hotel. She hates it already.

I head straight to the elevators and she watches me, sees me swipe the card, punch in level 15 and stays silent. She knows somehow this is very familiar to me, so what does she make of this?

I'm a salesman and I have to use all my skills on a client who knows me better than my mother does, and who already knows that something is up, so I take a deep breath and smile.

It works – usually – sometimes – oh fuck.

Jesus, am I going to screw up what I have with Bella by doing this? My life would be nothing without her so if she doesn't go for it, then I have to be prepared to let this dream go and make a new one with her, because the only important part of the dream _is_ her. I fight against the urge to send the elevator and us down to the ground floor and forget it, but as the doors open on my level she walks straight over to the glass panel, commenting on the wonderful view.

I ignore the apartment I'm buying and head left to the one I've already half paid off. I try to stop my hands from shaking as I open the door and nearly forget my manners and let her in first.

She's impressed. Of course she is. This is a great apartment and the tenants have good taste in furniture. They look after my place and suddenly I'm unsure about whether I should be leaving them where they are, paying month to month, always on time, never giving me any trouble.

Bella checks out the bedroom with the huge walk-in closet, shaking her head and giggling to herself. She looks through the window, pointing out the Needle and glimpses of the water. Then she inspects the bathroom and the kitchen, ignoring the enormous living area and patio, opening up cupboards and turning on taps. She likes it. She definitely likes it.

What comes out of her mouth next doesn't fit with the body language I'm seeing.

"I don't get it," she says honestly and I have no idea what she doesn't get. "This is a one bedroom apartment. We're not gaining anything, Edward. What are we doing here exactly?"

I say the only thing I can think of. "It's bigger."

"Yes, it is a lot bigger, but where is my study, mister? I don't see it anywhere in this floor plan."

She's right. It was the one thing she insisted on – a study or a second bedroom – and it's nowhere in sight.

"There's more." I'm so eloquent today.

"What do you mean more - more apartments? Is there a two bedroom one we are going to look at?" Her face is open and her eyebrows are asking me the question.

"Uh, I have the key for next door as well."

"Sorry, Edward? Were you just showing me this one to compare?" Now she is being driven to ask me questions because I'm giving her nothing.

She opens the huge sliding doors and steps out onto the patio, looking at the city spread out in front and then turns around to get the overall impression from outside.

"Yeah, the other one has no furniture so I wanted you to see this first." I am such a fucking coward. Just tell her, Cullen.

She leans on the railing, nodding her head. "I like it, Edward. If you can show me something with one more room, I'm in."

Thank God. I really hope she didn't see how hard I expelled that last breath. I'm still a mess and now I think I'm sweating. Oh well, now for the hard part. "Shall we go?"

She pulls the sliding door closed and looks around quickly again before kissing my cheek and says, "Sure."

I'm overwhelmed for a moment because she's blasted me with that scent of hers and I want to hug her but it's going to seem inappropriate and weird, so we lock up and move on.

She does the same thing, checking out the bedroom first and commenting that the bathroom is not as nice as next door. She sniffs at the unpleasant clinging smell in the bathroom and I remember that fucking horrible perfume that Tanya often wore.

Bella looks at the kitchen and sighs saying, "It's a shame they didn't open this up like the other one. It's still separate. What a pity."

She doesn't realize she isn't standing in the kitchen… yet. She checks out the laundry and then spins around, eyeballing me.

"Are you trying to be funny?"

I hold up my hands in question and shake my head.

"This stops right here Edward. You've been acting strange for weeks now and I really hoped today was going be different. Now you bring me up here and show me a one-bedroom apartment. Are you having cold feet? Is that it? Do you regret moving in together so soon? Just fucking say it!"

Oh God. "No baby. I want us together more than ever. I'm talking about something more permanent here. I want to purchase this, Bella, not rent. I want us to buy it."

"Edward, I am not buying a one-bedroom apartment! We're earning good money between us, aren't we? Maybe we can't afford Downtown yet but we can do better than this and you… you know I need a space to work. Is that too much to ask?"

She huffs at me and goes straight to the glass, fuming and muttering to herself about me wasting her time. I have to hold back a chuckle because she looks so beautiful right now. I love this side of her – my little spitfire –the Bella I first fell in love with.

"Bella, just calm down." I go to her and rub her arms.

She shoves me out of the way and then slumps. "Let's get out of here. I'm over it."

Okay, here we go. "What about a three bedroom apartment?"

Her face screws up as if she didn't understand me. "Are you crazy?"

"Probably, but I've been thinking about this for a while." And I never thought it was going to happen.

"You do realize I was broke last June, Edward. Broke. It's not pretty. It's terrifying. I think I need a lot more money in the bank. How much are we talking about?"

I lean on the wall and answer honestly, "Not as much as you think."

"Well where is this apartment, Cullen? Come on; show me what I can't afford." She's such a tiger today and I'm starting to enjoy playing with her.

"You're standing in it."

Now she's shaking her head very slowly at me. She actually does believe I'm insane and I have to clear my throat so she won't know how close I am to laughing. She's so adorable that I want to kiss the hell out of her but I can't now, I'm on a roll.

"Just keep an open mind all right?"

"An open mind. Sure. What is this, the fucking Twilight Zone? Are there invisible rooms here? Hidden passageways? Where are they?" She knocks on the wall, not realizing that's exactly where we would break through to the other apartment. It's now too much. I start to laugh and nod my head.

Her mouth drops open and then laughs with me. "This is some sick joke right? Are you enjoying yourself at my expense?"

I try to put my straight face on. "Bella, by the end of the week I will own both these apartments. Well, I still owe on the other one, but it's manageable. I'm about to buy this one for the second time and completely change it."

"What?" I've never seen her frown so deeply before. I need to sit her down but there's no furniture, so I pick her up and sit her on the kitchen countertop. Then I stand away so I can watch her reaction.

I pull out the plans from my back pocket and unfold them to show her. "I'm buying Tanya out. I should have done it in the first place."

She studies them, turning them around and says, "Both apartments." She's getting the idea. "So this is… what… the study. The kitchen gets ripped out." I nod and let her absorb it. Eventually she gets down and starts looking at dimensions. "And another bedroom here? What is this other room?"

This is very close to a positive reaction and my heart contracts. "I don't know - whatever you want - maybe a TV room?"

She sighs and walks back to the glass, obviously deep in thought, and now I don't know what she's going to do. I can only wait patiently while she looks at the plans and then scans the space, trying to imagine it in the new configuration. She looks at me and I smile back, hopeful.

"I want to see the other apartment again." She points her finger at the bedroom and says, "There is no way I'm sleeping in there with you." Yes! In her own unique style, she's addressed the elephant in the room and it's already shrinking. Her reaction has completely blown me away.

Finally I can grab her and kiss her, telling her how much I love her and reassuring her it will be as if Tanya was never here, how it already feels that way for me. I get excited now and tell her to focus on the spot where she knocked, where we will open up the two apartments. Then we go next door again and she stands back, looking at that exact spot on the other side.

Soon she is back in our bedroom, quietly looking out at the view and I feel like she is envisioning us living here together because I can see it too. I'm so hopeful she'll go for it that I try to convince her, telling her I'm going to be earning more money, taking over the business eventually, offering her a future with me, almost asking her to marry me but thank God I don't say it. I don't want it to seem like it is a part of a deal.

"How much is it worth, Edward?"

"As they are - seven fifty but when I'm finished with it I'm hoping it will be more like a million. I have contacts in the building game," I say with a lopsided smile but she doesn't find me funny.

"And what if I say no?"

I'll be totally devastated. "Then I'll complete the work and rent it out."

"But you prefer to live here."

"Yes, I loved living here and you will too. Bella, come downstairs and I'll show you the pool and the gym. Then I'll take you to lunch and you can think about it. You don't have to answer right away." I want to get her out of here before she finds a reason to say no.

I show her the downstairs facilities but she's not as impressed as I'd hoped. It was the biggest selling point when I bought here. She asks me how much money is involved in removing Tanya from my life and when I tell her a hundred grand, she is skeptical, asking me how that is possible when the properties are worth seven fifty. When I answer that Tanya has no knowledge of the second apartment, her eyes bulge and her mouth opens and closes, so I have to explain quickly how Carlisle purchased the apartment for me before I even met Tanya and that I've made all the payments interest free. I'm embarrassed to say that it is still in his name and that he was right to advise me to keep it from her because it would be gone now like all the rest of the money I wasted on her.

She walks out on the street before me and waits. It is a very bad sign. She looks like she's made up her mind and I now think it's a no.

Instead of wanting to go home, she takes my hand and walks me down the street with purpose, turning right and then left before pointing to a tiny restaurant I've never been to before. They know her when we walk in and she says they have the best pasta dish she's ever tasted. The girl is in her element. They don't come to the table for us to order. She just nods at the waiter and two glasses of delicious chilled white wine arrive, soon followed by plates containing fettuccini with a creamy sauce coating big chunks of lobster. My mouth is instantly watering because it looks fantastic. She insists on adding loads of cracked black pepper to both plates and then sits back to watch as I taste it. I moan after the first mouthful and woof mine down while she pushes hers away, unable to eat any more, giggling when I start to pick out the remaining lobster from hers.

She asks me if I've ever been here before and when I say no, she says she thought I might have come here with Tanya since it's so close to the apartment. I laugh and tell her that Tanya barely ate anything more than salad and preferred restaurants where being spotted eating there was more important than the food. All my good culinary experiences in restaurants have mainly been with clients. She listens, running her fingers around the glass and then asks me to tell her honestly why I stayed with Tanya. I don't really have an acceptable answer. I tell her I didn't know there was a Bella Swan out there waiting for me to find her.

I hope that comment will make her smile but it doesn't. She accuses me of being non-confrontational and secretive, things I need to work on if we are going to stay together. I agree with her and she tells me to stop agreeing with her. Shit, things are disintegrating before my eyes.

She's quiet for a couple of minutes and I ask her to tell me what she is thinking, not knowing if I want to hear it.

"You know, I don't know what's worse, moving into the apartment you shared with your wife or accepting the fact that you and your father hid property from her. You are definitely Carlisle Cullen's son."

Now I'm really worried. This is getting worse.

"Your father can be the most condescending, arrogant, controlling man." I suck in a breath, waiting for her to aim the next sentence at me. Instead, she gets up and sits in my lap, wrapping her arms around my shoulders. "However, he has a good side because I've seen it and he created you so he can't be all bad. I've decided I'm not letting you get away, so if you promise to talk to me and stop keeping secrets, I'll gladly move in there with you." She leans over to get her glass and announces, "How about a toast to our new apartment."

Completely relieved, I make my promise, we clink our glasses together, and then drain them. I look over at the very perceptive waiter who chooses this moment to turn his back on us and look busy.

I touch her jaw tenderly and tell her she has made me the happiest man alive. She responds with a passionate kiss and then hugs me making a tiny squeal. "I can't wait to see what it will look like when it's finished."

"It's going to be amazing. Just wait until you see it at night."

...

Beach's rec this week has just completed today!

**The Walk** **by aushapasha **-

Bella returns to her island home to make a decision about her family home and her there she reconnects with old friends, lovers, and makes new friends.A secret is waiting for her to find. Will she also find herself?

...

_**How can I ever express how grateful I am that you are still with me, reading and reviewing. I never thought when I started this story that I'd be at chapter 27 and still going. **_


End file.
